A problem named you
by Yamilna
Summary: Shaoran es un busca problemas, explosivo, arrogante que trata de enamorar a Sakura para vengarse de Touya. Sin embargo ella no es nada inocente y se ven involucrados en muchos problemas. Llegando a enamorarse uno del otro salvajemente, un amor tan fuerte que destruye todo lo que toca.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El día que te conocí**

 **—** **Sakura—**

Era una hermosa noche de otoño, mi estación favorita, el aire soplaba armoniosamente moviendo los arboles de un lado a otro y la hojas caían tan lento que me provocaba tranquilidad. Escuchaba Turning page de Sleeping at Last, el ambiente de mi habitación sería tranquilo de no ser porque escucho las carcajadas de mi compañera de cuarto. Son cuartos unidos por la misma delgada pared, técnicamente puedo escuchar su respiración. Trato de concentrarme y estar lo más relajada posible para esta noche. Tomoyo ha estado saliendo con un tipo y por alguna extraña razón quiere que salga con ellos hoy, no pude negarme Tomoyo es muy insistente, conozco al chico muy poco pero por su apariencia no me agrada del todo para mi amiga.

Sin embargo no diré nada, no aun. No quise ir muy arreglada, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa un poco larga blanca sin mangas y con una chaqueta. Claro que tuve que usas unos zapatos un poco altos, ya que conociendo a Tomoyo usaría unas zapatillas muy altas. Y así como lo predije escuche el taconeo de mi amiga hasta mi habitación, toco mi ventana un par de veces y salí de mi habitación para abrir la puerta principal, mi compañera estaba atenta para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Lista?—me sonrió entusiasmada con su labial casi purpura

—Ya que

Ella con su abundante cabello ondulado y un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, coqueto y casual color morado pastel.

—Oh será muy divertido

—Ya lo creo—dije aparentando estar molesta, pero creo que prefería ir a tomar un par de tragos a quedarme viendo la teoría del big bang toda la noche

—Eres mi mejor amiga y es muy importante que socialices con mi nuevo tal vez futuro novio

—Tienes mucha razón

Bajamos las escaleras dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento, Tomoyo intento correr a los brazos de ese chico solo dio pasos cortos muy rápido, se veía graciosa intentando no caer por esos tacones de ajuga. Lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio unos besos en los labios, yo mientras tanto caminaba repulsivamente detrás.

—Hola Eriol—dije tratando de sonar amable

—Hola Sakura—me sonrió

Cuando digo que no es el tipo de Tomoyo lo digo muy enserio, ella siempre salió con chicos bien, adinerados, de buen porte y Eriol, bueno el, es alto de cabello azulado con ese corte tan de moda en los hombres actualmente, rebajado un poco por los lados y en medio el cabello largo y peinado de lado, estilo tipo futbolista, sus piercings negros en las orejas, lentes de marco grueso y claro su tatuaje en el antebrazo, que era una pantera rugiendo. Aunque tengo que admitir que la pantera se veía muy profesional, no deja de ser un tatuaje y eso va en contra de toda la educación que los padres de Tomoyo le impartieron.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la trasera simultáneamente para dejarnos entrar, agradecí con una sonrisa y subí a su auto. Al menos mostraba tener educación. Mientras íbamos en camino me preguntaba, esta es como la quinta cita de ellos y era prudente que yo estuviera aquí con ellos haciendo mal tercio.

—Sakura tal vez encuentres algo interesante hoy—dijo positiva Tomoyo y antes de que hablara el hipster rebelde abrió la boca

—Podrá encontrar de todo menos algo interesante

—Yo solo voy a tomar algo

Mientras hablaban de robótica y ciencias miraba por la ventana pensando que tal vez si sería una buena pareja para Tomoyo. Si es que no se enteran sus padres.

No era la gran cosa un bar con pocas luces, por suerte no era de esos de mala muerte y las mujeres vestían normal, es decir vestían para enganchar a algún acompañante de cama. A veces no sé por qué lo hacen o que ganan con ello. Sexo tal vez. No me agradan las mujeres así, se ven tan mediocres.

Tomoyo y Eriol no se separan ni un segundo, tuve que abrir mi puerta y salir del auto rápido antes de que Eriol lo hiciera por mí y me adelanté un poco. Escuche los taconazos de Tomoyo detrás de mí.

—No olvides soltar tu cabello—me dijo quitándome la liga del cabello y alborotándolo un poco— ahora te vez más sexy

—Perfecto, gracias—había olvidado que tenía el cabello sujetado, creo que ni siquiera le di importancia mi maquillaje ni peinado. Mi cabello estaba llegando a ser lo más largo que lo había tenido, a la mitad de mi espalda, era castaño claro con unas ondas y tengo algunos mechones la cara que simulan ser un flequillo.

Me acerque a la barra lo más lejos de ellos posible, pedí algo suave con vodka, dulce y cremoso lo bebía delicadamente, escuchaba música la identifico la había escuchado antes era de esas canciones que ponía mi compañera de cuarto todo el día, sin embargo no conozco su nombre. Solo movía mi pie pos ansiedad y decidí ver a mi alrededor, creo que eso me entretendría un rato. Chicas fáciles por aquí y por allá, amigos ebrios, uno que otro iniciado haciendo el ridículo y claro la mesa de chicos rudos. Creo que ver tanto la teoría de bigbang me está volviendo como sheldon. Analizó cada persona y trato de imaginar por lo que están pasando ahora, patético.

Un chico en especial, fumando tabaco, mordiendo el cigarrillo mientras sonreía, un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, cabello castaño y alborotado, cejas gruesas, ojos marrones creo, camisa negra desabotonada hasta el segundo o tercer botón, mangas hasta sus codos. Tatuado muchos tatuajes para un antebrazo, reloj negro. Era delgado pero se veía un poco marcado. La conclusión de mi análisis un busca líos.

—Hola lindura—dijo un tipo junto a mí, mi análisis fue rápido, flacucho ojeroso, acné aun activo, era un chico de primer semestre y por el tipo de lentes juraría que es de una carrera de computación — ¿Quieres que te invite algo?

—Cariño, yo no salgo con menores de edad—dije y di un sorbo a mi bebida

—Tengo 18, Me llamo Erik

—Erik creo que deberías estar en otra parte ahora, estudiando por ejemplo

—Oh claro, estudio todo el tiempo, este es mi relax, sabes seré medico algún día—me equivoque, ahora los estudiantes de medicina son más bobos

—Perfecto, porque me enfermas—murmure bajo mientras tenía el vaso en mi boca

—Erik, solo un par de copas preciosura, sin ningún compromiso

Creo que gire mis ojos pero el chico aun no entendía que no lo quería ahí, el molesto olor a tabaco se hacía más fuerte, pero a la vez ese aroma se mesclaba con una colonia masculina.

—Niño, creo que a la señorita no le interesas—dijo una voz gruesa muy masculina, no necesite voltear a verlo, lo suponía solo gire mi banco mirando a la barra mientras que por espejo vi como el niño Erik con temor se alejaba. El chico de camisa negra se sentaba junto a mí en una pose muy relajada

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que con esto me interesarías tú?

—Bueno, al menos hare mi intento

Al verlo no sé porque en mi cabeza pasaban canciones de rock clásico.

— ¿Tu nombre es tan bonito como tú?—bufó y yo seguía en silencio— Es broma

—Sakura—dije y di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida

—Al menos ya avance más que ese niño—sonrió mostrando ese hoyuelo muy bien marcado

Su sonrisa acompañada de una canción de AC-DC o Kansas tal vez.

—No eres de las que acude a este tipo de lugares—yo sonreí por dentro

—Solo porque no vista como puta no significa que no venga a bares frecuentemente— enserio nadie puede ganarme en análisis

—Buen punto—suspiro y pidió una copa

Cuando le llego su licor a las rocas lo bebió de cierta forma atractiva y movía su manzana de adán lentamente haciéndola resaltar más, su mirada era intensa por esas cejas que le daban una gran expresión.

—No caeré en tus coqueteos baratos

— ¿Baratos?, años de práctica querida

— ¿Enserió? Bueno tal vez no soy tan ingenua como las demás

—Eso ya lo creo—empezó a reír y yo solo sonreí, no quería coquetear con el pero creo que nuestra charla era lo más parecido a un coqueteo defensivo

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas de aquí?

—Aceptarme un trago

—Lo siento—dije y me reí era divertido en cierta forma

—Pareces ser alguien muy interesante Sakura—me dijo y lo ignore por completo, aunque el seguía mirándome

Mientras tanto yo a pesar de la música electrónica a todo volumen escucha mentalmente back in black moviendo mis pies a mi ritmo.

—Cuando dije que encontrarías de todo menos algo interesante no me equivocaba—dijo Eriol que se acercaba con Tomoyo a nosotros— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Oliver me invito—dijo el chico

—Creí que no se agradaban

—Así es—dijo el tomando un trago de su bebida y terminando al fin, mientras que a la mía le faltaba más de la mitad

—Shaoran ella es Tomoyo— aquí fue donde supe su nombre—y ya conoces a Sakura

—La tan mencionada Tomoyo, mucho gusto—saludo a Tomoyo y luego me miro a mi— claro que ya conozco a Sak

Su sonrisa no me agradaba era demasiado confiada.

—Creo que es hora que las vaya a dejar, antes de meterlas en problemas

—Ah, con que tú también vives en las residencias de la universidad

—Si—me limite a contestar estaba ocupada terminando mi bebida

—Bueno, te veo en un rato Shaoran—se despido Eriol

Me apresure a sacar dinero de mi cartera pero cuando me di cuenta Shaoran ya había sacado un billete y se lo había entregado al bartender

—Por ambas bebidas—me giño un ojo mientras sonreía apretando con sus dientes un cigarrillo recién encendido

Yo no lo quería pero esta noche me pagaron un trago, y creo que coqueteé con una persona que no es de mi agrado. Hubiese preferido en ese momento quedarme encerrada, pero viendo el lado positivo disfrute de una bebida gratis.

…

En clases me la pase pensando cosas que no debía, Shaoran por ejemplo. Aunque ya paso más de una semana me molesta su actitud, cuando nos despedimos fue directo con esas rubias de minifalda y escotes prominentes por un momento creí que era más listo. La profesora con cuerpo de uva sigue hablando sin parar y yo quiero irme a mi habitación y ver el nuevo capítulo de mi serie. En mi libreta dejaron de aparecer apuntes y mágicamente se llenó de muñecos un oso con cola volador, mi mono favorito. Odio sentir la mirada de alguien, era ese chico otra vez, no dejaba de mirarme era tan incómodo, pero de todas formas no le presentare a Tomoyo por más que me insista. Recibo un mensaje de texto, era de mi amiga.

 _Sakura, te necesito urgentemente en mi habitación… ¡ahora!_

Mi clase terminaría en 30 minutos, son casi las 9 y todos estamos cansados, vi mi oportunidad cuando la uva parlante se dio la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón y salí del salón de clases sin llamar mucho la atención, después podre decir que sufrí de una infeccionen el estómago o algo por el estilo.

La caminata de mi salón de clase a la habitación de Tomoyo fue extremadamente rápida de 15 minutos paso a 5 minutos, toque un par de veces y ella me recibió con una cara de lamento.

—Lo siento—murmuro

—Hola—saludaron Eriol y Shaoran

—Demonios—murmure— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada Sak, solo quería verte

—Yo no envié el mensaje— dijo Tomoyo detrás de mí

—Debí suponerlo—alce la voz—¡Salí de clases sin avisar, pensé que era algo muy grave!

— ¡Claro que es grave!—dijo el estúpido de Shaoran con esa cara de despreocupación—Es jueves por la noche y no tienen planes

Entre cerré los ojos y empecé a parpadear nerviosamente Tomoyo me tomo del brazo con delicadeza tratando de tranquilizarme, ella me conoce tan bien que sabe que soy capaz de golpearlo ahora mismo

— ¡Eres un odioso impertinente!

— ¿Enserió te molesto tanto salirte de clases?

—Yo soy universitaria me dedico a asistir a clases y estudiar

—Yo también soy universitario, hago todo eso… y más—lo último lo digo de una forma seductora que altero mi estado de ánimo por un momento

Mire a Eriol con el ceño fruncido el parecía estar nervioso también.

— ¡La hora de visita se acaba a las 9!—grito la chica que vivía con Tomoyo

— ¡Perfecto amiga porque ya nos íbamos!—dijo Shaoran dándome empujitos en la espalda obligándome a salir

— ¿Qué demonios?—me detuve fuera de la habitación— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi casa—me dijo sonriente, capte su colonia, hoy no había fumado

—Paso—dije y le di la espalda

—Anda Sakura—el tono de convencimiento de Tomoyo era muy efectivo en mi—prometieron que jugaríamos monopolio

— ¿Enserio?—soné lo más sarcástica que pude

—Será divertido—insistió ella y me tomo de las manos haciéndome esa cara de gato

—Solo será monopolio, botanas y charlas—dijo Eriol—Lo prometo

Me acerque a él y le señale el pecho de forma amenazante

—No espero que sea una jugada de tu amiguito

—Nos van a correr de aquí a patadas—dijo el castaño sin dejar de sonreír

Respire y trate de controlarme

—Solo iré por un suéter

—Es decir, iré a tu habitación—se encargó que el murmullos solo llegara a mi

— ¡No!—subí las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, escogí el primer suéter que vi y salí de ahí.

Viajamos en el auto de Eriol, por mi tranquilidad Tomoyo me acompaño en la parte trasera dejando a Shaoran como copiloto. Se lo dije a ella y seguramente ella se lo dijo a Eriol, Shaoran me pareció una persona muy odiosa y no me agrado su actitud no me gustan las personas como el que se creen que todas caerán a sus pies.

Una casa de dos pisos modesta, moderna, muy bien cuidada para que solo vivan dos hombres ahí. En el amplio estacionamiento se encuentra un auto cubierto no quise preguntar y solo seguí a Tomoyo. La casa era espaciosa y tenía ciertos adornos chinos, los muebles de piel la cocina impecable. Supongo que ellos tuvieron tiempo para arreglar su desastre antes de que llegáramos. Como lo prometieron nos sentamos en el comedor a disfrutar de frituras con salsa picante y jugar monopolio, la única realmente interesada era Tomoyo, ya que era una experta administrando dinero y siempre ganaba.

—Compro a Suiza

—No

—Si

—Te odio Tomoyo—le dije

—Yo sé que no

Acababa de terminar con mis esperanzas de recuperarme. Era el turno de Shaoran de elegir canciones y puso rock clásico como lo pensaba. Y para mi buena suerte la primera canción fue Back in Black. Era su turno de tirar los dados

— _Back in black I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose_—canto perfectamente mientras agitaba los dados los dejo caer y se detuvo— ¿Qué?... Yo canto

—Lo siento Shaoran no lo sabía—dijo Tomoyo avergonzada

— ¿Quién crees que hace que Eriol no se escuche tan mal?—dijo en broma y Eriol le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

— ¿Eriol tu cantas?—pregunte

—En realidad no, solo toco la guitarra—eso explica su look—Es solo un hobbie pero ahora tengo ganas de tocar algo formal con Tomoyo

Se miraron cursimente un segundo. Tomoyo me dijo que lo conoció en las clases extra curriculares de música ella canta muy bien y ahí nació el amor.

La partida se vio interrumpida por carisias debajo de la mesa y uno que otro beso tierno. Shaoran y yo casi simultáneamente nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la sala.

— ¿Te pasa frecuentemente?—pregunte tratando de no parecer tan odiosa con el

—Sí, pero al menos ahora estas tu aquí

—Si

Hubo un silencio incomodo la música seguía sonando, era Hotel california un clásico que me encantaba, y el comenzó a cantar. Su voz quedaba perfectamente con ese tipo de música, era muy bueno cantando y no pude evitarlo me parecía atractivo. Sé que tuve una mala primera impresión, pero creo que es buena persona después de todo, entiende mi sarcasmo, intente cantar con el pero mi voz era un desastre, él se detuvo para reírse.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?—pregunte amenazante

—No, claro que no—no podía contener su risa y se cubría la boca son su puño, pero su sonrisa era lo suficientemente ancha para asomarse

—Bien, dime ¿Qué estudias?

—Arquitectura, y ¿Tu?

—Psicología

—Eso lo explica—evito mi mirada

— ¿Qué?

—Tu análisis—ante mi silencio prosiguió—Me di cuenta que me analizaste por mi apariencia, no solo soy un tatuado fumador muy atractivo joven

—Además tiene el ego enorme—anoté y el solo sonrió

—Deberías intentar conocerme

—Claro—ante mi tono sarcástico el rodeo sus ojos

—Hay que salir algún día

—No lo creo—juguete con el espante en mi uñas retirándolo de mis cutículas

—Sabes que seguiré molestándote hasta que aceptes—lo dijo tan seguro que le creí, lo mire a los ojos

—Tal vez—no pude evitar y me bufe

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después, recuerdo un par de shots, solo pocos. Doy una vuelta antes de abrir los ojos y alguien me sostiene del brazo, estaba al borde de caerme.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuidado—dijo el

Empecé a recordar todo, me tallaba los ojos y a la vez trataba de limpiar mi cara por si había dormido con la boca abierta. Yo dormí en el sofá de Shaoran, que era demasiado cómodo, pero no entiendo porque él estaba ahí, con su sonrisa tan fresco y arreglado.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Sabes que haces ruido al dormir—empezó a mostrarme sus dientes perfectos

—No ronco—me puse de pie

—Nunca dije que lo hicieras, sino que ronroneas

— ¿Te divierto?—estaba un poco molesta, no cruda.

—Sí, algo—no podía dejar de escuchar el sonido de su risa

Mire al reloj que estaba en la sala, era de madera los números de color rojo y negro como moneda de póker o más bien como un tiro de dardos. Lo importante es que marcaban las 8:30.

— ¡Demonios!—maldije y empecé a tocar mi cuerpo buscando mis llaves, mi celular y lo poco que traje aquí

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo una clase muy importante en 30 minutos

Recordé donde estaba el baño y entre rápidamente. Estaba muy ordenado incluido el jabón en su lugar, me lave la cara y trate de componer el desastre en mis ojos. Tocaron la puerta un par de veces.

—Puedo llevarte a la universidad

—No, gracias Shaoran—dije amablemente

—Si piensas irte en camión llegaras ahí en 40 minutos sin contar el tráfico y si buscas un taxi, ¡buena suerte! Nunca pasan por aquí

Maldije no haber apuntado el número de la compañía de taxis cuando tuve la oportunidad. Respire profundamente y abrí la puerta.

—Está bien, gracias Shaoran

El sonrió victorioso. Algo más que me molesto sin embargo necesitaba su ayuda.

—Tomoyo y Eriol…

—Salieron hace una hora, también tarde

Salimos a la cochera y el auto que anteriormente estaba cubierto estaba ahí presumiéndome su brillo. Realmente no se mucho de autos, solo sé que era muy lindo y costoso. Parecía ser deportivo y era de color negro. Él no me abrió la puerta yo entre como copiloto y el de conductor rápidamente, encendió el motor. Lo asientos eran muy cómodos y todo estaba muy limpio por dentro, me sorprende que olía a nuevo y no a tabaco, seguramente Shaoran cuidaba mucho eso, en el pequeño haciendo trasero había una maqueta de un edificio blanco. No mentía, él estudiaba arquitectura.

— ¿Por qué estas molesta?—pregunto mientras salía de la cochera y comenzaba a manejar a una velocidad pertinente a pesar del rendimiento del motor que debe tener este auto.

—Solo estoy pensativa—no sé cómo puede leer mi mente

—Es por Tomoyo y Eriol

Esto debe asustarme

—Solo creo que es muy pronto para que ellos ya…—me interrumpió

— ¿Entonces a que etapa de la relación crees que es ideal para tener sexo?

—No lo sé, solo digo que es muy pronto

En realidad creía que no deberían de dormir juntos en las primeras cita eso tiene que llevar su tiempo meses incluso siento novia de alguien, y no estoy segura si ellos ya lo formalizaron.

—Sé que es tu mejor amiga y tiendes a sobreprotegerla pero tal vez ellos creen que ya era tiempo

—Tal vez— él tenía mucha razón

Llegamos a la universidad justo 5 minutos antes de mi clase. Me dejo en el estacionamiento que estaban el edificio de psicología.

—Am gracias Shaoran—lo mire y se veía tan bien hoy que sentí algo raro en mi estomago

Estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta e irme pero él me detuvo sujetando mi antebrazo

—Espera—dijo dulcemente mientras se quitaba su chaqueta—Úsala, así no verán que traes la misma ropa que ayer y sospecharan algo

—Gracias—me puse la chaqueta y me quedo algo holgada pero era demasiado cómoda.

Mientras corría por las escaleras el aroma de la chaqueta se penetro en mí, no pude poner mucha atención, creo que reprobare mis exámenes si Shaoran sigue pasándome por la cabeza cada que intento concentrarme.

Lo conocí en una noche de otoño por casualidad, aunque las apariencias engañan yo supe lo que era desde que lo vi, lo sabía muy bien, pero tal vez lo omití. Su mirada quedo muy clavada en mí desde el primer momento en el que lo vi. Es incomodo decirlo pero después de todo creo que no sería tan mala idea, no quiero decir que Shaoran me gusta como para una pareja, pero disfruto discutir con él.

Es extraño, lo acabo de conocer y ya siento algo raro en él.

…

¡Hola!

Usualmente los primeros capítulos son malos, pero los siguientes serán más comprometedores, tengo sueño y estoy en exámenes escribo porque me emociona esta historia. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Buena idea? No es un cliché de todos los fanfic que hay este es muy a mi estilo. Gracias M. por ayudarme con el titulo de la historia y aveces por la música :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Planes de venganza

 **—** **Shaoran—**

Después de pagar las bebidas sentí un vacío, incompleto tal vez. No quise pensar mucho en esa chica pero ella no quería salir de mi cabeza. Regreso a mi posición anterior, mientras veo cómo sale la cabellera castaña del bar. El cigarro no me sabía igual.

Estaba con los chicos que aún no me odiaban, es difícil decir que son mis amigos de alguna forma u otra acaban odiándome, soy una persona fácil de odiar. Eriol y yo hemos mantenido amistad porque ninguna de sus mujeres se ha fijado en mí, él sabe cómo elegirlas. Además de que nunca hemos competido juntos.

Estos tipos estaban fumando y platicando de sus aventuras, uno que otro con una chica en sus piernas, y la que tenía a mi lado antes de Sakura desapareció, y hasta ahora no ha aparecido alguien que valga la pena, supongo que la noche se estaba perdiendo y era hora de ir a casa.

—Vaya, no conseguiste lo que querías— no lo mire, ignore a Oliver mientras daba un trago de mi vaso

Se acercó a mí al notar mi indiferencia.

—El gran "Don Juan- Li" no pudo conquistar a la chica—su tono de burla resultaba ser tan odioso que me incitaba a romperle la cara, de nuevo.

—Estas muy familiarizado con el sentimiento ¿no?—me reí un poco y lo mire

El estúpido rubio coloco su mano en mi hombro tratando de ser cómplice riendo también

—No te preocupes ella es muy rara

— ¿La conoces?—dije desinteresado viendo a una chica pelirroja que caminaba por ahí con una mini falda.

—Va en mi clase de inglés, es callada pero lista. Kinomoto no habla con nadie, al menos te respondió—se marchó siguiendo a la mujer pelirroja que yo estaba observando

Kinomoto, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido. Desde que ese hijo de puta se largó de esta ciudad. Busco con la mirada a otro amigo cercano y le hago una señal. El parece estar ebrio con los ojos tan cerrados, pero él siempre los ha tenido así, los ojos pequeños y la boca demasiado grande, si aún es amigo mío es porque casi no lo frecuento. Habla demasiado.

—Shaoran—me llamo mientras fumaba de su pequeño cigarrillo

— ¿Has fumado hierba recientemente?—no estaba de más preguntar, cuando lo hace usualmente dice muchas mentiras

—Aun no, faltan 25 minutos, si quieres tengo de sobra—me ofreció con una sonrisa

—No, no es eso—trate de hablar con él lo más asolas posible— Tu estas en la mayorías de clases con Oliver ¿cierto?

—Si quieres una reconciliación, soy la persona equivocada ese tipo tampoco me agrada

—No, conoces a Sakura—trate de recordar su imagen antes de que el alcohol la distorsione— No tan alta, cabello castaño hasta la espalda, ojos verdes.

—Oh, si—suspiro—Ya veo. Me preguntas por su apellido

—Si—lo dije con firmeza

—Sí, es la hermana menor de ese bastardo—en su voz note un poco de rencor

Lo que me temía, era cosa del destino que me encontrara con ella, no fue casualidad y no desperdiciare una oportunidad como esta.

—Estas muy pensativo ¿Qué planeas?

—Nada importante—no le diría a nadie

—Es una buena idea, después de todo tú no tienes corazón

—Takashi ve a fumar tu hierba—le golpe la espalda ligeramente— Gracias hermano

Eriol era muy sentimental, era el único al que le contaría mi idea, pero lo conozco bien, empezaría a darme un sermón sobre lo mal que esta hacer eso, solo porque Sakura es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y si yo le hago algo a ella seguramente Tomoyo también se disgustaría con él.

Cuando Touya llego a esa ciudad a estudiar fue un tormento. Él y su grupo de amigos nos molestaban todo el tiempo, cuando éramos niños nos dañaban con palabras, a mí por ejemplo sobre que mis padres me abandonaron. Entrando a la adolescencia recibía golpes e humillaciones, tengo que agradecerle a él principalmente por inducirnos al mal camino. Maldigo el día en el cual se mudó cerca de donde yo antes vivía, maldigo cuando nos indujeron a beber, fumar y pelear tan jóvenes, maldigo a uno de sus estúpidos amigos que le hizo daño a mi hermana, lo odio tanto. No entiendo el fin de hacerles daño a otras personas como él y su grupo lo hicieron. Se habrá dispersado ese grupo pero nunca olvidaremos lo que nos hicieron, y lo digo por mí y mis amigos, muchos que acabaron en muy malos pasos y ahora no están con nosotros, juro por ellos que me vengare de él.

Lo hare en silencio, Eriol llegó de Inglaterra cuando todo estaba calmado, cuando éramos lo suficientemente grandes para no dejarnos de ellos y ellos lo suficientemente viejos para madurar y largarse de su obscuro pasado.

Destruiré a su hermana, para que entienda lo que es el dolor.

…

—Estás loco—me dijo él mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello de David Beckham

—Sakura me parece linda—le insistí mientras seguía en el sofá jugando Xbox

—No, ella no va a ser una de esas—estaba molesto, de reojo lo vi cruzado de brazos—Lo de Tomoyo y mío va en serio, nada de juguetear con su mejor amiga

—Ella es interesante, no de esas de una noche

—Ni dos, ni de tres, ni siquiera de una noche. Shaoran tengo 4 años conociéndote y se lo que quieres de ella.

—Ok entonces seré su amigo nada mas—le dispare en la cabeza a un soldado

—Tú no tienes amigas

—Por eso mismo—terminó la partida y ya vi a Eriol que no parecía estar nada relajado—Tomoyo y Sakura son muy unidas, mínimo tengo que llevarme bien con ella.

—Tienes razón, no lo arruines

—No, romeo

—Deja de llamarme así—se dejó caer en el sofá alzándome un poco por el rebote

—Lo siento pero como quieres que te diga después de la carta que le escribiste—me bufe—Quien escribe cartas hoy en día

El no dijo nada y fue la noche más silenciosa de todas. Al subir a mi habitación y tratar de dormir pensaba en mil ideas para convencer a Sakura de salir conmigo, una niña buena puede ser mala si me lo propongo, te destruiré Sakura Kinomoto.

…

Creo que es bipolar a veces hablamos bien y eso y otras tantas se vuelve tan complicado. Los besos y carisias mínimas se volvieron más intensas hasta que entraron en su habitación. Sakura trato de distraerse en algo más, la note molesta de la acción de ellos. La música seguía escuchándose, jugamos un rato en la consola, me dejé ganar un par de veces, ella tiene muy mala puntería. Eran las 2 de la mañana ella estaba tallándose los ojos y significaba que estaba a punto de caer dormida, supongo.

— ¿Quieres…?

—Dormiré aquí, el sofá es cómodo—se recostó completamente poniendo sus pies en mi regazo, seguramente tenía la cabeza un poco revuelta después de beber un poco.

— ¿Una sábana?

Ella ya no respondió está dormida apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha en una posición algo incomoda a mi parecer, subí a mi habitación y busque una sábana limpia y la cubrí con ella, se veía tan inofensiva, pero no me sentía culpable, solo que se me complicaba ya que ella no cae en mis juegos de seducción.

Cualquier mujer antes hubiese caído, pero ella supongo que es distinta. Espero que no sea lesbiana, eso complicaría todo. Tomo un trago más de la botella para que me dé más sueño. Duermo tranquilamente hasta que mi alarma suena. Tomo una ducha rápida de agua caliente y escucho el portón abrirse, seguramente Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura ya se habrán ido, es viernes y aún hay clases.

Bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba el bulto de cuerpo de Sakura, casi en la misma posición en la deje, la observo un momento y escucho ruidos raros, como pequeños gemidos con cada respiración, ¿Tendrá un sueño erótico? Ella comienza a moverse y rodar, estaba al borde del sofá y a punto de caerse, pero sujete su brazo y la detuve. Ella abrió los ojos y se movió desesperadamente asustada, tocándose la cara.

—Cuidado—le dije y cuando me vio se avergonzó un poco.

Intento de incorporarse, por su expresión supongo que estaba recordando lo que paso y porque estaba aquí, luego me miro molesta.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Sabes que haces ruido al dormir—dije sin evitar sonreír

—No ronco—se puso de pie rápidamente

—Nunca dije que lo hicieras, sino que ronroneas

— ¿Te divierto?—casi me grita enojada

—Sí, algo—estaba realmente divertido no podía dejar de reír

Me ofrecí a dejarla en su universidad ya que al parecer se le hacía tarde y no podía faltar a esa clase, era una matadita nerd supongo. Yo tenía clases más tarde así que no me molesto para nada, aprovechando también para presumir a mí bebe. Mi Skyline nismo 2015 blanco, planeaba cambiarlo de color, pero no creo que mi madre me dé permiso. Es más probable que me compre otro a que deje que pinten ese auto. Sí, yo gano dinero extra por ciertas cosas, además de eso mi familia es adinerada no sufro por esas cosas. Pero Sakura no se veía sorprendida ni por el auto ni por la casa. Que técnicamente es mía.

Le dejé mi sudadera, ella estaría pensando en mí todo el día, aunque me odie planeo que no me olvide; ese será un buen inicio.

…

Después de entregar mi maqueta y obtener un 10 me estaba preparando para ir a otro lugar fuera de casa hoy es viernes y no cualquier viernes, es ese viernes especial donde gano dinero extra. Después de estar convenciendo a Eriol por una semana acepto. Él no quiere parecer un chico rudo y malo ante Tomoyo, pero creo que eso es lo que a ella le gusta de él, tras este discurso acepto que invitáramos a las chicas esta noche. Me las ingenie para conseguir el horario de jueves y viernes de Sakura, sabia exactamente cuando estaba libre, y que ella no estaría en su habitación ya que odia a su compañera de cuarto. Ahora lo estaba y yo manejando a su universidad. Si estaba un poco lejos pero no me importaba.

Me estacione y caminé buscándola entre la multitud. Había muchas chicas guapas, una que otra usando una bata blanca aumentando su sensualidad, dándome ganas de desmayarme y recibir su apoyo, pero tal vez sean estudiantes de química lo cual sería muy ridículo. Con mis lentes obscuros Ray Ban captaba la atención de varias mujeres, les sonreía pero yo seguía buscándola. No estaba ni en la cafetería ni en la biblioteca, lo cual se me hace raro, siempre creí que era ratón de biblioteca. Después de darle una vuelta a la universidad vi una cabellera castaña sujetada por una cola de caballo y unos grandes auriculares rosas, sus piernas cruzadas sentada en el pasto en la sombra de un árbol mientras leía un libro algo grueso. Me acerque por la espalda y con cautela le retire los auriculares de las oreja y los pude en las mías.

Escuchaba música pop. Si no me equivoco era Kelly Clarkson. Reconozco sus canciones melancólicas

—No creí que escucharas esa música

Ella se giró mirándome con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—su tono de molestia conmigo

Yo le sonreí y cambio su expresión a una más relajada, punto parta mí.

—Vine a platicar contigo—me coloque los auriculares en mi cuello y me senté junto a ella, por suerte los auriculares no tenían cables

— ¿Enserio?, Me vas a buscar en la escuela—rodeo los ojos—Dios no hagas esto

—Oye tranquila, estoy hablándote bien—suspire—Como sabrás Eriol y Tomoyo ya formalizaron, irremediablemente…entonces toda fiesta, reunión o salida no romántica, ella te invite y Eriol a mí por ser sus mejores amigos. Creo que mínimo hay que llevarnos bien para sobre llevar esto—creo que planear mi discurso sirvió ya que su cara mostraba convencimiento

—Tienes razón— puso sus manos en la cara como "mi pobre angelito"— Tendré que sopórtate todo el tiempo

Ella y yo empezamos a reír, lo dijo tan sarcástico que creo que no le desagrado del todo.

—Por ejemplo hoy, Eriol y yo tenemos planes y queremos invitarla a ustedes

— ¿A dónde?

—Ya lo sabrás

—Espero no sea una cantina donde van a ver mujeres desnudas

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, eso es los martes— enarco las cejas y tuve que soltar una risa para romper la tensión—Ah sobre esto procura no ir…am no uses vestidos, ni pantalones cortos y cosas por el estilo

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme cómo vestir?!—cruzo sus brazos en su pecho

—Solo lo digo por tu seguridad—ella se quedó en silencio

—Paso por ti a las 10:30 para cenar algo

—Puedo ir sola, dime donde es

—No, paso por ti y espero estés lista a esa hora— le deje los auriculares me puse de pie y me despedí con una corta sonrisa, ella seguía haciendo un puchero mientras me iba

Fui a mi última clase del día y me dedique a preparar todo para en la noche.

Playera color gris obscuro jeans negros, tenis y chaqueta negras. Siento que es mi color me gusta además que la mayoría de mi ropa es de ese color. Fumé un cigarrillo y después me puse mi colonia.

Tengo esta noche para conseguir el teléfono de Sakura, eso me ayudaría bastante. Miro mi reloj y eran las 9:30, si no me falla mi intuición, es hora de ir por Sakura. En menos de 30 minutos ya estaba en las residencias universitarias. Recuerdo el camino y entro sin ninguna dificultad, algunos chicos salían del lugar arreglados como para ir a un antro, niñas de primer semestre que apenas podían mantener el equilibro con unos tacones altos. Puerta 303. Toque dos veces espere dos segundos y volví a tocar, justo en su ventana y me puse detrás de la puerta para que no pudiera verme detrás de ella. Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura frunciendo el ceño con el cabello totalmente alborotado y una pijama de Mickey mouse.

— ¿Qué carajo?—dijo bajo, creí que era de las santas que no decían groserías tan frecuentemente

—Hola—entre ala habitación y abrí la puerta de su cuarto.

—Oye que te pasa—seguía hablando bajo, y yo sabía porque, la hora de visitas se terminaba a las nueve y si molesta su compañera Sakura estará en problemas

—Supuse que no te arreglarías para ir así que aquí me tienes haciendo presión

—No, no iba a ir— se cruzó de brazos, justo debajo de la cara de Mickey mouse de su pijama

— ¿No iras a cuidar a Tomoyo? Es la primera vez que ira a un lugar así y no conoce a nadie, se sentirá tan sola

—Esta con Eriol

—Sí, bueno Eriol estará ocupado un rato y ella quedara sola

Su expresión se tranquilizó, no sé qué tenga en mente de a donde iremos pero espero que acepte

—Dame unos minutos

—Los que sean necesarios

—Te espero afuera

—Gracias

La noche era fría, estaba recargado en mi auto fumando un cigarrillo más, para calentar mi interior. Estuve esperando por más de 30 minutos cuando vi su ligeramente curveada silueta bajar, pantalones muy ajustados, zapatos no tan altos, seguía estando pequeña para mí y una blusa escotada que le llegaba a los codos color verde obscuro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos incluso en la noche.

Solté un largo y cansado suspiro, ella estaba escotada, y sus piernas se veían muy bien. Al menos no fue más atrevida. Espero que no se arruine todo.

Cenamos algo en un restaurante de comida rápida ya no esperaban dentro Eriol y Tomoyo. Alitas picantes, esto era casi una tradición. Después de eso me lleve a Sakura al lugar de reunión, Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron por su parte, lo cual no le agrado nada a Sak, y menos al saber que el conducía su moto.

Llegamos al lugar estaba lleno de gente, con pocas luces iluminando el lugar, música si en un lugar abandonado, una carretera que se quedó a media construcción lleva años así, el gobierno no tiene recursos para terminarla y a cambio de eso nosotros sacamos dinero por esto.

— ¿Dónde demonios me trajiste?—dijo entre dientes

—No me pierdas de vista

La multitud se hizo a un lado al ver mi auto y lo estacione junto a los demás autos. Apague el motor y le giñe el ojo a Sakura ella estaba asustada, y su cara me fascinaba. Al salir empecé a saludar cordialmente a mis colegas uno tras otro y otra puta acercándose a mí con esa voz chillona odiosa.

—Oh Shaoran hoy ganaras de nuevo

—Sí, si Char y yo estamos listas para ir a celebrar contigo

—Tal vez luego querida—mire a Sakura que estaba abrazándose para calmarse—Tengo que irme

—Por qué me traes a un lugar así—murmuro como si alguien le prestara atención a lo que dijera, aquí todos los hombre solo ven el físico

—Te la pasaras bien, ven—le tome su muñeca y camine junto a ella hasta donde estaba Bobby que me vio y sonrió enormemente

— ¡Oh Syaoran! ¡Ya me estabas preocupando! ¡Tengo 3 grandes por ti! ¡Hoy ganamos!

—Eso espero Bobby—le di un corto abrazo al "Chavo-ruco" de barba abundante y poco cabello que se encargaba de las apuestas

Ella sujeto mi antebrazo con sus frías manos y me jalo para que bajara un poco a su altura y la escucharla susurrar a mi oído.

— ¿Tu corres?—ella estaba sorprendida

— ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Bobby

—Una amiga—me limite a responder al ver que además del viejo otros tipos estaban fijos en Sakura y su atractivo escote

—Ojala no te arruine la carrera—dijo el hombre moreno de cabello de punta

—No, ella me dará suerte—me quité la chaqueta y se le puse a Sakura en los hombros, después ella se la cerro por el frente

—Gracias—murmuro, seguramente si se moría de frio

Le tome el hombro y camine con ella fuera del lugar, aún faltaba para mi carrera, primero es la de Eriol. Llegamos a donde estaban las 10 motocicletas estacionadas y resaltaba como siempre mi amigo inglés, su cabello azulado y su motocicleta Triumph color negro mate. Él estaba casi montándose a ella, estaba con Tomoyo a un lado.

— ¿Por qué aun no empieza?—le pregunte a Eriol

—Quieren que suba a Tomoyo

—Y yo también quiero—dijo ella tomándole la mano a su novio

— ¡No!—negó Sakura y se acercó a Tomoyo—Te puede pasar algo

—Confió en él

La castaña trago saliva y yo la obligue a retroceder

—Eriol conduce excelente, no te preocupes por Tomoyo todo estará bien

Ella sabía qué aunque le dijera todos los peligros ella se subiría de todas formas, el amor los primeros meses es estúpidamente cegador. Me retire con Sakura del área de inicio. Tuve que casi forzarla. Eriol, se subió a su moto y seguido de Tomoyo al igual que los demás competidores. Él ya lo había hecho antes con otras chicas, pero usualmente no hacían este tipo de competencias ya que es muy peligroso, sin embargo creo que hoy los organizadores decidieron hacerlo al ver que Eriol traía a Tomoyo, ninguno pensó en esto, es por eso que Eriol estaba preocupado. Solo espero que no pierda la carrera por esto, si no estaría en problemas.

Las chicas se sentaron contra espalda con el conductor, les vendaron los ojos y sujetaron sus manos en el pecho del conductor fuertemente. Sakura ahogo un grito, se puso nerviosa y trato de ir a detenerla, pero Tomoyo estaba muy segura de esto. Yo detuve a Sakura en todo momento, hasta que bajaron las banderas e inicio la carrera solo eran como 5 kilómetros en menos de 20 minutos estarían de regreso. Ella estaba angustiada por su amiga y tuve que colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros para darle un poco de calma

—Oye, Eriol no permitiría que Tomoyo saliera herida

—Si le pasa algo los matos a los dos—no estaba enojada, estaba más bien nerviosa. Hasta que vio las luces de unas motocicletas acercándose a la zona

—Ahí vienen—señale una luz, la más cercanas

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Reconozco la luz de la moto de Eriol

Y como lo dije era el que estaba llegando en primer lugar. Cuando llegaron a la meta, empezaron a aplaudir y se bajaron de la moto con cuidado, Tomoyo se lanzó a los brazos de Eriol y se dieron el beso más húmedo y apasionado que habría visto. La adrenalina es excitante, lo sé.

Después de un rato Sakura y Tomoyo se abrazaban.

—Te dije que estaría bien, Eriol es genial—Tomoyo veía como un corderito a mi amigo, y me daban ganas de vomitar.

Felicite a Eriol, luego él y Tomoyo fueron a recibir las ganancias de las apuestas mientras que yo me llevaba a Sakura a otro sitio

—Ni loca me subiría a una moto así contigo

—No te invite a subirte ¿o sí?—hizo una mueca con la boca indicando que le di en el orgullo, si sonreí apretando mis dientes

Pero era tarde y tenía que darme prisa para estar en mi posición, camine casi arrastrándola hasta el auto y después a la pista. Ahí estaba ya el auto verde brillante que no sé porque sigue insistiendo si siempre pierde, el azul metálico y luego estaba el auto gris del odioso Oliver, con un motor norteamericano que cree ser mejor que el mío, pero no me ha ganado últimamente. Ahí estaba él con su risa victoriosa.

—Sakura te dará suerte ¿Eh?—dijo y se metió al auto— Porque la necesitaras

—Claro—dije siendo sarcástico, a veces me molestaba incluso responderle

—Te espero ahí en la esquina, cuando vea a Tomoyo y Eriol…—la interrumpí

—Quiero que subas al auto conmigo

—Ni loca—alzo una ceja

—Por favor, quiero mostrarte esto amiga, además es más seguro que la motocicleta

—No quiero morir aun

—No lo harás… estás segura conmigo

Los pensó un poco pero acepto, no sé si porque tenía miedo de estar sola entre la multitud o porque realmente quería sentir la adrenalina. Con suerte me dará un apasionado beso húmedo. Encendí el motor, puse el aire acondicionado lo más bajo posible. Me asegure que todo estuviera en su lugar y que Sakura tuviera el cinturón bien puesto.

—Escucha, solo estoy aquí porque tengo miedo que alguno de tus "amiguitos" me quite mi bolso—me reí y le vi la cara estaba un poco sonrojada

—Escucha tú, tranquila, no te alteres ni grites, será como si te subieras a un juego mecánico

La chica abanderada estaba en posición, yo listo con mi mano al volante. Hicimos ronronear nuestros motores, Oliver siempre alardeando haciéndolo rugir muy fuerte, y siempre sus llanta traseras se ladeaban retrasándolo. Cuando la chica bajo las bandera pise el acelerador. Sakura se contraía cada vez aceleraba y se escucha en el motor. Llegue a esa velocidad donde sientes que si mueves un poco de más el volante te desviaras y darás vueltas en el aire., Oliver estaba rebasándome, tal vez había puesto algo nuevo, no podía permitirme perder, espero Sakura no se altere, acelere más. Rebasándolo y llegando al punto. Pisé el freno con cautela y di la vuelta girando el volante derrape un poco más de lo normal pero mi bebe se incorporó perfectamente, sujete la mano de Sakura que estaba fría y temblorosa.

—Gane

—Te odio—ella mentía, era la adrenalina

…

¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta por sus respuestas, al parecer si le gusta, disfruto escribir esta historia y con sus comentarios me motivo a escribir y publicar más rápido. ¿Que opinan ahora? ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Peligro

 **—** **Sakura—**

No sé qué odio más, las clases de inglés o la falsedad de mis compañeros de clase. Terminó la hora y teníamos un poco de descanso, como casi no me agrada nadie la paso sola sentada bebiendo algo, en esta ocasión un té frio de sabor durazno. Alboroté un poco mi cabello dándome un ligero masaje en la cabeza, esto me relaja mucho.

— ¿Es posible que tu cabello huela a grosella?

—Eso dice el shampoo

Él se sentó justo enfrente de mí con su Coca-Cola de botella de vidrio, al igual que en la clase usaba una gorra de beisbol color azul marino.

—Hola Oliver—dije cordialmente y el me sonrió. Me encanta la combinación de su sonrisa con esa ligera barba castaño claro, lo hace tan atractivo como sus dientes cuadrados perfectos.

—Estoy cansado de esta clase

—Creo que todos

— ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

Di un sorbo a mi bebida disimulando una sonrisa, antes hubiese fantaseado con este momento, pero es muy extraño ahora ya que casi nunca hablamos anteriormente.

—No arriesgare mi vida en tu auto

—Nunca has subido a mi auto

—No, pero te vi conducir

—Soy mejor que Shaoran, tengo más cuidado

— ¿No se supone que en una carrera lo más importante es ganar?

—Depende de a cuantos le debas—bebió de coca cola terminándola y empezó el momento incomodo, no quise preguntar para no parecer interesada en Shaoran, pero lo estaba.

—Deberíamos entrara a clases—me atreví a decir ya que era hora de regresar al salón y soportar las últimas 2 horas

—Está bien—se puso de pie y caminamos juntos hasta el salón, fue incómodo y muy lento

—Él no te conviene—dijo en una voz seria

— ¿Qué?—me sentí nerviosa—Él y yo solo somos amigos

—De igual forma te lastimara—apretó el paso dejándome un par de metros detrás

No deje de pensar en sus palabras durante la clase, ¿A qué se refería? Sé que es un chico rebelde que hace cosas fuera de la ley, mujeriego que toma alcohol fuma y tal vez consuma drogas, un loco tatuado arrogante, pero no entiendo como eso podría lastimarme, he tenido amigos así y nunca he salido lastimada.

 _Esta era otra señal, que estúpidamente omití._

Después de esas malditas horas eternas de clases llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, quede como un tronco derrotada, adolorida y no quería moverme ni un centímetro, tenía hambre pero demasiada flojera para levantarme a comer algo. Estaba obscuro y hacia mucho frio, ayer por la noche me estaba congelando así que me levante y me puse mucha ropa incluida la sudadera de Shaoran y que estaba junto a mi cama. Me la puse para sentir calor ahora, es molesto pero su sudadera es muy cálida.

Escuche mi celular timbrar un par de veces pero lo ignore. Seguían los mensajes pero no me alarme, estaba cómodamente quedándome dormida, hasta que sonó una de mis canciones favoritas, era una llamada, y el nombre era Shaoran- CONTESTA. El cambio su nombre de contacto de nuevo.

Conteste pero no dije nada

 _—_ _¡Miércoles de alitas!_

— ¿Qué?—esta confundida

 _—_ _Hoy es miércoles de cenar alitas, Tomoyo y Eriol van en camino, yo estoy afuera de tu cuarto, mueve tu trasero y vámonos_

Salí de mi habitación rápido sin despegar el celular de mi oreja al abrir la puerta lo encontré ahí, despeinado, tatuado camisa de cuadros abierta y una playera de ACDC, fumando, el clásico Shaoran.

—Lindo cabello—dijo

— ¡Carajo, que no entiendes lo que es la privacidad!

—Sí, es por eso que no estoy dentro de tu habitación—sonrió apretando los dientes y me examino un momento— ¿Lista? ¡Vámonos!—tomo mi muñeca y me jalo

— ¡Espera, Espera!—me solté de su agarré y retrocedí—No estoy lista, ni quiero cenar

Mentía moría de hambre

—Vale, ve por tus llaves y ponte tus tenis, no te ves tan mal—dijo tan despreocupado

"No te ves tan mal", ¡Dios! Como se le ocurre decirme eso, me veo linda desarreglada. Regrese a mi habitación y me puse mis converses blancos, me puse un poco de perfume y tome las llaves. Cerré y estaba de nuevo con Shaoran.

— ¡No creerás lo que paso! —me comento mientras me arrastraba hasta su auto.

— ¡Oh no! Olvidé mi cartera—dije e intente retroceder el uso más fuerza

—No te preocupes, yo pago

—Estás loco, voy por ella rápido

—Ya, ya la próxima tú pagas

Moría tanto de hambre que no me negué, en el auto me empezó a platicar sobre lo que le había pasado en el día, lo note entusiasmado, había aprobado con la calificación máxima de su clase, es de amigos compartir sus logros. Shaoran ahora era mi amigo.

—Creí que estudiabas arquitectura—comente estaba un poco confundida por lo que él me platicó y el me interrumpió con una ligera carcajada

—Sí, pero me gusta mucho la arqueología, es por eso que estoy estudiando también eso, no es una carrera como tal pero aprendo muchas cosas

—Eso es genial Li—le sonreí y él me miró por un instante para seguir viendo la autopista— Quieres ser un Indiana Jones

—Claro, eso es—el empezó a reír a carcajadas

—Sabes, mi Papá es arqueólogo

Él dejo de sonreír se puso un poco tenso y tardó un poco en responder.

—Que coincidencia, eso es genial. Ojala algún día pueda platicar con el

—Sera difícil, da clases en una ciudad muy lejana

—Sí, una lástima—su tono no era nada creíble, estaba más bien aliviado de no poder conocer a mi Padre

Fue incomodo el silencio, así que decidí abrir una nueva conversación, aunque creo que no era el tema correcto.

—Shaoran tu naciste en china, ¿Por qué vives ahora en Japón?—pensé que este tema sería difícil pero me respondió cómodamente

—Tengo muchas hermanas soy el único hombre y por lo tanto el único heredero, mi padre murió cuando apenas tenía 11 años, y mi madre pensó que sería mejor enviarme lejos antes de que… me pasara algo

—Ah…lo siento—creo que llegamos al punto incomodo, pero él siguió

—Había ciertas personas que querían el dinero que me heredo mi padre, si yo moría ellos se lo quedarían, por una mala redacción del testamento. Viví aquí desde entonces, hasta que cumplí la edad suficiente para poder repartir el dinero entre mis hermanas y madre.

— ¿Viviste solo desde los 11?

—Al principio sí, mis hermanas se rotaban parta vivir conmigo unas cortas temporadas y luego mi hermana Fanren se quedó un par de meses pero tuvo que irse, pero para ese entonces ya había conocido a Eriol

—Fue muy difícil para ti—estaba un poco triste por su situación, supongo que por eso se desvió del camino.

—Como no te imaginas—dijo entre dientes

— ¿Por qué no te regresaste a China cuando arreglaron todo?

—Me gusta Japón, tengo más oportunidades

—Además que tu japonés es muy bueno

—Gracias—me sonrió

Revise mi teléfono después de 20 minutos de haber salido de mi habitación, habían creado un chat entre nosotros cuatro, Eriol, Tomoyo Shaoran y yo. Habían múltiples mensajes de _Miércoles de alitas_ , y después la llamada de Shaoran. Supongo que decidieron esto porque en esta ciudad hay demasiados restaurantes donde venden alitas, podríamos recorrer uno cada miércoles por cada bimestre.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estudias tan lejos de casa?

Su tono de interés me ponía nervioso

—Es una buena universidad, y pues mi papa no está en casa, mi hermano vive con su novia y de estar sola prefería estudiar aquí, además estoy con Tomoyo.

—Nunca te separas de ella

—No podría vivir sin ella, ha sido la mejor en todo momento

No mentía Tomoyo me saco muchas veces adelante, me motivo y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaba, no tuve a una figura femenina cerca más que ella, y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Diría lo mismo de Eriol, pero creo que yo lo lleve a este hueco

Me quede callada meditando un poco y me alarme

— ¡Cierto! Dije que no me volvería a subir a tu auto del demonio

— ¿Del demonio?

—Casi me matas Shaoran

—No exageres mujer

—Como te atreves a manejar así y arriesgar mi vida

—No te mataría Sakura, además era una carrera ¿Qué suponías que hiciera, manejar como abuelo?

— ¡Patrañas!

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje niña!—su regaño me causo tanta gracia que solté una vergonzosa carcajada y el no puedo evitarlo, se rio tan fuerte como yo.

Era incomodo llegar al restaurante y encontrar a mi amiga con sus piernas encima de su novio, tan cómoda como si nada le importara. Nos sentamos en uno de eso asientos de cojines dobles, esos incomodos donde el que le toca en el pasillo tiene que levantarse cada que el que esta arrinconado quiere salir. Me molesta pero eran los únicos lugares donde Tomoyo podía acariciar la entrepierna de Eriol con su pie sin que lo notaran. Eriol junto a Sharon ambos con sus mangas recogidas y creo que después de estos días de conocerlos apenas lo note, ambos tenían el mismo tatuaje. En los antebrazos, el mismo estilo, solo que el tatuaje de Eriol era una pantera negra y el de Shaoran era un lobo, con una mirada tan penetrante como la de él.

Me acabe la mitad de mi cerveza antes de que llegaran las alitas, tenía hambre pero la bebida no llenaba ese hueco. Shaoran bebió de su botella ámbar y mientras me miraba, después de darle un trago me la ofreció.

—No me gustan las cervezas obscuras…son amargas

—No te arrepentirás—me aseguro tanto que me anime a probarla, di un pequeño sobro y pude sentir incómodamente los labios de Shaoran en la botella, fue estúpido, pero me incomodo

— ¡Diablos!—él empezó a reír y Eriol también aunque el trato de ocultarlo con su mano—Esta muy fuerte

—Novata

Gire mis ojos e ignore su comentario

—Sakura vi en internet que la tienda de maquillaje trajo un nuevo producto coreano—dijo Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar las cosas

— ¿Enserio? ¿De qué tipo?

—Unas tintas de labios, mascarillas, de todo un poco

—Tenemos que ir, definitivamente—me entusiasme de probar estos magníficos productos que ella me contaba

—Sí, demás necesito un nuevo color coral de esmalte—sonrió y miro a los chicos—Después de la cena podrán llevarnos al centro comercial

Eriol estaba apoyando su mejilla en el talón de su mano parecía aburrido y cansado, Shaoran estaba inmóvil juntando su cejas en una expresión de desprecio muy parecida a cuando va a estornudar. Mire de reojo a Tomoyo y nos entendimos perfectamente

— ¡Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis!—repetimos en un tono chillón muchas veces hasta que ellos saltaron

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Si lo que quieran!—dijeron casi al mismo tiempo

Ella y yo nos reímos intervente, usualmente esa técnica la utilizábamos con Touya y Yukito para que nos llevaran de compras, es el truco perfecto para cansar a los hombres y que acepten cosas de este estilo.

Después de unas deliciosas alitas picantes, BBQ, y unas muy explosivas optamos por ir al centro comercial antes de que cierren, está un poco apartado así que nos dimos prisa con suerte tendríamos 30 minutos para comprar.

—Yo no soy tu novio no tengo la obligación de llevarte como lo hace Eriol con Tomoyo

—Soy tu mejor amiga y solo por eso tienes la obligación

— ¿Quién te dijo que eres mi mejor amiga?

—Por favor Shaoran—me bufé—Al ser tu única amiga me convierto en tu mejor amiga

—Tengo más amigas

—Cuando tienes "cositas" que ver con tus amigas dejan de ser tus amigas

— ¿"Cositas"? Hoy has estado muy grosera Sakura

Me reí con él un rato, Eriol tomo una ruta distinta, ya que estar en el trafico convencional para una motocicleta era horrible. No había casi autos, era la ventaja.

— ¿No tienes música?—esa pregunta me hubiese salvado de silencios incomodos en anteriores ocasiones

—Creo que atrás están los CD

Me gire u poco y encontré un porta CD algo grueso indicando que estaba lleno, es algo anticuado escuchar música por este medio teniendo celular, pero él no se distrae en esas cosas mientras conduce lo he estado observando.

Abrí y al parecer estaban ordenados por orden alfabético. Alejandro Sanz.

— ¡Uh!—solté mi pequeño grito de emoción y sentí su mirada en mí, me sonroje y coloque el CD

Él estaba sonriendo pero no dejaba de mirar la pista.

—No creo que lleguemos antes de que cierre la tienda

—No te preocupes si está cerrada vamos al cine, quiero ver una película romántica que está anunciada, además de que tu invitas—juguete con los tonos de mi voz

—No te pases—estaba entre molesto y bromeando fue divertido

— _Te dejare una ilusión, envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión, una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón, un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste—_ cante sin que me importara

— _Tú eres esa mujer por quien me siento es hombre capaz de querer, viviendo cada segundo la primera vez, sabiendo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste_ —cantó el, tan espontaneo, tana finado tan perfecto, que me hizo sentir mal y deje de cantar tan fuerte.

Seguía escuchando las canciones de Alejandro Sanz, y su CD era casero, grabado por él y tenía muchas de mis canciones favoritas, no tan conocidas y hermosas.

Él se quedó en silencio un rato, y estaba serio, usualmente en estos momentos él hablaba o suspiraba, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Sentí como movió bruscamente el auto desviándolo del camino.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vamos?

Él no me respondió tenía el ceño fruncido y espejeaba cada que podía.

— ¡Shaoran!—trate de llamar su atención

—Creo que nos están siguiendo—sentí el rugir del motor, el estaba acelerando—Sujétate bien

El soltó su mano derecha del volante y toco el broche de mi cinturón de seguridad, asegurándose que estuviere bien colocado. Esto me alarmo más. Unas luces altas iluminaron el interior del auto, el auto de atrás estaba muy pegado al de Shaoran lo pude ver por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sakura ponte la capucha de la sudadera y no dejes que vean tu rostro por nada

Lo obedecí y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba usando su sudadera que nunca le devolví, llevaba más de un mes con ella. El auto había rebasado a Shaoran y lo había obligado a frenar de golpe y ambos se orillaron, estaba nerviosa, tanto que no me di cuenta que Shaoran había usado su brazo de nuevo como escudo para que no me golpeara cuando el frenará.

No di la cara, lo último que vi fueron unas piernas de hombre caminar hacia el auto me gire viendo hacia la puerta del copiloto, no dando mi rostro y me cruce de brazos estaba temblando. Él salió del auto y cerró la puerta.

—Que tal li—dijo una voz gruesa

— ¿Qué ocurre?—su tono demostraba que estaba molesto, pero que a la vez tenía miedo de ese hombre

— ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

—No lo se

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el auto y mi corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte.

— ¡Espero que no lo estén ocultando! ¡Ese hijo de perra me debe mucho!

—No, el té pagara—el tono de Shaoran era firme

—Eso espero, si no me las iré cobrando con ustedes, cuida bien a tus putas Li—lo último que hablaron casi lo murmuro y no pude escuchar bien.

Después de un breve momento escuche que Shaoran entro al auto y soltó un gran suspiro, después arranco el auto y piso al acelerador.

— ¿Shaoran?—tenía miedo y estaba temblando y al mirarlo serio me daba aún más miedo

—Tranquila—fue lo único que dijo y saco de su bolcillo del pantalón su celular y empezó a teclear mientras conducía a alta velocidad, paso el teléfono en su oreja y espero a que contestaran. Recibí mensajes de Tomoyo preguntando donde estaba peor no los respondí

—Eriol, Kanji está buscando a T.k. lanzo una amenaza a nosotros y a nuestras acompañantes si no le paga lo que le debe…si, ten cuidado sigue en las calles.

— ¿Shaoran?—me mordí el labio y tenía extrañamente ganas de llorar— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi cuarto?

—No, Hoy dormirás en mi casa

—Dime…que….pasa—odio el síndrome pre menstrual, las lágrimas brotan por cualquier cosa, se me dificulta el hablar

—Hay, Sak—su tono era tan dulce, meloso que tranquilizo a mi corazón—tranquila, yo te voy a cuidar…no dejare que te hagan daño—suspiró y me tomó la mano—Él no sabe quién eres, si te llevo a tu cuarto empezará a investigar, te llevare a casa hasta que resolvamos este problema.

— ¿Tu amigo les debe dinero, porque se mete con ustedes?

—Por qué nosotros también estuvimos un tiempo involucrados con Kanji. Él quiere involucrarnos para que presionemos a que paguen

—Eso es injusto—tenía ese hipo del llanto tan infantil

—Haremos que pague y que nos deje en paz. Tranquila, no te harán nada ni a ti ni a Tomoyo, lo prometo.

El camino a su casa fue eterno, al llegar no había nadie cerca, entré su casa y me tumbé en el sofá abrazando a uno de los cojines, él se sentó junto a mí y empezó a marcar números y enviar mensajes. Fueron los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida, cuando vi la larga y alborotada melena e Tomoyo entrara a la sala me lancé y la abrase, ella estaba tan asustada como yo

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, no me hicieron nada—respondí— ¿y a ti?

—Nos escabullimos

— ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!—escuche por primera vez gritar a Eriol, soltó la rabia que llevaba por dentro— ¡Estaba con Tomoyo, y querían tumbarme la moto!

Abrace más fuerte a Tomoyo y ambas miramos a los chicos, estaban muy alterados dando pisadas fuertes a de un lado a otro.

— ¡No, No, No. No lo voy a permitir Takashi!, ¡A la mierda se metieron con mi novia! ¡Que te mate, a mí no me importa!

Shaoran le quito el teléfono a Eriol que estaba muy alterado y empezó a hablar con él.

— ¿Cuánto le debes a ese cabrón?—se quedó en silencio un momento— ¡Que te fumaste todo el amazonas!...mierda te hablo en un rato—le colgó la llama y hablo un poco más calmado con Eriol.

Se acero Eriol a nosotras él estaba más tranquilo pero aun así su rostro mostraba enojo lo cual me sorprendía de él, siempre lo había visto sonriente y calmado.

—Tomy—ella loa abrazo por la cintura y hundió su cara en su pecho, Eriol me estaba viendo a mí, serio—Ambas se quedaran en mi habitación, yo estaré en la sala traten de descansar un poco

— ¿Qué van a hacer?—no soy una niña, tengo que saberlo ya que ambas nos vemos involucradas, Shaoran me vio a lo lejos y lo entendió

—Iré con Takashi, a entregar el dinero

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué nosotros le daremos el dinero

—Eso es incorrecto—dije bajo

—No permitiremos que se metan con ustedes—dijo Eriol

—Además de que Kanji no sabrá que es nuestro dinero, con esto quedaremos libres—Shaoran se acercó a mí y trato de hablar conmigo lo más privado posible —Esto nunca había pasado, tienes dos opciones para que estés segura, una es alejarte de mí y fingir que nunca nos conocimos o… dejar que cuide de ti…

 _Esta tal vez era la tercera señal, y la más fuerte, era el momento perfecto para acabar con todo, pero me equivoque._

—Me quedo aquí

…

Hola, ¿Que ocurrirá ahora?, ni yo tengo idea. Espero actualizar una vez por semana me he atrasado porque estoy técnicamente todo el día ocupada. Espero que les guste y obviamente espero sus comentarios, son los mejores, muchas gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo por mas cansada que este.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Acércame a ti

 **—Shaoran—**

Takashi fue mi amigo desde antes de Eriol, juntos pasamos momentos difíciles y supimos cómo seguir con esto, no puedo abandonarlo, pero me trae muchos problemas. Él me pagara lo acordado, tuve que darle un poco de más de la deuda con tal que no tocaran a Tomoyo. Desde entonces Eriol no le dirige la palabra Takashi.

—Enserio lo siento, nunca creí que los afectara a ustedes

—No, no lo pensaste—estaba molesto y cruce los brazos para evitar golpearlo en la cara

—Además no tengo el dinero suficiente me ha ido mal en las carreras, sin tan solo Eriol me dejara ganar una vez

— ¡Deja de apostar! ¡Deja de drogarte!

— ¿Crees que ese dinero solo es de lo que consumo?

Me quede callado meditando sus palabras, él estaba en su cinco sentidos en este momento lo cual me preocupaba.

—No me digas que trabajas para él—lo mire y su cara me lo dijo todo— ¡Estúpido! ¡Eso eres!

—Kanji me envolvió en sus palabras

—Y eres lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en ellas

—Sí, lo soy

Me di la vuelta y di unas pisadas fuertes lejos de él, suspire bruscamente para controlarme.

—No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero vas a dejar de trabajar para Kanji—lo mire a la cara, Takashi tenía miedo—Mientras tanto tienes que apartarte de nosotros

—Pero la fiesta de final de exámenes

—Lo siento pero no podrás ir…además también es casa de Eriol, él no te querrá ahí

—Lo entiendo

Takashi es un imbécil que trabaja para el mayor traficante de hierba de la ciudad, lo mejor que podría pasarle ahora es que lo mataran. Eriol no tiene que saberlo, de ser así se alteraría y lo mataría con sus propias manos. Él siempre se comporta como el hermano mayor, pero nunca lo tomamos en cuenta. Esa fue la noche en la que le pagamos a Kanji la deuda, desde entonces solo frecuento con Takashi para recibir el dinero y de vez en cuando lo veo en las carreras.

Oficialmente hoy era el último examen, hoy como cada año desde la preparatoria celebraremos el fin de estos, en la casa, con amigos, alcohol y una que otra mujer. Se escuchaba la música, el Dj que estaba encargado estaba muy recomendado ponía canciones buenas no solo moderna sino también de hace algunos años, una que otra me recordaba mi pasado, cuando era un adolescente en malos pasos. Claro sigo en el mal camino, en apuestas, carreras clandestinas y esas cosas, pero ahora es por mi voluntad, al menos no estoy involucrado con los traficantes o haciéndole mandados a Touya y los demás. A veces dudo que sean hermanos Sakura me agrada, somos buenos amigos, eso creo y si odio a su hermano por todo lo que nos hizo pero ya no estoy tan seguro si quiero lastimarla. Pero otras veces recuerdo cosas que me hicieron por culpa de Touya las fracturas que recibí además de las amenazas de muerte y olvido mi amistad a Sakura.

Es tan confuso que dejare que fluya. Después de todo, siento que aunque no quiera la voy a herir de cierta forma. Tomoyo estuvo más cerca de ser lastimada ya que Kanji amenazo con violar a Tomoyo si no regresaba el dinero Takashi, es más que obvio que ella es la debilidad de Eriol y yo como siempre estoy con varias mujeres pensó que Sakura era una más que no pasaba de una noche.

Rika la conocida por coger con profesores desde la secundaria estaba sentada en mi entrepierna platicando cómodamente, mientras bebía de su vaso rojo, usaba un diminuto vestido dejando sus esbeltas piernas a mi disposición. Tengo que admitir que es buena en el sexo, tiene experiencia, peor no lo haría más de una vez con ella, es demasiado hueca. Y por el otro lado estaba Meilin, odiosa, voz demasiado chillona y falta, unos pechos enormes, cabello largo y liso. Con ella estuve un par de veces, ella es mi chica de llamada de emergencia, es decir cada vez que necesitaba estar con alguien la llamaba y ella estaba siempre dispuesta, es un mal trato entre ambos pero ha funcionado todo este tiempo.

Meilin estaba abrazándome por la espalda murmurándome en el oído, pero yo estaba ocupado fumando y escuchando a los chicos con sus estupideces divertidas. A la mitad de estos tipos les he quitado una fortuna en las carreras y aun así son mis amigos. La otra mitad son novatos o algunos otros conocidos, la casa estaba casi llena, música mujeres bailando, tabaco en todo el lugar. Lo que odio de estas fiestas es tener que aspirar el lugar para quitar el olor de los muebles. Por suerte los novatos siempre hacen el trabajo sucio. Llegaron tipos con barriles de alcohol, mezclas peligrosas para los nuevos y mujeres, es ley que nadie debe de tomar de esas cosas. Usualmente son para perder a la gente rápido. Veo a mi amigo Eriol entrar a la casa con su cabello peinado como David Beckham y su barba de una semana que él cree que se ve atractiva. Francamente no es así, venia de la mano de Tomoyo que usaba un vestido muy coqueto con un toque de ternura como ella acostumbra vestir, espero que Eriol no le quite los ojos de encima o varios se querrán aprovechar de ella. Y al fondo entraba Sakura, como siempre con su cara de "no quiero estar aquí". Para mi sorpresa se veía muy femenina, el cabello ondulado y suelto, vestido corto blanco y medias negras, supongo que llevaba tacones porque se veía muy alta. Atractiva, muy atractiva con ese maquillaje.

Sus enormes ojos verdes me miraron por un instante y después pretendió no haberme visto y se alejó de mi campo visual. No le tome importancia. Al pasar las horas y las copas Rika ya era pesada para mis piernas y la obligue a ponerse de pie. Me puse caminar para observar como iba la fiesta, un iniciado estaba como loco bailando, seguramente llevaba varios vasos del barril. Todo parecía normal, un par de chicos vomitando en el patio, podía decir que está tranquilo, esta vez prohibimos la hierba y alguna otra sustancia ilegal, reciente paso lo de Takashi y queríamos evitar a Kanji a toda costa. Me topé con Eriol que estaba platicando con un tipo que corre en las motos.

— ¡Hey! Hasta que te levantas—me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

—El examen de hoy si me dejo agotado—me defendí mientras reía

—Eso o el cuerpo de Rika—dijo el tipo que olvido siempre su nombre

—Es muy delgada, como peso pluma—Eriol le dio un sorbo a su bebida

—Usualmente serian dos, pero Rika quería abarcarme todo

—Tranquilo hermano, no eres profesor no te hará mucho caso— pelo azul empezó a reír a carcajadas con su amigo, cuando terminaron le hable a él más especifico

— ¿Y Tomoyo?

—Con Sak—me dijo señalando con su dedo índice con la mano con la que sostenía el vaso rojo, me señalo justo donde todos estaban bailando, primero busque el llamativo cabello de Tomoyo para ubicarlas.

Era una canción de chicas la que sonaba, por la voz chillona supuse que era Ariana grande, recuerdo que el video es uno donde están en unas bicicletas moviendo el trasero, así justo como lo están haciendo todas las chicas sensualmente, pero resaltaba Sakura. Ellas bailaban frente a frente, Tomoyo parecía ser más tímida mientras que Sakura movía sus hombros y cadera al ritmo de la canción, suave sensualmente atractivo. Llego el momento y ella se dio la vuelta pegándose al cuerpo de Tomoyo y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro intensamente tan sexual, y Tomoyo sujetaba su cintura tratando de igualarla al bailar. Jodidamente excitante.

—Ella ha estado tomando mucho, es preocupante—me dijo Eriol asegurándose que solo yo lo escuchara

—Yo me encargo

Moví discretamente a Tomoyo ella no dijo nada ya que según mi instinto Eriol me habría seguido y habría comenzado a bailar con ella. Sakura seguía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música urbana mientras coloque mis manos en su cintura. Sentía sus movimientos rítmicos y fuertes, sus caderas me bailaban especialmente para mí. Cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio lo supe, estaba un poco ebria, pero su mirada era intensa en mí. Se alboroto el cabello con su mano derecha y empezó a bailarme sensualmente bajando y subiendo, yo bailaba pero me veía estúpido por su manera de bailar. Espere que acabara esa canción y me quede inmóvil, ella hizo lo mismo, no dejamos de vernos a los ojos, tuve que alejarme de ella, para no besarla.

La tentación era demasiada, no le dije nada solo me fui al mini bar, donde tome una botella y serví en un vaso limpio hasta la mitad, di un sorbo y luego seguí. Demonios el alcohol me quemaba pero yo estaba ya ardiendo por dentro. Tome rápido esa copa, estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Pero luego pensé en ella de una manera distinta, esta algo ebria y sola. Extrañamente me preocupe por ella y decidí ir a buscarla. Tuve que quitarme a Meilin de encima intentaba besarme en el cuello e incitarme a hacer cosas en mi habitación. Vi a Sakura a lo lejos reírse, estaba junto a un novato y uno que otro conocido. Me quite las manos de Meilin de encima y apresure mi paso a donde estaba Sakura. Le quite el vaso y ella me miro molesta; no me equivoque ellos le estaban ofreciendo del maldito barril.

Les lancé una mirada amenazante y ellos se apartaron rápidamente. No tuve que hablar para que ellos supieran que si no se largaban de inmediato los golpearía, ellos me conocen muy bien.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Shaoran?

— ¿Qué me pasa?—me bufé— ¿¡Que te pasa a ti!? Esos tipos trataban de aprovecharse de ti

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—arrastraba un poco la lengua, más de lo normal.

No podía responder, no le podía decir que me sentía celoso.

—Yo no te digo nada de que te estés revolcando con esas perras—cuando lo dijo no me miro

—Solo te estoy cuidando…ese era el trato

—Pues deberías de tener más cuidado, me voy a ir a sentar en las piernas de ese chico lindo de allá

Mire a la dirección que señalaba y había dos tipos, uno de ellos Oliver, espero que no se refiera a él.

—Sak, entiende que te estoy cuidando, ellos no tienen buenas intenciones contigo—le dijo mientras que con mis manos sujete su rostro obligándola a verme de frente

Estábamos en la cocina la gente no estaba tan lejos si quisieran podrían poner atención a nuestra conversación. La canción que se escuchaba era Closer – The Chainsmokers. Ahora empezó a dolerme un poco la cabeza, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

—Deberías cuidarme de ti

No apartamos nuestras miradas, serias intensas, solo escuche la música y me deje llevar por mis instintos. Nos acercamos poco a poco, nuestras frentes chocaban, nos mirábamos mientras nos movíamos y nuestras bocas abiertas temblando ansiosas por que pasara lo inevitable. Ella con sus manos en mi rostro mientras yo sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas. Le di un beso corto en los labios y ella se acercó de nuevo para besarme. Fueron dos besos cortos para volver a vernos a los ojos y empezar un juego más intenso. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás y yo la ayude a subirse a la barra de la cocina, ella abrió sus piernas dejándome camino para besarla apasionadamente, tocaba sus muslos, la besaba descargando todo esa ansiedad que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Ella al subirse había regado unas bebidas que estaban en la barra pero no importo. Sakura me sujeto del cuello para que siguiéramos en ese apasionado beso sabor a alcohol.

No podía dejar de besarla, era una nueva droga, la más adictiva que había probado. Empecé a sentir la barra húmeda, y jale a Sakura bajándola de ella para que no se mojara, nos separamos tronando nuestros labios y nos miramos por un instante. Para mí no había nadie más en él lugar.

Subimos a mi habitación, ella detrás de mí todo el momento. Ella busco la llave en mi bolsillo y abrió la puerta, recuerdo alguna vez mencionarle que siempre traigo esa llave conmigo, ya que nadie nunca debe de entrar a mi habitación. Esta es la excepción.

Ella me miro pícaramente mientras se acomodaba en mi cama, cerré la puerta con llave y me fui sobre ella, lento sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos y brillantes ojos jade, le quite unos mechones de su frente y volví a besarla, es tan adictiva. Mi mano bajo por su cuello su pecho hasta su cintura. Mi mano se metió entre su vestido y toque su abdomen ella se quejó, mis manso estaban un poco frías, pero no tanto como las suyas que tocaban mi pecho desnudo, pero yo no me quejaba. Con sus dedos dibujo las líneas en mi abdomen. No recuerdo en que momento le quite el vestido, su ropa interior era de encaje, rosa pastel con detalles grises. Su abdomen blanco decorado por un lunar debajo de sus costillas lo bese inevitablemente. Me encantan sus lunares. La volví a mirar, sus labios me incitaban a besarlos toda la noche, su cuerpo era perfecto, pero yo me detuve.

—No Sakura, así no—fue lo último que dije y me aparte de ella. Me mentí al baño a controlarme

Me lave la cara con agua fría, y trate de regresar lo más rápido posible, no podía hacerlo con ella, si hago algo esto se arruinaría, pero esto funcionaria como venganza a Touya. Entre en un dilema, pero cuando la vi recostada con su cara de ángel no pude hacerlo. No estoy listo.

Le puse una camisa ancha para que ella estuviera más cómoda. La acompañe el resto de la noche mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Baje en un par de ocasiones para ver cómo iban las cosas. Nadie me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera Eriol. Cuando todo acabo solo estaban los novatos ayudándome a limpiar algunas cosas. Regrese y dormí un rato en la esquina de mi cama, mientras Sakura estaba enrollada entre mis sabanas en la otra esquina. No dormí mucho no tenía mucho sueño. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y baje a la sala. Estaba Eriol sentado con su guitarra acústica afinándola, él estaba también serio así que me senté junto a él.

— ¿Qué paso?—no alzo su mirada pero acomodo el puente de sus lentes

—No lo se

— ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

—Solo fue un beso—dije

—No fue un simple beso Shaoran, casi se devoran ahí enfrente de todos

— ¡No lo sé Eriol!

—Tuve que aguantar a Tomoyo y su letanía sobre ti y Sakura. Demonios porque te acostaste con ella

—No lo hice

— ¿Qué?—me miro aturdido, sus lentes se resbalaban

—No, solo subimos a mi habitación pero no tuvimos sexo

—Tú hablaras con Tomoyo— suspiro—ya no supe cómo defenderte

—Tengo que hablar primero con Sakura

—Sientes algo por ella

—No…pero no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella por esto, es mi única amiga

El comenzó a tocar una canción de los Beatles que me gusta. Y yo empecé a cantarla. Esto nos ayudara con la tensión.

 _Living is easy with eyes closed  
misunderstanding all you see.  
It´s getting hard to be someone  
but it all works out  
it doesn't matter much to me._

 _Let me take you down  
cause I'm going to strawberry fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry fields forever._

Su pequeña silueta bajaba por las escaleras a paso lento, usaba mi playera y sus medias negras, su cara estaba seria y pálida, aun así se veía tan adorable. Eriol dejo de tocar la guitarra se puso de pie y volvió a la habitación sin decir nada. Nos miramos por un instante más y ella se acercó a donde yo estaba. Se sentó en el sofá y abrazo sus piernas, era una pequeña bolita.

—Solo fue contigo ¿cierto?—me dijo ocultando su rostro, ella estaba avergonzada

—Si…Sakura…yo…

—Lo sé, gracias por cuidarme—me miro y sus ojos estaban vidriosos no pude evitar rodearla con mi brazo y tenerla cerca para tranquilizarla

—Yo no quiero arruinar esto, nuestra amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado y espero que esto no termine así

—Solo fue un simple beso Shaoran

Si, solo fue eso…un simple beso.

—Todos se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?

—Sí, hablare con ellos

—No me importa mucho lo que piensen los demás, pero aún tengo que hablar con Tomoyo…es decir tú y yo solo somos amigos, teníamos unas copas de más y no pasaron "cositas"

—Si, por eso es que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga

Ella me sonrió y siguió abrazándome, lo difícil es hablar con nuestros mejores amigos, los demás que piensen los que quieran.

— ¿Iras al _after_?

— ¿Tengo que usar bikini?

—Por mi puedes ir con un traje de buzo

—Puedo tomarte la palabra

Siempre después de la fiesta de final de exámenes nos reunimos a la mañana siguiente en una fiesta en la piscina para seguir celebrando, esta vez con Tomoyo y Sakura. Esto ya era ms privado solo los más cercanos acudían a esta reunión donde habría cervezas frías y comida para la resaca.

Por suerte el clima era caluroso, las chicas fueron a cambiarse y llevan demasiado tiempo en el baño, Eriol y yo estamos sentados tomando una cerveza obscura y dejando que unos rayos de sol toquen nuestra piel. Ni una chica estaba dentro del agua, venían tan maquilladas que temían que la belleza se les perdiera. Ellas modelando de aquí por allá con sus diminutos bikinis y una que otra atrevida usando tangas. Pero los atrevidos son mis amigos que se quitan la camisa mostrando su gran abdomen boludo. Mi traje de baño era color verde obscuro me llegaba algo arriba de las rodillas, el de Eriol era azul marino y muy atrevido, mostrando mucho de sus muslos pálidos.

—Tienes suerte de tener ese tatuaje en la pierna

— ¿Por qué?—me pregunto el sin dejar de mirar los vestidores de damas impaciente por Tomoyo

—Así no llamaran tanto la atención tus flacuchas piernas

—Ja-ja-ja—dijo muy sarcásticamente— Tú tampoco cantas mal las rancheras amigo

Después de una eternidad por fin salieron, ambas con un trae de baño muy antiguo, estilo pin up, el de Tomoyo era de dos piezas dejando ver un poco de su abdomen era rosado con lunares blancos, su melena estaba alborotada y usaba unos lentes tipo mosca de los mismos colores. Sakura se veía adorable, parecía una niña, su traje de baño se me hacía muy conocido, era rojo, creo que parecido al de la mujer de un diario de una pasión, por suerte no uso una diadema igual si no sería gracioso.

Capte uno que otro lunar café en sus piernas, lo cual me parecía muy sexy.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo lo sabias—dijo el estúpido de Eriol mientras besuqueaba la cara de Tomoyo y la abrazaba

— ¡Hay cosita hermosa! Tú eres el hombre más sexy del mundo mundial

Sakura arqueo las ceja y me miro de reojo para luego sacar la lengua y simular una arqueada solo me reí, pensábamos lo mismo, son horriblemente cursis.

Un par de cervezas y botanas después, la música seguía siendo buena a pesar que parecía verano del 2010. Meilin seguía coqueteándome pero no tenía ganas de estar con ella, a pesar que se veía muy bien en su diminuto bikini. Rika solo me saludo ni siquiera se dignó a coquetearme, creo que se sienten ofendidas porque las deje por Sakura.

Ella estaba sola, hace un momento estaba platicando con Oliver lo cual me molesto mucho, pero no hice nada, total yo estaba junto a Meilin. Aproveche el momento, estaba junto a la piscina con un vaso en mano me di prisa y la abrace por la espalda la sujete fuerte de la cintura y la levante en el aire.

— ¡Hey! ¡Shaoran!—me gritó y empezó a patalear, pero la tenía acorralada—No, No, No…No Shaoran… ¡Que ni se te ocurra!

La empecé a balancear y sentí su miedo

—1…2…3…—la arrojé dentro del agua, ella azoto y se hundió, tardo en salir. Me agache para poder verla tras el agua. Salió del agua con el ceño fruncido, yo estaba riéndome—Está bien lo siento—le ofrecí mi mano

Ella saco sus manos del agua y tomo mis antebrazos intento de jalarme con ella al agua, pero yo era más fuerte que Sakura, solo me deje llevar y entre al agua también.

Ambos bajo el agua abrí un poco mis ojos y pude ver la imagen de una hermosa sirena acercándose a mí y tomo mi rostro con sus manos para besarme, yo le respondí el beso bajo el agua aunque era difícil y toque su cintura. Fue corto pero único. Cuando salimos del agua para poder respirar nos vimos de nuevo. Nuestras miradas decían más que mil palabras, nos volvimos a besar mientras nos abrazamos y hundíamos de nuevo.

 _Yo estaba corriendo el riesgo, cada vez que la besaba me estaba enamorando más de ella._

 _…._

 _Hola, ahora si tardare en actualizar no he concluido el capitulo siguiente y espero hacerlo pronto. usualmente en mis fanfics actuales tengo muchas faltas de ortografía ya que mi computadora no me marca los errores y tengo que leerlo varias veces y corregirlos por lo que se, eso es muy complicado y cansado. Lo siento por eso._

 _Saludos_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Hermosa Resaca

 **—** **Sakura—**

Empiezo a despertar, pero no abrí los ojos, quiero seguir durmiendo así que solo ruedo y cambio de posición. Las sábanas era muy suaves y las almohadas esponjosas, definitivamente no es mi cama. Comienzo a hacer memoria de lo que me trajo aquí, y como un sueño vinieron varias imágenes a mi mente.

Él y su estúpida camisa color vino, su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido brazo lleno de tatuajes toqueteando a esa perra sentada en sus piernas. Carajo, no estoy celosa, solo somos amigos. Recuerdo que tome algunos tragos, baile con Oliver y con Tomoyo, después baile un poco con Shaoran pero me enoje con el porque me abandono y no me dijo nada.

Estuve sola me sentí tan idiota, tuve que alejarme, y luego unos tipos se portaron amables conmigo, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban ocupados, ellos y Oliver son los únicos que conocía y no estaban así que decidí tomar unos tragos con esos tipos. Me invitaron una bebida muy fuerte pero dulce. Sí, ellos querían coquetear conmigo, pero siendo sincera ninguno me parecía atractivo, bueno el chico que era mayor que yo tenía una espalda ancha y brazos grandes. Aunque no era suficiente como para acostarme con él, no entiendo porque Shaoran vino todo alterado a correrlos y me quito mi bebida. Fue nuestra primera discusión sincera.

—Solo te estoy cuidando…ese era el trato—se defendió

—Pues deberías de tener más cuidado, me voy a sentar en las piernas de ese chico lindo de allá—me refría a Oliver, que parecía estar más guapo que nunca

—Sak—se acercó y toco mis mejillas—Entiende que te estoy cuidando, ellos no tienen buenas intenciones contigo

La canción que se escuchaba era Closer – The Chainsmokers. Estaba algo mareada, y ahora no pudo sacarme esta canción de mi cabeza.

—Deberías cuidarme de ti—le dije

Y nos besamos, un beso tan apasionado que me siento incomoda en la cama de solo pensarlo, húmedo suave, sus labios chocando con los míos, eran carnosos irresistibles. Después de eso subimos a su habitación.

Respire profundamente su colonia en las sabanas, abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba en su cama, gire y lo busqué pero Shaoran no estaba en la habitación. Después hice una auto-exploración rápida, aun vestía mi ropa interior, estaba usando mis medias y una playera grande de un equipo de futbol. Demonios, no recuerdo ya nada, no sé si me acosté con Shaoran. Me levante poco a poco, me sentía un adolorida y cansada, mi cuerpo me pedía dormir más pero mi estómago quería regresar el tequila que consumí anoche, por suerte creo Shaoran tiene un baño propio. Entre y vomite en el retrete.

Lo odio tanto, su baño esta impecable, es tan elegante el azulejo es negro hay detalles grises y blancos, todo perfectamente coordinado, moderno y lo único llamativo son las toallas rojas para secar las manos y mi vomito esparcido. El baño más elegante que he visto y yo aquí vomitando en el suelo. Tuve que dejarlo lo más limpio posible. Mi reflejo se ve tan pálido, me lave la cara un par de ocasiones y aún tenía esa expresión de zombi. Mire su cepillo dental, aún estaba húmedo. ¡Al diablo, ayer lo bese!, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, di un sorbo al enjuague bucal de menta que quemaba. Seguramente lo usaba para quitar el sabor a tabaco.

No besa tan mal, el asunto es que…después de ese beso que somos nosotros. No somos amigos y si es que tuvimos sexo y todo se arruino, yo no quería acostarme con él, y ahora si de verdad tuvimos sexo y no me espero significa que fue algo casual. Demonios quien aguantara a Tomoyo.

Creo que lo mejor será buscarlo y hablar con él. No le prese mucha atención a su habitación, solo sé que se ve impecable, todo bien ordenado y nada de posters de mujeres desnudas, gracias a dios. Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente y me detengo a escuchar la conversación de Eriol y Shaoran.

—Solo fue un beso—dijo Shaoran y no sé porque me dolía el pecho

Por suerte me entere que no tuvimos sexo, después estaban cantando _Strawberry fields forever_ y creo que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él.

…

—Te ves muy linda con ese bañador

— ¿Bañador? Ok, te lo perdono porque eres extranjero, y gracias—le sonreí a Oliver mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida, una forma eficaz de coquetear a un hombre, según una revista de chismes que estaban en la oficina de la directora.

Tiene un perfecto abdomen marcado, seguramente pasa más de 4 horas en el gym al día. Cada gota de sudor vale la pena, incluso está mucho más marcado que Shaoran, ojalá se sienta menos al verme platicar con Oli, como yo me siento al ver esa chica de dos melones de silicona.

—No tenía idea que tú y Shaoran tenían algo

—No somos nada—dije despreocupada

—Pero no creo que seas una de esas—miro a la chica silicona para que yo entienda, pero no era necesario lo entendí y me molesto

— ¡No lo soy!, solo fue un simple beso—suspire—Estaba ebria, hubiese besado a cualquiera en ese momento, solo que Shaoran se atravesó en el camino

—Ok, termínate ese vaso y prometo no moverme de aquí—su broma me provoco una risa nerviosa, la verdad no estaría mal besarlo para demostrar que un beso no es nada significativo… sin embargo no quería besarlo

No después de probar los labios de Shaoran.

Oliver tuvo que irse por un momento y el estúpido de Shaoran me arrojó al agua, y por alguna razón nos besamos de nuevo. Como nunca había besado a alguien. Me sentía como una sirena, fue especial, mágico y una terrible confusión.

Solo somos amigos y no queremos que se arruine eso. Me faltaba el aire y me aleje de golpe para salir del agua y respirar, todos nos miraban fue lo más incómodo que he pasado en mi vida. Salí y trate de ignorar las miradas, por suerte el lugar tenia amplios jardines. Camine hasta que deje de escuchar la música fuerte y los gritos chillones de las chicas. Me puse debajo de un pequeño árbol de cerezos, casi no tenía flores pero aun así era lindo. Estaba descalza era incomodo pisar el pasto tenía mucha ansiedad, y empecé a llorar. Esta era una de las formas más eficaces para poder quitarme la ansiedad. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, trate de controlarme, pero se me dificultaba respirar. De repente sentí como colocaron una toalla cubriendo mis hombros y espalda para darme calor, unos brazos me rodearon y acercaron mi rostro a su pecho, respire profundo y trate de controlar mi llanto, me limpie las lágrimas y mire el pecho desnudo de Shaoran. Alcé mi rostro para poderlo ver a la cara, el parecía estar preocupado

—Sak…—beso mi frente—Está bien

—No…—después empecé a sentir un ardor en pecho estaba a punto de explorar — ¡Esto no está bien!

—Mira yo no sé—lo interrumpí

— ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué nos besamos y actuamos así?

—No lo sé, Sakura estoy tan confundido como tu

— ¡Ya todos creen que soy tu nueva puta!—volví a soltar lágrimas, eso era lo que más me dolía, nunca me he comportado como tal, pero sus miradas me juzgaban y me sentí eso, una puta. Una puta que hace un espectáculo enfrente de todo el mundo y que se acuesta ebria con cualquier hombre.

—No, ellos no creen eso

— ¡Viste sus rostros!

—Si mujer, ¡Ellos creen que somos pareja!

— ¿Qué?—lo solté y después se formó un nudo en mi garganta

—Tú obviamente no eres de ese tipo, nunca te estoy tocando o faltándote al respeto además… estoy detrás de ti cuidándote todo el tiempo

—Eso no significa que seamos pareja

—Eso creen ellos—reafirmo

— ¿Tú que crees?—al preguntarlo él se mordió el labio ligeramente, seguro lo hizo como espejo ya que yo estaba mordiéndomelo desde hace tiempo.

—No lo sé…Sakura no quiero que esto se arruine

—No lo hará…—me dolía un poco el corazón pero lo bese en la mejilla— Siempre seremos amigos… y enemigos peleando todo el tiempo

Me di la vuelta y di unos pasos para evitar llorar de nuevo, él me sujeto de la muñeca y me regreso pegándome a su cuerpo. Entrelazos sus manos en mi cabello húmedo y empezó a besarme de nuevo con pasión, esta vez fue bueno pero corto.

—No puedo dejar de besarte—murmuro entre el beso y yo lo comencé a devorar, pero tuve que detenerme ya que sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, y empecé a estornudar tres veces seguidas — ¡Demonios!—imito mi frase y mi voz, luego sonrió estúpidamente

—Shaoran ¿Qué carajo haremos?—respire profundamente tres veces para evitar otro estornudo imprudente

—Estamos bien así ¿no crees?

—Perfecto

Sin compromisos pensé, pero no lo dije para no sonar dolida. Está bien yo tampoco necesitaba un novio ahora y no creo que Shaoran sea el tipo que tiene novias, pero tampoco soy su amiga con derechos, por supuesto que no me acostare con él. Tal vez él tuvo una mala experiencia con novias y por eso le teme al compromiso, le dejare que piense muy bien las cosas, igual yo tendré tiempo de pensarlo. Es decir… ¿Qué carajo pasa con nuestra relación?

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando te conocí te dije que no dejaría de insistir hasta que aceptara salir conmigo?...Yo cumplo mis promesas—se rió—En su mayoría

Empecé a reír, estaba nerviosa. Y le di un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¿Un café, mañana?

—Shaoran tú no eres de ese tipo

—Tienes razón…pero las carreras serán dentro de 15 días, por ser la primera cita podrás elegir tú el lugar

— ¿Te gusta el té?

—No

—Excelente, vamos a tomar un té helado—el arqueo las cejas y me mostró su hoyuelo coqueto

—No bromees

—No lo hago—dije en forma juguetona

—Sakura, es la primera y última vez que eliges un lugar para salir

— ¡Oh! Por su puesto y tu si puedes llevarme alas carreritas y a bares a hacer tus relajos

—"Carreritas" "Relajo"—trataba de controlar su risa— ¡Contrólate mujer!

Y así seguimos, como amigos cuidándonos, como enemigos peleando y como nosotros besándonos…solo que ahora éramos más discretos, y los únicos que sabían que salíamos eran Tomoyo y Eriol, que al parecer estaban entre la espada y la pared, nosotros simplemente nos dejamos llevar…

 _Nos dejamos llevar sin saber lo mucho que nos dañaríamos_

Estaba terminado un par de documentos que subo a mi blog, son pequeños resúmenes sobre temas interesantes para mí, doy mi opinión y esas cosas, no es popular pero es como una terapia anti-estrés. Todo inicio con un maldito proyecto donde teníamos que invitar a la gente a amar la psicología, ahora yo analizo situaciones y las publico. Así en un año cuando empiece a trabajar seré un poco más conocida.

Además de eso me dedique a escuchar música que me mando Shaoran con el fin de conocer sus gustos. En la cita que tuvimos platicamos de cosas comunes, nada de romanticismos, fue exactamente igual como si nos hubiesen acompañado Tomoyo y Eriol. Ellos planean volver a juntar la banda y ya que Tomoyo acepto cantar con Shaoran quieren incluirme al grupo lo cual será muy difícil ya que no canto y no tengo dotes con los instrumentos.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar y sonó la canción de Indiana Jones. Supongo que es lo que había hecho Shaoran la última vez que configuro su contacto en mi celular, eso y que su nombre ahora era Shaoran Jones.

—Hola—le dije sin sonar emocionada

— _Hey, voy en camino por ti. Ponte algo bonito, nada sexy_

Después colgó, eso hace cuando me marca cuando está conduciendo. Me dirijo a mi closet y busco algo negro lo cual no es difícil siempre uso colores obscuros. Ahora Shaoran tenía razón, siempre vestía de color negro. Odio que nunca me avisara con anticipación que va a invitarme a salir, él no sabe si estoy ocupada o estoy con alguien más. Me pongo unos pantalones ajustados playera blanca sin mangas dude si debería usar una chaqueta, utilicé unos zapatos de piso. Peiné mi cabello con mis dedos y me coloque un poco de delineador en los ojos, por suerte siempre fui buena para delinearme a la primera, no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de mi maquillaje.

Toco tres veces y me tarde en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hice el entró rápido me tomo por la cintura y me mordió ligeramente la mejilla

— ¡Shaoran!—lo regañe él se alejó y yo me empecé a sobar mi mejilla

—Tenía ganas de morder algo—dijo despreocupado

Lo mire enojada, recolecte muchos insultos que podía decirle en ese momento, pero me quede callada, él nuevamente me arrastró hasta su auto. Siempre lo hacía ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

El usaba una camisa negra y jeans, no iba a ser algo formal lo cual me alegra. Dentro del auto note que por primera vez estaba fumando mientras conducía, con la ventanilla abierta, había un buen clima, pero siempre me daba miedo tener una ventanilla abierta en las noches. Pero si nos intentan asaltar o algo así, seguramente se asustaran al ver a Shaoran. Pocas veces lo he visto con mangas por arriba de sus codos, una oportunidad perfecta para ver su brazo izquierdo repleto de tatuajes. Con una línea bien delimitada en la muñeca, era una mezcla de colores, y tonos obscuros, sombras, figuras bien definidas. Supongo que llegaba hasta el hombro. La verdad no recuerdo. Lo vi sin camisa pero no recuerdo sus tatuajes.

— ¿Te gustan?

El noto que lo estaba viendo, fui estúpidamente obvia

— ¿Fue doloroso?

—Algo—escucho el aire de su risa y vuelvo a mirarlo, ese hoyuelo bien marcado en sus mejillas me ponía nerviosa—Estaba ebrio y drogado así que pudo ser más doloroso

— ¿No te arrepientes?

— ¿No te gustan?—me miro un instante sin dejar de sonreírme

—Solo tengo curiosidad

—Puedo acompañarte a hacerte uno

—No…

— ¿Miedo?—me quede en silencio viendo las calles—Que niñita

—Cierra la boca—le dije en un tono muy fuerte, y el solo volvió a sonreír

Tenía miedo al dolor, y que a después me arrepintiera de eso, es muy común en mí arrepentirme de las cosas. Pero aun así tenía ganas de tener tatuajes.

—Dr. Jones ¿Por qué nunca me dices a donde vamos a ir?, es más nunca me avisas ¿Qué tal si estoy ocupada?

—Nunca lo has estado, además tengo tus horarios

—Eso me da miedo

—Y aun no te digo que se tus horarios de comida y de ver series

— ¡Demonios Shaoran!—dijimos al mismo tiempo, el imitando una voz chillona molesta

Me cruce de brazos y trate de girarme para darle la espalda. Sentí que me miraba de reojo cada momento. Era incomodo pensar que estaba viendo mis caderas.

—Espero que sepas jugar billar y que te guste la cerveza en jarra

Hice una mueca y permanecí en silencio hasta que estacionó el auto, justo alado del auto de Eriol. Por lo menos hoy no estaremos solos. Shaoran saco su celular y envió un mensaje. Apagó su segundo cigarrillo cuando Tomoyo y Eriol salían de la casa. Subieron al auto en la parte trasera sin dejar de ser cursis entre ellos.

—Te advierto que Tomoyo es buena en el billar—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa ganadora

—Pero Shaoran es excelente—defendió Tomoyo—El gana muchas apuestas por eso

—Pero también soy bueno yo, así que no te preocupes Tomoyo nosotros los venceremos

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer equipo con Sakura?—se quejó y yo torcí mi boca sin dirigirle la palabra aun—Eso es injusto

—Cada uno con su chica

Trague saliva, a pesar de que no dijo la palabra "novia" se sentía como eso. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ellos volvieron a conversar rompiendo esa tensión. Volver al tema de que si somos o no pareja, si estamos saliendo o no es complicado. Siento que no ha cambiado mucho desde antes de los besos. Ha decir verdad no sé si solo está conmigo y me está tomando enserio. Maldigo al dolor de cabeza que viene al pensar en ese tema.

Sumándole a mi dolor de cabeza un asco irremediable que me daba ver como Eriol le ayudaba a Tomoyo a levantar su cabello y hacerle una cola de caballo. Está bien que Tomoyo tuviera el cabello largo y abundante, pero ella ha sido autosuficiente para peinarse casi toda su vida. Si algún día me comporto así, que me den un tiro.

—Si me vuelvo alguna vez así mátame—me murmuro Shaoran acercándose a mí, al menos pensamos lo mismo.

Una caverna sombría obscura con luces amarilla, típica de los lugares que frecuentaba Shaoran. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, siempre me daba un poco de mala espina no es lugar para una dama. Claro que no soy una de esas chicas que se dicen ser santurronas, pero de igual manera nunca me imaginé llegar a esos bares repletos de gordos tatuados, fumadores y alcohólicos. Para mi sorpresa la mayoría eran hombres entre 20 y 30 años, tatuados, fumando y tomando cerveza con una chica (nada decente, tengo que aclarar) jugando bebiendo y apostando. De igual manera nunca hubiese venido aquí por mi cuenta.

Shaoran se adelantó, saludo a un par de tipos que estaban en la barra y siguió su camino, su caminar era despreocupado con las manos en sus bolsillos. Yo me quede un poco atrás con Tomoyo. Eriol fue el último en entrar, yo me sentía insegura en este lugar así que decidí esperar a Tomoyo. Nos miraban incómodamente hasta que Eriol se acercó a a mi amiga y la abrazo por la cintura, parece ridículo decirlo pero con ese sencillo gesto hizo que las miradas pervertidas de los tipos dejaran a Tomoyo, pero se enfocaran en mi al estar sola. La espinita que sentía en mi pecho era que tal vez yo quería que Shaoran igual me protegiera de esas mirandas dando a notar que yo le pertenecía.

Mis ojos fijos en Shaoran mientras caminaba a una mesa específica él miró de reojo al hombre que estaba inclinado con su taco apuntando para tirar. Su mano izquierda donde usualmente usaba su reloj movió bruscamente las bolas de la mesa cambiando totalmente la jugada, el hombre se incorporó poniéndose frente a Shaoran, el hombre era alto y gordo alménenos le doblaba el peso a Shaoran su expresión demostraba un enorme enojo, Shaoran sonreirá despreocupado y fruncida el ceño un poco, él estaba cruzado de brazos y no cambio su posición a pesar de que sabía lo que se avecinaba, es como si deseara que pasara.

—Joder—murmuró Eriol detrás de mí

Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido.

El tipo gordo tomó a Shaoran por el cuello de su camisa y lo agito fuertemente, Shaoran no quitaba la expresión burlona de su rostro hasta que el hombre le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Shaoran!—grite, mi instinto me hizo corren hasta la escena y me metí entre ellos separándolos era difícil pero estaba impidiendo que lo siguiera golpeando. El hombre se cansó de mí, me dio un empujón pero me levante radio antes de que pudiera golpear a Shaoran de nuevo y el hombre me golpeo con el dorso de su mano en la mitad de mi cara.

— ¿Ahora tus putas te defienden mocoso?

Me sentí mareada, el golpe fue intenso tuve que cerrar mi ojo y coloque mi mano en el rostro, el mareo hizo que tropezara, intente recargarme en una mesita para incorporarme, pero esta mesa se tambaleo y lo único que conseguí fue tirar todo y caer al suelo. Algunos vasos se rompieron, los cristales lastimaron mi piel.

— ¡Hijo de perra!—grito Shaoran casi desgarrándose la garganta, con mi ojo izquierdo logro ver a Shaoran lanzándose a golpes al hombre gordo, uno tras otro en la cara. Utilizo alguna técnicas de pelea callejera por lo que he visto en las películas, golpeo su abdomen globoso con su rodilla haciendo que le tipo se doblara de dolor. Él no paraba de golpearlo los sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre de aquel hombre.

Se detuvo un poco, su cabello estaba alborotado humero, su rostro enrojecido el labio partido y sangrando, por mi cabeza estaban pasando muchas cosas, pero cuando lo vi se me hizo muy atractiva su imagen. Es estúpido, lo tengo claro. Sus labios se movieron lentamente diciendo mi nombre. Se distrajo tanto que otro tipo amigo lo sujeto con fuerza, lo iban agolpear de nuevo. Trate de levantarme y defenderlo pero al dar el primer paso Eriol me tomo fuerte del codo.

— ¡Sácalas de aquí Eriol!—fue lo último que escuche de Shaoran esa noche.

…

Shaoran no se apareció en la casa durante varias horas, y yo no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, apenas me recupere, me sentía suficientemente lista para dejarlos y lo hice. Lo hicimos más bien. Solo esperamos que amaneciera para que Tomoyo y yo nos largáramos de esa casa.

Eriol ni siquiera se percató cuando salimos y tomaos un taxi. La verdad Eriol no tuvo la culpa de que me golpearan, pero Tomoyo al parecer si lo relacionaba. Tal vez nos invitaron ese lugar de buena voluntad, no creo que Shaoran hubiese planeado que ese tipo me golpeara e insultara de esa manera, o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Por suerte para nosotras las vacaciones de invierno apenas comenzaban, Eriol se ofreció para llevarnos a Tomoeda pero con todo lo que ocurrió optamos por irnos sin decir nada. El camino en autobús fue un tanto tedioso sin mencionar que Tomoyo estuvo rechazando las llamadas de Eriol todo el camino. Yo tuve que estar todas las vacaciones usando camisas de manga larga y vendajes los primeros días, invente una historia algo como que fue un balón directo a mi rostro, aunque no lo creyeron ya que siempre fui buena en deportes. Mi ojo derecho estaba tan inflamado que evite salir sin mis lentes de sol.

Tomoyo creo que hablo con Eriol después de unos días sin embargo ella no permitió que el viniera a Tomoeda a visitarla. Mientras tanto yo, no sé qué estaba pasando por mi mente, me queda claro lo que paso y que Shaoran en cierta parte intento defenderme. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué inicio la pelea con ese hombre? Y a pesar que me fui ¿Por qué no me había buscado para hablar conmigo?

Los días pasaban y yo seguía mirando mi celular por ansiedad todo el tiempo. Incluso veía la pantalla obscura e imaginaba como se iluminaba con su nombre y la canción de Indiana Jones sonando. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. No supe de el por mis vacaciones. Me distraje un poco con mi familia, navidad, año nuevo, con Touya y su novia, mi padre confeso que estaba saliendo con una compañera de trabajo sin embargo aún no era tiempo para formalizar, me alegro por ambos, los quiero demasiado, pero no les hable de sobre mis nuevos amigos.

Moleste a Touya sobre alguna próxima boda y para mi sorpresa él lo estaba planteando, iba a pedirle matrimonio su novia después de tanto esperar. Yo estaba emocionada, ver a mi hermano enamorado era muy satisfactorio. Nunca creí que encontrará a alguien con quien formalizar, siempre fue muy rebelde y mujeriego.

Fue también incomodo que Yukito estuviera en estas festividades, después de lo que paso entre nosotros siempre me estremezco cada vez que me saluda como si nada hubiese pasado. La única que sabe lo que paso entre nosotros fue Tomoyo, si Touya se enterara que Yukito y yo nos relacionamos un tiempo seguramente ya lo hubiese matado.

Regresar a la universidad era difícil, volver a las responsabilidades, tan acostumbrada que estaba a ser consentida en casa por mi familia. Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, apenas estaba empezando a ocultarse le sol. Yo ya había limpiado toda mi habitación y acomode mis cosas cuando me acosté en la cama. En un borde de una ventana había un papelito de color rojo, lo jale un poco sin romperlo, era una carta. Una frase pequeña pero significativa.

 _Lo siento..._

Mi corazón se contrajo fuertemente y sentí un vació en el estómago, después de más de un mes tengo una nota de Shaoran. Recibo inmediatamente un mensaje de texto que decía " _baja"_

Mi cabello era un desastre, estaba cansada y sucia por la limpieza, incluso usaba ropa ancha pero aun así baje las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento. Me detuve de pie frente a ese jodido auto blanco de carreras. Otro mensaje de texto " _sube al auto"._ Como robot seguía las órdenes.

No sabía si era lo correcto, él me llevo aun lugar de mala muerte donde salí lastimada, después de eso no me dio ninguna explicación ni ninguna disculpa, pudo buscarme, pudo llamarme o incluso enviar un mísero mensaje de texto pero no lo hizo. Ni yo tampoco. Pero tal vez solo estaba dejándome llevar. No vi su cara solo su cuerpo sentado en el lugar del piloto. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que mis ojos captaron fueron montones de pétalos rojos en el asiento del copiloto, era un abundante ramo de rosas brillantes, perfectas, tan perfectas que parecían de fantasía.

Me quede inmóvil y mágicamente todos mis pensamientos negativos de Shaoran se borraron con el aire.

….

Posiblemente ahora si me atrase en actualizar ya que entro a clases el lunes y al ser mi ultimo semestre sera muy complicado tener tiempo libre para actualizar, hagan presión con los comentarios eso ayuda, además que se ve más bonito un fanfic con bastantes reviews :) ¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Let´s not fall in love

 **—** **Sakura—**

Un helado escalofrió recorría mi espalda, mis manos estaban frías, mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía mi rostro cálido, seguramente estaba sonrojada.

—Sakura—su voz era varonil pero suave—Sube

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de reaccionar, abrace las rosas para levantarlas y poderme sentar en el lugar del copiloto. Eran tan hermosas que no podía dejar de verlas, incluso omití la presencia de Shaoran.

—No estaba seguro que ingredientes prefieres en la pizza, solo sé que te gusta

No sabía que responder, o tal vez no quería hablar mucho me quede en silencio mientras el auto avanzaba.

— ¿Jamón, queso, aceitunas?

—Ah, creo que la sea, todos los ingredientes me gustan

—Perfecto

Nuestro tono de voz fue neutro, era incomodo volver a hablar después de todo este tiempo, lo mire de reojo y su expresión era más relajada de lo que recordaba. Fue un poco silencioso el transcurso, por suerte la pizza estaba lista en menos de 20 minutos, para mi sorpresa Shaoran pidió una pizza con todos los ingredientes, estaba repleta y al final una cobertura de queso extra, se veía tan de liosa que me daban ganas de devorarla en el camino, pero él es cuidadoso con su auto no lo arruinaría.

Subimos a mi habitación en silencio, fue incomodo pero al estar en mi habitación nos relajamos un poco. Él se sentó en mi silla y yo sobre la cama con mis piernas cruzadas. La pizza estaba realmente deliciosa.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien

— ¿Tu ojo no te duele?

—Dejo de dolerme hace poco—mi voz denotaba tristeza

—Sakura yo, lo siento mucho. No quería que salieras lastimada, no debí llevarte a ese lugar

—Lo entiendo, fue un accidente que me golpearan—lo mire a los ojos y parecía ser sincero—Sé que eres un busca pleitos pero… ¿Por qué iniciaste la pelea con ese tipo?

Evito mi mirada mirando el suelo y dudó un momento. Me sentí incomoda y estaba a punto de hablar cuando el abrió su boca para decirme algo

—Recuerdas que mencione que una de mis hermanas vivió mucho tiempo conmigo y que se regresó a China para no volver— suspiro y alboroto su cabello con su mano derecha—Ese imbécil lastimo a mi hermana, la utilizó, le rompió el corazón…ella estaba destrozada y… el no quiso reconocer a su hijo, aunque el niño nunca lo necesitará—él se volvió a tensar, el apretaba demasiado sus puños—Él se burló de ella…yo no soporto ni siquiera verlo

—Shao, está bien, lo comprendo todo ahora— puse mi mano sobre el dorso de la suya y sentí una conexión eléctrica

Nos miramos y seguimos en silencio, fue incomodo así que inicié una nueva conversación.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, hiciste algo interesante?

—Visité a mi familia

— ¿Fuiste a China?—estaba sorprendida, de todo lo que pudo haber hecho en estas semanas nunca me imaginé que regresaría a China

—Sí, estuve con mis hermanas, mi madre y mi sobrino Yen, que por cierto estuve cuidando toda mi estancia

— ¿Tienes alguna foto?

Shaoran saco su celular color negro mate y después de una corta búsqueda me mostro una foto, supongo que no tenía demasiadas fotos en el carrete. Era un niño pequeño, le calculo no más de 6 años, melena obscura con un pequeño lunar en su mejilla, él estaba con una sonrisa muy extensa sentado sobre los hombros de Shaoran, y él hacia una mueca ya que le molestaba la luz del sol, sus facciones se veían tan relajadas como si estuviera feliz, de no ser por los tatuajes juraría que es un hombre común y normal.

—Es muy lindo, te queda lo de niñero—él se bufo

—Soy la figura masculina más cercana que tiene, cada vez que me ve se pone muy eufórico, algún día cuando lo llame por _video-llamada_ te lo presentare

— ¿Hablas por video-llamada con él?—trate de no sonar tan sorprendida

—Sí, una vez por semana mínimo

Es una parte rara que no conocía de Shaoran, una parte más humana, tierna, adorable y dulce con los niños. Me gustaba esa parte de él.

—Te traje algo—saco un pequeño libro alargado color rojizo, e la portada venia un león dorado o algo por el estilo, tenía alas— Lo encontré en una tienda curiosa, tiene una leyenda interesante

—Pero no sé leer en chino—dije en voz baja un poco triste el me jalo mi mejilla, se sentó en la cama junto a mi

—Bien—abrí el libro y en la contraportada venían signos chinos casi incomprensibles, se puso su dedo índice y siguió la lectura, yo solo intenté prestar atención

—Son llamadas las cartas Clow, las creo un supuesto mago con el mismo nombre, son especiales controlan varias cosas, agua, vuelo, lluvia, incluso al parecer hay una carta de burbujas, supuse que te gustaría, con eso que desde pequeña te gusta la magia

—Son hermosas gracias—lo abrace por el cuello un buen rato mientras aspiraba su loción tan deliciosa

Cuando nos separamos me puso un collar, con un dije en forma de ave. Lo tome y lo mire con atención, no era un ave, solo era el pico y otros detalles, era una diminuta llave

—Es la llave del libro, no debes dejar que alguien más toque tus cartas Sak

Sonreí inevitablemente, acaricie su rostro y después lo bese. Es una forma clara de demostrar lo agradecida que estaba con él. Y vaya que me respondió muy bien. Jugueteo con su lengua provocándome cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, acariciaba mi rostro y bajo su manos hasta mi cintura, y empezó a acariciarme, yo no me quedaba atrás y seguía tocándolo, metí mi mano sobre su camisa y toque su abdomen ligeramente marcado que me enloquecía. Nuestras carisias avanzaron poco a poco fue lento, entre besos en los labios y en nuestros cuellos.

—Ya termino la hora de visitas— murmuro sin dejar de besar mi cuello

—No hay nadie…ella llega mañana—dije entre suspiros

—Perfecto…podremos hacer ruido

Bajo hasta besar mi pecho justo por el manubrio del esternón se detuvo y volvió a mis labios para después sentarse, y quitarse su camisa. Yo intenté hacerlo mismo pero no creo haberme visto tan sexy como él, mis pequeños pechos se lucían hoy con un sostén blanco con lunares de colores, igual mi ropa interior lo cual me hace ver como una niña.

Estábamos ardiendo juntos, solo que a pesar de todo yo no me sentía con tanta energía, todo el día me la pase limpiando mi habitación y de pues acomodando las cosas, subir y bajar por las escaleras fue tan agotador. Bostecé un par de veces incluso cuando Shaoran acababa de besarme, y justo cuando estaba apunto de bajar mis pantaletas se detuvo.

—Alguien debería dormir—sonó algo serio y juguetón a la vez

—No, No…yo quiero esto—me acerqué y con mi lengua recorrí sus labios

—Sak…tal vez no es ahora el momento—suspiro y se acostó alado de mi—Tú crees que es muy pronto ¿No es así?

—Calla—dije y me senté sobre su regazo de frente a él, fue un rose más intenso en esa posición, me quede inmóvil y pude sentir como el movía su parte ligeramente

—Aun no Sak—me tomo por la nuca y me obligo a bajar hasta su pecho, estaba desudo y me brindaba su calor natural, él estaba tan alborotado como yo, no entiendo porque detuvo esto, estábamos a punto de tener sexo—Duerme un poco, te vez muy acabada

—Ah gracias—hice notar mi sarcasmo, el empezó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente dándome masajes, cuando me cubrió con la sábana empecé a sentirme tan cómoda que no podía evitar quedarme dormida

Aún tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba a un costado y con mi pierna lo abrazaba, la noche era fría y su cuerpo me brindaba ese bendito calor que te hace sentí quedaba dormida mientras él seguía haciéndome piojito.

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue su espalda ligeramente bronceada, unas letras chinas a lo largo de sus cervicales, no parecía ser una frase muy larga, pensé que la espalda sería el único lugar virgen de tatuajes, me equivoque.

—Demonios—murmure al darme cuenta que nos quedamos dormidos, y Shaoran paso la noche aquí, ya había amanecido, él se dio la vuelta, por su cara supuse que ya llevaba un rato despierto, y me miro alzando una ceja

—Recuerdas que dije que no roncabas…me retracto

— ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no ronco—fruncí el ceño y le di un leve empujón

—Solo a veces, luego ronroneas, y luego empiezas a hablar—empezó a reír— Parecía que discutías con alguien

—Yo…no sabía que hacia eso

—Vamos, has dormido con Tomoyo muchas veces seguramente ella lo ha notado también

— ¡No!...Tomoyo no debe de saber que pasaste la noche aquí

—No pensaba decirle—beso mi frente— Tienes baba seca aquí—se tocó la comisura de los labios

Me pare de golpe en la cama y con las mangas de mi pijama empecé a tallarme la cara sin ver para quitarme lo que Shaoran había mencionado, él estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—Oh mírate, están tan roja—me abrazo por la espalda y pude sentir su erección matutina, beso mi cuello y luego salió en ropa interior al pasillo, supongo que iría al baño.

Aproveche para arreglarme un poco. Me puse otra ropa, mi cuerpo estaba llena de sugilaciones, o marcas por succión, había en mi cadera, debajo de mis pechos, en mi cuello por mi clavícula, y una más en el costado de mi muslo así llegando al glúteo. Tal vez no tuvimos sexo pero nos divertimos mucho. Por mi parte no se hacer esas cosas de succionar para dejar esas marcas, pero hice lo mejor que se hacer morder. Cuando Shaoran regreso lo inspeccione cuidadosamente, no recordaba donde había mordido antes solo encontré una en su hombro que incluso estaba morada.

—Olvidas esta—bajo un poco su bóxer y justo en la línea marcada de su pelvis había una mordida, muy profunda— Querías hacerme sexo oral pero te detuve

—Eso no es cierto—me sonroje inevitablemente, seguramente lo olvidé ya que acompañamos la pizza con vino.

Entrelazó sus manos en mi cabello, me mostró su más pervertida sonrisa torcida que me provoco cosquilleo.

—Aun puedes aceptar—su voz era seductora ardiente, yo empecé a calentarme, no había nadie, solo él y yo, sus ojos me miraban tan intenso que me petrifique—Si no sabes hacerlo yo te guio— me dijo al oído y después mordió mi oreja

Yo estaba nerviosa y mordí mis labios al no saber qué hacer, no es que no quisiera, solo que tal vez no era correcto hacerlo ahora.

—Si tú lo haces….yo te compensare—con su lengua recorrió la comisura de mis labios y después introdujo su lengua en mi boca

Empezaba a sentir mi zona intima incomoda, era temprano aun y tenía cosas que hacer, clases en algunas cuantas horas…

Bese sus labios, lo bese rápido moviéndome de un lados a otro, baje y con mi lengua recorrí desde su manzana de Adán hasta su ombligo, me arrodille ante el sujetándome de sus caderas. Me volvió a torcer esa sonrisa haciéndolo ver más sexy. El bajé su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo. Su miembro vigoroso estaba húmedo, trate de empezar poco a poco, le di cortos besos en la punta y los bordes, él estaba en silencio con la mirada hacia abajo, juguete con mi lengua y toque la punta la parte más sensible del hombre, haciendo círculos y lamiendo como si fuera una paleta. Lo mire a los ojos, el estaba ardiendo puso su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, pero no iba a hacerlo cuando él quisiera, me tome mi tiempo y lo torture con juegos y miradas hasta que lo deje entrara a mi boca, su miembro se sentía tan cálido dentro empecé a moverme dejándolo entrar y salir, succionándolo, el mojaba, era un sabor salado pero no desagradable. Parece mentira pero lo tenía en mis manos.

El gran Shaoran li, rebelde, que apuesta, que está en los arrancones, estaba gimiendo, gimiendo por lo que yo le hacía. El tarado de Shaoran con el que peleo casi a diario estaba mojándome las bragas. El mujeriego-todas mías Li ahora estaba siendo tan débil ante mí.

—Oh…Sakura—murmuraba y yo me quebraba— ¡Sak!— se alejó de golpe me tomo por los hombros poniéndome de pie y luego arrojándome a la cama.

Fue rápido y tal vez un poco brusco, me quito mi short y mi ropa interior. Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca me había visto tan…desnuda

—Lo siento…tengo que hacerlo, me dijo a la cara y después bajo hasta mi zona

Vi su gruesa lengua cuando empezó a lamerme, sentí cosquillas al principio, luego mi clítoris estaba duro y el jugueteaba con el dándole vueltas, y quería cerrar las piernas por los impulsos nerviosos, él las sujeto y empujó mi cadera para tener más a su alcance mi zona, yo intentaba no gemir pero era casi imposible, era demasiado bueno, sentía sus dientes alrededor ligeramente. Mencione su nombre suave, su lengua recorría toda mi zona yo estaba demasiado húmeda. Me miro a los ojos y se alejó un poco.

—Eres…

—No—junte mis cejas con una expresión clara de incredulidad ¿Quién llega virgen a los 22, hoy en día?

Introdujo sus dos dedos índice y medio por mi vagina, solo un poco y empezó a golpetear hacia mi pubis mientras seguía lamiendo mi clítoris. Aunque lo hizo por poco tiempo yo no aguantaba mucho, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo, hacerlo completamente.

—Shaoran…métela—suplique entre suspiros

—Sak…no tengo…protección

—Te odio

Yo me senté al borde de la cama, el alejo su cara de mi zona y saco sus dedos, los dos tratamos de calmarnos un poco. Empecé a hacer cuentas, a lo mejor si estaba fértil esos días, no quería arriesgarme, además que nunca lo he hecho sin protección.

—Lo siento, usualmente estoy preparado…pero no planeaba hacerlo contigo

—Ah—alcé mis cejas y me cruce de brazos lista para comenzar la primera pelea del día, ¿Cómo era posible? Con las otras si se atreve a acostarse y siempre va preparado y conmigo no, lo iba a decir, lo juro pero me callo la boca introduciendo otra vez sus dedos y con su pulgar presionaba el botón—Ah, eso está muy bien

Sonrió, supongo que pensó que esta sería una buena forma de evitar discusiones, pero no lo dejaré hacerlo, no siempre, sus movimientos me provocaban que gimiera y suspirara un poco alto. Abrimos los ojos como platos los dos al escuchar ruido procediendo de la puerta. Mi odiosa compañera había llegado, y no sola, al parecer venía con su familia. Demonios, tardarían mucho en lo que acomodan sus cosas, si hago ruido me descubrirían. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano. Shaoran sonrió. Introdujo sus dedos fuerte hasta el fondo e mi vagina, abrí la boca pero no solté ningún grito. Empezó a moverse rápido apropósito, él estaba divertido mientras yo contenía los gemidos por mi abdomen presiono mi pubis con su manos libre, yo estaba tan excitada ardiente, con ganas de gritar. Solté el último suspiro y él se apartó suave. Estaba temblorosa y avergonzada, me puse mi ropa interior tan infantil y me quede sentada. Shaoran me dio la espalda un rato, no le di importancia. No iba a hacer que el acabara. Él me torturo, que acabe el solo el trabajo.

Cuando volvió tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y empezamos a hablar muy bajo

— ¿Crees que se vayan pronto?

—No lo se

—Tengo clases en dos horas

—Ojala faltes

—Me gustaría faltar—mordió mi oreja—Pero la señorita no tiene condones

—Claro, ¿Por qué conmigo no te acuestas y con las tipas esas si?

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, eso es malo, además apenas estamos saliendo

—Demonios Shaoran…o que hemos vivido hasta ahora y lo que acaba de pasar…yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga con derechos eso es denigrante

—Estamos bien así, no hay que enamorarnos porque aún no sabemos cómo nos ira… no hay que empezar con promesas que sabemos no vamos a cumplir…en realidad estoy un poco asustado…pero te lo digo enserio cuando…

—Bastardo egoísta

Me arregle muy rápido tome mi mochila y salí dejando Shaoran en la habitación, con el pretexto que tenía una clase a esa hora, solo fui y me escondí en el lugar donde menos me buscaría, la biblioteca. Me puse a leer en la sección de libros de medicina, donde también nunca me buscaría. Tome un libro de obstetricia y comencé a leer. El lado positivo es que aprendí un poco sobre los embarazos, el parto y todas las complicaciones.

No hable con Shaoran todo el día, estaba molesta y quería hacerlo notar, no contesté sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. Tomoyo me envió uno recordándome el evento de la noche, le dije te amo Tomy pero no pienso ir estoy enferma de diarrea. Claro que no me creyó pero no quiso discutir.

Tome de mi guarda ropa unos jeans obscuros ligeramente rotos, una playera gris y una chaqueta con gorro, no quería ser reconocida. Tome la decisión de ir, tarde pero asistiré al evento.

Llegue al lugar, un bar donde tocan música en vivo y hoy debutaría Tomoyo con los chicos, estuve con ellos en uno de los ensayos pero no me gustaba mucho ya que me sentía inútil, no sé nada, ni manipular el equipo de sonido. Le dije a Tomoyo que no vendría y ella se molestó conmigo, pero yo estaba aún más molesta con Shaoran.

No era tan grande el lugar pero había mucho espacio libre, al fondo pude ver el mini escenario, ya estaba la batería con Shia uno de sus amigos con el cabello color cobrizo casi pelirrojo, Eriol de pie con la guitarra eléctrica hablando muy cerca de Tomoyo, ella con sus labios rojo vino su cabello ondulado y con una vestido ajustado color blanco con detalles negros, se veía muy hermosa. Shaoran a un lado de ellos, despreocupado serio, con una camisa verde obscura con las mangas cortas a mitad de su brazo, sus tatuajes resaltaban con ese color.

Empezaron a cantar Bring Me To Life de Evanescence, Tomoyo resaltaba con su voz siempre tan linda, la música se escuchaba fuerte poro todo el lugar, la gente se acercaba para estar de pie observándolos ya que los asientos estaban ocupados, en la barra algunos tomando y mirando de reojo al grupo, yo me quede en la barra para no ser vista, Shaoran cantaba muy bien pero Tomoyo lo opacaba. Al terminar la canción se escucharon los aplausos, Tomoyo respiraba agitada, ella casi nunca cantaba canciones de rock pero estaba feliz. Dieron agradecimientos y mencionaron que regresarían después del descanso. Inmediatamente dos tipejas del estilo de Shaoran (putas) se lanzaron el abrazándolo besándole y toqueteándolo. La estúpida chica de los melones que siempre ha estado detrás de él, esa odiosa de Meilin. Para empeorar el asunto Shaoran parecía estar disfrutándolo, las tocaba a las dos y no se daba abasto con sus labios. Enfurecí respire profundo y di unos pasos para que Tomoyo me viera. Su sonrisa extensa y el brillo en sus ojos me provocaron una sonrisa. — ¡Sakura!—dio un grito y me abrazó pro el cuello con fuerza— ¡Viniste! —Por supuesto—mire de reojo a Shaoran que estaba sorprendido de verme, quedo inmóvil junto a esas tipas—Estuviste grandiosa —Gracias

—Iré por una bebida, ¿quieres algo?

—Estoy bien—ella miro a Shaoran que se acercaba— Suerte—me dijo y se fue

Yo no me iba a quedar a esperarlo, camine hasta a la barra y pedí un trago. Un joven alto me sonrió y empezó a coquetearme, claro que les respondí a sus lindos ojos, me pago el trago que había pedido. Shaoran se sentó junto a mí, por cómo se dejó caer y la tensión el aire supuse que estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¿No has visto tu celular?—lo ignore y di un trago a mi bebida— ¡Sakura!—me dijo molesto

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Ahora tú vas a enojarte?—me bufe—Me dices que no quieres nada serio conmigo, que estamos perfectos así, te encuentro y sigues igual con tus putas, ¿De eso se trata? Entonces yo también puedo estar besuqueándome y acostándome con otros hombres

—No—fue firme y tenebroso—No puedes estar con otro

—No soy más que tu amiga, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera entonces…

—Tú eres más que eso Sak

— ¿Tu amiga con derechos? ¿Tu puta de sexo casual como las otras?, ¡No! Yo no soy así…maldita sea

—Tranquila

Empezaron a llamar a Shaoran ya que era el tiempo de que volviera la banda a tocar él se detuvo para seguir discutiendo conmigo

—Enserió me gustas, esto no volverá a pasar…te lo prometo—fue arrastrado por un chico de la banda hasta la pista

— ¿Cómo me aseguraras eso?—le grite molesta mientras se iba.

Me puse de pie en el público y pude ver como se arreglaban antes de tocar, al parecer Shaoran cambio de último momento la canción, no se veían muy contentos los demás, pero accedieron.

Por el intro pude reconocerla era Demons de Imagine Dragons. Shaoran me miró fijamente entre todo el público. Entendí perfectamente el mensaje dela canción.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It´s where my demons hide_

 _It´s Where my demons hide_

 _Don´t get to close_

 _It´s dark inside_

 _It´s where my demons hide_

 _It´s where my demons hide._

Me encanta su voz masculina cautivadora, como llegaba a los altos y bajaba bruscamente a la perfección sin desafinar. Cuando terminó la canción dejo caer el micrófono que golpeó en el suelo, bajó de la tarima, tomó mi rostro entre sus tibias manos y me beso, fuerte pasional en medio del público. Pude escuchar el grito en el fondo de un hombre apoyando y otros aplaudiendo. Termino de besarme y me miró a los ojos sin soltar mis mejillas, fue un pequeño instante. Me tomó la mano y me llevó con él al escenario, tomo nuevamente el micrófono y habló frente a todos.

— ¡Es mi chica!, ¡Ella es mi novia Sakura!

…

Je, algo intenso lo se. Bueno es algo que tenia que pasar...aunque aun no ha pasado del todo, el problema es Shaoran y lo que planea. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero actualizar más seguido, hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Dentro de mi piel

 **—** **Shaoran—**

Continua la pelea interna, aun no puedo acomodar mis pensamientos sobre los eventos recientes. Después de tantos años, por fin tengo una novia, no fue como lo esperaba ni deseaba pero así era, ella era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor del tipo que odio tanto.

Lo más extraño es que a pesar que planeo seguir con mi venganza siento un poco de cariño por ella.

Mi peor pesadilla.

— ¡Li Shaoran!—me encanta ver su rostro cada vez que se enoja

—Date prisa o me iré sin ti

— ¡Carajo!

— ¿Con esa boca me besas?—me hice el ofendido pero no podía evitar sonreír mientras ella se alborotaba en un mar de ropa

— ¡Y otras cosas también!—colocó una última prenda en su pequeña maleta y la cerro con esfuerzo ya que estaba a su máxima capacidad

—Solo será un fin de semana

—Sí, pero conociéndote llevo una prenda para cada ocasión ya que nunca me dices a donde iremos

Lo que ella no sabe es que no necesitara mucha ropa. Subimos al auto ella estaba usando un short no tan diminuto y una playera ajustada que hacia resaltar su esbelto cuerpo, mientras nos despedíamos de la ciudad ella se tallaba los ojos y masajeaba su cabello, seguramente tenia sueño, las últimas noches no había dormido bien ya que había estado muy ocupada con proyectos escolares. Desde que nos volvimos pareja no hemos podido estar juntos ya que ambos teníamos asuntos pendientes que nos tomaban todo el tiempo, entre mis negocios gane un poco más de dinero lo que me dio la oportunidad de invitar a Sakura a este fin de semana. No es un lugar tan lejano pero es completamente diferente a la ciudad, había hecho reservaciones desde la semana pasada.

Todo cambio de golpe, desde que todos saben que ella es mi novia no dejan de interrogarme, claro nunca había formalizado con nadie, ni siquiera Meilin que era mi puta frecuente. La ventaja es que con las personas que frecuento ahora no conocen a Touya, o al menos desconocen su apellido, sería muy difícil que identificaran que son hermanos, en todo caso si llegan a descubrirlo espero que sea a su tiempo.

La carretera estaba vacía, parece que nadie tiene tiempo de dar un paseo relajante, Sakura conecto su celular al adaptador y estaba escuchando sus hermosas canciones de k-pop, juro que si vuelve a poner la canción de _replay_ le tirare el celular por la ventana.

—No hagas muecas—dijo de una forma juguetona, la mire de reojo por mis lentes obscuros, me miraba curiosa lo cual me preocupo.

Cambio de canción, una más tranquila no tan odiosa, "Faded", si no mal recuerdo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y gateo hasta sentarse en mi regazo, era tan pequeña y delgada que no me estorbaba mucho, se recostó en la puerta y me abrazo del cuello mientras daba besos a mi cara. Sonreí, nunca había manejado así, no era difícil, no pesaba casi anda y podía mover los pedales normalmente, no tapaba mi campo visual, estaba solo en la carretera. La bese, sus suaves labios fueron míos de nuevo. Por un instante, sentí su nerviosismo y la adrenalina aumento, estaba conduciendo a 140 km/hr.

—Ya—dijo pero yo lo tenía todo bajo control

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No quiero morir

—Tú empezaste—acaricie sus piernas desnudas solo con las yemas de mis dedos y provoque que su piel se erizará

—Pero esto es muy peligroso—empezó a moverse cautelosamente, la sujete impidiendo que se moviera de mi regazo

—Confía en mi—bese su cuello sin dejar de prestar atención en la carretera—Casi llegamos

El resto del camino no se comportó como una maniática ansiosa como acostumbra y se dejo llevar. Es realmente sexy cuando se atreve a hacer cosas "prohibidas"

Rente una cabaña en la playa, algo romántico y cursi, pero a la vez divertido ya que tenía planes aparte con Eriol. La cabaña no era muy grande, una habitación con sábanas blancas muy cómoda, una pequeña cocina con un comedor para 4 personas, una hamaca grande para dos personas afuera en la playa. Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue dejar su maleta en la habitación y corrió hacia la playa. Lo que me sorprendió es que no empezara con una letanía que no podríamos dormir juntos y que yo dormiría en el sofá, como siempre intentando hacerse la "santa", pero no, hoy no pequeña Sakura.

— ¡Es hermoso!—estiro sus brazos empezó a caminar descalza sobre la arena hasta llegara a la orilla del mar, las olas pegaban en sus pies desnudos y ella sonreía.

Dios parece una niña, su sonrisa era amplia y hermosa, corrió hacia mí su cabello volaba en el aire alborotado, era preciosa, pero no corría hacia mí, de hecho corrió para entrar en la cabaña y empezar a desordenar su maleta. Tuve que detenerla

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero nadar

—No aun Sak, tenemos algo que hacer

— ¿Por qué?—estaba tan desanimada que parecía actuado

—Es importante, hay que comer algo, regresaremos pronto.

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano y que era muy popular por sus mariscos, nos encontramos con Eriol y Tomoyo ahí. Unos camarones endiablados, unas cervezas y las chicas con sus cocos helados, todo parecía estar bien hasta que Eriol abrió su bocota.

— ¿Listas para la carrera?

—Eres increíble—me dijo Sakura apretando sus dientes

— ¡Demonios!—murmure

— ¿Creí que ella lo sabía?—trato de excusarse, ambos suponíamos que Sakura se molestaría, ella estaba emocionada pensando que esto era algo romántico y en realidad ese no era mi plan inicial, en fin, iba a romperle los lentes a Eriol por segunda vez en este año. Sakura frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio, unos segundos luego mágicamente se tranquilizó. Relajo su cara y suspiró.

—Sabes Tomoyo esto me recuerda mucho a algo... ¿no crees?

—Pocas veces hemos venido a la playa—ella se puso pensativa

— ¡Oh, ya! Recuerdas cuando teníamos 16 y estábamos de vacaciones de verano

— ¡Sí!, recuerdo a este chica de las dos colitas que puso licor en todas nuestras bebidas—Tomoyo recordó sonriendo, Sakura soltó una carcajadas

— ¡Estaban tan ebrios!, Chiharu se quitó el sostén y corrió hacia el mar

—Pobre de ella, casi se ahoga y Fudo tuvo que ir a rescatarla

— ¡No!, ella se hizo la víctima para acostarse con Fudo, tú ya sabes como era de intenso—le dijo Sakura casi regañándola

Mire a Eriol y estaba con la misma expresión de póker que yo.

—Pero era mucho más intenso Hyun Joong—Tomoyo se mordió el labio y claramente vi la mirada de reojo de Eriol a través de sus lentes.

—Hyun—Sakura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada—recuerdo los problemas que tuvimos con él

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no sabía que decir, mire a Eriol y estaba deseoso de escuchar sobre lo que ellas estaban platicando.

—Él no pudo arruinar nuestra amistad—dijo Tomoyo con orgullo

—No importa que tan guapo y alto fuese

Tenía los codos recargados en la mesa, retrocedí y empuje mis hombros hacia atrás para relajar mi espalda que se había tensado.

—Olvidaste tu seductora mirada—agregó Tomoyo para nada tímida

—Lo que no olvido es que nos besó a ambas—Sakura suspiró— e intento llevarnos a la cama a las dos

Intente aclararme la garganta pero el nudo seguía presente, mi amigo y yo nos miramos un instante para después darle un trago a la cerveza.

—Al mismo tiempo

Escupimos la cerveza inmediatamente después de que Tomoyo dijera eso, bañamos la mesa y mojamos alrededor, empecé a toser ya que sentía que me ahogaba Eriol se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano bruscamente.

— ¡Qué carajo tienen ustedes con los internacionales!

—Bueno si, era coreano

—Pero ya saben lo que dicen de los coreanos—comentó Sakura y me sentí un poco más aliviado.

Era incomodo pensar en ese tipo y el pasado de ellas, me sentía incómodo. No se imaginar que por intentar hacer lo que yo intento hacer con Sakura es...repugnante.

— ¿Cuándo empieza la carrera?—me preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema

—En 30 minutos—le dije

—Tenemos que irnos—Tomoyo se puso de pie y no sé cómo se mantiene el equilibro con ese enorme sombrero que cubre casi todo su cuerpo del sol

Eran motocicletas de cuatro llantas muy lentas pero las adecuadas para una carrera en la arena, esta vez no eran los típicos corredores de autos, eran más bien chicos de la zona, no éramos expertos en este tipo de competencias, bueno al menos yo no, Eriol amaba las motos así como yo los autos, el venía a estas carreras de vez en cuando y era la primera vez que ambos teníamos novia para que nos acompañaran. Aunque me siento extraño esto siempre fue una convivencia más bien de hermanos ya que siempre acudíamos juntos a este tipo de competencias, solo nosotros dos.

Eriol lo considero como el hermano que nunca tuve, el llego justó cuando estaba en la peor etapa de mí, no sé cómo nos volvimos amigos, tal vez aunque haya sido un chico ingles educado y con una buena familia tenía sus problemas, como yo. Por suerte él no conoció a Touya, pero si a Yukito, entre él y yo destruimos a todo un niño ingles rebelde que huía de su familia que buscaba lo mejor para él.

Sakura detrás de mí sus caderas tan pegadas a mí, me abrazaba por la espalda muy lista para comenzar lo cual seguía sorprendiéndome. Por otro lado Tomoyo se acomodó de una manera tan elegante, de lado porque ella usaba un vestido el cual adecuó para que no volara mientras corrían, y así abrazaba a Eriol. Ella debe confiar mucho en Eriol, eso es estar enamorados hace estúpida a la gente. La carrea comenzó trate de seguir algunos consejos de Eriol pero estaba seguro que mis 200 dólares estaban perdidos, Eriol estaba por el segundo lugar yo por el quinto. Aceleré un poco más Sakura enterró sus uñas en mi piel veníamos a una buena velocidad para que en la curva perdiera el equilibrio de la motocicleta y estuviéramos a punto de caer, pero me recuperé, Sakura ahogo un grito, tuve cuidado para que no cayera

Para sorpresa de todos Eriol pudo ganar el primer lugar, sin embargo yo no recordé el numero en el que quede, Tomoyo estaba con su cabello alborotado dando brinquitos mientras que a Eriol le entregaban su premio, Sakura me abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarme, realmente no necesitaba esos 200 dólares, solo competí por diversión, pero me siento humillado.

Nos adelantamos tomamos un par de tragos más antes de regresar a la cabaña con nuestro pedacito de arena privada, aun se veía el cielo anaranjado, Sak se puso su traje de baño, un exquisito bikini color rojo, corrió a el mar y las olas empezaron a mojarla, ella sonreía supongo que extrañaba esa sensación, me quede un poco atrás contempladora, tome mi celular y capturé algunos momentos antes de incorporarme con ella, el agua estaba fría, su piel era cálida, ella se lanzó a mí y la abrace con fuerza, ella alzo sus piernas y me sujetaron por la cadera, la bese. Sus labios y su piel era salada, solo pro esta ocasión con un ligero sabor a protector solar de coco.

Su calidez encendía mi cuerpo, me acariciaba el abdomen mientras yo recorría con mis dedos su espalda, nuestras carias ya empezaban aparecer inapropiadas para continuarlas dentro del mar, ella poniendo sus pies sobre la arena y me tomo de la mano para ir juntos caminando hacia la cabaña. Nos quitamos superficialmente el agua salda, le quite su bikini en la regadera mientras nos bañamos, ella hizo lo mismo. Pero me detuve la lleve hasta la cama en mis brazos, la ambientación era perfecta la brisa del mar estaba presente, ella con su cabello medio húmedo ya que lo había sujetado en un moño, que ella lo deshizo al tocar la cama. Nos besamos intensamente, nos acariciamos cada centímetro de la piel, después de mucho tiempo, por fin la sentía tan cerca, varia veces pensé en este momento, pero nunca creí que fuera así, no sentía tanta lujuria, ya que su cuerpo era encantador pero su mirada me mataba de ternura, sus ojos verdes pidiéndome mas cada vez que la embestía, trate de ser dulce al inicio aunque nunca fue mi estilo, me sentía bien al ver como ella lo disfrutaba, sus diminutos pezones rosados en mi boca, sus gemidos en mis oídos, sus manos alborotando mi cabello, sus pierna me abrazaban por la espalda, era mía y siempre seria así. Supongo que ella se sentiría culpable por la mañana pero estaba consiente, sé que fue rápido, supongo que cuando se formaliza deben de esperar más tiempo para conocerse y todo ese asunto. A decir verdad nunca había tardado tiempo para acostarme con alguien.

Mi cabeza estaba fuera de sí, la mire a los ojos, y sentí un golpe distinto en mi corazón. Estaba arrítmico, sus ojos jade me enloquecían y más con esa mirada que quemaba, ella era mía, Sakura Kinomoto por fin era mía. Metí mis manos por debajo de su espalda y la alce para que se sentará sobre mí sin separarnos ni un segundo, teniéndola de frente la bese, mordí sus labios, me enloquecía. Alborote su cabello, mordía su cuello, ella suspiró mi nombre cuando llego al orgasmo, yo solo me deje caer y me aleje cuando pude recuperar el aliento.

Esa noche ella uso mi pecho como almohada, dormimos desnudos, fue una de las noches en las que más he descansado. Dormimos sobre esas sábanas blancas delicadas que fueron testigos de lo que Sakura y yo hicimos esa noche.

 _Esa noche que hizo que ella quedara por siempre grabada en mi piel._

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a ser molestos para mí me senté en la cama, contemplando el desastre de anoche, la ropa mojada, las pisadas hasta la cama, las toallas húmedas dejaron rastro, suspire y note que Sakura estaba detrás de mí sentada observándome.

— ¿Duele mucho tatuarse?—ella acaricio mis tatuajes de la espalda y hombro

—Hay cosas peores—la mire por mis hombros, ella cubría su cuerpo con sus sabanas

—Quiero uno—dijo firmemente

—Conozco un lugar por aquí

—Perfecto—le devolví la sonrisa, se veía hermosa al despertar y más después una buena noche de sexo, su rostro brillaba y no parecía ser la malhumorada Sakura de siempre

Un gran punto a su favor que no es de esas que habla sobre lo que ocurrió después del sexo, ni siquiera tocamos el tema con preguntas estúpidas como ¿te gusto? ¿Te dolió? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Después de tomar un desayuno tropical conduje hasta la tienda de tatuajes donde había acompañado a eriol a ponerse ese tatuaje en su pantorrilla. Por el desayuno ella parecía tranquila, se veía hermosa enrollada en las sabanas sentada en el comedor mientras desayunaba, me hacía sentir tan mal. Sakura no parecía nerviosa estaba segura emocionada, el lugar me parecía confiable, limpio y el tatuador era profesional, aunque Sakura ya había cumplido 30 minutos viendo el catálogo de dibujos y no parecía gustarle alguno, tuve que acércame un poco más a su decisión.

— ¿Al menos tienes una idea de lo que quieres?

—Sí, bueno…me gustan las flores

— ¿Una flor de cerezo?

—No es muy cliché

—A mí me gustan

—Hablaré con el tatuador

Después de unos minutos ella ya estaba sobre la silla esperando ansiosa, un dibujo sencillo y delicado, una flor de cerezo de color rosa pálido y otra flor de un color parecido alado, era una flor de Nadeshico. El tatuaje era pequeño no más de 10 cm, estaba sobre el hueso de su cadera derecha, muy sexy a mi parecer a pesar de ser un tatuaje delicado.

La tinta era suave, sujete su mano cada vez que ella sentía dolor, fue rápido a comparación de mis tatuajes, ella soportó el dolor, y sonrió, estaba complacida aunque por el momento estaba su piel rojiza. El tatuador cubrió muy bien la zona para evitar infecciones, ella pagó y regresamos. Fue un fin de semana corto pero no puedo quejarme pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, ella estaba más unida a mi desde ese momento, y ya no parecía tan gruñona, al menos ya sé cómo controlarla cuando esta de insoportable regañándome pro cualquier cosa.

Sexo, comida y dejándola poner sus odiosas canciones en el auto.

...

Después de ese genial fin de semana volvimos a nuestra aburrida rutina universitaria, todo iba normal, yo la estaba pasando mal con una materia llamada historia de la arquitectura, que creo que no me va a servir de nada por el resto de mi vida pero necesito aprobarla para graduarme, Eriol por su parte se estaba quedando loco con cardiología, todas las tardes se la pasaba en la sala pegado en un libro, Tomoyo por su parte siempre ha estado relajada, ella parece ser muy inteligente y no se le dificulta nada, de vez en cuando le ayuda con sus tareas a Eriol aunque las haga parecer muy femeninas. Sakura, bueno ella se lo está llevando bien, sigue haciendo sus análisis conmigo y creo que trata de sacarme más sobre mi pasado, ella solo sabe la parte "buena" de mi pasado, seguramente si se enterara de lo que hacía antes con su hermano y su pandilla no lo soportaría.

A pesar que nuestra asistencia a las competencias había disminuido ya que siempre tratábamos de ir los cuatros juntos, siempre nos iba bien, aunque tengo que admonitor que tuve problemas con ciertas admiradoras mías que no aceptaban mi rechazo al estar con Sakura, de ahí en fuera todo parecía estar tranquilo.

Una noche después de ganar una carrera estábamos celebrando en un bar, me distraje un poco mientras iba por las bebidas, deje a Sakura sola unos instantes y cuando volví la encontré en el suelo, con sangres en su rostro.

...

Ha sido el mes más difícil de mi vida universitaria, no he dormido nada bien, mi excusa por la tardanza y que el capítulo sea cortó, de igual manera espero que les haya gustado. Si, voy a ser más intensa con los siguientes capítulos. Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Camino de espinas

—Sakura—

Me siento tan cansada que solo estoy acostada en mi cama contemplando el techo azulado de mi habitación. En realidad si tengo cosas que hacer, un estúpido proyecto de investigación pero no lo quiero comenzar, cualquier pretexto parece bueno para no hacer esa cosa. Cualquier cosa por pequeña que parezca me hará perder el tiempo, por ejemplo, el timbre de la canción de Indiana Jones. En la pantalla de mi celular apareció su foto, solo se apreciaba bien la mirada intensa de Shaoran ya que intento cubrir se el rostro con el brazo y a partir de su nariz hacia abajo era cubierto por su codo y brazo tatuado.

—Espero no interrumpir y si lo hago no me importa—dijo tan rápido y pegado como si fuera rap—Hola Sak

—Claro, hola—suspire

—Deberías dejar de estar acostada jugando con tu celular y hacer tu proyecto

Di un brinquito y me puse pie rápidamente, me preocupa que siempre sepa que estoy haciendo en ese momento

—Hey, tranquila casi le pegas al techo

— ¡Shaoran!

—Juro que no tengo cámaras en tu habitación...no muchas—escuche su risa burlona

—Ya basta

—Solo quería escuchar tu voz

—Sí, hola ya la escuchaste, bien adiós—dije enfatizando el últimos adiós pero no colgué la llamada.

— ¿ _why so serious_?

—Tengo cosas que hacer Shaoran

—Lo sé, no te pido nada más que me acompañes a la carrera de mañana

—Cierto ok hare mi tarea hoy para acompañarte mañana

—Esa es mi chica—la imagen de su ancha sonrisa paso por mi cabeza— por cierto mañana usa el short azul claro

— ¿Ahora me dirás como me tengo que vestir?... ¡eh!— me colgó

El estúpido me colgó, entre en un estado de rabia intenso y arroje el celular a la cama, me acerque a mi escritorio con pasos fuertes para acabar esa jodida tarea.

 _Estúpido Shaoran_ , esa frase recorrió mi cabeza humeante, casi lo pongo como el título de mi tesis. Termine y me acosté a dormir.

Esa noche dormí con maquillaje y no me puse mi pijama, solo apagué las luces y cerré los ojos.

Golpeteos en mi ventana me hicieron despertar, no eran para nada sutiles, eran intensos y muy odiosos, me levante de golpe y abrí la puerta.

Maldita sea

Alto sonriente su hoyuelo sensual, vestía su camisa blanca que hacia resaltar su brazo lleno de tatuajes, en su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de cartón. Maldito lo odio se veía tan guapo, incluso se había peinado hoy.

—Buenos días preciosa

Me cruce de brazos y solo le respondí un " _ujum_ " sin ni siquiera abrir mi boca, me recargue en la puerta

—A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta pero no pusiste tu alarma anoche y te acabo de despertar justo a tiempo para arreglarte, de nada por eso

Odiaba que tuviera razón, alcé mis cejas involuntariamente por lo cual él comenzó a reír burlonamente

—Y también si no te hubieras enojado conmigo anoche por colgarte seguramente no hubieses acabado tu tarea, de nada

—Ok—seguía molesta

—No te enojes conmigo preciosa—me robo un beso en los labios—Te traje donas y café latte porque sé que los viernes son difíciles para ti— me entrego mi desayuno

—Gracias—sentí que me sonroje— ¿No tienes clases?

—En...—miro su reloj— 20 minutos

— ¡Dios! ¡Ya vete se te hará tarde!

—Cariño, parece que no me conoces—me giño el ojo provocando que se me debilitaran mis piernas

Nos besamos nuevamente y se fue caminado un poco rápido. Era tan guapo. Tan perfecto. Tan deliciosas que huelen las donas.

Fue el desayuno más delicioso que he tenido mucho tiempo. El café latte con dos sobres de endulzante como me gusta, a la temperatura perfecta para beberlo, con un toque de espuma perfecto.

Después de 3 arduas horas de clases escuchando al anciano dar su monólogo sobre su vida en la psicología y no sobre la materia en si tome mi descanso merecido, había guardado una dona para este tiempo libre de la clase, me senté en una banca esperando el momento en que me encontrara con Tomoyo para platicar sobe los eventos que sucederá saliendo de clases. Me llego un mensaje de Tomoyo diciendo que su maestro no los dejaba salir, que posiblemente no podría estar conmigo en este momento. Era comprensible, a veces hacen eso y lo odio.

Esa loción masculina era característica de una sola persona, suave pero no dejaba de ser atractiva. Una pizca de menta y café. El sonido de su collar militar chocando entre sí en su pecho.

—Hola

—Ah hola—me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

—Hace mucho que no te veía

—Sí, creo que ya no asistes casi a clases—le sonreí

—Me he quedado dormido últimamente—Oliver me sonrió apenado

— ¿Iras hoy?—

— ¿Para qué Shaoran me gane de nuevo? No gracias— pregunto con un poco de ansiedad, lo supe porque se rasco la cabeza

—Bueno, tú puedes ganar también alguna vez

—No lo creo—suspiro y me mostró su atractiva sonrisa— Él tiene un buen amuleto

Me quedé en silencio mientas sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, puede imaginar cómo se encendían mis mejillas.

— ¿Has estado bien?

—Si ¿y tú?

—Estoy preocupado, por ti...

—Eh... ¿Por qué?—lo mire a los ojos confundida

—No es un buen lugar para las mujeres...ya sabes...mujeres como tú—ladeo sus ojos azules para evitar mi mirada

—Por eso Shaoran siempre está al pendiente de mi—me moleste un poco

—En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas ayuda estaré para ti

—Gracias

—Sakura, lo digo enserio... tampoco confíes mucho en Shaoran, él siempre ha sido un tipo de muchas mujeres que no le importa nada y...

—Basta Oliver, no permitiré que hables así de mi novio

—Sakura, espero que no te esté cegando

—Claro que no—el me miro con lastima y se levantó para irse

 _Debí dejar que acabara de hablar en ese momento_

Mientras la figura musculosa de Oliver se alejaba vinieron miles de preguntas a mí, entre ellas una que Shaoran me había respondido vagamente la última vez que se lo cuestione, camine rápido para alcanzar mi amigo el rubio, le abrasé su brazo izquierdo y él se detuvo viéndome de reojo.

—No quiero que estemos enojados, somos amigos—sus ojos se veían tranquilos— ¿Va?

Nos sentamos en una banca distinta para pasar el poco tiempo libre que nos quedaba, esta vez había más gente alrededor que pasaba de un lado a otro, unos a clase otros a la cafetería, pero todos tenían en común algo, ansiedad post-entrega de proyectos, es ridículo pero después de hacer todos sus proyectos la ansiedad está presente por la espera de calificaciones.

— ¿Quieres una paleta?—saque le dulce de mi bolsa, era una bola caramelizada con chile en polvo por dentro

—Tu siempre con tus dulces—me aceptó la paleta y la puso en su boca, su mejilla se veía graciosa con ese abombamiento

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Siempre—yo sonreí involuntariamente

— ¿Por qué tú y Shaoran no se agradan?

El trago saliva y tardo un poco en responder

—Veras...nos llevábamos bien hasta que...un conocido en común nos hizo una mala jugada haciendo que nos pelaríamos por algo y desde entonces ya casi no hablamos mucho

—Vaya—dije y mire a la ardilla que estaba tranquilamente brincando de una rama de un abola otro como si no tuviera miedo de caer

— ¿Él que te ha dicho?

—Algo similar

En realidad Shaoran mencionaba a una mujer, no quise preguntar más sobre el tema para no sentirme incomoda.

El cansancio mental era demasiado, me dolía un poco la cabeza al llegar a mi habitación me encuentro con el cuerpo de Shaoran, él estaba acotado sobre mi cama, con los brazos cruzados y usaba una gorra que cubría su rostro, él no se movió cuando entre, supongo que estaba muy dormido. Me pregunto cómo demonios hizo para entrar a mi habitación, él estaba dormido, y podría aprovechar para vengarme un poco. Me acerqué sigilosamente a su rostro, me quedé inmóvil para admirarlo de cerca, su rostro tan tranquilo, como el chico que no rompe un plato, su piel lisa recién afeitada, me gustaba la forma ligeramente curveada de sus largas pestañas.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, juntó nuestros cuerpos y me acurruque en su pecho, escuche ese pequeño ruido que hace cuando sonríe, me encanta. Besó mi cabeza.

—No quiero alejarme...nunca—dijo aun somnoliento

—Tienes una carrera en una hora—me sentía extrañamente cómoda sobre el

—No quiero ir—parecía un niño berrinchudo por lo cual no pude evitar reírme

— ¿No necesita el dinero?

—Si—se levantó poco a poco y yo me aparté para no estorbar

—Es raro verte con gorra—le dije y se la quite, la verdad me gusta ver su cabello alborotado

—Mm si—bostezó y empezó a estirarse

No sé cómo empezó pero él tuvo la errónea idea de hacer cosquillas, es una tortura para mí y traté de defenderme con golpes, empecé a patearlo, pero él me esquivaba con facilidad, después me tomó fuerte por la cintura y me levantó, una mini lucha entre nosotros, digo mini ya que no creo que utilicé toda su fuerza contra mí, no me percate hacia que direcciones iban mis golpes hasta que él se quejó. Creo que lo golpee en su parte, estuvo unos segundos inclinado y después se relajó un poco respirando profundamente. Era extraño verlo tan inofensivo.

Era tan adorablemente tierno que no podía no devorarlo. Lo hice, lo besé con fuerza con ganas, de esos besos que no necesitan presentación, y el de estar en un estado somnoliento se despertó de un momento a otro con ese cálido y húmedo beso. Me acosté en la cama y él sobre mí. Me asechó como un animal a su presa, su mirada tan intensa como la de un lobo.

— ¿No te cansara tener sexo antes de una carrera?—dije mientras jugaba con mi dedo en su pecho desnudo

—Usualmente tengo sexo después de ganar, pero...hoy puedo tener ambos

Yo solté una carcajada, él me atacó por mi cuello, para que mi muerte fuera rápida y precisa.

Fue un milagro que no nos multara un policía de tránsito ya que Shaoran manejó muy rápido por las calles de la ciudad, si como lo imagine se nos hacía tarde, tuve que cambiarme de ropa en el auto y retocar mi maquillaje, que a la velocidad en la que íbamos era casi imposible. Llegamos justo a tiempo, por suerte se había retrasado la carrera ya que empezó tarde la competencia de motocicletas. Al salir del auto me encuentro con la incómoda mirada de Oliver, no tuve vergüenza y me acerqué a saludarlo

—Hey Oli—le di un beso en la mejilla

— ¿Qué tal?—él estaba masticando goma de mascar sabor a menta

— ¿Estás listo?—me di cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de el

—Para perder, pero esta vez no aposte tanto—sonaba tan relajado

—Realmente no tienes fe en ti ¡puedes ganar esta vez!

—Eso espero niña

Me abrazó fuerte de la cintura pegándome a su cadera, nuestros cuerpos de pegaron como un imán, su agarre fue un poco molesto trate de disimularlo.

—Sí, Oliver puedes ganar—la voz de Shaoran era tan sarcástica y al final soltó una corta carcajada—Bien, vámonos Sakura es hora

Me quede con la boca abierta, no pude gesticular palabras para despedirme de Oliver, Shaoran ya me había llevado hasta su auto.

— ¡Puedo sorprenderlos hoy!—fue lo último que escuche de mi amigo el rubio

Todo parecía normal, el auto azul de Oliver estaba a la derecha del de Shaoran, el auto negro a su izquierda, los demás eran irreconocibles ya que siempre se quedaban atrás. Shaoran tomó mi mano y la besó para después colocarla en el volante, como usualmente lo hacía, ya que según todos me volví en un tipo de amuleto para él. Desde que empezó a llevarme no ha perdido ni una vez. Miro de reojo a Oliver antes de que comenzara todo, frunció el ceño antes de arrancar. Como siempre mis manos se pusieron heladas, estaba nerviosa, estrujé con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad que estaba atravesando mi pecho, odio oír el ruido del motor cuando acelera, me da mucho nerviosismo., Oliver estaba un poco atrás de nosotros si acaso un metro y de repente escuche su motor acercarse a gran velocidad. El auto negro se estaba pegando mucho al auto de Shaoran por lo que él tuvo que desviarse un poco a la derecha al mismo tiempo que Oliver estaba rebasándonos haciendo que los autos se empezaran juntar, el auto azul estaba tan cerca, los espejo estaban a escasos milímetros, mire como Oliver miraba su tablero buscando sacar su última jugada pero antes, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante. El auto azul empezó a retroceder poco a poco, Shaoran llego en primer lugar, Oliver en segundo.

A pesar de que no entiendo muy bien los autos y las carreras, lo comprendí, si Oliver aceleraba un poco más perdería el control, y seguramente el auto de Shaoran y Oliver hubieran colapsado entre sí, él se detuvo, él bajo la velocidad porque sabía que si aumentaba la velocidad yo sería la primera en salir lastimada en ese accidente.

Salí del auto, no me importo Shaoran ni el montón de chicas que extraían seguramente ahora detrás de él provocándolo. Alcancé el auto azul, el ya estaba fuera recargado en la puerta del piloto, con los brazos cruzados y un poco intranquilo, me acerque lo suficiente sin decir nada solo coloqué mi mano en su tonificado brazo, mi mano se veía diminuta comparación de sus marcados bíceps

—Gracias—fue lo único que le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Me regaló una sonrisa preciosa, y me dio un corto abrazo

—Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que el celoso de tu novio ataque—me sentí incomoda— Te veo el lunes

— ¡No llegues tarde a clase!

Ahora me dirigía mi novio rodeado de zorras a empezar esa rutina de abrazarlo enfrente de todas para alejarlas. Él es mío.

Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, la celebración seria en un bar como de costumbre, un bar de mala muerte, odio que el lugar este lleno de hombres grandes, más de 30 quiero decir. Es incomodo como nos ven con lujuria, y no les importa mucho que este alado de Shaoran, creen que es un simple mocoso, cosa que no es.

Ahí estaba el con su licor a las rocas con un solo cubo de hielo, mordiendo su cigarro mientras sonreía, su hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, camisa obscura desabotonada de los primeros 3 botones, mangas hasta sus codos mostrado sus atractivos tatuajes, su cabello alborotado, sus cejas gruesas y bien marcadas. Pensar que esto se hacía odioso anteriormente y ahora es mi debilidad.

—Deberías tomar algo ¿Qué se te antoja?

—No lo sé—me había perdido un momento

—Ok buscare algo dulce—me beso los labios y fue a la barra

Me sentía rara sola, y tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño. Odio los baños de los bares son tan asquerosos. El azulejo era blanco, digo era porque había moho en las paredes, mensajes con marcador permanente entre otras cosas sucias. De solo entrar al cubículo se me quitaron las ganas, y pensar que era un baño de damas. Salgo del cubículo hacia el lavamanos y mientras lavó mis manos veo mi rostro, no me veía tan mal a pesar del maquillaje corrido.

—Vaya, la perra de Shaoran—dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas, de reojo pude captar una melena larga y obscura

—Novia—corregí tranquilamente mientras secaba mis manos en mi pantalón en la ausencia de toallas de papel

— ¿Eso crees? Te votara en menos de una semana—se acercó más a mí y pude reconocerla la chica plástica de grandes melones— Eso hace con toda son te sientas especial

— ¿Te molesta algo?—Nunca soné provocadora no quería iniciar una pelea

—Pues en realidad no... Es decir no me molesta porque así Shaoran cambie de novia mil veces yo seguiré acostándome con el cuándo yo quiera

Trague saliva no sabía que responder ahora

— ¿A que no lo sabias?, Nadie lo complace tan bien en la cama como yo—su risa era chillona y odiosa— Eres solo un juguete barato, cuando no le sirvas te desechara

Respire profundamente, es lo que ella quiere, quiere que pierdas el control, no lo harás, no lo harás.

—Hace unas noches mientras me lo cogía se quejaba de tú y tus pechos planos de puerta y tu poca...profundidad

La empuje tan fuerte que se abrió la puerta del baño, le di una bofetada tan fuerte que mi mano empezó a latir, ella me respondió, intento jalar mi cabello pero pude apartarlo, sin embargo yo si pude sujetar el suyo, no entiendo como salimos del baño y ahora estamos en el suelo golpeándonos, recordé unas técnicas que vi de Shaoran antes y la golpee con fuerza, ella también hacia pero la adrenalina no me iba a interrumpir. Caí en su juego no solo las palabras que me dijo, si no su estúpida voz y su forma de mirarme como basura, eso fue lo que me prendió. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, hay gente gritándonos, no le tome importancia incluso empecé a sentirme húmeda y no me detuvo. Me abrazó con fuerza del abdomen y me levanto, lancé unas patadas al aire antes reincorporarme y ver lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Sakura, tranquilízate!

—Suelta a esa pendeja que aún tengo mucho que enseñarle

Mi sangre hervía y me daban ganas de enseñarle lo que yo realmente si sabía hacer. Shaoran me tenía tan bien sujetada que a pesar que rasguñaba sus brazos no me soltaba

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Cálmate Sakura!

— ¡Sh! ¡Eso controla a tu perrita!

Entre otras cosas me percate de algo, él nunca me defendió de todo lo que me dijo esa tipa en ese transcurso, solo me trato de tranquilizar. Me comporte, seguía escuchando insultos ahora de otras mujeres hacia mí, Shaoran en silencio solo tranquilizándome a mí, los viejos estaban disfrutando esto, me veían de una forma tan sucia y escuché a uno que otro hablar pestes de mí en ese instante, Shaoran no hizo nada.

Me aleje y sentí a Shaoran detrás de mi mientras los demás seguían burlándose de mí.

— ¡Vete con ella! ¡Ya que ella coge mejor que yo!—su silencio me hizo sentir peor— Creí que habías cambiado, pero eres el mismo idiota mujeriego de siempre

—Sakura

—Eres un imbécil—lo abofeteé—Sigue acostándote con ellas con libertad, ¡Esto se terminó!

Corrí sin dirección hasta que un taxi se atravesó en mi camino, le dije que me llevara a un bar lejos de aquí. Las imágenes volvían a mí, las palabras tan exactas, todo lo que esta mujer me había dicho concordaba. Se supone que el pasado de Shaoran no me molestaría, pero ellas se encargaron de humillarme, y él no hizo nada, tardo mucho en llegar al lugar de la pelea, me bañaron en cerveza me insultaron y él no dijo nada. Seque mis lágrimas, solo así me percate de mis manos, estaban inflamadas, con rasguños y llenas de sangre, con la cámara frontal de mi celular me mire el rostro, un desastre, trate de mejorarlo, pero no pude hacer mucho hasta que entre al baño de ese bar. Tampoco era muy higiénico pero esta vez, no había nadie que pudiera arruinarme. Me senté en la barra, tome un par de tragos, hasta que perdí la cuenta. Junto a mi dos hombres de edad avanzada, más de 30, pero no se veían tan mal, usaban tatuajes como el imbécil de Shaoran, uno era clavo y el otro con cabello negro.

—Eres la chica de Syaoran ¿verdad?

—Se escucha gracioso así—empecé a reír descontroladamente

—Perfecto—dijo el calvo con un tono de picardía muy cerca de mi oreja

—Eres tan hermosa

—Hueles delicioso

—A cerveza—dije sin mirarlos, no podía tener la mirada fija estaba perdiendo el conocimiento—Bien, tengo que pagar esto

—No te preocupes hermosura, nosotros invitamos

Dejaron un billete de gran cantidad de bajo de un cenicero. Me talle un poco los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

—No, nop eso no es correcto—soné tan divertida

—Anda

Mi cuerpo se volvió como gelatina, sentí como ellos me arrastraban, salimos por una puerta diferente, sentía que ambos me sujetaban por diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Ahora mi espalda estaba recargada sobre una pared húmeda, el olor era horrible, alguien tocaba mis senos y creo que alguien más estaba tocándome las peirnas.

—No...No hagan eso—intente alejarlos pero estaba muy débil, cansada, y mareada

—Hermosura

Me atacó por el cuello. Esta vez no quería que fuera así. Pero no podía poner resistencia, estaba muy ebria.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Día de lluvia

—Shaoran—

— ¡Maldita sea contesta!

Me contuve, si arrogaba mi teléfono una vez más al suelo seguramente ya no prendería. La pantalla estaba rota, cuando tecleaba para llamarla me cortaba los dedos. Esta incertidumbre me mataba. Más de 50 llamadas, ella no iba a responder a una más, Ni Eriol ni Tomoyo, ni su compañera de cuarto, sabían algo de ella. Mi desesperación llego a tal punto que decidí llamarlo.

—Oliver... ¿Sakura está contigo?—lo dije rápido cuando escuche que contestó mi llamada

— _No... ¿Ella está bien?_

—La cague y no sé dónde carajo esta

— _Es una sorpresa de ti..._

— ¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada de ella?

— _Te escuchas muy angustiado ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?_

— ¿Dónde estás?

— _Te veo en el troll_ —dijo y colgó

...

 _Jóvenes, imbéciles y tarados. Eso éramos. Manipulados por un achichincle de un líder mafioso. Si eso éramos. Oliver, Takashi y yo. Oliver y yo nos entendíamos muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de nacionalidades, lo que nos hacía vulnerables a Touya, él no era más que un asistente de un mafioso que hacían llamar "Coronel" por un rango que tuvo hace algunos años. Ahora es todo lo contrario, nosotros fuimos manipulados por Touya a hacer esas tareas sucias, principalmente nuestra tarea era propiciar una golpiza a los que no le cumplían al Coronel, a veces robábamos y le cuidábamos las espaldas a los vendedores de drogas. He ahí donde nació el vicio de Takashi. Nosotros tuvimos precaución con eso. No todo fue malo, aprendimos cosas buenas como apostar, los autos que nos dejaba mucho dinero, robar autos no es algo de lo que este orgullos pero me salvó el pellejo algunas veces. Las reglas eran sencillas, hacer lo que Touya nos ordenaba si no queríamos ser golpeados, aquellos que optaron por desertar desaparecieron del mapa, nadie supo nada de ellos después, el temor era inmenso por lo cual preferíamos soportar. Las ganancias eran buenas pero poner en riesgo nuestra vida cada anoche no era tan positivo._

 _En ese medio estuve en contacto con muchos tipos de drogas y creo que la más adictiva hasta el momento para mi fueron las mujeres, nos rodeaban las mujeres más guapas y sensuales, claro que la avaricia las atraía a nosotros. Al pasar los años me volví un experto mujeriego y eso ha sido mi peor error siempre._

 _Tenía 19 años, en ese entonces me enloquecían las mujeres rubias, su cabello era largo lacio, sus curvas muy cerradas, vestido escotado y color rojo vivo. No pude evitarlo. Me acosté con ella en cuanto vi la oportunidad, ella me seguía llamando, era buena en el sexo por lo cual la ocasión se repitió innumerables veces._

 _Recuerdo muy bien esa noche de abril, Oliver me mandó un mensaje para citarnos en nuestro punto de encuentro con el troll, así le decíamos al dueño de esa tienda de abarrotes, ya que era malhumorado pequeño y tenía abundante vello corporal. Era un lugar solitario en una zona cercana a donde vivíamos, un lugar perfecto para discutir nuestros problemas con unas cervezas heladas._

 _—_ _Si sabes quién es la vieja con la que te acuestas_

 _—_ _Usualmente no sé cómo se llaman_

 _—_ _Hablo enserio, esa rubia operada...Es propiedad del coronel_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Iban a casarse_

 _—_ _Espera... ¿Que?_

 _—_ _Iban...eres un imbécil_

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?_

 _—_ _Huir—me dijo en su rostro pude ver la preocupación, mi rostro debió verse peor_

 _Touya lo sabía, sabía desde el momento en que me lie con esa tipa que tenía dueño, pero prefirió callarse, por lo que me quedó claro que lo único que quería Touya era verme muerto._

 _Pero no nos dieron tiempo de huir, ni siquiera de formar un plan_

 _Sus hombres nos secuestraron, nos ataron las muñecas con cuerdas gruesas, lastimándonos la piel y haciendo que perduramos la circulación, nos cubrieron el rostro con una bolsas de tela negra que nos dificultaba la respiración, nos torturaron de una manera tan cruel e imaginable, nos golpearon a tal punto que creí que no sobreviviría. Los detalles se olvidaron con el tiempo, y agradezco ya que no quiero vivir recordándolo._

 _Nos dejaron ir, nos dieron una nueva oportunidad._

 _—_ _¡Abre la puerta hijo de puta!—golpeamos con tal intensidad la puerta de su departamento que Oliver y yo la pudimos derribar._

 _—_ _Maldita sea—dijo él con sus manos peino su cabello largo hacia atrás en forma de desesperación_

 _El departamento estaba vacío, Touya había huido, había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para zafarse del coronel. Nos dejó en la ruina._

 _En ese momento tal vez estamos enojado porque no pudimos vengarnos de Touya, pero a la vez empezamos a sentir satisfacción, ya que sin Touya por fin nos libraríamos de esa red. Sin embargo, no nos duró mucho el placer._

 _—_ _Mocosos el coronel quiere hablar con ustedes—el tono de voz de Yukito no indicaba una sugerencia_

 _—_ _Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el—se defendió Oliver alejándose de su agarre_

 _—_ _Mira, niño—Yukito jalo la cola de Oliver, intente defenderlo pero otro matón ya me estaba sujetando—Esto no es un juego—vi como sacaba su navaja y le cortaba esa cola de caballo dejándolo al ras de la cabeza_

 _—_ _¿Para qué necesita el coronel a un tipo tan afeminado como él?—me alejé de golpe del matón y me enfrenté a Yukito_

 _—_ _En realidad solo te solicito a ti, pero como son pareja quise traer el combo—el soltó una carcajada y los gordos a su alrededor también reían_

 _Una noche solitaria, en ese obscuro local abandonado, el olor orina era penetrante, ahí pudo terminar todo para Oliver, él pudo irse, sin embargo yo tuve que encontrarme con el coronel. Un asqueroso rabo verde, de baja estatura arrugado del rostro, un abdomen prominente, su ropa tan descoordinada y su olor a loción cara y puros finos._

 _Tuve que seguir trabajando para él, al parecer Yukito me recomendó mucho como su reemplazo. Maldita sea, fue todo plan de Touya para perder el rastro y que el coronel no estuviera preocupado por el reemplazo. Él olvidó rápido lo de la chica rubia, de cierta forma me agradeció por hacerle ver lo zorra que era ella. Aún era joven y estúpido, me deje llevar._

 _—_ _Eres un imbécil—fue lo primero que me dijo Oliver después de mucho tiempo sin verlo_

 _—_ _No podía hacer nada—me justifique_

 _—_ _Sí, si puedes...pero si vas a seguir ese trabajo... prefiero no ser tu amigo_

 _—_ _Oliver no exageres_

 _—_ _Cabrón casi me matan por tu maldita puta esa, ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Hasta nunca Shaoran_

 _Lo demás es historia, pude dejar ese puesto al no dar el ancho a los pocos meses, sin embargo sigo apostando, sigo pagando cuotas, pero a comparación con el pasado lo que hago ahora es mucho más tranquilo._

...

Hace años que no estaba por esta zona, las casas seguían siendo las mismas, los mismos adolescentes afuera de sus casas tomando cerveza, una que otra embarazada, perros callejeros con sarna, alguno que otro drogadicto deambulando por la zona, mi auto paso desapercibido, era de ley que si un auto así entraba en esta zona significaba peligro. La zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, mi antiguo hogar. La fachada antigua, la pintura blanca carcomida, las letras despintadas, esa carpa con agujeros, y dentro se veía esa mecedora que rechinaba, el viejo troll leyendo el periódico. El auto azul neón de Oliver estaba estacionado delante de mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—parecía también estar preocupado

—Tuvo un encuentro con Meilin y ella se fue, le llamé, la busqué y no sé dónde esta

—Tranquilízate—suspiró—Estas sudado, tembloroso... ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

— ¿Qué?—me sacó de onda su comentario

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Te enamoraste de Sakura!—volvió a soltar una carcajada y me daban ganas de romperle esos dientes cuadrados que tiene— ¿No que muy macho-mujeriego? Él tiro te salió por la culata

— ¡Cállate Oliver!

Me inspeccionó una vez más y borró la sonrisa de su rostro

— ¿En qué estado estaba ella?

—Ella no había tomado nada

—Seguramente solo te está evitando

—Ella no es así, su mejor amiga también está preocupada, Tomoyo siempre sabe dónde está Sakura

El sacó su celular y empezó a teclear, después de unos minutos me estaba mostrando la pantalla de su enorme celular

—Debe de estar en ese bar

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Rastree su celular

—Gracias—fue incomodo pero chocamos las manos como cuando éramos jóvenes

—Solo procura que este bien

Subí rápido a mi auto y arranque el motor

—Espero no vuelvas a rastrear a Sakura

—Espero Touya no te rompa el cuello

Maldito bastardo, él lo sabía todo. Él era amigo de Sakura y sin embargo aún no le había dicho nada. Me preocuparía después de eso. Ahora pise el acelerador en busca de ese jodido bar, dejando atrás mi pasado en este lugar tan sombrío.

¿Y si Oliver tenía razón? ¿Me enamore de Sakura?, puede ser una buena razón por la que me siento culpable, es diferente a lo que sentiría por Tomoyo u alguna otra mujer, esto va más allá. Si, seguramente me he enamorado de ella. Pero esa no era mi principal preocupación, un mal presentimiento recorría mi cuerpo desde mi nuca hasta mis pies, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo imprudente. Solo espero que no esté bebiendo tequila y vomitándolo por todos lados.

Ya eran las 3:30 am ni un alma en la carretera, aproveche para aumentar la velocidad, era muy tarde y aún no sabía nada de ella, espero que Oliver tenga razón y pueda encontrarla en ese bar. Estaba vacío así que me atreví a estacionar mi auto justo enfrente del lugar, entre a pesar de que el hombre que cuidaba la puerta no me lo permitió.

—¡Sakura!...¡Sakura!—grite un par de veces llamé la atención de casi todos en el lugar, pero no estaba Sakura ahí.

Pude dar una inspección rápida caminada por todo el lugar mientras gritaba su nombre antes de que el tipo de la entrada me tomara pro los hombros y me obligará a salir. Pero no estaba ella hi, ni su cabello castaño largo y alborotado, ni sus ojos jades mirándome con desprecio.

— ¡Estoy buscando a mi novia! ¡Hombre no te pongas así!

Camine un poco por la banqueta, al a izquierda de ese bar, había edificios con departamentos abandonados, intente idear algo para poder entrar y hablar con alguien que haya visto a Sakura. Alboroto mi cabello y justo en ese momento empieza a llover. Ciento un hueco en el estómago, la angustia me está matando. Y cuando la idea de marcharme y esperar que ella me llame primero llego esa señal que detuvo mi mundo.

— ¡No!—Escuchó un grito débil, era su voz, la misma voz de mando cuando está cansada de que la esté molestando o cuando ya no soporta que le haga cosquillas, ese "no" significaba basta.

Seguí el retumbar de su voz a un callejón oscuro y húmedo, solo había una pequeña luz amarilla que iluminaba el lugar, parpadeaba por lo cual no dejaba ver con claridad. Sus gemidos me ponían nervioso, ella estaba llorando, cuando por fin estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que estaba pasando, la sangre caliente subió hasta mi cabeza. Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa a ese hombre que estaba arrinconándola en la pared, lo tire en el suelo, otro hombre flacucho estaba ahí sujetándola no sé de dónde pero le lancé un puñetazo en la barbilla, se escuchó el _"clack_ " del cerrar de sus dientes. Miré rápido alrededor analizando la situación, la ropa de Sakura estaba en suelo, húmeda por la lluvia, ella estaba temblado, su cabello goteaba, su mirada estaba fija en mí, respiraba con fuerza y muy rápido, cubrió su cuerpo casi desnudo con sus brazos, sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Cuando volvió a latir, lo hizo con tal fuerza que parecía ser el corazón de un toro. Me fui directo al hombre calvo que la tenía arrinconada en la pared, golpee su cara hasta dejarlo en el suelo, y aun así no me detuve, lo seguí golpeando, él intento defenderse pero yo estaba muy por delante de él. Le rompí la nariz con la imagen en mi cabeza del imbécil besando el cuello de Sakura, abriendo sus piernas y pegando su asquerosa parte en ella. Sakura estaba poniendo resistencia sujetando sus bragas con sus manos en puño, ni siquiera ella lo estaba haciendo por venganza. Le di directamente a la mandíbula recordando lo imposible que es arreglar un traumatismo así. Me daban ganas de sacarle los ojos, me controle. Solo le di un par de golpes en el abdomen para que no pudiera moverse.

— ¡Ah!—grito ella, gire rápidamente hacia Sakura, había olvidado al otro tipo

Fue una escena tan desagradable que tal vez no presenciarlo hubiese sido lo mejor...para él. El hombre tenía una mano en el cuello de Sakura asfixiándola, y su otra maldita mano dentro de sus bragas. Le tomé con fuerza su cabello para alejarlo de ella, le rompí ambas muñecas con una técnica prohibida de las artes marciales. Volví a tomar su cabello y estrellé su rostro contra mi rodilla tan fuerte que sentí como tronó mi articulación. Mire de reojo a Sakura, estaba recargada en la pared, y sus piernas temblaban tanto que fue resbalando poco a poco hasta terminar sentada sobre su ropa.

Había junto al bote de basura unas tablas delgadas de madera, las tome entre mis manos, estas pesaban mucho, pero la adrenalina no me detendría. Sujeté entre mis manos esa tabla y fui con el hombre calvo primero que estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor abdominal, con una patada hice que quedara acostado frente a mí.

— ¡Maldito, Hijo, de, puta!—grite cada palabra mientras alzaba esa tabla y la dejaba caer con fuerza sobre sus testículos. Los gritos del hombre eran ensordecedores.

Mis manos dolían me estaba astillando con la madera, mire al otro tipo, que trato de ponerse de pie pero pude detenerlo. Lo golpeé de la misma manera con ese trozo de madera, justo en su hombría. Empezaron a arrastrarse pero el dolor les impedía moverse demasiado. Mi mirada de nuevo en Sakura, ella indefensa intentaba abrazar sus rodillas para cubrirse, estaba temblando, alzó su mirada y sus ojos eran lo que me volvió débil e hizo hincarme frente a ella, baje la mirada y no lo soporté más, solté el llanto.

—Perdóname, perdóname—dije un par de veces

Me recupere pronto, no era el momento adecuado, tenía que sacarla de aquí, la tome entre mi brazos para levantarla, le di mi chaqueta aunque estuviera húmeda se sentiría mejor. Preferí cargarla en mis brazos, así estaría más segura, me encargué de llevarme su bolso, la ropa la deje ahí. Fui a mi auto y la senté en el lado del copiloto, ella enseguida abrazo sus piernas. Subí al auto y arranque, no me importo nada solo quería salir de ahí. Trate de controlarme, tenía tantas ganas de matar a esos dos hombres, no me importa que sean de los tipos malos. Eso tal vez era lo que más me dolía, ellos lo hicieron para dañarme a mí, por mi culpa le hicieron esto a Sakura. Yo seguía soltando lágrimas, esas imágenes jamás se me borrarían, me dañaron demasiado.

Puse la calefacción estábamos tan húmedos, mojamos los asientos e incluso el tapiz. Maneje a una velocidad prudente, no quería alterar a Sakura pero yo ya quería llegar a casa.

—Perdóname Sakura... no debí dejarte

Su silencio me estaba matando.

Al llegar a mi casa me alegre que estuviéramos solos. Subí a Sakura a mi habitación sin problema, después de tanto tiempo prepare la bañera, puse el agua caliente, unas esencias tranquilizantes y espuma. Noté que el agua se pintaba de rojo, no le había tomado importancia la madera se había incrustado en mis manos, estaban hinchadas y dolían, mientras esperaba que se volviera a llenar la bañera, limpie mis manos, no quería dañar la piel de Sakura. La desnude y a la luz pude notar sus moretones, sentía rabia de todo lo que le hicieron esos imbéciles, no quiero imagíname nada solo me preocupare por el presente. Ella estaba tan quieta con la mirada perdida y en silencio, de vez en cuando soltaba unas lágrimas y respiraba fuertemente. Era incomodo el silencio entre ambos mientras yo limpiaba las impurezas de su piel con una esponja. Junto a ella tallando su brazo mientras la miraba, me pregunte si realmente me había enamorado de ella.

 _Sólo tú y yo conocemos la historia,  
Porque tú y yo la escribimos.  
Y no permitas que nadie te venga a decir otra cosa,  
Porque aún existe la gente que odia a quien toca la gloria_

 _Sólo tú y yo aceptamos el viaje,  
Desde que nos conocimos.  
Que venga el mundo a juzgar al que ama,  
A quién necesitaba,  
Y que no tiene remedio de ser,  
Lo que no se esperaba. _

Desde que empecé a cantar capte su atención, y ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, por lo que no me detuve, seguí cantando mientras le daba un baño. Tal vez así reaccionaria.

 _Respira lento,  
Regresa el tiempo,  
Que yo de amarte,  
No me arrepiento.  
Lo que vivimos,  
Fue tan sincero.  
Cuánto te quise,  
Cuánto te quiero.  
Cuánto te quiero. _

—Deberías cantar más románticas, te queda—su voz era neutra, sus palabras eran típicas de ella, sacando un teman de la nada

—No es mi estilo

—Sabía que cantabas como Carlos Rivera— afirmó

Me hizo sentir incomodo, ya que sonreí en un momento así, ella solo me enseñó sus dientes, pero seguía seria.

—No tienes que hacer esto

—Quiero hacerlo—dije con firmeza

—Ya se me bajo el efecto del alcohol

—Sakura...

—Shaoran... quiero que sepas que no me importa si te acostaste con ella o con cualquier otra...

—No lo hice—la interrumpí—No pude acostarme con ella, ni con ninguna... porque estabas tú en mi mente...así que no lo hice

Creo que di demasiados detalles pero tenía que decirlo, me bese con otras chicas y como siempre está provocándome intente pecar, pero no pude llegar más haya, porque siempre sus ojos se atravesaban en mi mente y me lo impedían. Siempre tú, Sakura.

—Como sea, no me importa ya...tú me salvaste...y te lo agradeceré siempre—escondió su mirada en el agua espumosa—De no haber llegado ellos lo hubiesen...logrado

Besé su cabeza, me sentí un poco aliviado de que no la hayan violado aun que de todas formas lo que vi no era nada leve que podría perdonar. Sakura alzó sus abrazos y yo la abrace, ella empezó a llorar.

—Perdóname—era lo único que podía decir en ese momento

—Gracias—me dijo

Ella estaba en mi cama usando mi ropa, se veía hermosa, indefensa, su brillo era tan qué para mi ojos esa la imagen de un Ángel. Esa noche la abrace con fuerza, y no la solté ni un segundo, la protegería, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que nada le pase, porque después de esto lo entendí, después de todo lo que hemos paso, de las veces que intente engañarla, de todas las estupideces que intente hacerle para lastimarla y no pude, porque no pude llevar acabo mi venganza a Touya sin enamorarme de esta hermosa persona que tengo entre mis brazos. Porque ella es mucho mejor persona que yo, porque si, tal vez no la merezco pero intentare todo por ti, porque desde hoy seré diferente.

Al principio me parecía una persona tan amargada, gris resentida con todos los hombres, o al menos conmigo, fue difícil encontrar su modo, siempre tan sarcástica, sus palabras dañaban, sus gestos, incluso cuando iniciamos esto sentía su desprecio, era muy raro comprenderla, era diferente, no era cualquiera. Su forma de ser me atrajo, y poco a poco descubrí como hacerla feliz, como hacerla llorar, como llegar a ese punto donde ya no podía más, y esa persona gris que conocí se volvió de colores, solo para mí, solo a veces, de vez en cuando puede ser gris, pero ya lo sé, me gusta cada cosa de ella y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Eres mía Sakura Kinomoto.

Despertó, temblando, llorando soltando gritos, ella no lo superaría tan rápido y eso es lo que me preocupaba. Lo sabía cada vez que ella se despertaba le cantaba algo y ella se tranquilizaba con mi voz hasta que pudiera dormir de nuevo.

 _Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol  
Y ríen todos menos yo  
Que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad  
Mi vida eres tú, y si te vas vendrá la oscuridad_

 _Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar  
Que un rayo de luz me haga brillar  
Que muera soledad_

 _Que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad  
Mi vida eres tú, y si te vas me cegará la oscuridad_

—Te amo—le dije al oído

Sentí su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío, la primera vez en mi vida que se lo decía alguien

—Shaoran—su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando, se dio la vuelta y ya frente a mi pude ver sus ojos verdes vidriosos

Puse el mechón de su cabello que siempre estorbaba detrás de su oreja para besarla en los labios.

...

Es triste que antes una desgracia se dé cuenta lo que siente por una persona, pero suele pasar así. La canción es de Carlos rivera que lo nuestro se quede en nuestro (esta de más decir que me encanta) La segunda es Dame tu aire de Alex Ubago (Si, estas canciones son del tipo que deben dedicarse)

Gracias fieles seguidores LoveU


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Adelante corazón

 _La vida sin dolor no sabe igual_

 _Solo quería agradecerte los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, porque a pesar de que como pareja no funcionáramos vas a estar en mi corazón por siempre. Fuiste diferente a los demás, si llegas a leer esto significa que realmente si te interesaba este fanfic y no solo era por obligación, si lo haces déjame decirte que te quiero y gracias por el apoyo._

—Sakura—

Estaba tan ebria y eso fue bueno ya que no recordaba ciertas cosas, por otro lado las imágenes que persistían con el tiempo las podre olvidar, siempre con el apoyo de Shaoran y a la vez de Tomoyo y Eriol, aunque preferimos no contar toda la historia a ellos, lo dejamos en nuestro secreto, si menos gente lo sabía siempre podría llegar pensarse que es mentira. Por dios estoy a punto de ser psicóloga y me pasa esto, es todo un reto pero bien dirían por ahí que ningún psicólogo esta cuerdo. Shaoran ha cambiado demasiado, es tan amable usualmente no pelamos tanto, él está cuidándome y extrañamente no se pone celoso cuando hablo con Oliver. Estos días me he tomado la libertad de estar más tiempo con mis amigos, me la he pasado muy bien, ahora estoy pensando en donde quedarme ya que terminando la carrera universitaria no puedo quedarme en las residencias, hablando con mi padre me apoyara si rento un departamento con Tomoyo, igual ella seguirá viviendo aquí, pero para eso faltaba tiempo, es decir no me estaré preocupando por esas cosas ahora.

Usualmente las vacaciones las paso en compañía de mi familia, en Tomoeda, con Touya y su chica, mi papa si es que esta libre y desgraciadamente con Yukito. Odiaba ver a Yukito por estas fechas porque me trae recuerdos de como "terminamos". Él se fue de Tomoeda a estudiar la universidad y creí que nuestro romance seguiría a distancia, incluso en la primera navidad todavía nos vimos y tuvimos sexo en varias ocasiones pero en primavera llegó a mi casa diciendo que tenía una novia, Touya y mi padre felices por la noticia, claro nunca fuimos la pareja ideal y mi familia nunca se enteró pero yo aun así lo quería.

O eso creí, porque los sentimientos que tengo hacia Shaoran son mucho más fuertes, me hizo borrar todo mi historial de amores. No tengo que mortificarme por eso, siempre que pienso en cosas malas una cosa liga a la otra y así sucesivamente hasta que llego al punto que no podía tocar, esos tipos en el callejón.

—Sakura intégrate—me dijo Tomoyo mientras me sujetaba del brazo

Si, últimamente tengo lagunas mentales cosa que les preocupo mucho a los chicos, por eso heme aquí, sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Eriol, con un montón de cosas en la cajuela. Vamos en camino al bosque, una idea de ellos pensando que unos días en contacto con la naturaleza me hará bien, bueno no puedo negarme, se preocupan por mí.

Y ahí estaban cantando como locos Eriol y Shaoran como unos adolescentes, una canción que es digna de guardar como los gustos culposos del 2000.

 _Me como las uñas  
todo por tu culpa  
acaso no sabes  
que mi alma es tuya  
Maldita la hora  
en que te vi a los ojos  
te veo y yo creo  
que todo es un sueño_

 _Dime otra vez_  
 _que me quieres_  
 _y que no te iras_  
 _dime otra vez que eres mía y de nadie mas_

No era mi estilo de canción, los chicos estaban como locos cantando moviendo sus cabezas de un lado al otro y tocando guitarras eléctricas invisibles. Me los imagino en su adolescencia como unos chicos rock con el cabello largo cubriendo sus ojos. Cuando acabo la canción Shaoran desde su lugar de copiloto miro hacia nosotras con una ancha sonrisa

—Bien, chicas es su turno

— ¡Pero recuerden que son canciones retro!—agregó Eriol también divertido

— ¡Lo tengo!—Tomoyo buscó rápidamente entre sus canciones de su celular

La canción que puso fue "womanizer", me la sabia al derecho y al revés, apresar de que no se mucho ingles la cante junto a Tomoyo, hicimos una coreografía que parecía previamente practicada, nos coordinamos bien y señalamos a nuestros novios cada vez que decíamos la frase " _tú eres un mujeriego_ ".

—Tratan de decirte algo Shaoran—le dijo Eriol sonriendo

—Creo que era para ambos—alzo sus cejas desafiante—Ya no somos así

Por supuesto, tenía mis dudas aun si se había acostado con otras aun estando conmigo, pero la verdad no quería seguir indagando en eso, él me dijo que me amaba y sé que fue sincero. Aunque si llego a confirmar una infidelidad de aquí en adelante no lo pasare por lato.

Seguimos el camino con canciones retro, que vaya que me subieron el ánimo recordando buenos momentos de mi infancia. Supongo que fue Tomoyo la de la idea, disfrute el momento. La música estaba tan alta que las ventanillas temblaban, llegamos a una zona donde había un par de autos estacionados, Eriol se estaciono detrás del auto azul. Ahí estaban los demás chicos, llegamos justo en el coro de la canción de Will Smith Gettin´jiggy wit it, exactamente en el "na na na na na" involuntariamente hicimos los cuatro el paso clásico de la canción y lo mejor de esto fue que los que estaban afuera esperándonos siguieron el juego y bailaron también.

Es una canción odiosamente pegajosa e increíble. Imposible borrar la imagen de mi amigo haciendo ese paso de baile siempre lo imagine muy tímido en ese aspecto. Nos bajamos del auto con todo la actitud, a pesar de que no estaba tan convencida tenia esta sensación como de brillar por dentro, es raro creo que es felicidad, emoción y el instinto de aventura mezclado en una solo estado de animo

Ahí estaba mi amiga Chiharu con unas colitas muy coquetas, una falda de holanes mallas y botas por los insectos, Yamazaki un amigo de ellos que últimamente se había vuelto amigo mío, siempre medio perdido, con una chaqueta amarillo chillante, Naoko una amiga nuestra con el cabello corto y lacio, enormes lentes redondos estilo Harry Potter. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Oliver. Había conseguido invitarlo muy a pesar de Shaoran, pensé que me diría que no, pero solo insistí un poco y acepto que lo invitara después de todo este viaje era por mí. Lo veo ahí parado con su porte tan militar con sus brazos cruzados y no puedo evitar soltar una risa al imaginarlo bailando como Will Smith

Perfecto todos cargando cosas para adentrarnos en el bosque, ellos confiaron dejar sus autos aquí mientras nosotros teníamos que caminar para llegar a un lugar seguro para acampar. Empecé caminado junto a Tomoyo y Chiharu teníamos mucho que platicar ya que no hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, Naoko se acercó a nosotras para conversar. Mis amigas reunidas de nuevo, desde la preparatoria que no nos podíamos reunir a hacer algo así, claro, diferentes universidades y el poco tiempo libre.

—Hikari no pudo venir, pero quiero que la conozcan—Naoko nos mostró una foto de su novia, era rubia de cabello muy rizado

—Es muy bonita—dijo Yamazaki acercándose a nosotros— ¿Me la presentas?

—Takashi—lo llamó por su nombre con los dientes apretados mientras que lo jalaba pro su chaqueta—Es la novia de Naoko no seas tan imprudente

Chiharu y Yamazaki son muy buenos amigos, estudian en la misma universidad y usualmente ella siempre está controlando de sus estupideces.

Capto mi atención ver como Oliver se acercaba a Shaoran, si bien tengo claro que no se agradan no entiendo porque se reúnen a hablar, trato de disimular y escuchar su conversación, ignorando completamente a mis amigos

— ¿Cómo esta ella?—dijo Oliver

—Lo está superando, poco a poco—el tono de voz de Shaoran era muy bajo pero pude leer sus labios

—Eso es bueno, recuerda que en lo que pueda ayudar

—Recuerden chicos controlarse, todos somos amigos—dijo Eriol acercándose entre ellos imprudente mente

Acaso Oliver sabía lo que me había ocurrido, más adelante se lo preguntaré tengo confianza en él pero no sé cómo pudo enterarse de esto.

La idea de dormir rodeada de animales y sin internet era difícil, pero escuchar Yamazaki cantando era realmente una tortura. Por suerte Chiharu le dio un golpe para que se calmara.

Después de casi 40 minutos caminando a paso de tortuga llegamos a un lugar adecuado para acampar, los chicos ya habían marcado este territorio, era extraño pero tenía hasta troncos de madera que usaríamos como asientos, que rodeaban un espacio perfecto para la fogata, los chicos se tomaron el tiempo para esto

—Bien, equipo de armamento con las casa de campaña. Equipo de fogata por leña, y los que sobran puede hacer lo que quieran—ordenó Eriol en una forma muy seria.

—Espera...tú eres el que sobra—Tomoyo frunció el ceño

—Exacto nena—sonrió e hizo un gesto con las manos

Me reí, él era tan divertido a veces, y más cuando hacia enojar a Tomoyo, al final Eriol se quedó haciendo las casas de campaña junto a Oliver y Naoko, el resto nos tocaba ir por leña. Shaoran me llevo a otra dirección, lo mejor era estar un poco alejados de los problemas de Chiharu y Yamazaki. El solo llevaba un cuchillo largo para cortar a madera.

—No tengas miedo—me dijo supongo que miraba demasiado esa arma

—No...

Si con sus manos es capaz de casi matar a una persona con algo así seria terrorífico. Él sabía leer mi mente y eso me causaba miedo, tal vez no soy tan cerrada como lo creo. Me adelante un poco y camine sin rumbo alguno, no sentí a Shaoran detrás, supongo que se quedará receptando leña. Creo camine muy rápido, Shaoran ya no estaba detrás de mí, no me preocupe aún estaba la luz del día para poder regresar sin miedo. Me detuve frente al lago, era enorme y con el agua cristalina, se veía hermoso el reflejo del sol anaranjado. Una imagen muy tranquilizante

—No había visto el lago—Shaoran estaba detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda—sé que aun tienes tu arranques, pero procura que no sean en un bosque que no conoces...no te pierdas de mi vista

—Está bien—le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté cruzando las piernas para ver el lago, Shaoran se incorporó silenciosamente

—Ellos habrán conseguido mucha leña así que podremos quedarnos aquí un rato—me rodeo con su brazo, se sentía tan cómodo están así junto a él.

Me dieron esas inevitables ganas de meterme al agua, mire mis piernas, creo que no fue una buena decisión ponerme estos jeans ajustados, desabotoné y con mayor facilidad los deslice por mi cuerpo. Me quite mi playera y deje mi ropa a un costado, camine lento, estaba temerosa, con la punta de mi pie sentí la temperatura del agua.

—Sakura—gire a verlo, su tono era serio y me preocupo—Solo...ten cuidado ¿Si?

Lo último lo dijo con resignación y una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Me deje llevar y metí la mitad de mi cuerpo al agua, estaba un poco fría, tenía miedo de mojar mi ropa interior así que me quede parada justo al límite, estire mis brazos y deje escapar un fuerte suspiro. Me sentí libre. Respiraba profundo y cuando dejaba ir el aire me sentía mejor. Olvídalo Sakura, no fue nada grave, la vida sigue, Shaoran no se merece esto.

Era tiempo de dejar el pasado, no me voy a aferrar a eso, habrá cosas mejores en mi vida y no puedo estar pensando en eso todo el tiempo. Sakura hazlo por ti, será lo mejor para mí.

Por un momento me sentí como si todo el peso que cargaba en el pecho saliera volando y ahora me sentía tan ligera, y esas cosquillas que invaden tu cuerpo cuando te sientes feliz.

—Eres tan hermosa—susurro en mi odio, sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, me di la vuelta y le di un beso en los labios

—Shaoran—mi mano bajo por su pecho desnudo y volví a mirarlo a los ojos— Te amo

Aprecio en él un ligero temblor en su mandíbula y el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, estaba tan nervioso como yo. Nunca se lo dije, él lo dijo primero y por lo sucedido no pude decírselo hasta ahora. Su mano acarició mi cabello por la raíz, con el mismo movimiento sujeto mi cabeza para inmovilízamele mientras besaba mis labios tiernamente. Su cara estaba caliente, se había sonrojado, era tan lindo verlo así. Alborote un poco su cabello antes de que terminará de besarlo. Sus largas pestañas, sus ojos de borreguito, sus gruesas cejas ligeramente alzadas esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy, con ese hoyuelo, sus colmillos un poco prominentes, lo hacía ver tan masculino ya la vez me derretía el corazón

Me peine mi cabello hacia atrás, pero aun así los mechones más cortos de cabello insistían en estar en mi rostro. Mire su pecho y trate de concentrarme en su abdomen semi-marcado, sus tatuajes. Cada marca en su piel me parecía fabulosa. Cada tatuaje por más raro e incomprensible que fuera.

—Shaoran

Mi mirada se fijó en sus costillas derechas, ahí una nueva marca para mí, "Sakura" en tinta negra y letra cursiva con una diminuta flor de cerezo al final. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi dedo índice recorría la tita grabada en su piel suavemente, mis piernas temblaron, reintroduje al agua hasta la cintura. Yo llevaba tiempo sin prestarle atención, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto sin camisa el último mes

—Había olvidado mencionarlo

— ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

—Hace un par de semanas

—Syaoran—lo abrace del cuello, él ya estaba a mi nivel en el agua

—Es raro que lo digas así

— ¿Es la forma correcta no?

—Sí, pero mejor dime "Shaoran" ya me acostumbre

—Eres un idiota, esa cosa es permanente—regrese al tema principal

—Tú también

Me debilitó por completo, derritió mi corazón y lo bese, acaricie su espalda desnuda, era una de las cosas que más amaba de él, su espalda firme, sus traviesas manos bajaron desde mi cintura hasta mis glúteos y con cada mano puso sujetar cada uno con fuerza, di un ligero brinco para abrazarlo con mis piernas, el beso se volvió más intenso, yo jugueteaba con su cabello estilo "Zac efron" corto y levante su flequillo que empezaba a caer, lo quería demasiado, me volvía loca de amor. Sin llegar más lejos por que empezaba a anochecer salimos del agua y noté la erección de mi novio, lo he dejado abandonado mucho tiempo, cuando regresemos tal vez pueda volverlo a intentar.

No era necesario pero Shaoran recolectó un poco de madera antes de volver, pero era algo tarde, ya estaban Oliver y Yamazaki batallando para encender la fogata.

—Vaya, vaya...—Eriol nos miró sospechosamente empujando sus lentes por debajo de sus ojos

—Nos perdimos—comento Shaoran con una enorme sonrisa

—Claro—dijo sarcásticamente Yamazaki y nos giño un ojo, aunque fuera casi imposible de ver por sus ojos tan rasgados.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo Shaoran—dijo Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa— Los chicos necesitan ayuda para prender el fuego

—Ok—dijo Shaoran muy relajado, me miro de reojo y me guiño el ojo para alcanzar trotando un poco a Oliver y Yamazaki en la fogata.

Me acerque mi amiga Tomoyo que parecía estar un poco desesperada, empezaba a hacer esas cosas con las manos, mirarse las uñas jalar su cabello, era demasiado ansiosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me preocupa que las cosas no están saliendo como esperaba, organicé todo por horas y los chicos tuvieron que prender el fuego desde hace 30 minutos

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, me estoy divirtiendo enserio

— ¿Usaste condón?

— ¿¡Qué!?—no pude evitar sonrojarme, era raro que Tomoyo dijera esas cosas libremente—No...no hicimos nada

—Te creo...bueno tal vez no lo sepas porque creímos que sería muy imprudente decírtelo, pero Shaoran, Eriol y yo hicimos un trato de nada de actividad sexual durante este campamento, pues veras que los demás vienen sin pareja y puede ser un poco incómodo para ellos

—No tenía planeado hacerlo, es tan antihigiénico

— ¡Deja eso! Nos podrían descubrir y sería tan vergonzoso

—Pero excitante—comento Chiharu que estaba detrás de nosotras

Tomoyo se puso roja como tomate y las tres empezamos una risa nerviosa

—Bueno creo que no me molestaría que hicieran sus cosas, siempre y cuando sea lejos de nosotros, no coman frente a los pobres

— ¡Por favor! Si te estas comiendo al chico ese ojos de persiana—Naoko se incorporó propiamente

— ¡Cállate!—todas reímos al ver la expresión de Chiharu—Es vergonzoso

— ¿Qué tiene se conocen desde hace mucho y se llevan bien, no?

—Siempre lo estoy regañando

—Menos en la cama—dijo Tomoyo pícaramente

— ¿Cómo carajo lo saben?

—Son muy obvios—agregué

La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no teníamos una conversación de chicas, olvidaba lo bueno que era esto

—Eso es lo único que saben hacer las mujeres ¡Chismear!

Puso el ambiente serio, fruncí el ceño mirando con odio a Yamazaki por su comentario que casi lo grito, Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos y arrugo la nariz, Chiharu por su parte se arremangaba unas mangas invisibles lista para darle un gran golpe, misteriosa y tenebrosa Naoko empujo el puente de sus lente, alzo la mirada y camino rectamente hacia la fogata donde estaban los hombres intentando prenderla. Les quito sus instrumentos y en menos de dos minutos ya había conseguido una llamarada pequeña, se puso de pie bruscamente y los miró con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera eso pueden hacer..."Hombrecillos"

Cubrimos nuestros rostros con las manos mientras Naoko caminaba hacia nosotras, chocamos las manos, nos empezamos a reír, por mi mente venia la imagen y canción de _turn down for what._

Fue tan épico que lo guardare en mi memoria por siempre. Así como la imagen de ellos con la boca abierta viendo a Naoko. Tardaron un poco pero se pusieron a preparar las salchichas y bombones, mientras nosotras acomodábamos el lugar.

—Has notado como te mira Oliver

— ¿Qué?—me confundió el comentario de Chiharu

—Prueba esto—Shaoran apareció aun costado mío y me dio en la boca una pequeña bola roja—Son dulces que le robe a Eriol, son de chamoy como te gustan, ya sabes Tomoyo lo está cuidando.

—Sí, me ha dicho que bajado su condición física—me conserve algunos otros comentarios sobre sus "borditos" para no ridiculizar amia migo Eriol

—Es más por su cansancio y la ansiedad ha estado estudiando mucho para pasar sus materias y come todo el día

De la nada me dio un corto beso en los labios que me tomo desprevenida.

—Bien, bien chicos, vamos a empezar— Yamazaki, Eriol y Tomoyo traían los instrumentos musicales, dos guitarras acústicas y un pandero

— ¡Esto se va a poner hardcore!—dijo Yamazaki entusiasmado y Chiharu avergonzada por su comportamiento como siempre.

Todos alrededor de la fogata, comiendo salchichas asadas por nosotros mismos, vasos rojos con un preparado de alcohol con jugo de frutas, Eriol empezó a afinar su guitarra, todos ansiosos esperando el momento de aclarar la garganta.

—Yo creo que debería de ser una buena canción, no lo sé una moderna como Despacito

— ¡No!—gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, esa odiosa canción ya nos habia cansado a todos

— ¡Mejor cállate!—Chiharu le dio un jalón de camisa a Yamazaki

—No creo que te sepas alguna de Madonna ¿o sí?—pregunto Naoko a Eriol

—En guitarra no, lo siento

—Creo que sería bueno empezar con una clásica que todos nos sepamos—hablo Oliver— Te quiero tanto ¿Tal vez?

No necesito una afeminación verbal Eriol ya estaba recordando como tocarla en la guitarra.

—Empiecen ustedes—dijo Oliver refiriéndose a mi novio y mejor amiga

Eriol toco la melodía y empezaron a cantar perfectamente.

 _Sí tal vez pudieras comprender  
que no sé cómo expresarme bien  
Sí tal vez pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otra mujer - mejor que tú para mi_

Sí tal vez me harías muy feliz  
si tal vez me lo podrías decir  
si tal vez detalle a detalle -  
podrías conquistarme seria tuya

Me encantaba la forma en la que se completaban los dos cantando, la voz grave de Shaoran y la voz fina de Tomoyo, mientras cantaba se miraban y hacían una escena como si estuvieran grabado un video acustico.

 _Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto  
cada día un poco más aha  
te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto  
para mí no hay nadie igual  
no lo hay_

 _Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto_

 _Que ya no puedo más_

Para el coro todos cantamos y seguimos así hasta el final de la canción, se escuchaba muy bien, incluso el "pequeña traviesa" que cantaba Yamazaki.

Quisiera que este momento fuera para siempre.

Pero no fue así, terminamos antes de medianoche ya que nos levantaríamos temprano para una nueva actividad inventada por Tomoyo. En nuestra casa de campaña estábamos reunidas en círculo parecía un ritual satánico, pero solo éramos chicas teniendo charla de chicas.

— ¿Lugar más loco donde has tenido sexo?

—En una especie de bodega en una fiesta— dijo ella sin vergüenza

— ¿Te has acostado con algún hombre?

—Sí, pero soy más bien lesbiana

Esto parecía una reunión de café mañanero de sexo en la ciudad, no diré quien es quien, pero me considero una Carrie sin tantos rizos. Y después de tanto tiempo me rendí y decidí aceptar eso que estaba evitando desde hace un par de horas

—Tengo que ir al baño—dije sin pena

—Toma—Chiharu me entrego un rollo de papel, gel antibacterial y una pala

—Gracias

Evitare a toda costa tener que cavar mis desechos, pero no pude evitar tomar agua, Salí y me percate enseguida que los chicos no estaban dormidos, y tenían las luces encendidas, estaban riendo y veía sus sombras hacer bailes extraños, la sombra de Shaoran fue la única que identifique, cruzado de piernas, su cabello alborotado, me encantaba como se veía su espalda curveada, él empezó a reír y sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, ¡Demonios lo amo! Me apresure y camine un poco lejos para asegurarme de que nadie lo notara. Cuando termine estaba contemplando la luna, era tan grande y hermosa.

Me recorrió un frio escalofrió por la espalda como su me cayera agua helada desde la cabeza a los pies, escuche un ruido de pasos que venían hacia mí, vi una sombra alta con brazos y pierna demasiado largas, con un tipo de sombrero de campesino y luego la sombra tocio.

Mi corazón se detuvo y luego empezó a latir tan rápido, grite tan fuerte que me desgarre la garganta, corrí demasiado rápido, tropecé una vez pero me incorporé, corrí en línea recta para llegar al campamento.

— ¡Un fantasma, un fantasma!—

Odio los fantasmas, soy una maldita miedosa, pero esta vez era tan real que me aterro, nunca había sentido este miedo. Al llegar al campamento las chicas estaban afuera y Shaoran con una expresión de entre preocupado y en shock, curioso él se adelantaba hacia mí a pasos cortos, yo corrí directo a él y di un brinco para abrazar con mis piernas su cintura, me colgué como un oso koala muerta de miedo, el me abrazó y me tranquilizo un poco, me sujeto de la espalda y mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso?

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azules de Oliver que acababa de salir de la tienda seguida de Eriol y Yamazaki

— ¡Vi un fantasma! ¡Era tan real!

—Oh tranquila, debió de ser una sombra—se acercaron Tomoyo y mis amigas para tranquilizarme, ellas me conocían bien y por eso no se enojaron por el espectáculo.

— ¡Si es un fantasma! ¡Dios, es como una calavera!

— ¡No! El trae la cabeza colgando

Eriol y Yamazaki estaban dando vueltas y señalando a todas partes asustados, más que burlándose de mí parecían unos retrasados. Shaoran solo resoplo fuerte y giro sus ojos.

— ¡Son estúpidos o que! ¡Es verde como el de los caza fantasmas!—dijo Oliver, y empecé a preocuparme de verdad

— ¡Que es ese olor!—Chiharu se arrastró a Yamazaki— ¡Te dije que lo dejaras!

— ¡Eriol Hiragizawa!

Abrí los ojos como platos Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol de una manera asesina

— ¿Cuánta hierba fumaste?—ahora lo comprendí todo

—Espera Sakura—me dijo Shaoran y me baje, pero el sujeto mi mano aun

—Tomoyo, el no fumo mucho, solo que le afecto muy rápido

—Como quiera él tiene prohibido hacer esto

A lo lejos mire como Oliver y Naoko se alejaban de la escena que estaban recreando las parejas del grupo, Shaoran y yo intentamos hacer lo mismo pero recapacite un poco después de que se me pasó el susto.

— ¿Tu fumaste?—pregunte sin estar enojada

—Cuando le di el primer sorbo mi novia empezó a gritar como loca y salí rápido —cuando se bufó no pude enojarme se veía tan sexy—No me afecta tanto como a ellos, no te preocupe son la consumo tanto

—Preferiría que dejaras las drogas

—Solo el tabaco no puedo dejarlo

—Trabajaremos en ello después

— ¿Quieres quedarte a ver como Tomoyo golpea a Eriol o podemos evitar la escena un rato?

—Bueno tampoco quiero escuchara Tomoyo refunfuñar toda la noche

—Perfecto

Shaoran se llevó la guitarra con nosotros y caminamos un poco apartados de los regaños de las chicas.

Sé que no es el chico bien que siempre creí, fuma, se droga, anda en malos pasos, pero creo que todo eso y su actitud de rebelde sin causa fue lo que me enamoro perdidamente de él. Lo amo demasiado, veo todo perfecto en el incluso sus imperfecciones, amo sus tatuajes, su cuerpo, incluso sus lunares que casi son invisibles. Amo como me besa, su calor, su perfume personal, nunca había estado así de enamorada, ahora no le temo a anda siempre y cuando el este junto a mí.

...

Disculpen por la tardanza muchos factores afectaron esto una como lo habrán notado mi novio y yo terminamos, a pesar de que no acabamos mal eso sí pudo afectarme, la otra razón es que acabo de terminar mi carrera universitaria, ahora viene el internado que es un paso más para mi formación médica en la cual voy a estar literalmente viviendo en un hospital así que posiblemente tarde más en actualizar, tratare en adelantar lo más posible. ¡Gracias todos los quiero!

Yami


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Monsoon

 **—** **Shaoran—**

Me gustaba la sensación de caminar sujetados de la mano, ella caminaba delante mío y yo la seguía como un cordero, me siento un poco estúpido como Eriol cuando empezó a salir con Tomoyo y todo era miel, Por supuesto que mi relación con Sakura no todo es miel, la describiría como una salsa agridulce. ¡Diablos! Odio que camine así, camina con las puntas de sus pies y siempre esta tambaleándose, tengo que sujetarla de la cintura y estar al pendiente, en cualquier momento puede tropezar y caer. A veces me siento más como un padre sobreprotector, en mi defensa ella se hace daño muy fácilmente.

—Creo que aquí está bien—dijo y se dio la vuelta, note que lamia sus labios constantemente

—Estamos cerca del lago, podemos avanzar y sentarnos por ahí

—Está bien—su sonrisa brillaba en la obscuridad así como sus ojos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con esa blusa escotada

Me senté recargándome en un árbol, ella a un costado mío se cruzó de piernas y me miro con atención a la cara, incluso fue incomodo

— ¿Qué?—me sentí intimidado

— ¿Te sale barba?

— ¿Eh? En realidad no me gusta

— ¿Crees que te verás muy chico rudo?

— ¡Sakura! Que vocabulario es ese—empecé a reír a carcajadas con la cara que hizo ella frunció el ceño y su labio inferior se volvió prominente. Es tan adorable

—Malandro

—Hermosa—le di un beso en los labios, ella se acababa de colocar su bálsamo sabor frambuesa, mi favorito

—Cada pareja tiene lo suyo, pero nosotros seguimos discutiendo como cuando nos odiábamos

—Esa es nuestra chispa, ¿Acaso quieres que seamos acaramelados como Eriol y Tomoyo al principio?

— ¡Qué asco!

—Sí, ahora son más realistas

—Sabes, al principio no me agradaba Eriol, creí que no era el chido adecuado para mi amiga

— ¿Eran los tatuajes?— recordando que solo tiene 3 que yo le conozca por supuesto

—La perforación—ella señalo su lóbulo de la oreja—Solo lo salvaba que estudia medicina

—Eso es muy cliché

—Sí, ella siempre ha salido con chicos adinerados de familias de la alta sociedad y ese tipo de basura, pero Eriol es buena persona

— ¿Y tú con qué tipo de novios has tenido? Porque estoy seguro que soy el primer "malandro" tatuado-drogadicto del cual te has enamorado—le sonreí cerca de su rostro provocando un tierno color rojo en sus mejillas

—No he tenido muchos novios...No me gusta hablar de eso

—Es un tema que casi no tocamos, si quieres yo puedo decirles cuentas...—ella me interrumpió cubriendo mi boca con sus frías manos

— ¡No es necesario! —me reí aun con sus manos en mi boca, después las retire para poder hablar

—Ninguna como tu...a nadie he amado como tú—le di un beso en la frente

—He salido con algunos chicos, solo fui medio formal con uno, pero la diferencia de edad y otros factores lo hicieron imposible

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?—hasta ahora no me sentía celoso

—Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y nunca se lo contamos a nadie por el miedo de que lo desaprobaran...al final él se fue de Tomoeda y me dejo por otra chica

Trague saliva tan bruscamente que me dolía la garganta, sentí un hueco en el estómago y un mundo de sensaciones que me remontaron al momento en el que me hice el tatuaje.

 _Flashback_

 _Ya se cumpliría una semana desde que Sakura está viviendo conmigo, no puedo dejarla ir a su habitación, estaríamos separados y no podría cuidarla. Tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo, era difícil llevarla a su universidad y luego tener que ir a la mía, casi no dormía ni comía al igual que ella, pero no tenía ojos en todas partes, por eso Tomoyo y Oliver se encargaron de cuidarla lo más posible. Ella estaba dormida, boca abajo con su cabello por todas partes, mire su rostro tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado. Me asegure de arroparla bien antes de levantarme de la cama e irme. Justo cuando me ponía la chaqueta mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuche la puerta de una habitación abrirse._

 _—_ _¿Vas a salir?_

 _—_ _Lo necesito—afirme sin dejar de bajar las escaleras_

 _—_ _Shaoran...—empezó a regañarme con ese tono tenue_

 _—_ _Cuida de Sakura mientras no estoy, llámame por cualquier cosa—escuche resoplar a Eriol, pero al final aceptó_

 _—_ _Solo se prudente...no mates a nadie_

 _—_ _No hoy_

 _Salí de la casa y conduje mi auto hasta el primer bar que me apeteció entrar. Luces nítidas una barra de madera con poca gente ahí. Me senté y empecé a pedir bebidas, una tras otra. No me embriagué. Me contuve, fumaba dos cigarrillos por cada copa y así se pasó el tiempo, en ese bar moderno y solitario. Rechacé a una prostituta de la manera más cruel pude ser, ella casi me abofetea, pero sabe que tenía razón, su profesión es una mierda._

 _—_ _Te enamoraste de ella_

 _—_ _No puedo seguir con esto...—le dije a Takashi que aún estaba cuerdo_

 _—_ _No lo hagas, solo deja que la relación fluya_

 _—_ _La conozco y algún día querrá presentarme ante su familia—mi principal preocupación era Touya_

 _—_ _Mientras pase eso ya tendremos una idea para evitar el conflicto, puedes decir que no sabías que eran hermanos o algo por el estilo, que por cierto eso era real_

 _—_ _Pero en cuanto lo supe quise jugar con ella y destruirla...y lo logre—me mordí la lengua para evitar colapsar, el hueco en mi pecho quería que soltara unas lágrimas_

 _—_ _Si su hermano supiera lo que le paso a Sakura hubieras conseguido tu venganza_

 _Él no sabía la verdad, pero los rumores se esparcían yo solo le dije que la habían golpeado unos tipos, el trato de investigar para quien trabajaban. Takashi es buena compañía y avece sus consejos eran buenos después de un cigarro de marihuana, él se levantó y siguió su camino inesperadamente, seguramente a fumar lejos de mí. Estamos en proceso de que deje la drogas pero es muy difícil._

 _Pensé en decirle a Eriol lo de Touya, pero aún tengo la sospecha que él se enojaría conmigo. Lo más prudente es convérselo de que realmente amo a Sakura para después contarle toda la historia._

 _—_ _Ya se lo que le hiciste a mis hombres_

 _Esa voz y ese porte, como siempre sintiéndose un ángel caído. Pero solo ha sido una rata de alcantarilla._

 _—_ _Bastardo—escupí verbalmente y volví a mi trago, Yukito se sentó junto a mí, él estaba fumando un cigarro mentolado, demasiado gay._

 _—_ _Yo no los mande a hacerte daño, hace mucho que no se de ti Shaoran, desde el incidente de las drogas, en fin, solo quería decirte que te ganaste muchos enemigos y no dudes que cualquiera quiera lastimarte en cuanto tienen oportunidad, esta vez fue tu noviecita se ha convertido en una clara debilidad tuya_

 _Di un trago más a mi bebida, las palabras solo confirmaban lo que yo ya sabía y no quería aceptar_

 _—_ _Ya no puedes hacer nada, la metiste a este mundo la dejaste marcada de por vida, será muy difícil salirse; tú mejor que nadie lo sabe_

 _—_ _Más te vale mantenerte alejado, si tu o tus hombres se atreven siquiera a tocar a mi novia los hare lamentarlo con cada respiración_

 _Me levante y me fui de aquel sucio bar, al cual nunca volvería. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero tenía razón él no mando a esos tipos a violar a Sakura, ellos se aprovecharon de la situación, yo le cause una herida que pudo marcarla de por vida. Mire mi brazo izquierdo mientras conducía y ya sabía donde dirigirme._

 _—_ _En las costillas—dijo Kenji—Es de los lugares más dolorosos ¿Estás seguro?_

 _—_ _¿Por favor? ¡Mírame! He sido tu lienzo múltiples veces esto no es nada en comparación_

 _Empezó ese ruido que indicaba otra marca permanente en mi piel_

 _—_ _Debes amarla mucho_

 _—_ _Así es_

...

— ¿Por qué trajiste una guitarra si tu no la sabes tocar?

Su voz me regreso a la realidad, trate de actuar lo más normal posible para que ella no empezara a cuestionarme

—Practique una canción...

Tome la guitarra y empecé a tocar los acordes sencillos de esa canción que Eriol me había enseñado. Era una canción de Ronan Keating This I Promise You. Ella sonrió, la reconocía y eso era bueno. Cante desde el inicio y cuando llego la parte del coro los ojos de Sakura estaban vidriosos

 _And when I look in your eyes  
All of my life is before me  
And I'm not running anymore  
'Cause I already know I'm home  
With every beat of my heart  
I'll give you my love completely  
My darling, this I promise you_

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerla mía, sin embargo no era el momento ni lugar. Un par de besos eran suficientes, ella se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna.

—Se mía por siempre Sakura

—Shao

—Mi vida solo ha mejorado desde que te conocí, desde que te vi por primera vez, con esos pantalones ajustados y tu cara de "no quiero estar aquí", cuando alejé a ese niño que estaba molestándote y te volviste tan sarcástica conmigo, tan desafiante, supe que eras distinta y cuando te vi sonreír... te quedaste grabada por siempre en mi—no pude evitarlo las palabras salían de mi boca sin pensar— Tus hermosos ojos, ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¡Te amo con mi vida! ¡Joder!

Le robe un beso en los labios no pude seguir diciendo mis palabras del corazón, ella estaba llorando y secaba sus lagrimas mientras sonriera, era demasiada distracción para seguir hablando, tenía que besarla, ella sujeto mi rostro con sus húmedas manos, yo la abrase y no la quise soltar nunca

—Eres un tarado...Te amo demasiado, eso fue tan hermoso, ¡Te odio, por hacerme esto!, Sabia desde el día que te conocí que serías un problema, Te adoro, gracias por hacerme sentir así y estar conmigo en todo esto,

Regresamos cuando todo estaba calmado, la noche seria corta o eso esperaba.

Eriol termino fumando junto a Takashi después de que lo regañara como un padre a hijo. Nos metieron problemas una vez por sus malditas drogas y juro alejarse de ese mundo. Según él ahora está comprándoles a vendedores distintos en pequeñas cantidades, pero aun así por su culpa nos hemos metido en problemón con las chicas por segunda vez.

Oliver se hacia el dormido cuando entre, sé que está al pendiente de Sakura y eso lo detesto. La cuida de ella en la universidad y solo son amigos, ella me amaba a mí. Pero yo me acosté con la chica que le gustaba a Oliver hace años, el jura que no me guarda rencor.

Estaba acostado boca arriba viendo el techo iluminado por la luz del sol, sentí una presión en mi cuerpo que me impedía moverme, el delicioso aroma dulce de Sakura invadió el lugar, ella estaba sobre mí con los mechones de su cabello rosando mi rostro, me sonrió y me beso en los labios.

— ¡Takashi!—la voz gruesa era de Oliver

—Mierda—murmuro Eriol mientras se escuchaba un golpe

Abrí los ojos, había soñado con Sakura, y ahora trato de volver a la realidad, Eriol estaba recargado en las pared de la casa de campaña haciendo que tambaleara, Oliver estaba junto a mi sentado alejado de Takashi que parecía estar apenas levantándose, cuando pedí una explicación dijeron que Takashi empezó a lanzar golpes al aire y golpeo en los genitales a Oliver y Eriol esquivando los golpes tropezó. Son unos estúpidos.

La mañana parecía tranquila hasta que Tomoyo abrió la boca para una nueva actividad. Esta vez más peligrosa y emocionante. En una bolsa pequeña tenía unos papeles con nuestros nombres escritos, ella llamo la atención de todos para empezar.

—Bien sacare primero a los capitanes de cada equipo—metió su mano en la bolsa y saco el primer nombre— ¡Naoko!—volvió a buscar otro nombre— ¡Oliver!

—Ok—digo resignado Oliver y junto a Naoko se pusieron junto a Tomoyo para sacar el resto de integrantes de su equipo.

—Tomoyo—dijo Naoko fue el primer integrante de su equipo

—Chiharu

—Takashi

—Eriol...Oh diablos los separe—dijo Oliver

Mierda, solo quedábamos Sakura y yo, obviamente separados pero no deseo que quede en el equipo de Oliver, por nada en el mundo.

— ¡Shaoran!

Maldición, Naoko saco mi nombre

—Recuerden seguir el mapa y recoger los objetos escondidos que dejamos, el equipo que llegue al punto final se llevara el premio

Mientras los demás tomaban sus cosas listos para caminar por horas buscando esas estupideces, Eriol y yo nos encontramos evitando a las damas

—Cuídala—dijimos al mismo tiempo en cuanto nos miramos y ambos soltamos una risa incomoda

—Solo cuida que no le ande coqueteando Oliver—le dije y me colgué la mochila en el hombro

—Recuerda llevar el salbutamol, por cualquier cosa—Eriol parecía más tranquilo que yo

Me encontré con Sakura para despedirme de ella, le di un beso en la frente y luego ella se paró de puntitas para besarme los labios

—Trata de no hacerme esperar tanto en la meta

—No me retes perdedor—su sonrisa desafiadora era tan sexy

Tuvimos que separarnos, pero no le quite la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el bosque, confió en ella pero no confió en Oliver, por suerte Eriol no permitiría nada

—Ella no hará nada—me susurro Tomoyo —Te quiere demasiado, tanto que es cansado

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sakura siempre fue ruda y de un momento a otro se volvió blanda, antes íbamos de compras y dejaba que yo escogiera su ropa ahora es "a Shao no le gusta eso", "Shao prefiere que sea más conservadora" "Shao,Shao,Shao"

—No puedes quejarte, yo soporte a Eriol con su Tomy, mejillas de cereza, labios de manzana y esas cursilerías

Ella se sonrojo y oculto su carcajada con su mano, era verdad, cuando se sonrojaba se encendían dos círculos en sus mejillas como cerezas

— ¿Es raro no?— la mire mientras caminaba mirando a la nada mientras caminaba sujetando las correas de su pequeña mochila—Como el amor cambia a las personas

—Ya lo creo

—Es bueno, es decir ustedes ya no andan es sus malos pasos, no consumen drogas "pesadas" están a punto de acabar sus carreras y no han matado a nadie a pesar del trabajo que tenían

— ¿Sabes lo que hacíamos exactamente?

—No soy estúpida he investigado—suspiro y se veía tan tranquila—Eriol no sabe que lo sé, y no te preocupes Sakura no sabe que eras un matón y guarda espalda de los "tipos malos"

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?—trague saliva en seco

—Creo que la gente puede cambiar y no se merece ser catalogado por su pasado durante toda su vida, Amo a Eriol y tú Shaoran eres una buena persona y amigo, tenía mis dudas al principio con Sakura pero lo estamos llevando bien—dio un pequeño salto para evitar ese tronco que estaba estorbando en el camino— Aunque Sakura y yo no estamos listas para presentarlos con nuestras familias

— ¿Enserio?—alcé mi ceja por sorpresa y sonreí por alivio

Suerte que ella no me estaba mirando y yo estaba dos pasos atrás

—No lo tomes a mal, solo que no sabemos como lo vayan a tomar...ya sabes—ella empezó a alzar su cabello en una cola alta de caballo

—Son los tatuajes

—Si—Tomoyo giro para verme y sonrió, estaba tan tranquila que me hace sospechar que no tiene idea del papel que tiene Touya en nuestras vidas

Tomoyo tambaleo un poco y la sujete por el codo, recordando las palabras de Eriol sobre cuidarla, esperando que el también haga lo mismo. Seguimos el camino alcanzamos Naoko y Takashi que estaban entusiasmado disfrutando el acertijo, para encontrar la pista. En cielo estaba un poco nublado, haciendo la luz tenue demasiado pasional como para estar con Sakura, devorándole esa boquita tan sensual.

— ¡Eureka!—exclamo Takashi levantando un sobre verde fosforescente, la primera pista de 3, genial vamos bien, nos tomó 20 minutos

Un relámpago ilumino drásticamente el lugar, los cuatro miramos hacia el cielo que estaba más obscuro que antes, seguido por pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

— ¡Mierda!

Caminamos rápido siguiendo a Naoko que es la que nos guiaba por el mapa, yo iba detrás de Tomoyo, los truenos hacían que nos estremeciéramos, eran demasiado escandalosos y la lluvia seguía aumentando.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—decíamos Takashi y yo a cada paso que dábamos

— ¡No hay un lugar donde cubrirnos!

— ¡Maldita sea!—era verdad lo que decía Naoko solo había árboles que no son lo suficiente para evitar mojarnos en la lluvia, y más importante mojar nuestras cosas.

La lluvia empezó a ser más intensa, nos empapaba, las gotas gruesas resbalaban por mi cabello, todos empezamos a correr buscando un lugar pero era inútil.

— ¡Cuiden sus celulares!—grito Naoko desesperado, su visión era opacada por el agua en sus lentes

—Tomoyo no recuerdas un lugar donde refugiarnos

—No...Aquí no—su voz era un poco baja

Era inútil, seguimos caminado, pero el mapa estaba mojado, la vista se hacía borrosa por la lluvia y dar los pasos era complicado, la tierra empezaba a volverse lodo. Sujete a Tomoyo en dos ocasiones con miedo que se resbalara, era difícil para ella correr bajo el piso húmedo con esos zapatos altos.

— ¿Eso qué es?—me dijo Takashi y trate de enfocar la zona donde señalaba— ¿Parece un techo no?

—Déjame ver—me adelante hacia ese lugar a pasos a agigantados a toda prisa, pero no, solo era una rama gruesa que se había caído de un árbol, lo cual me preocupaba más, era riesgoso estar entre tantos arboles regrese hacia el punto naranja que era Takashi con su sudadera ridículamente indiscreta y se lo agradezco— Tenemos que alejarnos de los arboles rápido

—Si—afirmo Tomoyo que se veía un poco rara

Seguimos caminando, ya estábamos empapados por la lluvia el único propósito de buscar un techo firme era para que no nos cayera una rama encima, me adelanté un poco cuando vi algo pero nada parecía ayudarnos en este momento.

—Shao...ran—dijo Tomoyo con un último suspiro

Ella estaba apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento, me hizo una seña con las manos y me acerque rápido.

—Tomoyo...tomy... ¿Estás bien?—ella tardó en responder

Empezó a abrir la boca con desesperación ya soplase con sus manos. Capte el mensaje, baje mi mochila de mis hombros, y busqué en ella el inhalador de Tomoyo. Eriol me dijo que lo llevara por cualquier cosa, ya que ella se negaba a cargar con este aparato ya que era poco probable que tuviera un ataque. Eriol siempre tan acertado. Recuerdo como se usa ese aparato, Sakura no es asmática pero tiene rinitis alérgica y cada que está en contacto con el polvo y cosas por el estilo empieza a ahogarse y a veces utiliza este aparato cuando las pastillas no son suficiente. Agite rápidamente y luego le di dos disparos, ella solo coopero con respirar.

Cuando termino el ritual de la inhalación se dirigió a mí

—Gracias...yo...yo podía hacerlo

—Eriol me dijo que te cuidara y eso haré—me incline frente a ella ofreciéndole mi espalda—Sube, evitemos que te agites más

Tomoyo estaba a punto de negarse pero cedió, y subió a mi espalda, ella es ligera pero la lluvia no ayudaba mucho. Mis converses estaba completamente sucos, llenos de lodo, cada paso mis tenis se hundían. Caminamos un poco más así, Tomoyo se abrazaba fuerte mí, Naoko estaba desesperada y Takashi seguía corriendo

— ¡Aquí!—grito él y todos seguimos su voz

—Genial—dijo Naoko arrastrándose a ese pequeño techado de madera

Deje en el suelo a Tomoyo, y ella entro a cubrirse primero, luego me introduje, el lugar era pequeño solo cambiamos los cuatro, parecía una parada de autobús, antigua y abandonada pero serviría. Estábamos tan agitados, que nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban muy fuertes, empecé a quitarme la chaqueta quedándome con solo mi playera deportiva que vestía por debajo, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y después se cubrió un poco con su mochila, imagino como debe sentirse, ella hizo esta actividad y se vio arruinada por el mal clima. Esperaremos que la lluvia pare para podernos encontrar con los demás.

La lluvia seguía y lo único que me imaginaba era a Sakura empapada, su ropa ajustada y el estúpido de Oliver viendo sus pequeños pezones.

Maldito Camp rock termina ¡Ya!

 **—** **Sakura—**

—Mierda—dije cuando sentí la primera gota de agua caer en mi nariz

—Si empieza llover más fuerte opino que deberíamos encontrarnos con los demás y regresar—opinó Chiharu angustiada

—Deberíamos llamarlos—comento Oliver sacando su celular—No tengo señal

—Yo tampoco—Eriol sacudía su teléfono y lo golpeaba innecesariamente

—Tal vez pueda verlos si subo a un árbol

Eriol fue el primero en ofrecerse en darme un impulso para escalar el árbol, subí como 3 metros y trate de identificar a Yamazaki y su sudadera de color "mírame a fuerza". Pero la lluvia empezó a intensificarse

— ¡Demonios!

— ¡Baja ya Sakura!—escuche a Eriol gritarme desde abajo su cabello perfectamente peinado no se arruinaba ni con la lluvia

Intente bajar pero en la segunda rama resbale, y lo más factible para mí fue dejarme ir como si no me importara la vida, caí resbalando sobre el cuerpo de Oliver, el estaba sonriendo cuando me sujeto.

—Gritaste como cochinito "giii"—se burló cruelmente de mí

— ¡Busquemos un refugio!—Chiharu dio unos brinquitos y la seguimos

No habíamos encontrado ni siquiera la primera pista y la lluvia nos arruino la aventura. Oliver me ofreció su gorra lo cual le agradecí mucho ya que mi mascara de pestañas no era contra el agua y me volvería un desastre, un mapache vestido de rosa.

El sombrero de Chiharu ya era un desastre, era de una tela muy fina y ahora se había deformado. Cada vez me parezco más a Tomoyo preocupándome por la moda. Estábamos corriendo no es porque le tuviéramos miedo al gua ni mucho menos, nuestras cosas se podrían arruinar, tengo mi teléfono que no es aprueba de agua y llevo mi reproductor mp3 que está conmigo desde los 14 años y no quiero que se descomponga ahora.

—Sakura no te quedes atrás—dijo Eriol y me tomo de la muñeca

Camine detrás del el siguiendo sus pasos, su cabello siempre estaba bien peinado, él y Shaoran tenían la misma estatura, fumaban la misma marca de cigarrillos pero su aroma se distinguía por la loción que usaban, el de Eriol era más suave y el de Shaoran más fuerte. Sé que casi no lo dicen pero ellos dos son como hermanos, se quieren se apoyan, se parecen tanto incluso hasta comparten ropa. Me encanta verlos así, siempre he encontrado fascinante una amistad entre hombres.

Y ahora que los cuatro mejores amigos, las dos parejas convivimos más juntos es tan extraño y divertido, estoy pensando que sería buena idea mudarnos con ellos terminando la universidad. Nos turnaríamos para hacer el desayuno lavar los platos, iríamos a cenar los miércoles de promociones los jueves al billar y los viernes de autos y antros.

Los truenos eran tan escandalosos como si el cielo se partiera incluso sentía como temblaba el lugar, la lluvia tan intensa que no podía ver bien y las ramas se movían de un lugar a otro.

Eriol jalo mi brazo bruscamente pero aun así la rama que cayo alcanzó rosar mi brazo, me hizo un ligero y largo rasguño

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Eriol sujetándome el brazo

—Si—no me dolía, me preocupaba una cicatriz

—Maldición está sangrando—dijo Oliver y cubrió mi herida con un pañuelo

—No es mucha sangre—dije la verdad

—Es una herida abierta y puede infectarse—agrego Chiharu—Se te pondría amarilla y tardaría más en quitarse

A Chiharu también le había caído una rama en la cabeza, estaba despeinada y con restos de hojas en el suerte encontramos una tipo cueva en un cerro, era amplia y cabíamos perfectamente los cuatro incluso sobraba espacio. Era cómoda, y podíamos estirar las piernas. Eriol estaba tan mortificado que trataba de buscar señal para comunicarse con los demás, supongo estaba muy preocupado por Tomoyo y su asma, a Chiharu le afecto el golpe en la cabeza y se recostó a descansar un poco y dormir, mientras Oliver y yo estábamos sentados viendo como caía el agua. El escuchaba música con sus audífonos enormes, eran canciones de G-Dragon como no identificarlo, ahora sonaba one of a kind

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Húmeda

—En otras circunstancias podría pensar en doble sentido

—Deja eso—me reí—Tú no eres así

—Exacto—suspiro y se pasó sus manos por su cabeza — ¿Cómo llevas a Shaoran?

—Lo estoy soportando

—Lose, no es fácil el chico

—Ni yo tampoco

—Eso también lo sé—volvió a suspirar, él quería decirme algo más—Te veo mejor que hace unas semanas eso es bueno

—Lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Esa noche, cuando te fuiste Shaoran estaba desesperado y me pidió ayuda, cuando paso todo me pidió que cuidara de ti en la universidad entre clases

—Gracias Oliver—estaba sorprendida no creí que Shaoran hiciera eso

—Lo de cuidarte en la universidad no es un problema, siento mucho lo que te paso

— ¿Te lo conto todo?

—No, pero los rumores en ese medio son fuertes—creo que leyó mi cara y agrego— Es como una sociedad como decirlo, como gossip girl pero en bares clandestinos, matones, drogas y todo eso en lo que estamos. No debes preocuparte por lo que dirán de ti, solo están diciendo que te golpearon y que Shaoran llegó al momento justo para casi matarlos

Él estaba nervioso mientras me contaba esto a escondidas de Chiharu, me abrazo con fuerza, seguramente me vio nerviosa, estaba muy ansiosa. En ese mundo hablan de mí y lo que paso pero pueden pasar cosas peores.

Tal vez aquí me di cuenta que hice mal en meterme a este mundo pero ya no había vuelta atrás, yo lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme

Después de la tormenta viene la calma; acompañada por un hermoso arcoíris asomándose entre las nubes. El sol no se asomó del todo, pero de todas formas nosotros salimos del escondite justo a tiempo para llegar a la meta y encontrarnos con los demás. Y como si de un rayo de sol se tratase veo a Shaoran caminar hacia mí con los brazos extendidos y esa sonrisa torcida que me hace recordar lo loca que me vuelve.

...

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios son los mejores. Creo que lo que más me obsesiona es la música, por eso pongo demasiadas canciones en los fanfics y que les guste eso es genial

Gracias

Yami


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Teen Idle

 **—** **Shaoran—**

La camioneta de Eriol estaba en el taller, vamos en camino a un centro nocturno en mi auto ya que las chicas quieren bailar, es muy incómodo, pero nos obligaron. Eriol estaba de copiloto, y las chicas atrás platicando sobre sus cosas tan aburridas, como maquillaje y vestidos. Yo siempre en mi auto escucho mi música, mis gustos, pero desde que la nación "Sakura" atacó ella pone lo que se le antoja. Una vez cuando iba a dejarla en la universidad puso música ranchera, me la sabia pero como que Vicente Fernández no combina con mi auto. Ahora estaba una dulce canción de Big Bang Fxxxit recuerdo el nombre porque me gusta.

—CL es muy sexy—comente recordando que ella es de la misma compañía que estos coreanos cantantes

—Si hablamos de solistas Hyuna es la mejor

— ¿Qué te pasa Eriol? Esa plástica que tiene una voz tan chillona

—La otra vez te vi bailando trouble maker mientras cocinabas—me dijo y se cruzó de brazos

—Bueno, es el dueto...es muy pegajosa la canción—Cambie de tema bruscamente ya que me queje de Hyuna y su voz era muy similar a la de Tomoyo

—Este... Sabes la otra vez estaba pensando en Poussey, como murió así eso es una injusticia

— ¡Claro que sí!, fue traumático, pero su novia la asiática le hace un monumento y su mejor amiga pelea por la justica

—Espera...¿Viste orange is the new black sin mi?

—Eh…Shaoran...

— ¡Eriol, la temporada apenas se inició hace un par de días! ¡Se supone que la veríamos todos juntos!

— ¡Ejem!

Eriol y yo nos miramos de reojo y luego miramos a la parte trasera donde estaban nuestras novias con una cara muy divertida conteniendo sus carcajadas

— ¿Se están oyendo? ¡Parecen mujeres!

—Ustedes tienen la culpa, nos obligan a escuchar y ver videos de kpop con ustedes

—A mi Sakura me platica la vida de cada integrante, demonios se me todos los nombres de los tipos de BigBang

—Aja, Yo se me el nombre de los de Súper Junior, los 15 iniciales... ¡Perra!—se burló de mi Eriol y realmente nos veíamos patéticos

Estaba a punto de hablar sobre los backstreets boys y bandas americanas de los 90's que Sakura también me obligaba a escuchar pero me contuve, yo era el conductor designado

—No te preocupes amor, mañana veremos the Orange is the new black juntos

—Tu solo quieres ver sex and the city

— ¡Oh diablos!—agrego Eriol inconforme— ¿Estás de acuerdo que Miranda se quedara con Steve?

—Por supuesto, ella estaba embarazada

—Eso fue muy forzado, creo que Miranda no lo amaba tanto

— ¡Demonios!—murmuro Sakura y se dejó caer cruzándose de brazos—Tomoyo hablaremos de autos ahora

— ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?—le susurro Tomoyo tímida

—En realidad no, cuando hablan de eso nunca pongo atención

— ¡Los novios somos mejores!—chocamos puños Eriol y yo

Después de sentirme lo menos hombre posible llegamos a ese antro, demasiado fresa para mi gusto. Cabe mencionar que hace unos días fuimos de compras todos ya que según Tomoyo nuestra ropa no era adecuada para ir a un antro. Somos hombres de cantinas y billares ¿Qué esperaban? Eso me gano por andar con una niña fresa. Aunque Eriol tenía razón si ella podía ser chola por mí porque yo no volverme así como ella quisiera. Un novio con el cual pueda tomarse fotos y subirlas a sus redes sociales.

Usaba una camisa negra de marca con ligeras líneas blancas en los detalles, el pantalón obscuro y zapatos igual, me hizo peinarme. Eriol se veía igual de ridículo que siempre, claro que esta vez se quitó esas pulseras. Pero Sakura ella se veía preciosa, un vestido sin tirantes que a pesar que no tiene muchas tetas se le veía bien, el vestido era color negro con detalles dorados, ajustado hasta medio muslo, su cuerpo de sirena tan sexy. Su cabello peinado con ondas, me encantaba su cabello largo por debajo de los hombros y su fleco de lado, su maquillaje en sobras obscuras resaltando sus ojos verdes y un labial ligero en gloss. Es vergonzoso, pero creo que ella me hace ver esos programas de niñas para que perciba detalles y así pueda admirarla más. Su belleza es inmensa.

Entraba al lugar, caminando y moviendo sus caderas de una forma muy atractiva para mí, no podía quitarle la mirada de su hermoso trasero. Se detuvo, me miró con sus ojos que ardían y me dijo unas palabras al oído con la voz más sensual que pudo hacer

—No traigo ropa interior

Seguido de esto se adelantó con Tomoyo. Me puso los pelos de punta. Ahora no podría dejar de imaginármela desnuda. Ojala ella se canse pronto de bailar. Nos sentamos en una mesa circular con sillas color rojo chillante, demasiado cómodas. Empezamos a beber, en un lugar así con bebidas de nombres muy raros como coco bongo, Miami beach y esas cosas, solo pedí wiskey a las rocas, Sakura y Tomoyo, un vaso enorme que parecía licuado de fresa con chispas de colores. Cuando lo probé capté el vodka y mucha azúcar.

—Sakura tenemos que bajar todas estas calorías que estamos consumiendo

—Claro que por supuesto que si— empezó a reír como niña, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella—Vamos Shao

— ¿Ahora? —la verdad no me gustaba desperdiciar un cigarro

—Sí, ahora— sonó amenazante así que apague mi cigarro y me dirigí a la pista de baile con Sakura

Bien empezamos con canciones modernas donde solo dar brinquitos de lado a lado y sujetar su cintura de vez en cuanto funcionaba. ¡Joder! El problema fue cuando inicio a mover sus caderas tan sensualmente. Te maldigo Maluma, cada vez que Sakura escucha las canciones de ese tipo bailaba como una bailarina profesional, ¡Dios! Empezó a bajar sensualmente moviendo su cadera en círculos, justo como cuando me hace el amor, luego peinó su cabello con los dedos, y bailo sin mirarme.

—Lo estas consiguiendo—le dije frio y vi como el cabello de su nuca se erizo, la puse nerviosa

No podría igualarla a bailar así, lo más seguro es que hiciera el ridículo, me consuela ver que Eriol tampoco sabía bailar, Tomoyo bailaba un poco más reservada y por eso no se les complicaba tanto.

—Atención todos ¡Cambio de ritmo! — dijo el DJ y como si no fuera suficiente empezó un nuevo ritmo de baile de salón

—Mierda— murmure

Salsa, música latina ¿en serio? Quieren que muera de vergüenza. Quería sentarme ya pero Sakura, se movía de pies a cabeza, maldición, ni siquiera se quien canta esa canción. Ella se movía tan bien y yo trataba de seguir su ritmo, y de vez en cuando ella me obligaba a darle una vuelta aunque resbalo en más de una ocasión supongo que por los tacones tan altos, tuve que sujetarla de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Estúpido Eriol, el sí sabía bailar este tipo de música.

Creo que saliendo de esto golpeare al Dj, después de esta canción puso _cancioncitas de amor_ , si, la conozco, si odio a Romeo Santos. Sakura fue a beber algo estaba un poco cansada, supongo. Me tome de golpe lo que quedaba de mi bebida y la de Eriol para armarme de valor. Uno de los bailes más sexosos que he bailado, solo controlaba a Sakura en mi muslo mientras subía y bajaba con sus caderas. Ojala nadie este grabándome.

Un par de bebidas más y podría olvidarme de todo. Pero la noche se pasó volando, entre alcohol, tabaco y bailes ridículos...seguramente me arrepentiría mañana.

Le di mis llaves a Eriol el conductor designado (el menos ebrio), en la parte trasera fui con Sakura, que no podía borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí—beso mi mejilla pero no se alejó mucho, me arrincono contra la puerta, ella casi estaba sobre mí— Te amo Shaoran

Beso mis labios, de una manera muy dulce, no estaba tan ebria controlaba sus movimientos, con su fría mano empezó a acariciar mis cabellos de la nuca, separaba sus labios de ves en cuanto y me miraba intensamente a los ojos. Necesito eso, pero más abajo. Mi miembro comenzaba a despertarse y era incomodo por el tipo de pantalón que traía puesto. No quise tocarla mucho para no prender esto y descontrolarme, pero ella con su sola mirada puede causar un incendio en mí.

Demonios, me siento un prisionero. Eriol y Tomoyo no decían nada, ellos ahora están sufriendo lo que nosotros siempre. Llegamos rápido a la casa. Nos dejaron solos, supongo que no querían ser imprudentes, ellos lo saben, es tal vez la primera vez que lo hacemos en mucho tiempo, ellos irían a la playa o algo por el estilo. Esta vez la casa estaba sola para ambos.

Ella se colgó en mis caderas como un koala y yo no paraba de besarla, deseándola intensamente. Jalaba un poco mi cabello desesperada. Llegando a mi habitación cerré con llave, mientras me distraje ella estaba desabotonando mi camisa, pero no me la quito, mejor se dedicó a quitarme mi pantalón, lo cual agradezco mi miembro estaba tan duro que me provocaba dolor. Arrodillada frente a mí, tomo mi miembro con las dos manos y empezó a dar unos pequeños lengüetazos, luego estaba masturbarme mientras lamia mi glande, no pude evitarlo ella se veía tan sexy haciéndolo. Bajó sus manos y dejo que entrara en toda su boca, sentí el rosar de sus dientes, y mi glande roso con el fondo de su garganta, se siente tan bien pero puede ser incómodo para ella así que me contuve y trate de alejarme, pero ella empezó a moverse, succiono y mordía suavemente, me estaba matando, esta sensación es la que tanto extrañaba, su lengua se movía cómplice para volverme loco. Lo estaba haciendo, no aguantaría mucho más, me miro a los ojos mientras lo hacía y estuve a punto de terminar en su garganta, pero me salí y respire profundo. Mi pene goteaba saliva y liquido pre seminal, Sakura como un a gatita sedienta lamió esas gotas y se lo trago viéndose tan inocente. Me prendió demasiado, pero si me hacia otra mamada seguramente terminaría viniéndome, y no planeo hacerlo pronto. Se puso de pie, y limpio su boca llena de mi líquido. La bese sin que me importara. La recosté en mi cama, y separe sus piernas. Ahora ella estaba vulnerable, me mintió, ella estaba usando una especie de ropa interior, muy reveladora, no me importo y la arranque con mis dientes. Su preciosa vulva, separe sus labios y capte la humedad en ella, la torture un poco jugando con mis dedos. Pero luego mi lengua se hizo presente y escuche el primer gemido, ella siempre amaba esto, era lo que más le excitaba. Sus líquidos tenían un sabor tan delis oso, podría tragármelo todo el tiempo, di un par de lengüetazos, y ella trataba de cerrar sus piernas con coda movimiento, pero yo insistía en separarlas. Empecé a introducir mi lengua en su vagina, ella empezó a gemir un poco más.

—Shao...ya—dijo con la respiración cortada

—Aun puedes un poco más

Succione su clítoris y mi lengua hacia unos movimientos circulares, introduce dos dedos intentando tocar su punto g, esto ayudaría a enfriarme un poco, o eso creía me estaba prendiendo cada gemido.

— ¡Hay! —mordí su clítoris, ella jalo mi cabello alejándome se su zona íntima y yo seguí avanzando hasta verla a la cara— cógeme ya

—Tranquila— puso sus ojos en blanco

La verdad es que yo también ya quería empezar, así que le di unos besos húmedos en su cuello y pechos, que estaban un poco inflamados, sus pezones pequeños y claros como los recordaba tan perfectos. Quedamos desnudos el uno frente al otro, le obligué a que se quedara con las zapatillas, era un fetiche raro, pero eran excitante.

La mirada de Sakura quemaba, cuando introduje mi pene en ella dejo escapar un quejito. Mierda, olvidaba lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella. La bese en los labios introduciendo mi lengua, mientras entraba y salía lentamente. Ella empezó a sonrojarse a pesar que apenas estábamos iniciando. Nuestros corazones se estaban coordinando a un ritmo elevado. Yo sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer en paro.

—Dame...dame más— maldita sea amo a esta mujer

Intento ponerse sobre mí, aguanto unos momentos pero empezó a marearse, supongo que bebió mucho alcohol y azúcar.

—Tranquila bebe, déjame a mí—puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Quería terminar pronto, así que utilice su pose favorita. Literalmente la puse en cuatro, y la penetre por detrás, lo que más me gustaba de esto ella se debilitaba, se volvía una perfecta sumisa. Se dejaba caer, yo sujete sus caderas y la penetraba con fuerza, una y otra vez, y sus gemidos rimaban con mis embestidas. Esta vez lamio los dedos de sus manos y empezó a estimular su clítoris. Eso me éxito tanto. Maldita sea Sakura, mordí su glúteo

— ¡Ah! — exclamó pero no se detuvo

Empecé a fornicarla más fuerte, como si quisiera hacerle un hueco en su interior. Sentía con mi glande su cérvix entre tantos fluidos

—Shao...Shao...me vengo

Yo estaba ardiendo por dentro, sus gemidos, sus frases sucias, y ella terminó antes que yo, escuche su suspiro largo y pujido, su vagina se contrajo casi expulsándome con la máxima satisfacción posible, termine fuera, bañe sus labios de semen. Sujete mi pene y embarre todo el semen en toda su vulva y periné. Después volví a entrar, se sentía extraño.

— ¿Shaoran?

—Sakura puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras pero esta noche no te me escapar

—Házmelo todo

—Te amo, joder

—Te amo— nos besamos, y cambiamos de posición.

Toda la noche todas las posiciones posibles, semen en todo su cuerpo. Estaba amaneciendo, por la ventana estaban anunciándose los primeros rayos de sol. Ella estaba sobre mí y yo estaba sentado movilizándola de arriba abajo.

—Shao... creo que ya es tiempo

—Muero de sueño, pero no puedo dejarte, eres una diosa

—Shaoran... —beso mis labios—Enserio me duele...

—Tranquila

Desnudos, se acurro en mi pecho y dormimos lo que quedaba del día.

Mis sabanas eran una perfecta mezcla del perfume de Sakura y tabaco, no sentí su calor en la cama y me levante de golpe angustiado. Pero ella estaba ahí lavándose los dientes usando mi camisa de la noche anterior que le llegaba poco debajo de los glúteos, se veía tan sexy a pesar de estar despeinada y la boca llena de espuma.

—Levántate flojo, son las 3 de la tarde

—Mierda—murmure para mí mismo y di un brinco sobre la cama, empecé por ponerme unos pantalones cómodos. Camine y abrace a Sakura por la cintura, me vi en el espejo y era un desastre mis ojeras eran muy marcadas, y mi cabello un desastre al igual que el de ella— ¿Nos duchamos juntos?

—Perfecto.

Cada que la veía desnuda sentía un cosquilleo dentro de mi pecho, por más allá de la lujuria la amaba, su piel tenía un efecto brillante, tan perfecto que me volvía loco, bese su cerro suevamente devorándola una vez más. Nunca me cansare de esto, porque admirarla, amarla y poseerla es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

...

—Hasta que hacen acto de presencia—exclamo mi amigo con los brazo elevados al cielo como si hubiera hecho una plegaria— Creí que habían muerto

—Claro de no ser por el ruido—agrego Tomoyo que bebía una tasa de te

— ¡ahh, ahh, Sakura...si, dale, dale!—Eriol hizo la voz más chillona y femenina que he escuchado, le lancé un cojín en la cara, sus lentes cayeron al suelo

—Eres un mentiroso, son tan silenciosos que me preocupaba que realmente estuvieran muertos—Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y la llevo a la cocina, ella estaba preparando algún tipo de pasta por el olor característico

—Perro, es la primera vez que no me rompes los lentes—los sujeto con ambas manos y los giro viéndolo con asombro

—Voy mejorando

Me arroje al sofá y prendí la Xbox, pase el resto de la tarde comiendo jugando y viendo games of thrones con Eriol, las chicas haciéndose cosas en el cabello y las uñas. Podría vivir esto así todos los días. Enserio la vida así parece ser lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Estábamos en la pequeña terraza de la casa, usualmente el punto de reunión para fumar, las plantas estaban muy vendes y las rosas floreciendo, desde que llegaron las chicas ellas se encargan de estos detalles, se veía muy bien, incluso ahora usamos el cenicero de cristal cortado que nos mandó la madre de Eriol.

— ¿Qué opinas si me rapo completamente?

— ¿Quieres parecerte más a tu amigo Oliver?

—Ese cabrón es agradable

—No bromees Eriol—le di un sorbo grande mi cigarrillo

—Creo que su amistad podría renacer, Sakura sería la clave...—se quedó pensativo y dejo un rato que su cigarro de consumirá en su mano— o... la muerte definitiva

— ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?—lo mire con seriedad y el solo acomodo sus lentes de marco grueso señal que estaba nervioso por soltarlo

—A ese tipo se le nota que se muere por Sakura

—Dime algo que no sepa

—Pero...no se ve que la quiera mal, es decir no lo hace por venganza...realmente creo que se enamoró de Sakura antes de que tú la conocieras

—Eso no me preocupa, yo sé que Sakura nunca andaría con el

—Sí, Oliver es más inteligente, educado, de buena familia, no es rico pero tiene buenos autos americanos, fue militar, tiene los abdominales marcados y brazos enormes, claro que no tiene competencia contigo

Le golpee su brazo

—No es como si Tomoyo no tuviera pretendientes... que su familia acepte, millonarios, de buen apellido, con empresas en Japón

— ¡Oye! No soy millonario pero mi padre tiene una empresa en Londres

—Tienda de antigüedades, no compares con una cadena de supermercados

Él se bufó primero, después yo le seguí con una carcajada

—Ahora entiendo porque no nos presentan con sus familias—dijo el, poniéndome serio de nuevo

Tenía que hacerlo. Decírselo, el sabría cómo actuar, sé que es un estúpido pero podría ayudarme a que Sakura no me mate y que su familia me acepte a pesar de mi pasado, sobre todo Touya.

—Hablando de eso...

—Chicos, ¿Tienen un botiquín de emergencias?—entro Sakura un poco agitada

— ¿Qué paso?

—To-Tomoyo se quemó con el aceite

—Diablos—murmuro Eriol, y corrió como flash en busca de su amada, yo seguí a Sakura en busca del botiquín

Era un botiquín muy pequeño, a pesar de que Eriol estudiaba medicina nunca tenía esto bien organizado, y casi todo era incensario, solo pequeñas banditas para cuando se cortaba a la hora de afeitarse. Cuando bajamos a la cocina, Eriol estaba controlando a Tomoyo que estaba llorando como niña pequeña, sujetaba un paño húmedo en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Estará bien, el frio aliviara el dolor, iré a comprar unos medicamentos, Shaoran te la encargo, Sakura ten cuidado con ese aceite caliente.

Afortunadamente los medicamentos sirvieron un poco para mitigar los síntomas, desafortunadamente Tomoyo tendrá esa marca en forma de arañazo en su brazo por mucho tiempo ella lo consideraba su primer tatuaje, curiosamente en el mismo brazo donde Eriol tenía su tatuaje de pantera.

Fue un mes muy ocupado, mucho papeleo, buscábamos un lugar donde empezar a hacer el servicio social, esperando quedar todos juntos para poder vivir en la casa excepción de Eriol el todavía seguirá estudiando en la universidad un semestre más. Si bien mi promedio era de los más altos sigue el maldito prejuicio que un chico con tatuajes es un chico problemas, si tal vez sea problemático pero no significa que soy malo como empleado. Además que mal puede hacer un tatuaje a un arquitecto, creo que significa creatividad y que las obras podrían ser modernas y permanentes. Eso lo vi en una página de motivaciones.

Era viernes por la mañana, tenía el tiempo libre y Sakura fue a una entrevista a una escuela primaria, donde tal vez podría hacerla de psicóloga, claro si les ganaba el puesto a los otros 10 participantes. Decidí quedarme afuera de la escuela para no darle un amala impresión de ella a los demás, pude ver a esos mocosos gritando y jugando en el patio. Realmente odioso, creo lo que más odio de los niños además de que estén gritando todo el tiempo es que estén en el celular como si fueran adultos. De todo se veía en esta primaria, deberían contratar a Sakura, seguramente perdería le control y empezaría a golpear a todos los niños malcriados de aquí.

 _Y lo hacemos otro rato  
Lo nuestro no depende de un pacto  
Disfruta y solo siente el impacto  
El boom boom que te quema, ese cuerpo de sirena  
Tranquila que no creo en contratos (Y tú menos)_

 _Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí  
No importa el qué dirán, nos gusta así  
Y siempre que se va, regresa a mí  
No importa el qué dirán, somos tal para cual_

 _Y si con otro pasas el rato  
Vamos a ser feliz, vamos a ser feliz  
Felices los 4  
Te agrandamos el cuarto_

Lo peor de esta mierda es que me la sabia, y la cante sin problema.

—Te ves realmente sexy cantando esto

— ¡Sakura!—ella me asusto, era una vergüenza que me gustara esa canción, además que ella le parecía atractivo el cantante y no son celos, simplemente no me agrada.

—Podrás cantármela de nuevo

—Jodete

—Jodeme—se acercó a mí y beso mis labios terminando con una sexy mordida.

Es la mujer perfecta ¿no?

A pesar de estos momentos yo sentía una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, y sus uñas reflejaban nerviosismo, estaban cortas porque ellas las mordía, sus labios un poco agrietados, que trataba disimular con brillo labial, su cabello se veía un poco más brilloso, sus mejillas se enrojecían y aparecían granitos pequeños, que bien esto último puede ser una reacción alérgica a algún tipo de maquillaje, de todas formas algo estaba pasándole y estaba preocupado.

Ella volvió a casa, mientras yo fui a jugar billar un poco. Al fin del día, cuando me sentía cansado decidí regresar aún era temprano las diez de la noche perfecta hora para cenar con Sakura. Sé que está cuidándose, pero ella nunca se resiste a esas boneless con salsa picosa, agregándole un postre de chocolate y caramelo. Ella estaba en la terraza deje la bolsa de comida en la mesita que estaba ahí y la abrace por la espalda.

—Hola pequeña—su suave perfume a flor de cerezo era tan delicioso

—Hola—su tono era muy bajo

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuando ella me miró empecé a preocuparme, su cara mostraba depresión y ansiedad al mismo tiempo

Yo ya estaba esperando lo peor, lo inimaginable, mis pesadillas sobre perderla se volvían realidad

—No quería decirte esto hasta que estuviera segura...y lo estoy... Shaoran—sus preciosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas

—Sakura...dímelo

—Estoy embarazada...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Fuera de mis planes

 **—** **Sakura—**

Él estaba frente a mi congelado, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, estaba preocupada, no me imagine que se quedara en shock por tanto tiempo, así que tuve que hablar para que reaccionara

—Eh... ambos somos adultos y sabemos muy bien lo que pasaría si no nos cuidábamos y eso

—Sakura... ¿cómo quieres que reaccione?

— ¿Qué?—me confundió

—Tengo muchos sentimientos en mí, y no sé cómo reaccionar

—Solo...se tú mismo

Me abrazo con fuerza hundí mi rostro en su pecho mientras sentía su calor. Empecé a soltar lágrimas, no sabía si estaba llorando de felicidad o de tristeza. Lo que si estaba muy segura es que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?—pregunto el sin dejar de abrazarme

—No es como si fuéramos unos adolescentes sin futuro... ya terminamos la universidad...Shaoran—saque la prueba de orina que guardaba en mi bolsa y la prueba sanguínea de un laboratorio reconocido— Apenas lo confirme hoy no quería decírtelo antes hasta que estuviéramos seguros

— ¿Fuiste sola?

—Eriol me acompaño, él lo sabe peor Tomoyo no

—6 semanas...es muy pequeño aun

—Lo siento me preocupaba que se atrasara mi periodo tanto

—Fue la semana en la que lo hicimos toda la noche ¿no?

Me sonrojé era incomodo que dijera ese tipo de cosas en voz alta

—Esa noche no nos cuidamos y creí que no pasaría nada

Me beso

—Te amo y estaré contigo en esto...no pienses que te dejare sola

—De igual manera Eriol amenazo con golpearte si intentabas escapar—solté una ligera risa

Empezamos a cenar tranquilos mirándonos el uno al otro, la verdad nos venían muchas cosas, demasiadas. Tenía miedo y no quería empezar una conversación incomoda, pero la pregunta estaba ahí ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé—dije—Tenemos que tomar esta decisión juntos...

—Sakura, solo dilo, yo sé que ya lo planeaste todo, te conozco bien y si fuese posible tú ya estas planeando su fiesta de 5 años...tienes que decirme lo que crees y yo te diré lo que quiero, llegaremos un acuerdo juntos

Una delas cosas que amaba de él era cuando se ponía serio en los momento adecuados, y me arme de valor para decirle lo que opinaba de esto.

—Creo que tenemos muchas responsabilidades, nuestro estilo de vida y que es difícil para nosotros sobrellevarlo, se nos complicaría mucho. Tendríamos que hacerlo público es decir decirle a nuestras familias y...la verdad no me siento segura

—Yo si quiero que tengamos al bebe—dijo lo más frio posible

—No es eso Shaoran...estoy diciendo que tenemos mucho que sacrificar y...

—Tu no quieres tener ese bebe

—No ahora...no estoy lista para ser madre

El silencio no fue incomodo, era doloroso como si el aire lastimara cada que entraba a mi pecho, su ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos viendo como escoria, me hizo sentir lo peor, se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

—Te diría que respeto tu decisión, pero no, Sakura estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo por el bebe y por ti

—Aun no puede considerarse como una persona

— ¿Y le quitaras la oportunidad de vivir?

—No es el momento...aun no...Shaoran te amo y te apuesto que amaría tener un hijo contigo, pero no ahora

—Perfecto—lo dijo de una manera tan despreciable, se puso de pie y se fue

Yo me quede sentada, terminando ese postre que no tenía sabor, las náuseas y las lágrimas no ayudaban mucho. Que perdone Shaoran pero no quiero esto. Espero que pronto lo comprenda, y me apoye. Mientras tanto espero que mi mejor amiga este junto a mí en estos momentos.

—Tomy lo que quería decirte es que...estoy embarazada

— ¡No es cierto!—me abrazo por el cuello, su enorme sonrisa la delataba, trate de controlarme un poco

—Tomoyo...

—Oh Dios—dijo en voz baja y me sujeto los hombros para verme a la cara

—No quiero tenerlo

—Sakura... ¿estas segura?—Eriol se acercó a nosotras y se sentó en la orilla del sillón

—Si...Shaoran no está de acuerdo

—Estas a tiempo para poder hacerlo...pero tienes que estar muy segura, sabes los conflictos que pueden venir tras eso

—Lo sé, tanto física como psicológicamente y como psicóloga podre con eso, estoy segura Eriol...gracias

—Buscare a Shaoran y hablare con el

Eriol salió de la casa tomando solo su chaqueta y sus llaves. Una parte de mí no quería que Eriol lo buscara. Él se fue sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, me siento tan sola pero no quiero que este aquí conmigo a la fuerza.

—Amiga, te apoyare. No necesitas decirme tus razones, yo siempre estaré contigo y si tú crees que lo mejor para ti, está bien para mi

—Te quiero

Nada de sermones, me conocía bien no necesito apoyo en esas cosas. Ella se encargaría de buscar un lugar seguro con Eriol, yo estaba en la habitación de Shaoran, intentando dormir, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Puse la mano en mi vientre bajo pensando qué tal vez Shaoran tenía razón, era nuestro bebe, pero en realidad solo es una bola de células. No me imagino como debe de estársela pasando él, siempre creí que Shaoran me apoyaría, no es de los tipos que cuidan a los niños, es mas siempre los ha odiado. Sí, yo tampoco soporto a los niños pero no es razón para lo que hare, simplemente no me siento estable, lo amo y mucho pero un bebe cambiaria nuestra vida de golpe.

Hace dos noches que no veía a Shaoran, Eriol solo me dijo que estaba bien, solo quería estar solo. Espero que regrese a tiempo y este conmigo en ese momento. Los días se pasaron lentos el viernes se acercaba, la cita seria las 6 de la tarde, por lo cual Eriol no podría acompañarme, a pesar de que lo negué Eriol pagara el procedimiento. La verdad no tengo mucho dinero en estos momentos, eso me salvaría y yo le devolvería el dinero a Eriol en cuanto pueda.

El viernes se acercaba y trate de distraerme lo más posible, fui de compras evite la ropa infantil, trate de comer todo lo que se me antojaba sin importar esas nauseas matutinas. Todo en compañía de Tomoyo, ella nunca me dejo sola y a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga no compensaba el hueco que dejaba Shaoran. ¿Acaso no sabe que es el padre? La mitad del problema es por su culpa y me da rabia solo pensar que está ahí no sé dónde abandonándome. Espero no este lo suficientemente ebrio para meterse con otra mujer.

Escuchaba la canción fuego de noche nieve de día en el iPod viejo de Shaoran, estaba sola en el sofá cruzada de brazos viendo a la nada, se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, el tiempo pasaba y cada segundo mi cuerpo pedía el calor de Shaoran.

 _Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti_

 _Como un huracán rabioso y febril_

Abrieron la puerta principal, escuche las pisadas fuertes acercándose a mí, decidí ignorarlas pero esa loción perfectamente mezclada con el aroma a tabaco me encendía miles de sentimientos dentro de mí.

Después de estos días sin verlo ahí estaba, inmóvil con el ceño fruncido como siempre enojado, su mirada distinta pero a mí ya no me importaba. Él se acercó bruscamente a mí y me abrazo hundiendo su cara en mi cuello, respirando mí aroma, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar y me quede inmóvil, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

—Es un infierno estar sin ti

—Shaoran—lo abrace con debilidad, me sentí aun poco cansada y ni él podría animarme ahora.

—Te necesito Sakura...—se incoó en el suelo quedando a casi la misma altura mientras yo seguía sentada en el sofá, él puso sus manos en mis piernas—No lo soportaba

—No debiste irte

—No quiero tocar el tema

—Tenemos que hablarlo

—Lo único que quiero es estar contigo

Me beso y lo deje pasar. Por un momento solo quería estar con él, no importaba omitiré que estoy embarazada, realmente necesito la compañía de Shaoran y si volvemos a tocar el tema posiblemente se fuera de nuevo, preferí dejar las cosas así.

Dormimos juntos abrazados esa noche, una noche fría y lluviosa. Los relámpagos eran cómodos él estaba para protegerme de todo. Fue una noche cómoda, silenciosa por parte de ambos.

—Buenos días—beso mi frente y me despertó, abrí mis ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vi fue su sonrisa coqueta con ese hoyuelo que me encantaba, su pecho desnudo bronceado y con tatuajes

—Hola—dije estirándome en la cama con libertad ya que el estaba aparado al borde la cama

—Sakura—se metió en la cama gateando hasta mí, me rodeo con sus brazos quedando sobre mí

Los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana me obligaban tener los ojos medio cerrados

—Eres lo más hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida, Sakura no sé qué haría sin ti, lamento haberme ido...quiero que sepas que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y no planeo dejarte ir nunca

—Pero Shaoran

—No soy nadie para juzgarte es responsabilidad de ambos, creí que ambos deberíamos de tomar una decisión, te amo Sakura y que no soporte a los niños no significa que no quiera tener un hijo nuestro...

Él estaba tan tranquilo que lo deje continuar, que diga todo lo que tenga que decir.

—Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada pensé muchas cosas y creo que la que más me afecto fue imaginar un niño con tus ojos, al cual cuidaría y educaría lo mejor que pueda, seria inteligente como yo, gruñón como tú. Le enseñorearía a usar la patineta para que sea el mejor...yo estoy dispuesto a ser padre y sacrificarlo todo por este bebe... ¿Y tú?

Lo mire a los ojos, yo estaba llorando y trataba de controlarme para no parecer débil. Respire profundo, fue bueno mientras duró.

—No estoy lista para ser madre... lo siento Shaoran

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y empezó a arrojar las cosas que estaban a su alcance al suelo.

— ¡Cálmate Shaoran!

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

—Yo no quiero tener este bebe, tengo muchas cosas planeadas antes de ser madre

—No quieres que tu familia se entere ¿cierto?—me miro con seriedad y a la vez su mirada mostraba lo decepcionado que estaba de mi

—No... Ellos ni siquiera te conocen y si les digo que tendremos un bebe...cuando te conozcan y sepan realmente quien eres obviamente te van a rechazar

—Está bien, creí que tu amor por mí era más fuerte que eso—Se fue de la habitación, sin hacer ruido, calmado clavando una espina en mi corazón a cada paso que daba lejos de mi

No me levante de la cama solo me recosté y deje que se fuera. Escuche el cerrar de la puerta principal y el motor de su auto arrancara toda velocidad. Giro en la cama y veo el reloj electrónico que estaba en el buro, hoy era viernes.

Eriol solo dejo a Tomoyo en la casa y se fue, supongo que a buscar a Shaoran su teléfono estaba apagado y no había forma de saber de él. Creo que Eriol es muy buen amigo, y yo una pésima novia que no puedo hacer eso por él. Tomoyo no toco el tema en todo el día, comimos viendo series animada y evitamos todo sobre bebes. Vimos mi película favorita, la leyenda de los guardianes pero aun así no me sentía de ánimos.

Tomamos un taxi para ir a la consulta, empezaba a atardecer, la noche anterior había llovido mucho y algunas calles estaban inundadas, lo cual retrasaría nuestra llegada. Empezó a llover un poco. Pensé que hoy viernes se cancelarían las competencias de autos pero no paso. Eriol incluso iba a competir hoy con las motocicletas. Está bien estoy muy agradecida con él por todo lo que me ha apoyado, me ha apoyado mas que incluso que el padre.

El consultorio era deprimente, color melón con detalles florales las secretarias usaban mucho maquillaje que se veían de mal gusto. Había una mujer de la tercera edad esperando junto a su esposo, una mujer embarazada que estaba a punto de reventar, su cuerpo se había deformado, ella estaba pálida y ojerosa, no se le notaba mucha felicidad al estar embaraza y a casi nada de que su bebe naciera.

Tomoyo tomo mi mano, creo que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban involuntariamente, me pare de vez en cuando a beber un poco de agua para mitigar la sequedad de mi boca.

En ese momento llega una mujer rubia y alta, ojos claros acompañada de su esposo un hombre claramente japonés, y un pequeño niño, ojos rasgados, cabello un poco claro y con una sonrisa sin dientes frontales. La mujer seguramente estaba esperando su segundo hijo por el bulto en su abdomen.

Se sentaron muy cerca de nosotras, trate de no observarlos mucho pero me llamaba la atención los ojos tan redondos de la mujer, no sé de qué parte del mundo sea pero inmediatamente pensé en nosotros, Shaoran es Chino y yo Japonesa, Eriol es europeo. Sin duda nos veremos así en unos años. Eso espero.

El niño miraba a su mama diciendo que si jugaban ella dijo que no y fue directamente con su padre, el sonrió y empezó a mover un carrito en el aire, el niño parecía estar alegre y empezó a aplaudir sin producir mucho sonido. No pude evitar sonreír era una imagen muy linda, que contrastaba ala embarazada anémica y a la anciana.

—Santi tienes una basurita

Como un relámpago llegó los recuerdo a mi cabeza. Cuando era una niña había una serie que me gusta mucho y recuerdo ese nombre "Santi" uno de los antagonistas, ese nombre me gustaba tanto que siempre dije que cuando tuviera un hijo se llamaría Santiago. Siento como se quiebra mi corazón y miro mi abdomen, no se veía abultado peor había alguien ahí, una pequeña vida producto del amor de Shaoran y yo. Y aunque aún no se el sexo él puede ser mi pequeño Santiago.

Un nombre americano seria rechazado por mi familia y seguramente la de Shaoran también, pero no me importa

—No puedo hacerlo—dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Tomoyo anonadada

Las palabras de Shaoran ver a este niño me hicieron recapacitar, le daré una oportunidad de vivir. Shaoran estará contento y no me importa nada yo voy a tener este bebe y voy a seguir luchando por lo que siempre he soñado, un bebe nunca es un impedimento para cumplir tus metas.

Salí a toda prisa del consultorio con Tomoyo de la mano tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al sitio donde estarían Eriol y Shaoran compitiendo. Cómo siempre la multitud estaba presente sin importar las condiciones climatológicas, llovía ligeramente, el aire era un tanto frio pero no me importaba, estaba emocionada pro decirle a Shaoran que quiero este bebé. Tarde mucho en reaccionar a las palabras de Shaoran pero fue justo a tiempo antes de cometer una estupidez. Demonios ¿y si es niña? Shaoran se moriría. Tomoyo fue a ver a Eriol mientras yo me dirigía las carreras de autos. Que ya habían empezado. La gente estaba gritando y trate de meterme en la multitud para tener un mejor ángulo para ver como Shaoran ganaba de nuevo.

Escuchaba los motores acercándose, vi el auto de Oliver por el color, y a la misma distancia el auto blanco de Shaoran, no sabía certeramente quien lleva la delantera. Se escuchó un chillido muy fuerte, alguien había frenado bruscamente y empezaron a gritar angustiados, yo no podría ver mucho, de repente escuche un golpe fuerte y como los cristales se destruían. La gente gritaba muchas cosas y no podría captar nada, se escuchó el frenar de otros autos.

— ¡Syaoran!

Me quede en shock un momento cuando vi al organizador gritar su nombre y bajar de su silla para acercarse, en ese momento la multitud se acercaba al accidente, la lluvia empezaba a intensificarse, yo camine rápido empujando a las personas para poder pasar, pero entre la lluvia y la multitud no podía ver nada. Era demasiada gente reunida.

— ¡Sáquenlo!

Intente correr pero mis zapatos me traicionaron y resbale cayendo al suelo, era muy pequeña para llamar la atención por lo cual pasaron sobre mi algunos me esquivaban pero la mayoría ni siquiera se percataba que estaba en el suelo, intente recuperarme pero me había lastimado, me resultaba doloroso levantarme. Un estruendo provoco que los gritos se intensificaran, la gente empezó a correr a otra dirección regresando y sentí patadas golpes, entre la lluvia y el lodo era invisible, intente moverme peor era demasiad gente en pánico, y aunque gritara no era escuchada. Recibí una patada en la cara lo cual me dejo en el suelo completamente. No podría describir el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no doliera, habían pasado sobre mí, huyendo de la llamarada que salía del auto blanco, era el auto de Shaoran.

...

Despierto todo estaba tan iluminado, mi mano estaba conectado un catéter mi piel de era distinta, de color amarillo con morado, evidentemente por hematomas por los golpes que recuerdo haber recibido. Las sabanas duras y la cama tan incómoda de un hospital. El empalagoso perfume de Tomoyo me causaba nauseas, Eriol junto a mí del otro lado.

—Despertaste por fin—dijo el bajo tratando de no despertar a Tomoyo supongo

— ¿Cuánto?—me dolía el diafragma cuando hablaba

—Un día, te sedaron muy bien

—Necesitare más de eso

—Te conseguiré morfina de ser necesario—la enorme mano blanca de Eriol sujeto la mía dándome calidez

—Prima—Tomoyo estaba sujetando mi brazo suavemente

Rara vez me decía prima y cuando lo hacía me preocupaba porque significa algo muy serio

—Por favor dime que no le dijiste a mi papa

—No, yo soy tu familiar responsable

— ¿Qué paso?

—Debería decirle al médico que despertaste—dijo Eriol poniéndose pie, sujete su mano y la de Tomoyo después para evitar que me dejaran sola

— ¿Y él...?

Inmediatamente bajaron sus miradas, y cuando tuvieron el valor para incorporarla lo supe, con su mirada triste y los ojos vidriosos de Tomoyo, lo supe todo, acumulando el dolor de mi cuerpo y corazón se estaba destrozando en mil pedazos.

Si, necesité morfina en ese momento


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Morfina

 **—** **Shaoran—**

—Sakura...

Cuando la vi en la cama con la cara inflamada, coloreada por los golpes, pálida, ojerosa conectada con mangueras directo a sus venas, sus brazos con heridas, todo esto me provoco un hueco en el estómago. Cuando me miro pude captar un poco de alivio en su rostro, la verdad me veía mucho mejor que ella, solo sufrí un par de raspones, y a pesar de que las enfermeras se resistían me levante para ver a Sakura. Me acerque a ella, Tomoyo y Eriol retrocedieron dejándome un espacio con ella. La bese en los labios rotos que tenía, fue corto pude sentir su dolor, acaricie su cabello y trate de decirlo lo más tranquilo posible.

—Sak...perdiste a él bebe—Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, sin embargo las lágrimas no salían, el dolor en mi pecho dificultaba mi respiración, y hasta el momento no había tenido este sentimiento al ver su rostro, lleno de dolor. Ella soltó en llanto y trate de tranquilizarla.

—No es tu culpa...—acariciaba su cabello para darle comodidad

—Te juro que yo no quería... yo iba a decirte que no lo hice...yo quería este bebe—su llanto interrumpió su voz

La abrace y bese su cabeza

—Lose, lose...Tomoyo me lo dijo todo—espere a que se tranquilizara—Tranquila... nos tenemos a nosotros, estaré contigo para siempre...no te volveré a dejar sola

—Idiota...creí que estabas muerto...No iba a soportarlo... No quiero una vida sin ti

—Preciosa...te amo—bese sus labios—Estoy aquí junto a ti

No fue nada fácil. Después de que nos dieron de alta del hospital Sakura entro en una ligera depresión. Tal vez no depresión si no un vacío existencial. Solo fueron pocas horas en las que ella había decidido tener al bebe y el destino nos lo arrebato. Tal vez ella tenía razón no era nuestro tiempo para ser padres, pero no era justo que la vida nos lo arrebatara así. Por suerte tuve la libertad de estar con ella y cada día me daba cuenta de muchas cosas de Sakura.

Su primera sonrisa fue un día después de regresar a casa justo cuando me tropecé perdiendo el equilibrio. Fue hermoso escuchar el aire salir de su sonrisa después de tanto. En la primera noche ella durmió en mi pecho desnudo sin moverse si quiera un poco, tengo que admitir que para mis lesiones fue incomodo pero lo soporte. Ella no dormía del todo bien, se despertaba cada hora, y volvía a dormir. Fueron días difíciles, hasta que se recuperó, poco a poco salimos adelante con esto.

No volví a correr, al menos no por un largo tiempo, perdí mi auto, pero no la perdí a ella. No volvimos a ir a bares, yo sabía que habían estado hablando de mí, que me retire que soy un cobarde que solo porque tuve un pequeño accidente.

La verdad no tenía miedo de volver a correr, tenía miedo que ella no quisiera seguir conmigo. No quiero que se vuelva a preocupar por mí, fue mi culpa lo del bebe, si ella no hubiese ido a buscarme a ese estúpido lugar no hubiera pasado nada.

El accidente fue confuso, la carretera estaba mojada resbalaron las llantas y justo cuando salí del auto este empezó a arder. No quise investigar sobre que o quien lo había provocado.

Una noche especial, luna llena, el clima era un tanto frio, caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, esta noche habíamos cenado juntos los cuatro, Eriol estaba junto a mí y las chicas unos cuantos metros de nosotros, estaban platicando cosas de mujeres por lo que se apartaron un poco. Ella estaba tan hermosa, su piel clara, su cabello ondulado y muy largo, ya casi le llegaba la mitad de la espalda, usaba una blusa de holanes de color rosa con gris, ligeramente escotada, sus pantalones ajustados que la hacían ver tan preciosa. Observaba cada paso pequeño que daba, caminando casi de puntitas, de vez en cuando giraba o tambaleaba, su visión periférica tan torpe como siempre, tropezándose con las cosas del alrededor, por suerte Tomoyo estaba ahí cuidándola, Sakura siempre un imán de problemas, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, todo su ser, la amo como nunca he amado a alguien o algo. Maldita sea.

—Joder, te vez como un estúpido—exclamo Eriol y lo ignore— "si algún di ame veo tan estúpido como tu enamorado, mátame"

—Imbécil

—¡Exacto!, así te vez—empezó a reírse y luego me abrazo por los hombros— El gran mujeriego "Syaoran" ahora solo puede ver a una mujer, tarado estás enamorado ¡felicidades!

—Eriol, la cague...

Estaba dispuesto a decírselo, contarle a Eriol todo desde el principio y de cómo a pesar de todo nuestro romance estaba colgando de la cuerdo floja, supongo que él tendría una buena idea para esto, pero nuevamente algo me lo impidió.

Bajábamos las anchas escaleras para tomar la avenida principal, ellas se habían adelantado, a unos 20 metros de nosotros. Unos tipos se acercaron a ellas, nosotros nos apresuramos a bajar las escaleras y nos colocamos enfrente de ellas separándolas de esos hombres drogados.

—Nosotros las vimos primero—dijo uno de ellos

—Ellas vienen con nosotros, aléjense— dije y como si voz no fuese lo suficientemente grave Eriol se les enfrento con esa mirada de perro que tiene a veces.

Nos alejamos de ahí, cada uno abrazando su novia.

— ¿Están bien?

—Si, en realidad solo nos ofrecían un poco de droga—dijo Tomoyo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

—Cosa que sus amigos también hacen— agregó Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos que pueden cuidarse solas

—Así es cariño—dio una vuelta Tomoyo para librarse los brazos de Eriol se puso frente a nosotros caminado de espaldas—Estoy ansiosa, es la primera vez que cantas desde hace mucho tiempo Shaoran

—Yo también lo estoy—Sakura me abrazo por la cintura

—Lo harás bien, como siempre

A Sakura le gusta oírme cantar, por eso acepte, si no seguía en mis vacaciones de cantar, correr y coger. Aunque no sé porque presiento que solo estaré en abstinencia de correr, Sakura hizo un jugueteo extraño en mi espalda provocándome un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Otra vez ahí enfrente del público, mis amigos tocando instrumentos, en la mesa frente a nosotros Sakura y Tomoyo tomando una Coca-Cola de dieta con limón. Eriol listo con la guitarra me hizo la señal y comencé aclarándome la garganta fuera del micrófono, si estaba nervioso, pero lo logre la canción era _With me_ de Sum 41.

 _I want you to know: with everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go_

Ella se sonrojó y el brillo de sus ojos me satisfacía mucho más que todos los aplausos del público. Una hermosa noche, lo dije ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Después de esa noche, Eriol y Tomoyo decidieron quedarse un poco más en el bar, nosotros preferimos ir a casa. Fuimos caminando no estaba tan lejos y la noche estaba tranquila. Estaba fumando un cigarro que sujetaba con mi mano derecha y con mi mano izquierda sujetaba la cintura de mi chica, ella me abrazaba por la cintura también y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te amo—camino rápido frente a mí se dio la vuelta para enseñarme su lengua de forma juguetona y correr

Solté una carcajada, y camine rápido hacia ella pero comenzó a correr jugando como niños, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un destello ilumino la noche, seguido de un ruido escandaloso, Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos y luego me sonrió, la lluvia comenzó a caer, solté mi cigarrillo que se había apagado, aproveche que estaba distraída quitándose el flequillo mojado de la frente para atraparla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire. Di un par de vueltas y luego la baje junto a mí. Le bese esos labios rosados, sus dulces labios que siempre sabían a frutos rojos, su piel fría y pálida, entrelace mi mano con su cabello y la bese más rápido, tengo ganas de devorarla ahí en la calle con esta lluvia sin importar nada, ella me abrazo por el cuello y dio un torpe brinquito para abrazarme con sus piernas, la ayude. La estaba cargado mientras nos besábamos de esa forma tan nuestra. Amaba que ella se colgara a mí como un koala, la sentía tan cerca como si fuésemos uno sin necesidad de tener sexo.

Me sentía en una película de amor, una estúpida película de amor como las que le gustan a ella de Nicholas Sparks. Ahora me di prisa para llega a casa, ella se enferma con una facilidad y no quería que pasara, llegamos a casa justo 10 minutos antes de la media noche. Las gotas de agua escurrían por nuestro cuerpo, la ropa se había arruinado. Ambos en la cochera empezamos a secarnos lo más posible antes de entrar a la casa, usando las toallas que estaban colgadas en el cuarto de lavado. Cuando entramos, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

— ¡Tío Syaoran!— escuche gritar al niño y sus pequeños pasos apresurándose hacia mí

— ¡Oh no!... espera—intente frenarlo peor mi sobrino estaba abrazando mi pierna húmeda

— ¿Te mojaste?—pregunto Yen de la forma más adorable posible

— ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar muchachito?—esa odiosa voz no podía ser de otra mujer que no fuera Fanren

—Eh...hola—dijo tímidamente Sakura, entrando detrás de mi

— ¿Hola?— Fanren se acercó curiosamente

—Ella es mi novia Sakura—dije firmemente

— ¿Novia? ¡Dios! ¡Es un milagro!...mucho gusto soy la hermana de Syaoran soy Fanren...y él es mi hijo Yen

—Hola—le dijo Yen a Sakura y le ofreció su pequeña mano en forma de saludo, Sakura lo saludo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

—Tenemos tanto...tanto que hablar... pero primero lo primero...váyanse a cambiar esa ropa húmeda, Yen y yo haremos té

Mi hermana exaltada como siempre con sus crisis de ansiedad, pero la obedecimos realmente estábamos muy húmedos. Subimos a mi habitación en silencio, solo cuando nos aseguramos que estuviéramos solos hablamos.

—Lo siento...no sabía que vendrían

— ¿Por qué? Se ve muy amigable y su sobrino es una cosa hermosa.

—He, esto es tan incomodo

—Lo sé, yo también quería cogerte hoy— se metió a mi baño y cerro con llave

Amaba cuando decía cosas sucias en voz alto, esta mujer es tan excitante cuando se lo propone, y me estaba torturando.

—Mínimo déjame verte ahora

—Creo que no

—Ag, Sakura... esta abstinencia se prolongara más—dije pegado a la puerta del baño

—Seguro que sí, no quiero que Yen nos escuche

Maldición.

Mientras me cambiaba recordé el momento cuando me dijeron que Sakura había perdió al bebe, fue doloroso. Eriol me explico que expulso completamente al feto o algo por el estilo, no recuerdo pero pudieron existir muchas causas. Los médicos nos recomendaron que no se volviera a embarazar en un largo tiempo por eso es que se colocó un anticonceptivo que dura com años, el cual no hemos utilizado por miedo, sé que no existen riesgos o algo por el estilo. Solo quería que estuviéramos listos mentalmente y ver a Yen seguramente le hizo pensar en nuestro bebe.

De momento a otro ya estamos en la sala tomando té con mi hermana y mi sobrino que aprecia no estar cansado del viaje.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunte lo más calmado posible

— ¿Qué crees torpe? Saque ese auto a mi nombre y tuve que venir a cobrar el seguro y todo ese papeleo.

—Cierto.

— ¿No me quieres aquí?

—No, no eso

—Mejor explícame cómo es posible que tengas una novia tan bonita

—Oh diablos—murmure para mí, mire a Sakura de reojo y ella estaba sonrojada

— ¿Novia de tío?

—Sí, pequeñín—Yen le dio los brazos a Sakura y ella lo cargo en su regazo mientras seguíamos platicando, el niño le dijo una frase en chino — ¿Qué?

—Ah, dice que eres bonita persona—trate de traducir lo mejor posible lo que había dicho—Yen no hablo muy bien japonés, aunque le doy clases a veces.

—Estaremos un tiempo aquí, solo veré lo del auto y me regreso a china, tenemos que planear la boda de Shiefa, que por supuesto tienen que ir será en un año pero es obligación que tiene que ir, será perfecta, claro la estoy organizando yo.

Genial otra hermana mía se casara pronto. Otro viaje a china. Entre nuestra charla Yen se quedó dormido, Sakura se ofreció a dejarlo en la habitación de huéspedes, dejándonos a solas a Fanren y a mí.

—Estás enamorado tarado, tu cara lo grita

— Si, todos dicen eso

—Cuando le cuente a mamá seguro estallara de felicidad

—Ella me cambio, demasiado. Deje de drogarme, no fumo casi, apuestas solo las necesarias... sabes creo que mi única adicción es ella ahora

— ¿Dejarás de tatuarte?

Levante mi playera y le mostré mi último tatuaje.

—Joder, hermano—ella me abrazo conteniendo sus lágrimas—Estoy muy feliz por ti, nunca creí que llegaría este momento...por favor no lo arruines

—Espero que no

—Cambiemos de tema o llorare de felicidad, hablas muy mal el chino, te hace falta practica— desde que se fue Sakura ella empezó a hablarme en chino, claro a ella se le dificultaba el japonés

—Deberías hablarme más seguido es el problema, por cierto no sé nada de Fuutie—me refería a otra hermana mía que es con la que menos hablo desde niños ya que es la más seria de todas, difícil de creer pero también heredo el carácter de mi padre.

—Creo que anda por Europa conociendo a los blancos aquellos, ya sabes cómo es, vendrá en invierno cuando termine clases, Shaoran... empecé a salir con un chico y quería que lo supieras tú

—Eso es perfecto

—Sí, aun no quiero que socialice con Yen, quiero estar muy segura de todo

—Es lo mejor, no quiero que lo lastimen

—El me hace feliz pero a ver que dirá el tiempo... Syaoran evitare salir lo más posible aquí, no quiero encontrarme con ese tipo, no quiero que Yen siquiera lo vea, sé que es su derecho pero no quiero que sepa nada de él nunca.

—Te entiendo, tuve problemas con él hace poco, sigue en los mismos pasos, lo mejor será que no salgan mucho o al menos no sin nosotros.

Platicamos un poco más sobre nuestro romance frente a mi hermana, aunque evidentemente omitimos algunos detalles. Cuando subimos a mi habitación ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, ya era domingo. Me estaba colocando mi playera para dormir cuando Sakura estaba en la cama peinado su cabello con los dedos.

—Shaoran ¿me prestas tu celular para pasarme las fotos?

—Tómalo, no está bloqueado.

Ella lo miro un rato y después empezó a buscar en mi celular, se veía tranquila luego sus mejillas se encendieron hizo una mueca divertida en su rostro.

—Shaoran

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué tienes estas fotos?

—Siempre te he tenido de fondo de pantalla— era cierto mi fondo de pantalla erala foto que le tome en la playa con su hermosa sonrisa iluminada por el atardecer.

—No, tienes fotos mías en cualquier momento, incluso comiendo alitas...Diablos porque haces eso—ella estaba más avergonzada que enojada

—Eres hermosa, no importa en qué situación, me encanta tomarte fotos distraída, es una forma detenerte siempre para mí.

—Siempre seré tuya, Shaoran yo nací para estar contigo, nuestras almas están destinadas a ser una por siempre... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Creme que lo entiendo muy bien— suspire y pegue mi frente a la de ella— Eres mi marca personal de heroína, joder. Te amo hermosa.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Me recosté junto a ella, mientras seguía cantándole a capela esa canción, la mire de frente acariciando su mejilla, ella sonrojada me miraba atenta mientras cantaba, puso su manos en mi pecho y me sonrió.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

Terminé el coro y la bese, un beso tierno en ese que nuestros labios se encuentran solo como muestra de amor y cariño, después deje que durmiera en mi pecho.

Su hermoso cabello olor a fresa, o grosella como dice su shampoo, su piel con un aromas suave y dulce como flor de cerezo. Sus pestañas ligeramente rizadas, su boca un poco abierta mientras dormía, su cuerpo perfectamente enrollado éntrelas sabanas para evitar el frio. Yo no podía dormir así, mi corazón latía muy rápido, tenía la necesidad hacerlo. Me levante cautelosamente sin despertar a Sakura tome mi celular y fui al baño para que la luz no le molestara, revise mi celular, ella no era de poner fotos conmigo en sus redes sociales y eso nunca me molesto, ella había puesto en la foto que recién nos tomamos, ella cargando a Yen yo a un costado de ella y Fanren al otro. Me sentí con la seguridad de también cambiar mi foto, puse una foto con ella en la playa, yo usaba lentes obscuros y ella un sombrero rosa, esa foto me gustaba por la amplia sonrisa y los ojos que mostraba.

Sé que es estúpido, pero pude ser un gran paso. Recordando que tal vez, esto sea para siempre salgo del baño y mi corazón latía a demasiado fuerte, no sé si podre darme el valor, pero con todo mi corazón deseo esto. Ella estaba muy dormida, así que no la despertare si hago un poco de ruido, abro mi cajón de ropa interior, busco entre las cosas y ahí escondido estratégicamente junto a un par de puros de cuba estaba una cajita negra, la tome y la abrí primero en mis manos, viendo el anillo brillante de diamante que había conseguido para ella.

Quiero envejecer contigo Sakura.

...

Perdón si no cumplí sus expectativas, se me ha complicado bastante esto, no tengo tiempo si quiera para respirar, sumándole a esto no tengo inspiración, ni un amigo en quien confiar, ya ni se diga del amor. Espero que todos estén bien con los últimos dos sismos que han ocurrido en México, cuentan con todo mi apoyo. Gracias


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Boulevard of broken dreams

 **—** **Sakura—**

 _Existen cosas que con solo imaginarlas pueden causar un efecto en nosotros, sea positivo como negativo, ya sean cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado o simplemente cosas que nuestra mente imagina. Dicho como "cosas" a aquellos acontecimientos que pudieron marcarnos durante nuestra vida. Me encuentro de pie sobre el balcón de la habitación del hotel, tengo un hermoso paisaje de frente, arboles con hojas de diversos tonos de marrón indicando que estamos en pleno otoño, el sol anaranjado listo para esconderse, nada de ruidos típicos de ciudad, me conforta escuchar las risas de los niños que juegan en el parque y las aves que vuelan alrededor. Mi taza de café late con un corazón mal dibujado me hace pensar de nuevo ¿Qué es el amor?... o más bien ¿Qué fue el amor para mí? Me siento como una anciana recordando estas cosas que me pasaron hace mucho tiempo, se que aun soy joven y falta mucho en mi vida por recorrer, sé que puede que me sorprenda a mí misma, pero siendo realistas lo que más deseo nunca sucederá._

 _Hoy vivo sin rencores, sin odiar a nadie, vivo enamorada de mi carrera y de lo que he logrado hasta ahora. Tomo un sorbo de mi café destruyendo el corazón mal formado, que resulta ser cálido para mi cuerpo. Aunque el corazón este mal formado, existan errores o incluso este roto siempre va a causar una sensación de calidez, enamorarse no es malo, lo malo es cuando el amor acaba o peor aún, cuando se desvanece._

 _Escribo estas palabras en mi libreta, la guardo y decido terminar el café mientras disfruto de mi estación favorita, con mi bebida favorita y una canción vieja de Ronan Keating. Recordando como todo empezó, como empezó el final de nuestra historia._

...

Miro dentro del ropero y ahí está el vestido dorado de noche que me había confeccionado Tomoyo, era precioso, pero la noche esperada con Shaoran nunca llego. El último mes ha estado muy distante, no he salido con él a ninguna parte, ni siquiera esa cena romántica que llevaba prometiéndome semanas. El mencionó que unos viejos conocidos regresaron a la ciudad, sale con ellos mucho últimamente y no estoy celosa por eso, creo que está bien después de todos son sus amigos pero no puedo dejar de sentirme abandonada.

Son las 10 de la mañana, hoy no tengo que presentarme al trabajo, tengo unas lindas vacaciones que me la paso encerrada con Tomoyo, lo odio tanto pero tengo que soportarlo.

Suena un tono ridículo y chillante en mi celular. Es estúpido, pero solo una persona tenía ese tono de mensaje.

 _-Te espero en la cafetería de siempre...ahora-_

Recapacite por unos segundos, me quite mi short y me puse algo más decente, nada escotado, sujete mi cabello en una cola alta y coloque un listón color salmón en mi cabello. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente con cuidado de no caer, tomo mi bolsa del perchero y salgo de la casa.

Fue complicado conseguir un taxi pero lo hice, mientras me retocaba un poco el maquillaje, porque lo conozco bien, cuando me vea se burlara de mis ojeras de mapache. La ciudad estaba tranquila y nublada, al parecer esta noche habría una tormenta. El taxista me hacía preguntas incomodas, trate de ignorarlo lo más posible. Llegue al lugar estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña y eso sí que era vergonzoso.

Lo mire sentado con los brazos cruzados, alto, tan alto y la cabeza tan enorme, cabello obscuro y cejas expresivas, sus ojos con unas enormes ojeras como las mías. Me acerque y él se percató enseguida de mi presencia.

— ¡Monstruo!—me dijo, solo sonreí y lo abrace con mucha fuerza.

Hace meses que no sabía nada de él, culpa mía también lo fue, nunca le envie mensajes o llamarlo.

— ¿Cómo estas aparte de...gorda?

—Oye solo subí 3 kilos—me enoje y deje caer todo mi cuerpo en la silla

—Tranquila monstruo podrás romper la silla

No respondí, ya que los asientos de esta cafetería eran muy frágiles. Lo mire detenidamente un momento, lo conozco toda mi vida, sé que tiene algo importante que decirme y como la chica ansiosa que soy no podre esperar mucho.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a casar o algo así?

— ¿Quieres que sea directo?—pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Como siempre hermano—le sonreí

—Bien—suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla viéndome de una manera extraña como si estuviera analizándome

— ¿Quién es el chico con el que sales en esta foto?

Me mostro la foto que puse un tiempo en mi foto de perfil, solo la puse durante un par de días. Era la foto que estaba con Shaoran, su hermana y el pequeño Yen.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los chicos con los que salgo en las fotos?

—Este si—dijo de una manera tan fría que eme provoco un escalofrió

—Am... Él es mi novio, no quise decírselos a papá y a ti hasta que estuviera segura—el me interrumpió

— ¿Tú o él?

—Hermano de que te preocupas Shaoran es un buen chico—me detuve, cuando dije su nombre cerro sus puños con fuerza

— ¿Buen chico?—se botó una carcajada— ¿Tan siquiera lo conoces?

Trague saliva. Lo que se venía no era bueno

—Tú si—más que una pregunta fue como una afirmación de mi parte

—Por supuesto—tome un sorbo del café que había pedido para mi Touya anticipadamente.

—Sakura te seré sincero, solo vine para decirte que te alejes de ese tipo

—No crees que soy lo suficientemente adulta para tomar mis propias decisiones

— ¿Si sabes quién es él?

—Lo sé, y a pesar de eso quiero estar con el

—Que se haya fijado en ti no es casualidad—el bebió de su café expreso sin quitarme la mirada de enzima

Estaba más nerviosa que antes, Touya no era ese tipo de hermanos que me protegía de mis parejas. Eso significa que algo malo ocurre.

—Tengo que confesarte que cuando estaba en esta ciudad era igual que el—esbozo una corta sonrisa— o peor... tenía unas malas amistades, por así decirlo, algunas están en prisión. Li y sus amiguitos eran nuestros...como decirlo... ellos hacían las cosas que queríamos y si no lo hacían recibían su castigo

—Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Porque apenas me entero de esto?

—No iba a decirte que durante la universidad era un matón que ganaba dinero sucio y se aprovechaba de mocosos de secundaria y preparatoria para que hicieran nuestro trabajo sucio

— ¿Qué hacían por ustedes?—pregunte, más por interés que por miedo

—Golpeaban a los que no querían pagarnos, transportaban paquetes, daban las malas noticias a los jefes cosas por ese estilo

—Y...si no lo hacían

El tardo en contestar, me miro a los ojos pero mi expresión era neutra, si no fuese así él no me hubiera contado esto.

—Los lastimábamos... golpes, varas, fuego... dependiendo de quien fuese el encargado

— ¿Tú les hacías todo eso?—se formó un nudo en mi garganta y se me dificultaba hablar

—A veces, pero yo le ordenaba que lo hicieran

—Eres un...—empuje la silla hacia tras con mis pies y estaba dispuesta a irme pero el abrió la boca una vez más lo que hizo que me petrificara

—Sí, hice muchas estupideces con tan de conseguir dinero fácil. Fui cruel y no tengo cara para pedirte algo, me arrepiento de eso de lo que fui, por eso nunca te había visitado esta ciudad se quedó con esa parte de mí. Sé que no puedo decirte que te alejes de él porque él es como yo fui alguna vez, pero... él sabía que eras mi hermana desde un principio. Cuando te conoció lo único que buscaba era lastimarte para vengarse de mí.

—Eso no es cierto

—Hace unos días que estoy aquí, algunos de mis ex compañeros vinieron a la ciudad y entre nuestra reunión me entere lo de Shaoran. A decir verdad cuando vi la foto pensé, puede ser una muy rara casualidad y lo deje pasar. Sin embargo ellos lo confirmaron. Te conozco y sé que con lo que te conté de mi pasado dejaras de hablarme y eso es lo que más me duele, Shaoran cumplió su cometido. Pero no quiero que te lastime Sakura, date cuenta de que solo juega contigo. Yo siempre estaré para ti tómalo en cuenta.

Lo mire por última vez, como en unos minutos puede cambiarlo todo. La imagen de mi hermano cambio brutalmente, el cariño que sentía hacia él se ve retorcido. Tengo miedo, me voy y desaparezco por un tiempo del mundo.

Analizando todo desde que lo conocí, me percato que si fue muy extraña la forma en la que él seguía insistiéndome para salir, yo creía que era porque fui como un reto para él. Si hubiese sido solo una venganza para Touya no me hubiera dicho las palabras que me dijo, no hubiera estado conmigo en esos momentos difíciles... no hubiese querido al bebe.

Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidí regresar a casa, para mi sorpresa estaba la camioneta de Eriol en el garaje. Estaba Tomoyo sentada en la sala viendo una película cómica, Eriol estaba de pie en la cocina con un recipiente ovalado lleno de palomitas de maíz, el arrojaba las palomitas hacia su boca mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Me aproxime a él haciendo que retrocediera un poco hacia la cocina, alejándonos lo más posible de Tomoyo.

— ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

—Eh...no lo sé—yo sé que detrás de esos lentes mentía

—Eriol, es una emergencia

El empujo el puente de sus lentes y después suspiro.

—Mira, ellos se reúnen porque fueron parte de la misma mierda, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, por más que quisiera estar con Shaoran ahí y sacarlo de esa bola de imbéciles no puedo, el decidió estar ahí... no quiero que te pase nada Sakura

—Se cuidarme sola—dije cruzándome de brazos

—Tal vez, pero tú eres un imán de accidentes y si te pasa algo...

—Dime dónde están, te llamare por cualquier cosa, deja de preocuparte

—Tomoyo y Shaoran van a matarme... están en la casa de Yamazaki

Me di la vuelta pero él me sujeto del codo con fuerza impidiéndome avanzar

—Si no te comunicas conmigo en 30 minutos iré por ti y te sacare de ahí

Dichas estas palabras me dejo ir. Salí tan deprisa que no le dije ni una palabra a Tomoyo seguramente ella después estaría molesta conmigo pero no me importa, no ahora.

Una casa enorme de dos pisos, casa de la familia de Yamazaki, solo la había visto por fuera, me coloco detrás de la puerta que estaba entra abierta. Algunas luces estaban encendidas, música alta, risas de mujeres. Entre con cuidado y estaba un poco obscuro, entre las luces tenues y el humo de tabaco. Me cruce de brazos el ambiente era un poco frio. Camine despacio con miedo, vi a una que otra mujer de esas con poca ropa corriendo siendo perseguida por hombres mucho mayores que ellas, esas risas falsas significaba una cosa, mujeres compradas, sentí la miradas en mi delos hombres que estaban ahí, eran de mal aspecto tatuados del cuello entre otras perforaciones y tatuajes muy escalofriantes. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, camine por el pasillo alguien me sujeto de los hombros, unas manos gordas y pequeñas, bajo de mis hombros hasta mis brazos acariciándome suciamente, me petrifique, no sabía cómo actuar. Escuche a alguien toser y esas manos que me acariciaban dejaron de hacerlo rápidamente, deje de sentir las miradas en mí, y solo unos gruesos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—murmuro cerca de mi oído

—Oliver

—Oye esto es peligroso, ¿sabes lo que ese tipo pensaba hacer?

—Es algo importante—lo mire a los ojos, el realmente se veía preocupado por mí— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Mierda—murmuro muy bajo, se quitó su sudadera negra quedando solo en su playera gris, me la entrego y me la puse con la capucha sobre mi cabeza

Lo seguí hasta un closet que estaba debajo de las escaleras, era pequeño pero cabíamos los dos a la perfección. Me miro por un momento esperando que yo hablara primero, pero él no tenía idea del miedo que sentía.

— ¿Tú sabias que Touya era mi hermano?—dije bajo, el escucho a la perfección y no le sorprendió mi pregunta

—Si—suspiró—Durante el primer año de universidad no tenía idea, después al estar en la misma clase y escuchar tu apellido lo deduje

—Te hizo tanto mal...

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, Oliver pego mi cabeza contra su pecho, mi mejilla estaba junto a su fría placa militar, su perfume era cítrico e intenso. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que solo miró sobre su hombre hacia la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta del closet.

— ¿Qué?—dijo grotescamente

—Mierda Oliver, siempre tan pudoroso, hay una orgia en la habitación principal—un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo— Mira tomate esta bebida mágica, te hace llegar a un mágico orgasmo, puedes alucinar pero es mágico—el tipo arrastraba la lengua tanto que me hacía pensar que le estaba muy drogado

—Sí, si—dijo Oliver molesto, cerró la puerta, se escucharon los pasos del hombre al retirarse, Oliver dejo la bebida en un mueble sin importarle nada

—Yo lo sé, todos aquí lo saben y aquí la mayoría son personas que odian a Touya si te llegan a ver aquí, no tienes idea de lo que te harán...

—Solo quiero respuestas Oliver—me separe de el para mirarlo a los ojos por un instante— ¿Por qué no me odias?

—Tengo una hermana y no me gustaría que ella pagara por las estupideces que he hecho, es mi culpa y la he estado protegiendo mucho, prefiero ir a verla a mi país a que ella venga aquí porque se lo que son capaces de hacer... así que si yo empecé a llevarme contigo fue casualidad y... bueno en cierta forma quería protegerte... ¿me entiendes?

Asistí con la cabeza, creo que él me protegía porque le figuraba su hermana, Oliver nunca me ha mentido siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, conozco a su hermana confió en él, le creo. Le di un corto abrazo pero él no respondió

—Debes irte ya—su tono de voz era muy frio, realmente me preocupaba eso

—No, necesito hablar con Shaoran

Él se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos me ocultaban algo

—Eso puede esperar...—dijo pero titubeo un poco

—No, necesito saber la verdad

—Sakura, deja de meterte en problemas mañana podrás hablar con él en un lugar más seguro—Oliver seguramente estaba cubriendo a Shaoran de algo, por el bien de ambos supongo

—No—dije firmemente, el suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco

—Bien... iré a buscar a Shaoran y lo traeré aquí para que hable contigo, solo por favor no salgas de aquí y no permitas que nadie te vea la cara

Él se salió dejándome en ese asqueroso closet. Espere un momento a que Oliver se alejara lo suficiente para salir, me encargue que la capucha me cubriera bien el rostro y empecé a caminar despacio, podría pasar por un chico más, o eso espero. El humo era inmenso, trate de no respirarlo mucho si no empezaría con ataque de tos. Por ningún motivo iría a la habitación principal, sería mi última opción. La sala estaba repleta de hombres aspirando cocaína de los abdómenes desnudos de mujeres. Uno que otro estaba tirado en suelo, espero que aún con vida. De todas las reuniones que habían ido con Shaoran y Eriol está sin duda era la peor. Sé que fue su pasado ellos cambiaron mucho para bien...o eso creía.

Una voz conocida para mí a lo lejos, trate de acercarme a esa habitación sin ser vista, era como una sala de juegos, la voz la reconocí era Meilin, la odiosa tipa esa que estaba tras Shaoran. Luego escuche la voz de Yamazaki.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo ella— Todo el alboroto por una tontería

—El fue el más afectado, Shaoran fue el más rebelde de todos nosotros

—Claro tu siempre fuiste el lame huevos del líder

— ¿Y tú a quien no le has lamido los huevos _"put-lin_ "?

—Ya quisieras que yo te hiciera ese favor...tu sabes que siempre he sido de Syaoran

—No siempre, por un momento creí que realmente se estaba enamorando e Kinomoto

— ¿Enamorarse de ella?—dijo una frase en chino y posteriormente soltó una carcajada—Siempre lo metía en problemas, aunque no entiendo porque lo extendió tanto, solo se hubiera acostado con ella una vez y dejarla tirada, eso era suficiente para hacer enojar a su hermano

—Iwao tiene unas ideas muy horribles, sabes le aconsejaba que le hiciera lo mismo que le hicieron a su hermana, pensaba en embarazarla y dejarla, para que Touya sufriera lo que el sufrió con eso

Mi cuerpo se volvió frio empecé a temblar y mi respiración se cortaba

— ¿Lo habrá logrado? No he visto a esa perra en días

—La está escondiendo, en lo que los demás se van, dice que la venganza va a ser solo suya que nadie intervenga

— ¿Qué hablan de mí?—era la voz de Shaoran y mis piernas flaquearon me sujete de la pared para no caer

—Nada, nada mi vida—dijo ella, no pude verlos directamente, solo vi la sombra de Meilin acercándose a la de Shaoran—Solo tu verdad y las malas decisiones en tu vida

—Entonces no acabarían hoy de hablar sobre eso—se bufo—Ven pequeña

Hubo un momento de silencio, tenía miedo que se escucharan mis sollozos

—Que juguetón mi Syaoran—escuche besos, cada chasquido era como si le dieran un golpe a mi corazón

—Tranquilos... me iré—dijo Yamazaki con la boca un poco enredada, seguramente ebrio.

Me moví un poco sin hacer mucho ruido, gatee para alejarme de ese lugar. Pero me encontré con las piernas de alguien en el camino. Mi corazón a pesar que estaba roto latía muy rápido.

Él se agacho para estar a mi altura y me tomo de los hombros

—Sácame de aquí—dije con el último aliento que me quedaba

Me ayudo a levantarle y me tomo de la mano sacándome de ahí. Me fui de la casa sin decir nada sin dejar huella de que había estado ahí, o eso creo.

 _I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone_

Oliver me llevo hasta su auto azul me ayudo a subirme. Yo estaba en silencio viendo mi regazo, el encendió el auto pero se quedó quieto un momento viéndome hasta que decidió hablar.

 _I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a_

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No me lleves a casa de Shaoran

— ¿A dónde te llevo?

—Lejos... no quiero saber nada

—Sakura... debes de ser más específica

—Oliver...me siento rota—mis lágrimas no salían—como puedo estar así si por dentro estoy destruida

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y estaba la camioneta de Eriol a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mi mirada se fija en la entrada de la casa, estaba Eriol discutiendo con un descompensado Shaoran, empezaron a gritarse entre sí, y luego Shaoran entro rápido a la casa detrás de Eriol.

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

—No... Tampoco quiero estar con mi hermano

Suspiro y se froto la cara con sus manos

—Bien, manejare sin rumbo alguno hasta que te sientas mejor y decidas donde ir

No dije nada, fue la mejor idea que pudo darme. Pagaría la gasolina pero es lo que necesitaba

Después de unos minutos de silencio y mi mente totalmente en blanco estuve lista para aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Siento que una parte de mi lo sabía desde el momento en el que lo conocí

— ¿Qué?—pregunto sin quitar la mirada dela autopista

—Posiblemente él lo sabía desde que me vio—sonreí por ironía— y nadie puedo detenernos

Solté una carcajada que fue convirtiéndose en un llanto profundo, que me cortaba la respiración.

Me canse de recibir llamadas en mi celular, así que preferí apagarlo. Todo este tiempo Shaoran se encargó de enamorarme de una manera tan adictiva que cuando no estaba con el sentía que me faltaba algo, y ahora que sé que todo era parte de su venganza siento que mi vida ya no tiene razón de ser. Lo amaba tanto... y todo se desvaneció en un segundo. Nuestro amor era una vil mentira. ¿Pero cómo demonios pudo pasarme a mí? Yo jure que nadie más me lastimaría que no sería tan ingenua y que dejaría de enamorarme tan rápido de una persona. Fue mi culpa, no debí hacerlo, debí ignorarlo como en un principio.

Lo que más me duele es que jugó con mis sentimientos sobre él bebe, no puedo creer que todo eso haya sido parte de su plan, es un inhumano. Esto parecía tan real. Lo único que estoy segura ahora es que no quiero saber nada de Shaoran, quiero estar lejos aclarar mi mente y tal vez después tenga el valor de enfrentarlo. Me mintió, me engaño con otra mujer, y no sé qué estaba esperando para romperme el corazón.

—Sakura...deja de darle vueltas al asunto solo te estas causando daño—suspiro y me miro de reojo— Vas a salir delante de esto, tu eres una chica fuerte, eres la mejor psicóloga que he conocido, créeme cuando te digo que tú puedes con esto.

La mano de Oliver era tan grande y blanca, algunas venas resaltaban de color verdoso, me sujeto al muñeca izquierda con delicadeza y desde ahí lo supe, Oliver seria mi confort, mi compañero y amigo, supe que él me ayudaría a salir adelante.

...

¡Hola!

Tarde mucho en escribir este capítulo, s eme hizo muy complicado, espero que les guste o les duela en el alma como a mí, tal vez por eso tan corto y poco expresivo, en fin casi acabaron mis cortas vacaciones y entrare a los servicios más difíciles así que no tendré vida hasta el mes de febrero, espero poder seguir escribiendo y si no es así espero que entiendan que es por mi carrera y todo es parte de mi formación médica. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Cuanto antes

—Shaoran—

Todo cambia de un instante a otro, definitivamente. Medito nuevamente en el sofá de mi sala. Acostado viendo el techo como si mirara al infinito.

Ella se fue, nadie sabe a dónde. Intento buscarla pero todo mi esfuerzo parece inútil. Digo en voz alta _"solo espero que ella se encuentre bien"_ , pero no es lo único que espero, yo quiero que este junto a mí, como antes de arruinarlo todo.

Todo empezó mal, desde un inicio cuando la conocí me parecía atractiva y solo quería acostarme con ella y desecharla, como cualquier otra mujer, cuando me enteré que Touya era su hermano ideas peores venían a mi mente, el lastimarla para hacerle el mismo daño que Touya causo en mi era mi meta, pero conforme la conocía esto se me complicaba, llegue a enamorarme perdidamente de ella y fue lo peor, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad y todo de repente se vino abajo de la manera más inadecuada de todas.

Estaba ebrio, muy drogado, y ni siquiera estaba consciente de eso, alguien me puso algo extraño en mi bebida, tuve alucinaciones hice cosas de las que verdad estoy muy arrepentido. Eriol me comento lo que sucedió, porque realmente no lo recuerdo, ella había llegado a la casa, ella no tenía una idea lo que podía sucederle ahí, y todas las personas que podrían hacerle daño, la busque como loco, sin embargo ella nunca apareció. Desapareció por mucho tiempo, desde ese día no la vi, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. Solo recuerdo cuando me despedí de ella esa mañana, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel tan suave. Su aroma dulce a flor de cerezo en mis sabanas. Esa fue la última vez que pude verla, y ese instante ha sido mi recuerdo que me atormenta.

Fueron unos días difíciles, tuve que contarle la verdad a Eriol, después de eso él y Tomoyo se mudaron. Fue difícil perderla a ella y a mi mejor amigo al mismo tiempo. Él estaba tan molesto, estuvo a punto de golpearme pero no lo hizo, solo me miro con una cara de decepción y se largó.

Parece que todas las malditas canciones depresivas están en contra de mí. En este momento es _cuanto antes_ de Alex ubago, maldita sea, como la extraño.

 _Y me pongo a pensar  
En todas las cosas, que no te he dado  
Todas las veces, que te he fallado  
Y yo lo que quiero, es arreglarlo  
Y cuanto antes_

Entre mis dedos jugaba con el anillo que le iba a regalar. Yo iba a pedirle matrimonio, estaba seguro de que quería pasar mi vida con ella. Pero ella fue tan insegura y sabía que no estaba lista, si ella me rechazaba no volvería a hacer lo mismo por lo que decidí esperar. Sakura ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, la busque y al no encontrarla entre en una desesperación que me hizo caer en las drogas y el alcohol nuevamente, como un desquiciado adolescente. No estoy orgulloso de ello, terminé hospitalizado en varias ocasiones, el estúpido de Eriol siempre estaba al pendiente de mí cuidándome como el buen amigo que siempre fue, y yo solo quería morirme. El me ayudo a dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas, después de 7 meses puedo decir que lo he controlado.

Destruí casi toda mi casa el día que se fue, así que prácticamente tuve que cambiar algunas decoraciones, lámparas, pinturas, mis sabanas, todo lo que era de ella se lo llevo Tomoyo, ella aun no me habla, no me perdona ni lo hará, pero me salvo la última vez que recaí, recuerdo que estaba en el suelo adormitado, no sentía nada, ni siquiera podía notar que mi respiraciones eran más lentas, solo recuerdo su cara preocupada llamando a una ambulancia, Tomoyo era una increíble persona y amiga. No puedo creer que después de todo ellos sigan apoyándome.

Me pregunto si le hubiera pedido a Sakura que se casara conmigo todo ahora sería diferente. Mi café se estaba enfriando, llevaba una hora pensando y olvide tomarlo. Le doy un sorbo a mi café amargo, saco un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo enciendo. Ella me prohibía fumar en la sala, pero ahora no importa.

El primer sorbo siempre es el más fuerte que te induce a mas hasta terminarlo. Sakura era así adictiva desde el momento en que la conocí en ese sucio bar supe que era especial. Su cabello hermoso, sus ojos verdes como jade, su piel clara y tersa, su hermosa sonrisa, su estupendo sarcasmo, su inteligencia, desde ese momento lo supe.

 **Y cuando la vi renacer fue lo peor que pudo pasarme.**

Estaba en plena recuperación, había logrado titularme, oficialmente era un arquitecto, en planes de entrar a una empresa china de construcción de departamentos, todo parecía ir bien, lo estaba llevando muy bien, estaba en un bar nuevo un jodido bar que habían inaugurado en una ciudad cerca a unos 30 min, Eriol insistió en que lo acompañara, no me dijo que era música latina la que ponían en ese lugar, no me moleste, tenían un buen tequila en ese lugar, Takashi y yo bebimos unos cuantos tragos mientras veíamos a esas mujeres bailar de una lado a otro dando vueltas. Increíble así lo es.

" _Volverá como la primera vez  
Déjala que vuelva  
Ella conoce solita el camino conmigo"_

La canción tenia buen ritmo diferentes tonalidades de voz y todos en el lugar la cantaban casi a gritos como si fuera un himno, pero la letra no ayudaba mucho, el español no era tan difícil cuando repiten la misma frase todo el tiempo.

Las mujeres bailaban tan sensualmente, una de ellas de escote prominente y tatuaje de rosas en la clavícula me miraba fijamente intentando llamar mi atención pero sinceramente no estoy de ánimo para ese tipo de cosas, era atractiva, alta morena de unos labios carnosos y cabello chino, sin embargo hoy no estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas.

La gente estaba disfrutando de los tragos de promoción bailando como locos esa canción, comenzó la música en vivo, música, si no me equivoco bachata no me agrada para nada, pero espere a que solo fuera una canción y cambiaran de género musical, pero no fue así, inicio una nueva canción.

 _Mi memoria ha conservado lo que se ha llevado el viento  
Y yo estoy estancado en esos tiempos  
Cuando tú me amabas y con gran fulgor sentía tus besos_

Y entre toda esa gente, veo una silueta delgada acercándose a la pista, mi corazón se detuvo mientras mis ojos captaban toda esa imagen, zapatos altos de tacón rojo brillante, un vestido negro ajustado, corto, con un delicioso escote en forma circular, un diminuto collar, y ahí note su mayor cambio, su cabello era corto, rosaba sus hombros, era completamente lacio, sus ojos delineados de color negro y sus labios rojos brillante la hacían ver mucho mayor, como la sensual adulta que siempre intento ser.

 _¿Quién es esta extraña que se ha apoderado de tu ser?  
¿Dónde está la amante loca que me erizaba la piel?  
Porque ya tú no me tocas como lo hacía esa mujer  
Algo no anda bien_

Irreconocible pero no dejaba de ser ella, y menos su mano sujetando la de otro hombre, un hombre que yo conocía perfectamente, Oliver.

Empezaron a bailar ese ruido de música, Sakura moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y entre sus piernas estaba la rodilla de Oliver, bailaban muy bien juntos, Oliver siempre fue bueno bailando ese tipo de música siempre volvía locas a las chicas por su forma de bailar, Sakura amaba bailar esa música pero siempre bailaba a solas, le daba vergüenza bailar esa música enfrente de las personas, cuando la veía se avergonzaba y se escondía, tal vez yo debí de darle seguridad y bailar con ella, esforzarme por aprender algo, pero es tarde ya alguien más está bailando con ella.

 _Confírmame  
¿Qué me enciende en el sexo?  
¿Qué me encanta de tu cuerpo?  
Nuestra primer aventura_

Se veía que ambos disfrutaban ese momento, Sakura dominaba perfectamente las vueltas en esos zapatos tan altos, se miraban tan cómplices, juntaban sus frentes y movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música mientras ella sonreía.

 _Quiero detalles  
¿Será el cuello o el ombliguito,  
Tu punto favorito?  
Porque yo sí sé cuál es_

 _Si en verdad eres la original,  
demuéstramelo ahora_

Pero su sonrisa no era real, no era la misma mirada ni la sonrisa cuando me veía a mí.

Maldita sea, después de media canción sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir

—Sabía que ella estaría aquí, escuche a Tomoyo decirle algo a Eriol—dijo Takashi, no le respondí—Debí decirte antes de tráete aquí

—Debiste hacerlo—escupí

—Tienes que hablar con ella

—No... Ella está feliz

Ella si se veía feliz, las miradas que intercambiaban ella y Oliver era de complicidad, no pude quedarme tranquilo, 6 meses sin saber de ella, y ahora está completamente distinta. Desde su apariencia, su cabello largo y ondulado ahora corto y completamente liso, su maquillaje era más cargado, su ropa demasiado ajustada, dejo de parecer esa inocente niña de 23 años para volverse una adulta de golpe. Necesito hablar con ella.

Espere a que acabara de bailar, 20 minutos, estaba agotada su pecho estaba agitado, su cabello empezaba a ondularse un poco haciéndola ver un poco más hermosa como antes. Él le dijo algo al odio y ambos se separaron un momento, ella fue a la barra y fue el momento adecuado. Me senté junto a ella, su perfume era distinto era un aroma más intenso y cítrico. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que se irradiaba a mi garganta.

—Sakura

Ella dejo su copa en la barra, su mano tembló, ni siquiera se había percatado que yo estaba sentado junto a ella desde hace unos minutos, reconoció mi voz, su piel se erizo como acostumbraba. Intentaba resistirse, termino de un trago su bebida y le pidió al cantinero 2 iguales.

Suspire un poco fuerte para llamar su atención y empezar a hablar

—Te vez bien—mentí

Siguió bebiendo nerviosa, sin mirarme

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que estuvieras bien— ella termino su tercera bebida demasiado rápido—Hay tanto que quiero decirte ahora, no sé por dónde iniciar

Me miro de reojo por unos segundos y un desvió su mirada a su bebida

—Debiste enterarte que lo que paso fue un mal entendido y me siento mal por haberte dañado, estuve buscándote todos los días desde que te fuiste, no he pasado una noche de sueño tranquilo desde que te fuiste, mi vida ha sido un infierno—termino su trago número 4 y apretó fuerte los ojos haciendo un gesto con su nariz— Sakura realmente yo si me enamore de ti, eso es real

Ella se puso de pie de golpe y perdió un instante el equilibrio intente sujetarla pero ella me enseñó la palma de su mano izquierda para que me detuviera, controlo su equilibrio y se marchó dándome la espalda, no deje de mirarla, ella iba a salirse del lugar por la puerta externa, se veía que estaba un poco ebria y un tipo se acercó para aprovechar la situación, y su vestido corto.

La bocina estaba justo detrás de ella por lo que provocaba un ruido aturdidor. Llegue justo a tiempo cuando ese hombre estaba sujetando a Sakura de la cintura y ella estaba haciendo poca resistencia, pero aplicaba poca fuerza.

—Puede dejar tranquila a la señorita—dije en voz firme a lo que el hombre soltó sus manos y las levanto en el aire al nivel de su rostro, en forma de defensa

—Tranquilo hombre—dijo él y se alejó de nosotros,

Tome a Sakura del codo y la saqué del lugar por la puerta externa que daba al callejón. Hacia frio afuera, la música aún se escuchaba a lo lejos, ella dio unos pasos respiro profundamente y se giró para poder verme de frente, y después de tanto tiempo nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, y sentí esa chispa que hace mucho que no sentía, sus hermosos ojos verdes se volvieron vidriosos.

— ¿Por qué?...— hubo un silencio y empezó a temblarle su mandíbula— ¿Por qué apareces ahora? Mi vida estaba bien... justo cuando ya no estabas en mi... apareces para arruinarlo todo

—Tengo que aclararlo... no te engañe esa noche, estaba drogado y lo de Touya... si al principio solo quería venganza, pero joder Sakura me enamore perdida mente de ti, no supe cómo decírtelo después, fui un estúpido... pero realmente

— ¡Cállate!—su voz se quebró, un relámpago ilumino nuestros rostros

—Cada cosa de ti, no solo tu apariencia, tu inteligencia, tu bondad, tu risa, tu forma de hablar y enredar tu lengua, tu mala ortografía, el aroma de tu piel, tu ansiedad, tu respiración al dormir, tus gustos musicales, tus talentos ocultos, tu forma de relatar, el sabor de tus labios, todo esto y muchas cosas más me hicieron enamorarme de ti, yo era realmente feliz... todo lo que vivimos el poco tiempo que nos conocimos para mí fue maravilloso... Sakura yo nunca jugué con tus sentimientos, realmente te amaba...yo si quería tener ese bebe contigo...

Sujete con mi mano su mejilla y empezó a llover.

—Supongo que tienes una nueva vida ahora, pero no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de mí, si te hice daño y puse en peligro tu vida en muchas ocasiones, pero Sakura yo te amo

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, ella seguía inmóvil con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho, apenas rose mis labios con los suyos y me separe a escasos milímetros de su piel, aun sentía su expiración helada en mis labios.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi vida para siempre—dijo ella con lágrimas en su rostro

Me separe y la mire por última vez, me retire con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

—Solo se feliz

Fue lo último que le dije con el dolor en el pecho, me fui, dejándola en el callejón, empapada. No podía hacer nada más que dejarla ir. Al menos aclare lo que había pasado y lo escucho de mi boca.

Para siempre- es una frase muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte para alguien que todavía no sabe lo que quiere.

 _No luchare más, por lo menos no ahora. Dejare que las cosas fluyan, yo sé que ella está en buenas manos ahora._

Pero no dejaba de dolerme, no estaba alcoholizado pero sentía que aceleraba inconscientemente mi auto, mis llantas le daban inestabilidad al auto así que decidí aparcar a un costado de la carretera. Mire el volante de mi auto y trate de tranquilizarme, podre seguir adelante, empecé a fumar dentro de mi auto, sin importarme nada, seguía lloviendo pero no podría relajarme, por fuera parecía otra mujer, y por dentro era esa Sakura que yo conocí, solo que estaba destrozada, y se había vuelto completamente fría.

A las pocas semanas me encontré con Oliver en una cantina, él estaba solo, jugando billar, jugué con él sin dirigirnos la palabra entre toda esa gente, bebimos un par de tragos y después fuera del bar cuando nos encontramos solos pude hacerlo. Le lancé un puñetazo directo a la nariz, sentí como destrozaba su hueso con mi mano, él se inclinó y cubrió con ambas manos su nariz para impedir el sangrado, lleno sus manos con sangre.

—Hijo de puta, me quitaste a la mujer que amaba

—Tu no supiste aprovecharla—dijo recuperándose, no tenía intenciones de devolverme el golpe

—Si haces esto por lo que paso hace unos años con Esmeralda

—Ella me interesa...

—Escúchame bien si le haces algo a Sakura te juro que te matare maldito... solo cuídala

—Le diré que me tropecé y me golpee con algo—señalo su nariz con la hemorragia activa

—Siempre estaré para ella, tenlo en cuenta...

...

La he visto en otras ocasiones, parece que ya está saliendo más seguido por la ciudad y ya no duele tanto como antes, he tratado de mantener mi cabeza ocupada, más ocupada que antes, empiezo a trabajar en la empezar y de manera particular, estoy perfeccionando mis técnicas, envió proyectos desde Japón hasta china, ahora mismo estoy realizando un proyecto en particular muy especial. Mi hermana se casara la próxima semana, y estoy detallando su nueva casa, quiere un jardín moderno donde puedan jugar sus futuros hijos. Cuando regresen de su luna de miel su casa estará lista. Estoy monitoreando la obra así que tuve que pedir vacaciones para estar en China durante un par de semanas.

—Tomoyo me comentaba que está orgullosa de ti

—Creí que me odiaba

—Te da ciertos puntos, dejaste de hospitalizarte por sobredosis, podrías morir a tus 30 por cirrosis hepática

—O cáncer—dije con una sonrisa en los labios

—Si tu familia supiera todo lo que has pasó este último año

—Ellos creerían todo, menos que me enamore—Eriol soltó una carcajada justo antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida de limón

—sé que es tema prohibido pero... ¿no piensas luchar por ella?

—Ella esta con alguien mucho mejor que yo—dije

—Oliver es un buen tipo, pero Sakura no es la misma con él, ni a Tomoyo ni a mi nos agrada su cambio

— ¿Qué esperabas? la destroce... arruine su vida

—Ella te perdonara algún día

—No me des falsas esperanzas, yo no me perdonaría, ella es muy sensible y cree lo peor de mi

—Shaoran, si aún la amas deberías seguir luchando

—Yo no ruego

Eriol soltó una carcajada

— ¡Deberías tatuarte eso! Si te rindes, ella dejara de amarte y se acostumbrara al cariño de Oliver y ahora si la habrás perdido

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?—inconscientemente toque mis costillas donde estaba el tatuaje de su nombre

—Insiste... no la dejes ir

Eriol lo decía tan fácil sin embargo hacer algo era imposible, hace más de un año que la conocí y me encantaría volver en el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien y no perder al amor de mi vida por una estúpida venganza.

A veces el destino te pone pruebas, tienes altas y bajas, todo esto te ayuda a madurar, aun soy muy joven, apenas inicio a ser productivo, mi pasado me arrastra y posiblemente lo haga toda mi vida, pero antes de hacer lo imposible para que Sakura me perdone quiero poner estabilidad en mi vida, ya que ella no se merece estar con un hombre como yo.

Y si el destino no quiere que Sakura y yo estemos juntos, estaré feliz porque al menos supe lo que era amar de verdad una vez en mi vida.

...

Tengo tanto que contarles, una disculpa por el retraso no tenía tiempo para continuarla historia (y se me borro el capítulo accidentalmente) conocí a alguien, justo cuando publique el ultimo capitulo y no sabía que tan importante llegaría a ser esa persona, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero el sentimiento es muy fuerte, me enamore de una persona que me quiere y aprecia cada cosa de mí, hace poco el leyó este fanfic y coincidió conmigo de que él tenía el carácter de Shaoran y el piensa que Sakura es una versión mía, lo curioso es que nos conocimos después de esta historia, tal vez nos atrajimos mutuamente, o simplemente una jugada del destino o bien de Gabriel (supernatural). Te quiero RF.

Saludos-

Yamil


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:** No es lo mismo

 **-Sakura-**

 _La habitación era obscura con luz tenue con un tono rojo obscuro, escucho una carcajada aguda a los lejos, mi visión se vuelve más clara mi respiraciones cortante, y no puedo moverme por más que trato, empiezo a sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo, mis manos están sujetadas por encima de mi cabeza por unas cadenas, estoy colgando, hay una especie de garra sujetando mis costillas, estoy sangrando por mi tórax, están dentro de mi sujetando mis huesos, entro en pánico e intento gritar pero mi voz no sale tengo un nudo en mi garganta y sabor a cobre en mi boca._

 _—_ _Tranquila, tranquila— su voz temblaba, él tenia miedo_

 _Suena un timbre escandaloso como cuando inicia una carrera, y la cuenta regresiva en un reloj, empiezo a sentir presión en mi pecho y movimientos ligeros._

 _—_ _Sakura—reconocí su voz, pero no lograba verlo su cabello húmedo estaba cubriendo parte de su rostro, él estaba moviéndose como loco, encerrado en una jaula frente a mi_

 _Escuche que el gritaba mientras que su sangre se regaba dentro de un envase, el envase era de casi 3 litros, iba llenando la mitad de este con la sangre que conseguía de sus brazos y piernas._

 _Sentí un dolor inmenso las garras que sujetaban mis costillas se profundizaron más y sentí como si quisieran alejarse. Esto iba a arrancarme las costillas cuando el conteo termine. Lo escuche gritar "maldita sea" y posterior cayó hincado escupiendo sangre por su boca mirándome a los ojos, movió sus labios formando mi nombre, su último suspiro._

 _—_ _¡Shaoran!_

 _..._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no me podía mover, estaba recapacitando todo lo que paso, mientras miraba las flores que estaban frente de mí. No debí de ver _Saw_ ayer por la noche. Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón que parecía salirse de mi pecho.

—Ya despertaste—dijo con su dulce voz y sus enormes brazos me rodearon— ¿Pesadillas?

—Algo así—dije con voz aun ronca

—Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero insististe en ver esa película

—Parecía buena— talle mi rostro con mis manos tratando de despertar

—Te la pasaste entre mis brazos toda la película mientras comías palomitas

—Son muy cómodos— toque su enorme bíceps y me acurruque en ellos

— ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?—beso mi cabeza y siguió acariciando mi cabello

—No, tengo mucha flojera

El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me murmuro _"te quiero"._ Se puso de pie e inició su rutina diaria.

Eran solo las nueve de la mañana y yo ya sabía que me esperaba un día abrumador, el empezó a hacer sus abdominales y demás cosas en la habitación de ejercicios yo decidí entrar a la ducha.

El agua caliente quemaba mi piel y ayudaba a relajar mis músculos que estaban demasiado tensos. Oliver puso su música americana mientras se ejercitaba se escuchaba hasta el baño. No me molestaba, la música era buena y el bailaba muy bien, todo lo contrario a Shaoran.

Maldigo el día que me lo encontré, yo ya lo estaba olvidando y vuelve aparecer en mi vida provocándome sensaciones extrañas y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él y mi haciendo estúpidas comparaciones con mi nueva vida.

Desde que me aleje de Shaoran he estado viviendo con Oliver y fue una buena decisión, él me cuida y me alejó de mi pasado, conforme pasaron los meses me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo por él, me gustaba mucho Oliver su forma de ser su bondad y él está claramente enamorado de mí. Una cosa llevo a otra y ahora, estamos juntos. No me siento obligada realmente él me gusta. A Tomoyo no le parece mucho mi nueva relación pero tampoco le agrada Shaoran, ella cree que debí esperar más tiempo pero yo estaba lista en ese momento. Ahora que me vuelvo a encontrar con Shaoran no sé si estoy realmente lista.

Fueron muchas cosas las que vivimos juntos y pues claro que al volverlo a ver un mar de emociones llegaba a mí, sin embargo yo sé que eso no volverá a pasar, Shaoran es mi pasado y estoy cómoda ahora.

Con mi cabello corto es más fácil mi rutina matutina, me recuerda un poco a mi imagen cuando era niña, por eso trataba de alaciar mi cabello. Ya no era esa niña, inocente, y tampoco esa adulta joven que se dejó engañar por un maldito chico malo alcohólico. Resbale en la ducha pero por suerte pude sujetarme antes de caer.

 _—_ _Sak, cuidado—él sonrió— no puedes caminar sin caerte mi pequeña—me besó_

 _—_ _Es una señal que debes estar siempre junto a mí para evitar mis accidentes_

 _—_ _Siempre estaré junto a ti_

Estúpido mentiroso. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Abrí la puerta parta escuchar la música de Oliver y distraerme. Aun no supera _"échame la culpa"_ no es mala pero se la pasaba viendo el video por Demi Lovato no entiendo que le vea esa tipa sin chiste.

Sentí sus dedos en mi costillas di un brinco, y el empezó a carcajear. Esa sensación de sus manos en mis costillas me hizo recordar mi pesadilla, el dolor que sentía de mis costillas abriéndose, y Shaoran cortándose los brazos y piernas para poder salvarme.

— ¿Estas celosa amor?

—Eh, no

— _¡Hey Oli!—_ beso mi mejilla y luego se bufó — ¿Te importa?

—Adelante no veré nada...

El comenzó a desnudarse para entrar a la ducha y yo lo ignore.

—Pero que Demi te de masaje a tu espaldita

Me rodeo con sus enormes brazos de gimnasio me pego contra su pecho y me alzo en el aire.

—No te queda ser la novia celosa—me dijo sonriendo

—Creo que no—empecé a reír

—Me encantas

—Y tú a mí—lo bese en los labios —Ahora puedes bañarte ¡apestas!

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y su mirada picara me dio miedo

—No...No...No... Sh-it—el me metió a la ducha y me mojó nuevamente— ¡Oliver!—empecé a patalear

—Vamos hoy no tienes nada que hacer—me soltó y yo frente a él y sus perfectos pectorales y su abdomen marcado me deje llevar

—Te odio—dije cruzándome de brazos aceptando mi destino dejando que mi cabello se humedeciera

—Yo sé que no—beso mis labios

Evidentemente no pude dejar de pensar en Shaoran durante toda esta escena y lo repetitivo que podía ser, en ocasiones alucino el aroma de su cabello cuando se duchaba, era una mezcla perfecta de shampoo de menta y el olor a tabaco que se impregnaba en su cabello.

 _Síguelo bailando baby no pare eh eh eh_

—Mueves mejor las caderas que yo

—En estados unidos vivía rodeado de latinos, y esto no es lo único que me enseñaron las colombianas

— ¿ah sí?—retadora lo tome del cuello de su camisa y la obligue a bajar para que mirara directamente a la cara—Pues qué bueno que te enseñaron más cosas— me mordí el labio

— ¿Enserio quieres que te enseñe?

—Muéstrame— di un ligero brinco y el me sujeto rápidamente, me abrase con las piernas de su cadera y empecé a besarlo salvajemente

Necesito olvidar, solo por un momento

Me sujeto por la cadera y la nuca alborotando mi cabello aun húmedo, amaba su loción tan suave y masculina, su piel tan gruesa y blanca, ningún tatuaje, sin embargo las cicatrices de sus peleas persistían en su piel, tenía unos abdominales tan bien marcados, sus pectorales bien trabajados, y los más sexy de todo era ver su placa militar siempre en su cuello, él nunca se la quitaba para nada, sus oblicuos tan bien formados y tan ardiente. Me encanta todo de él, incluso esa cicatriz pequeña de una apendicitis de hace un par de años. Sus caderas que solo estaban para mí y darme el amor que necesito.

Sus besos su forma de tocarme como si fuera una diosa, sus enormes manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel y me encantaba sentirlo, su seguridad, el calor de su cuerpo provocaba que me temblaran las piernas.

Beso mi boca bajando por mi cuello y llego a mis hombros donde se quedó un momento para poder darle ligeras mordidas, su barba me picaba y provocaba cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

—Oliver... no me dejes marcas

—Claro—dijo mientras seguía devorándome

Sus caricias fueron más intensas hasta llegara a la cama, me despojo de la poca ropa que traía y me hizo suya una vez más, tan intensamente como le siempre lo ha hecho, me hizo sentir única y tocar el cielo con él es muy sencillo y rápido, sus movimientos son perfectos armónicos y mi cuerpo desea tanto el suyo.

Pero no se sentía igual, es distinto, le faltaba algo... pero aun así era muy bueno

—Sakura vamos por un trago

—Son las 2 de la tarde—dije despertándome

—Me refiero en la noche

—Bueno—suspire y me acurruque en su pecho—Tengo hambre

—El sushi está por llegar

—Perfecto—bese su mejilla—Siempre sabes lo que quiero

—Eres mi novia ese es mi deber

El siempre dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro, me encanta su forma de ser es como un príncipe. Mientras comíamos sushi en la cama veíamos una serie, una nueva adicción mía _"Diario de Vampiros"._

Es curioso como ellos son hermanos y son tan distintos. Ahora analizándolo así es todo, Oliver es el chico bueno que te cuida protege y te quiere a pesar de todo y pues Shaoran es el chico malo con adicciones, mujeriego seductor. Contrarios completamente pero cada uno tiene lo suyo.

— ¿Por qué Shaoran y tú se pelearon?—me sentía libre de platicar con el de mi pasado— Es decir eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran adolescentes

— ¿Él nunca te contó, cierto?—esbozó una ligera sonrisa— Ya sabes cómo es el, siempre tratando de atraer la atención de todas las chicas, en secundaria se metió al curso de cocina solo por la comida y estar rodeado de chicas

—Eso no me sorprende— Oliver cuando hablaba de Shaoran era como si recordara aun buen amigo

—Él se metió con mi novia, no lo culpo del todo a él, ella también cayó en sus redes, ella era muy hermosa y la quería. Perdí a los dos al mismo tiempo, mi mejor amigo y a mi novia, pero bueno él lo supero rápido, éramos unos jóvenes de 16 años, al poco tiempo llego Eriol de intercambio y ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y yo, bueno conserve algunas amistadas en común y seguimos frecuentando los mismos lugares. Esmeralda se fue de la ciudad, a decir verdad ni siquiera Shaoran la tomó en serio y eso fue lo que más me molesto. Pero bueno esa es la historia en resumen

—A pesar de todo parecía que se llevaban bien el día del campamento

—Sakura eso fue hace mucho y ambos lo hemos superado, pero la traición aun es fuerte y eso es difícil de olvidar

—Sí, él es un maldito

—Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto, no debes expresarte así de él

—Oli, yo no voy a olvidar lo que me hizo

—Lo entiendo, pero perdonar y seguir adelante es lo mejor que puedes hacer

Suspire y gire mis ojos el tomo mi mano

—Ok, ok

—Esa es mi chica—beso mi mejilla

Unos lindos jeans ajustados, zapatos altos negros y una blusa negra que mostraba mis hombros, algo casual para ir a tomar unos tragos, Oliver sea se veía tan ardiente con esa camisa azul marino de botones, siempre bien vestido con sus puños abotonados, un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color que el mío y sus zapatos. Dios su loción masculina y su barba tupida se veía tan masculino. Nos subimos a su auto azul, era demasiado cómodo para ser un auto de carrera, él puso un poco de música, él amaba la música latina y no cantaba tan mal, su voz no llegaba a los agudo como el estilo roquero de Shaoran pero...

Otra vez comparándolo con Shaoran...

 _Por tus ojos me muero daría la vuelta al mundo_ _  
_ _Entero y eres la razón de mis cuentos doy_ _  
_ _Gracias al cielo por poder quererte como yo te_ _  
_ _Quiero_

Me cantaba y movía sus hombros cómicamente mientras conducía me miraba por instante dedicándome partes de esa canción, la verdad me gustaría saber más español para tener que entenderle a la canción, usualmente me dice que significa, cuando es algo positivo.

El padre de Oliver falleció en batalla, él era militar dejó a su esposa e hijo de 6 años, su madre tenía descendencia japonesa toda su familia vivía en Japón es por ello que Oliver sabia un poco del idioma, cuando el cumplió 14 años se mudaron a Japón ya que su mare enfermó y no había en estados unidos quien cuidara de Oliver. El hizo malas amistades cuando llegó aquí, pero en cierta forma el estar distraído en la calle y sus momentos rebeldes eran respuesta de lo que pasa con su madre, cuando cumplió 17 años ella falleció, Oliver decidió hacer el servicio militar en Estados Unidos, estuvo viajando continuamente entre la universidad y sirviendo a su país, se retiró momentáneamente hace 2 años para poder graduarse, y ya casi lo logra, estoy orgullosa de él porque a pesar de todo sigue adelante y planea ser un profesionista, aunque también ama servir a su país como militar, yo odio eso de él, se pone en riesgo y es tan innecesario.

Yo también perdió a mi madre cuando yo era una niña, mi padre se la vive trabajando en diferentes universidades dando sus cursos y mi hermano, bueno perdí contacto con él desde que paso lo de Shaoran, no me agrada la idea que mi hermano este en esa bandas criminales, y todo lo que les hizo a Oli, Shaoran y los demás chicos fue horrible. Es mi hermano tengo que perdonarlo, pero cuando el este completamente libre de esa organización. Sé que es difícil se casara en unos meses y seria horrible que no acudiera a su boda, pero como dice Oliver tengo que aprender a sanar y olvidar.

Nos acercamos a la barra del lugar Oliver me cedió el único asiento disponible, y él se puso de pie junto a mí, incluso siendo unos bancos altos él seguía rebanándome, bendita genética americana, pidió un trago fuerte para él y para mí una piña colada, sabe que me encantan las bebidas dulces para iniciar, pero sin embargo hoy tenía ganas de algo distinto como un Martini.

Había música en vivo, estaba un chico pelirrojo cantando una canción de una novela japonesa de los años 2000 la recuerdo porque mi hermano la veía a escondidas, yo siempre lo molestaba que era un programa de niñas, pero él y Yukito siempre la veían saliendo de la secundaria, bueno yo era una niña y no entendía que las veían por las escenas fuertes.

— ¿Te dije lo hermosa que te veías hoy?

—Como mil veces—sonreí

— ¿Tan pocas?—beso mis labios—puedo dejarte sola un momento, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos por allá

—Oliver... te he dicho que cuando tengas "asuntos"

—Lo sé, no es nada malo, cualquier cosa solo llama estaré al pendiente

—Se cuidarme sola

—Sigue mintiéndote querida—me beso un poco más intenso y dio unos pasos alejándose de mi

Oliver tenia cuentas pendientes, al igual que todos los que están involucrados, por más que intente despegarse tiene que seguir haciendo ciertos favores, según él no es anda malo, pero no hablamos mucho del tema, no niego que tengo miedo que algo malo ocurra, pero él me asegura que todo está bien y que mientras siga apostando en los arrancones no pasara nada.

Seguí disfrutando mi bebida, mientras escuche como afinaban una guitarra acústica siempre me pregunte los músicos pueden percibir los diferentes sonidos y saber si esta afinado o no, yo lo escucho igual y no sé cómo pueden mover los dedos de un extremo a otro sin sufrir calambres. Dieron golpecitos en el micrófono y alguien se aclaró la garganta, la batería empezó a sonar a un ritmo suave y lento, el teclado por su parte hacían una armoniosa melodía.

 _Cuanto deje pasar me di tiempo para pensar y progresar_

 _Hasta que pensé que ya podía volverla a ver_

 _Meses de practicar mirar fotos de ayer y dejarme llevar_

 _Hasta que pensarla me dejara de doler_

Reconocí esa voz, donde fuera que estuviera la reconocería, tuve que darme la vuelta para dirigir mi mirada hacia el escenario. Mierda, estaba justo frente a mí, sentado en esa silla totalmente vestido de negro con su mirada fija en las cuerdas de la guitarra que reposaba sobre su rodilla.

 _Me arme de valor para venir aquí_

 _Verla una vez más para luego seguir_

Su cabello alborotado lo hacía lucir tan atractivo, cuando termino esa frase y se acercaba el coro que yo conocía bien, alzo la mirada y como si él ya me hubiera ubicado desde antes, me miró fijamente para continuar cantándome.

 _Pero no así no con alguien más_

 _Viendo en su sonrisa como me ha dejado atrás_

 _Pero no así tan lejos de mí_

 _Sé que soy un egoísta_

 _Pero sácame de aquí_

 _Que no lo voy a resistir_

Di un enorme sorbo a la bebida que había olvidado Oliver mientras seguía viéndolo a los ojos, Shaoran se veía triste, de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada para ver los acordes que colocaba en su guitarra

 _Hoy tengo que aceptar que al amor no lo puedes engañar jamás_

 _Y vuelve la pregunta pude haber hecho algo más_

 _Es tiempo de aceptar y sentirme feliz por su felicidad_

 _Pero no lo acepto no puedo dejarla atrás_

Un millón de sentimientos llegaban a mi corazón, yo sentí esa maldita canción, s hizo un nudo en mi garganta, sentía una opresión en mi pecho, estaba tan confundida no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Estaba mordiendo mi labio inconsciente mente tuve que dejar de hacerlo estaba tan ansiosa.

 _Yo hubiera querido hacerla sonreír_

 _Vine para verla y dejarla partir_

Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad, él ya estaba dejándome ir, aceptando que yo estaría con Oliver. Era lo mejor, sí, es lo correcto. Pero no puedo negarlo. Por más que lo oculte yo lo sé, muy en el fondo lo sé...

No es lo mismo

No es su mismo cabello suave y alborotado color café obscuro, con esos destellos rubios que solo se notaban cuando se exponía a los rayos del sol.

No es su mirada, la misma mirada seductora y protectora, no son sus cejas pobladas tan expresivas, no es su sonrisa torcida, tan coqueta.

No es su piel, no son sus múltiples tatuajes tan rudos y sexys, no es la misma loción masculina mezclada con tabaco, no es su olor personal tan adictivo

No son sus hombros delgados, sus brazos musculosos, sus manos que me daban tanta seguridad, calor y cariño.

Su abdomen marcado, con ese tatuaje en las costillas que se hizo por mí, no son sus caderas escurridas, sus piernas fuertes, sus pies con esos dedos cabezones que dan risa.

No es su misma respiración, no es su carcajada de niño, no es su voz gruesa y masculina, no es la misma forma de cantar, no son sus abrazos, no es el mismo café de las mañanas, no son los nervios cuando estoy frente a él, no es la misma debilidad de mi piel hacia él, no es su forma de hacerme el amor no es lo mismo cuando él me decía que me quería.

No son mis mismos sentimientos, no es el mismo tipo de amor

Es muy difícil olvidar a quien es y será el amor de tu vida

Pero será imposible volver a e estar junto a el

Sí, no es lo mismo, Oliver nunca será Shaoran, pero tengo que aprender a amar a quien lo merece y a quien no, solo olvidarlo.

Sé que mis lágrimas con mis manos de una manera rápida sin importarme si mi maquillaje se recorría, alce mi mirada, mi mandíbula temblaba el seguía mirándome con esos ojos de amor con los que siempre me miro, esa mirada tan sincera que me hace pensar que el si me amaba y nunca me mintió, le creía con los ojos cerrados. Y si el vuelve a decirme que me ama, le creeré, porque...

Aun lo amo.

...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia aunque tarde mucho en actualizar


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: ¿Dónde están corazón?

 **—Shaoran—**

Fue una semana difícil, tuve que dejar estancados unos proyectos del extranjero por concluir mis tareas en la empresa local, viaje un par de veces para presentaciones, y todo por la misma paga, podría ganar el doble con una simple carrera de autos, que por cierto llevó algunas semanas sin participar. Desde que me mude ya no he frecuentado esos lugares, Eriol y yo cambiamos de domicilio a uno más cerca de nuestros empleos, el por fin se graduó y está trabajando, con un sueldo mínimo pero hace su esfuerzo, Tomoyo también está trabajando pero tiene un departamento propio por lo que usualmente Eriol esta con ella y me deja la casa sola.

Tomo una cerveza obscura mientras veo el partido de la NFL, este sería el año de los Steelers estoy seguro, no se quien cantara en el medio tiempo de este año, solo espero que no sea una boy band como one direction, aunque creo que ya se separaron.

Soy un adulto serio y responsable no tengo tiempo de niñerías, nunca antes había sido tan serio en mi vida, trabajo digno, nada de adicciones desde hace más de un año, he evitado el tabaco lo más posible, de mujeres hace mucho tiempo que no se nada, no me interés y creo que aún no es tiempo para mí. Creo que el único vicio que no he abandonado son los tatuajes el último fue hace unos meses, no entiendo por qué me lo hice, es un milagro que consiguiera empleo estando repleto de tatuajes en mi brazo (claro que siempre uso camisas hasta la muñecas bien abotonadas y no se ven en absoluto).

 _"La vida sigue_ " una frase colocada en a cara interna de mi brazo entre otros tatuajes, puedo levantar mi brazo derecho y leerlo a la perfección, como un recordatorio que a pesar de todo hay que seguir adelante.

Mi corte de cabello era más formal, pero seguía viéndose moderno, estúpidamente es parecido al corte de Eriol hace un par de años, el ahora optó por el cabello largo de libro abierto eso y sus lentes lo hacen ver como un nerd en su trabajo funciona le tienen respeto a pesar de que entró sin experiencia, aunque creo que todos lo quieren por sus ojos tan abiertos como los europeos.

Decidí dejar de pensar tanto y disfrutar el partido, una victoria más a mi equipo favorito, solo tome un par de cervezas y una bolsa grande de papa fritas acompañadas de un dip de queso con jalapeño, he vuelto al gimnasio así que no me importa mucho comer un poco de estas cosas sé que las quemare de nuevo.

Escuchó como entra a la casa Eriol, estaba ahí tan pálido ojeroso y flacucho como siempre o al menos los últimos días ha estado así. Venía con Tomoyo su cabello seguía igual de largo y ondulado, usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas y un diminuto sombrero en su cabeza parece que tuvieron un paseo por el parque o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Qué hay?—dije como saludo mirándolos de reojo mientras levantaba mis cosas de la sala

—Pues...—dijo Eriol temeroso

— ¡8 semanas!—dijo ella entusiasmadas

— ¿Para qué?

Eriol se bufo y posterior soltó una carcajada nerviosa

— ¡De embarazo tontito!

— ¡Que!

— ¡Ha!—exclamo él

— ¡Ah!—dije yo

Mire la expresión de mi amigo, su sonrisa como "no lo planee pero estoy feliz". Corrí hacia él y le di un fuerte abrazo de esos que te cortan la respiración

— ¡Felicidades hermano!— lo solté después de dejarlo unos segundo sin oxigeno

—Gracias—empezó a reírse

— ¡Oh Tomy!—me gire para verla a la cara, su rostro brillaba de felicidad— ¡Muchas felicidades muñeca!

Le di un corto abrazo y bese su frente, con los años había aprendido a quererla a su modo y carácter era una hermana más para mí.

—Y la boda en 2 meses—dijo ella

— ¡Qué carajo!

—Oh cierto, tenemos que adelantar la boda—dijo Eriol rascándose la cabeza

—Antes de que se me note la pancita—la sonrisa de Tomoyo era como de una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura

—Bien... bien—respire profundo y exhale tratando de asimilar todas las ideas— Adelantaran la boda que sería en 2 años aproximadamente y van a tener un bebe

—Así es

— ¿Me ibas a proponer matrimonio en 2 años?—

—Oh bueno si, quería tener un mejor trabajo y haciendo mis cálculos seria en 2 años

— ¡Pequeño corazón!—ella se lanzó a Eriol y lo abrazo por el cuello— ¡Te amo! Pero no te preocupes por eso, los tiempos son perfectos, a lo mejor ahora sería el momento adecuado

—Dios tengo tan poco tiempo para organizar la boda, las invitaciones, la estructura del salón, el maldito traje, la despedida de soltero

—Espera ¿quién te dijo que serias nuestro padrino?—dijo el nerd de Eriol y sentí una opresión en el pecho abrí la boca por asombro

— ¡Era broma! ¡Obvio que serás el padrino! ¡El más guapo padrino de bodas y de bebe!—dijo Tomoyo y me jalo la mejilla como sus usuales juegos infantiles— y lo de la despedida de soltero lo discutiremos después

Era una serie de eventos muy especiales en la vida de mi mejor amigo, todo en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, limitando mis actividades y tengo que modificar mi agenda, acabar mis pendientes para tener tiempo para mi amigo. Tomoyo estaba contenta con la noticia, entusiasmada planeando su boda de ensueño platicándonos sus deseos y demás. Por suerte los padres de ambos ya se conocen y por lo que recuerdo Eriol les había comentado a sus padres sobre el matrimonio con Tomoyo el verano pasado y ellos estaban en total acuerdo. Ambas familias son poderosos empresarios, unidos serían mucho más poderosos.

Después de unas largas horas oyendo a Tomoyo hablar sobre su vestido el salón y muchas luces se fue a dormir con la excusa de que debería dormir más por el bien de su bebe.

Entonces entre tanto ajetreo y estando ahora solo se aclaró mi mente y como un rayo vinieron imagines a mi mente recuerdo de hace algunos años, cuando yo también estuve en la posición de Eriol, pero era mucho más inmaduro, y no estaba mentalmente preparado. Cuando yo también iba a ser padre, pero el destino se empeñó para que él bebe no naciera, ser padre tampoco estaba en mis planes pero aun así quería serlo.

Tal vez fue le alcohol que bebí o el dip de queso que sabía extraño lo que me hizo recapacitar muy lento. Tomoyo y Eriol se casarían, eso significa que ella será su dama de honor y probablemente madrina del bebe.

Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella y sacarla de mi vida volvía a aparecer, esa mujer, la mujer con la que jugué, le rompí el corazón y también me enamore como un loco por ella, la única mujer que he amado realmente en mi vida, la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a casarme, ella, Sakura Kinomoto, volvería a saber de ella después de este tiempo.

¿Cómo estaría ella? Sería feliz como se lo pedí por última vez. La verdad no sé nada de ella hace mucho tiempo que deje a preguntarle a Tomoyo de ella y pues así la fui superando, fue difícil, si, la novia de mi amigo es su mejor amiga y que no nos encontráramos por estos dos años fue muy planeado. Tan fácil que nos resultaba salir los cuatros juntos a cualquier sitio, todo parecía fácil cuando tenía 24 años. Hace 2 años deje de verla, hace 3 años la perdí para siempre y hoy gracias al bebe me vuelvo a sentir incómodo y recuerdo todo lo que sentía por ella, es como si reviviera esos sentimientos, porque aun siento ese cariño por ella.

Volvemos a empezar, San Lunes, un montón de trabajo y odiaba tener que abotonarme toda la camisa evitando ver los tatuajes de mi pectoral, mi jefe estaba hablando por teléfono con los inversionistas a los cuales envié mi proyecto el viernes, y por su sonrisa parece ser que les agrado la idea. Los hoteles no eran lo mío pero me esforcé por esa temática rustica que ellos buscaban. Espero esto me gane un bono con el cual pueda irme de vacaciones que son realmente necearías. Yaki mi compañera de trabajo estaba mirándome con atención, tanta que me daba miedo.

—Te noto raro Li

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—No sé—suspiró parecía decepcionada— Es como un brillo en tu rostro

—Juro que hoy si me bañe—sonreí y ella soltó una carcajada

—No me refería a eso, es decir brillo en tu mirada como si hubiese despertado una ilusión

—Oh ya veo

— ¿Algo interesante que quieras contar?—se acercó un poco más a mi cubículo

—No lo sé, tal vez mi mejor amigo se casara pronto

—Esa es una buena noticia—sonrió— pero hay algo más... lo sé, leo tu mirada

—Primero leíste mi mano cuando nos conocimos, luego juraste que leíste mi café y ahora leer mi mirada, enserio mujer eres una magnifica bruja

—Déjate de bromas Li—comento divertida— siento que ya perdí las esperanzas—bajo la mirada y se alejó lentamente

Analice todo tan rápido, desde que entre a trabajar ella fue muy amable conmigo me enseño muchas cosas y creo es una buena amiga y compañera de trabajo, sin mencionar lo atractiva que es, su cabello es largo siempre sujetado por una cola de caballo alta, piel clara, mejillas muy sonrojadas siempre, un poco llenita pero también era alta si acaso 5 cm más pequeña que yo, que con sus tacones estaba a mi estatura, se me hace una mujer atractiva que siempre... ha estado coqueteándome y yo nunca me percate hasta ahora.

—Eh Yaki—ella se giró al escuchar como la llamaba tan nerviosa— ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

—Bueno eso estaría bien—su sonrisa ancha era tan bonita su labial rojo matte me gustaba mucho— Me gusta el sushi

—He oído que el mejor sushi de la ciudad lo hacen en el restaurante de la calle principal

—Por supuesto, y más porque el diseño es impecable, me han dicho que tiene una pecera con cascada y toda la cosa

—Me parce que los administradores buscaron aun buen equipo de arquitectos para esa obra

—Me parece que sí, una muy atractiva japonesa y un chino con serios problemas con los tatuajes— hice la señal que se callara y ella empezó a reír bajo—A nadie engañas con esa camisa bien portada, no me importa me parece lindo eso de ti

—Será nuestro secreto—le sonreí cómplice y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más de lo normal

—Por cierto el hotel les encanto a los inversionistas, no dudes que te llamen para felicitarte pronto—su sonrisa era muy coqueta

—Esperemos que si

Mi primera cita en mucho, mucho tiempo, trate de ser lo más formal posible, una camisa plateada obscura, pantalón de vestir negro, y zapatos obscuros, me puse bastante gel para controlar ese cabello rebelde que siempre he tenido, me afeite y coloque loción. No es por tirarme flores pero el paso de los años me ha favorecido.

Es temporada de lluvia aun, por lo que preferí ser prevenido y llevar un par de paraguas por si Yaki no trajera uno consigo. Esta ciudad siempre es tan gris, nublado todo el dial usualmente llueve por las 6 pm no hace tanto calor, la gente siempre va bien vestida es totalmente distinto a donde vivía antes. Aunque es claro que los adolescentes y la inseguridad son lo mismo en todos lados.

¿Por qué lo digo?, adolescentes inmaduros, mujercitas con minifalda coqueteando a personas mayores, el grupo de populares humillando a las chiscas buenas, los hombres se dividen en populares, nerds y depresivos, tengo que liar con esto ya que vivo cerca de una escuela y veo pasar a estos chicos, lo cual me hace recordar mi adolescencia y pensar que yo fui mucho pero que ellos. La inseguridad, bueno aquí si eres mujer siempre serás acosada impensable si pasan solas por la calle de noche, a mí no me han robado el auto pero algunos compañeros de trabajo refieren que es muy común, por eso la mayoría usa el transporte público.

Estaba escuchando canciones viejas en mi teléfono, la nueva música no es música, muy misógina y sin chiste, por eso me quedo con mis clásicos de rock de siempre y el pop del 2000 cuando este melancólico. Y ahora lo estoy, el pop me ayudara a sr un poco más sensible para esta cita con Yaki. Maldición estoy nervioso. Shaoran Li 26 años arquitecto, ex mujeriego ¿nervioso por una chica? Si Eriol me viera estaría muerto de risa. Me puse a cantar en el auto a todo pulmón, total nadie me vería ni escucharía. Hoy me sentí extrañamente feliz.

 _El tiempo que paso y no supe ver_ _  
Las horas que ya no quieren volver  
Donde están, donde están corazón  
Los días que sabíamos amar  
La brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
Donde están, donde están corazón_

Estacione mi auto, mire mi reloj y aún estaba a tiempo 20 minutos antes de lo que habíamos acordado. Entre al restaurante, había estado aquí algunos meses antes cuando estaba planeando su remodelación, pero vaya que quedo muy bien esa cascada con peces japoneses, era un tipo estanque muy bonito y de alta estatura previniendo que niños pequeños pudieran caer por algún descuido y alejado lo suficientemente de los sanitarios, el sonido de la cascada era relajante, una camarera se acercó a mí y le pedí un poco de agua en lo que esperaba a mi acompañante, mi boca estaba seca. Creo estaba un poco tenso, ella seguramente llegaría un poco tarde, de hecho nuestro últimos mensajes fueron hace 4 horas diciendo te veo a las 8 y un emoji de un mono.

Una llamada entrante, era Eriol, inoportuno

— _He... hombre_ —se escuchaba agitado como si estuviera corriendo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Busca a Tomoyo, ve por ella_ —por su tono de miedo ya me estaba preocupando demasiado

— _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está todo bien?_

— _Shaoran_ —murmuro bajo mi nombre— _ve por ella...Chernóbil_

Un código muy antiguo que hicimos Eriol y yo hace muchos años que significaba una explosión masiva

— ¿En dónde?

Me dio una dirección para seguir el rastreo de su celular, él se encargaría de lo demás, yo iría por ella, si, estaba en grave peligro Eriol también, por su voz asumo que ya estaba el muy grave pero él se sabe cuidar solo, Tomoyo no y menos ahora con su embarazo.

Me puse de pie de golpe y me marche del restaurante, dejando una dadivosa propina, tenía que irme ya. Sin importarme nada arranque el auto y conduje por la carretera a máxima velocidad.

...

 **—Sakura—**

Yo Sakura Kinomoto 26 años recién cumplidos, psicóloga de una escuela primaria he vivido muchas cosas difíciles pero nada más difícil que recorrer todas ¡Todas! Las tiendas de vestidos de la ciudad en 1 día, y a mi mejor amiga no le gusto ni uno. Enserio esta mujer quiere el vestido de la reina Isabel o algo por el estilo. En fin, nos anocheció, tome vino de cortesía que creo fue lo mejor de toda la aventura.

— ¡El penúltimo no esta tan feo!—dijo ella y trate de recordar el vestido de los 54 que se probó

—Ah ha

—Pero se me vería mucho mi embarazo

Oh si, esa es otra cosa mi mejor amiga se casaba porque estaba embarazada.

—No crees que es mejor que yo conduzca

—No, tu estas embarazada—dije y la señale amenazante con el dedo

—Pero tú tomaste vino y está lloviendo

—Si acaso fue una copa, me dieron muy poco— y no mencione que de baja calidad

— ¡Pero no tiene mucho que aprendiste a manejar!

—Cállate, no me desconcentres

Ella empezó a reír, el auto era automático así que es fácil, era pequeño cómodo, no me puedo quejar, no era nuevo pero lo conservaba bien, Oliver lo compro a plazos para mí, obviamente su auto de carreras no era para mí. Mi limpia parabrisas estaba a máxima potencia la lluvia se intensifico por un instante por suerte las llantas eran nuevas y no derraparían además manejo con mucha precaución.

Oliver por fin se graduó, y está buscando un mejor empleo, y por lo que encontré la otra vez está metiendo su solicitud en empresas americanas, seguramente piensa volver, claro a él nunca le gusto Japón siempre le trae malos recuerdos de la muerte de su madre y el desapego de su familia hacia él. En américa tiene tíos paternos que quieren que vuelva... conmigo, pero es algo que no pensare ahora.

—No hemos hablado de esto, pero supongo que ya te lo imaginas—uso ese tonito de niña regañada

— ¿De?— la carretera está casi vacía me favorecía esto pero seguía conduciendo por el carril lento

—Sobre... Shaoran, bueno el será padrino también y pues...

—No te preocupes—dije rápidamente—Yo ya lo supere y lo perdoné—sonreí

Es verdad estoy años que he estado sin saber nada de él, lo he superado, no lo he visto ni en fotos no he escuchado su voz, y no me comunique con él ni por textos, creo que me fue muy bien ni siquiera pensaba en él, Oliver siempre me ha dicho no lo odies solo perdónalo y creo que me ayudó mucho mi nueva pareja, estoy contenta. Volvernos a encontrar no creo que cause nada en mí, estoy segura que lo perdone y también muy segura que ya no siento nada por él.

—Me gusta oír eso—suspiró— Él también dice que está bien con eso, me alegra saber que no será incomodo, pues la boda el bautizo y demás festividades tendrán que encontrarse.

—Si cariño, pero si te pasa algo a ti o a Eriol, Yo seré la única que se hará cargo de tu hijo

— ¡Por supuesto! No confió tanto en que Shaoran sepa cambiar pañales

Empezamos a reír un poco, me percató que el auto que estaba detrás de mí estaba muy pegado a mi auto con las luces altas, dio un golpe en la parte de atrás decidí acelerar en lugar de frenar, porque no era normal su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué mierda?—dijo Tomoyo y se giró a ver el auto que nos perseguía

—Sujétate—dije, pisé el acelerador hasta llegar a 100 km/hr

Pero el auto se movió al carril de la izquierda quedando al nivel de nuestro auto, no quise mirar al conductor pero vi que Tomoyo se sujetó fuerte del cinturón de seguridad, apresure un poco más aumentando la velocidad, el auto dio dos golpe seguidos al costado de mi auto, empecé a perder el equilibrio y antes de perder el control total decidí orillarme. Pero el otro auto me empujo hasta el costado de la carretera, Frené bruscamente para esto, Tomoyo se sujetó bien y por suerte no se golpeó en ningún momento, me di cuenta tarde de que yo sí me había lesionado, el vidrio de mi puerta estaba destrozado, provoco cortadas no tan profundas en mi brazo izquierdo, se comprimió el auto, esta aprisionada, contra el volante y la palanca, no podía moverme el cinturón estaba atorado.

—Tomoyo ¿estás bien?

—Creo—dijo se veía bastante bien solo estaba asustada

—Corre—dije cuando escuche que movían el otro auto— ¡Tomoyo corre!

Ella rápidamente se liberó con el cinturón y salió del auto, me miro preocupada, sabía que ella no iba a abandonarme pero tenía que hacerlo

—Por él bebe—ella soltó unas lágrimas y salió del auto, no cerro completamente la puerta y espero que ella pueda ocultarse bien entre las hierbas

Apagué el motor, estaba nerviosa, sentía una opresión en mis costillas pero nada grave, se lo que se siente tener algo roto y no me había roto nada... aun

—Hola—dijo un hombre, estaba temblando. Lo mire de reojo

Un señor mayor no tan alto, calvo una mirada aterradora, en su mandíbula había una cicatriz de una cirugía, me congele un momento.

—Sí que es pequeño el mundo, ¿No lo crees? ¿Quién lo diría?

Maldita sea, era él, uno de los hombres que trato de abusar de mi hace muchos años, no podría olvidarlo, su maldita cara, y de nuevo lo veía tras la lluvia, los relámpagos causaban un ambiente muy parecido a aquella vez, y sentí un escalofrío en la espalda el miedo volvió a invadirme como si el trauma nunca lo hubiese superado.

—Oh... no llores... no te hare nada malo...bueno—empezó a reír sínicamente— como veras me fracturaron la mandíbula y no quedo tan bien de la cirugía, lo peor es que me la rompieron sin hacer nada, así que, bueno puedo desquitarlo ahora

— ¡Que quieres!—grite y solté el llanto

— ¿Yo? Nada, mi jefe te quiere a ti y su amiguita, yo no quiero nada— escuchaba a los autos pasar y nadie se detenía—Tengo que llevármelas rápido antes que alguien venga, pero creo que me da tiempo de

El toco con sus sucias manos mi rostro, con su dedo pulgar recorrió mis labios que temblaban, intento meterlo a mi boca y aproveche para morderlo fuertemente

— ¡Ah perra!—me dio una bófeta y yo escupí después, lo mire con odio

Saco una navaja de sus pantalones

—Esto será sencillo—me coloco la navaja en el cuello— Son mujeres no traten de hacerse las difíciles me las llevare sin tener que usar armas, con toda la paz del mundo, te cogeré y te llevare con mi jefe, total el solo dijo que estuvieran vivas.

—Eres un hijo de puta—intente liberarme y alcanzar el arma que me había dado Oliver por estas ocasiones pero como el auto estaba compactado no podría moverme demasiado para alcanzarlo.

Me tenía acorralada si hacia algo incorrecto me cortaría sin embrago él no puede matarme, el mismo lo dijo su jefe me necesitaba viva. Me arme de valor, saldré lesionada pero al menos me librare de él y sacare a Tomoyo de aquí. Liberé mi brazo izquierdo intente alcanzar el arma

— ¿Qué buscas perra?—me dio otra bofetada y posterior corto un poco mi mejilla

No paraba de llorar tenía miedo, el hombre intento abrir la puerta del auto y lo logró después de dos intentos, me sentí más libre mi brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando e hinchado, pero podría moverlo, no estaba fracturado, mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolsa, maldición.

—Ahora quítate ese maldito cinturón— fingí que estaba en shock y no podía moverme, empecé a llorar un poco más—Joder ni eso puedes hacer maldita perra

Él se agacho y puso su cuerpo sobre el mío tratando de desatascar el cinturón, y yo me debilite, pude tomar ventaja sujeté la cuchilla que me había dado Oliver la levante con mi brazo izquierdo y la empuñe sobre su escapula derecha. El grito de dolor me maldijo y tomó la navaja con mucha fuerza, iba a darme en el abdomen, pero se alejó de golpe, cuando no lo tuve sobre pude respirar de nuevo, sentí una paz momentánea.

La tormenta seguía, el agua estaba dentro del auto, no podía ver muy bien afuera, alguien lo había sacado del auto y con el codo destrozo su rostro, posterior dio un par de golpes al hombre que estaba en el sueño, vi como la navaja que empuñe se clavaba más, la otra persona sacó mi arma y la guardo en el bolsillo. La sombra de la persona que me había salvado se acercó a mí, tenía miedo no sabía quién era o que quería hacerme.

Y cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca las luces de mi auto iluminaron su silueta, vestía obscuro o la lluvia había provocado que se viera así, su piel estaba más clara que lo recordaba, su cabello mojado hacia que goteara sobre su rostro, sus ojos siempre iguales, su mirada, su cara era tranquilidad y a la vez sentía que mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

—Shaoran...—dije en un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme

—Sakura—dijo mi nombre y me ofreció sus brazos para sacarme de ese lugar

Y como en otras ocasiones volví a caer en sus cálidos brazos tatuados.

...

Si me hubieran dicho a los 13 años que un fanfic mío conseguiría 100 comentarios, no me lo hubiera creído, si, tal vez no son muchos comparándolo con otros, pero para mí si lo es, y me siento muy feliz, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo a mi carrera por eso es que no he crecido tanto pero gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por poner de favoritos esta historia etc. perdón por hacerlo esperar tanto soy una mujer ocupada pronto iniciare mi servicio social... ¡muchas gracias a todos!

-Yami


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:** Lo que no mata

 **—Shaoran—**

La lluvia se intensificaba, era difícil conducir a alta velocidad y lograr distinguir algo, la carretera estaba casi vacía, con la pantalla de mi auto sigo el GPS que me guía al celular de Tomoyo, estaba justo sobre de ella, me detuve y baje del auto. Mi cuerpo se empapo enseguida, el agua estaba helada, trate de buscarla con la mirada, mientras llamaba a su celular, pero el celular sonaba como ocupado.

—Tomoyo— dice acercándome al montón de césped que estaba en la orilla de la carretera

— ¿Shaoran?— ella salió corriendo hacia mí, la sujete por los hombros

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

—Estoy bien—la interrumpí y la jale de su brazo para llevarla hasta mi auto, abrí la puerta y la obligue a ocultarse en la parte trasera del auto

—Tenemos que irnos

—Shaoran... Sakura sigue en el auto...

Mi corazón se detuvo un pequeño instante para luego arrancar más potente provocándome un golpeteo en el pecho muy intenso, saque mi arma de la guantera, era una 45 pequeña negra mate que por seguridad siempre tenía guardada y solo yo sabía de su existencia, le entregue el arma en la manos a Tomoyo

—Si alguien intenta acercarte a ti, dispara—le dije y cerré la puerta

Estaba viendo las luces de los autos a unos escasos 100 metros, apresure mis pasos para llegar a ese lugar, fui un estúpido por ir a ese lugar sin algún arma con cual defenderme, al menos tenía mi navaja conmigo, y conocimientos en artes marciales que he modificado últimamente.

Escuche un grito ahogado y golpes, un hombre gordo estaba sobre el asiento del conductor, sin pensarlo tome por la camisa a ese hombre y lo saque del auto, lo empuje dejándolo en la carretera, le di una patada fuerte entre sus piernas lo que hizo que el hombre se hincara, posteriormente comenzó a atacarlo con golpes directos hacia su cara y abdomen, el hombre puso resistencia y me tomo de los tobillos haciéndome tambalear, se puso de pie y me lanzo un golpe en la cara que pude esquivar justo a tiempo solo recibí el golpe en la mejilla, aproveche que tenía sus brazos sobre mis hombros y le aplique una llave dando una vuelta sobre mi eje y teniendo su brazo detrás de su espalda, lo tenía donde quería, golpe con mi rodilla sus costillas tan fuerte que pude escuchar crujir nuestros huesos, el dejó de golpearme y su cuerpo dejo de poner resistencia, por ultimo le di un golpe directo en la nariz con mi codo dejando caer mi peso. Me asegure que estuviera lo suficientemente inconsciente, para evitar que nos siguiera molestando.

Entonces volví a mirar ese auto rojo compacto, con la puerta abierta veía su silueta desesperada intentando salir del auto sin éxito, me acerque deprisa y sentí ese hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, esa sensación que siempre me provocaba ella, su cabello estaba humero, seguía intentando quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que parecía atascado, llegue sin decir nada e intente sacarlo del seguro sin embargo era imposible por más fuerza que aplicaba, por lo que opte por usar mi navaja para cortar el cinturón, enseguida se libró de él. Entonces fue cuando alce mi rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraron después de tanto tiempo. Fue un instante peor era como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sus enormes ojos verdes jade, brillaban porque estaba llorando, sus pestañas se veían un poco curveadas y largas su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido sus mejillas encendidas, su labio roto y temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ella susurro mi nombre, y yo le ofrecí mi brazo para que se sujetara y sacarla de ahí.

—Sakura... vámonos—dije y la jale fuertemente para llegar rápido al auto

Corrí casi arrastrándola para llegar a mi auto, ella se soltó de mi agarre y se dirigió a la puerta de copiloto para entrar al auto, yo directamente entre al auto del lado del piloto, y escuche como ella soltaba un grito de miedo.

— ¡Qué carajo!—grito ella— ¿Por qué Tomoyo tiene un arma? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Tranquilízate Sakura!—le grito Tomoyo y me entrego el arma, supuse en ese instante que ellas nunca habían visto un arma real, la coloque en el porta vasos que estaba debajo del estéreo por un momento, vi de reojo como ella son le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Empecé a conducir, hacia la autopista, mire como el cuerpo del hombre gordo seguía en el suelo y ambos autos destrozados, empecé a acelerar la verdad no sé qué tanto tiempo llevamos de ventaja. Escuchaba la respiración cortada de ambas, en cualquier momento ellas podían desmayarse por falta de oxígeno si seguían así.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Tomoyo?

—Sí, si... solo estoy asustada—respiro profundo y soltó el aire por su boca

— ¿Sakura?

—Si—dijo cortante y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, ella empezó a llorar en silencio

—No mientas... ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estas realmente bien?

—Solo fue un golpe... estoy bien... estoy viva...

—Tienen que tranquilizarse, colóquense los cinturones de seguridad

Tome la autopista, estaba conduciendo a 150 kilómetros por hora, debería ser cauteloso si sigo rompiendo los límites de velocidad y una patrulla me detiene estaré en más problemas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— dijo Sakura más tranquila— Ese tipo nos iba a llevar con su jefe

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez y no sabía cómo explicarles de una manera más sutil. En mi mente pasaban mil ideas pero no podía coordinarme, por suerte mi celular empezó a sonar en ese instante, contesté la llamada de inmediato y me coloque el celular en mi oído izquierdo

—Yaki—dije en un tono bajo ya que al ver su nombre en mi celular sentí una opresión en el pecho

— _Li... te estuve esperando_ —su voz me provoco incomodidad

—Lo siento, Yaki... me surgió algo muy delicado...eh... necesito tu ayuda

— _¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_ —ella sonaba realmente preocupada por mi

—Yo me encuentro bien, Yaki tengo que irme por unos días, sé que no es el momento adecuado pero necesito que me ayudes en el trabajo

— _Te adelantare tus vacaciones_

—Gracias, yo... solo espero volver cuando se cumpla el plazo

— _No te preocupes yo terminare tus proyectos de ser necesario_

—Eso no es necesario... espero... ah y si preguntan por mí... diles que me fui del país por asuntos personales

— _Shaoran... cuídate mucho... por favor_

—Estaré bien... cuídate y gracias por todo...

Colgué la llamada y sentí como se apagaba un poco mi corazón. Ella era demasiado buena conmigo y le fallé en esto que parecía ser importante para nuestra relación.

—Shaoran ¿Qué está pasando?— dijo Sakura en un tono más impaciente y un tanto molesto ella y estaba cruzada de brazos.

Prendí la calefacción todos estábamos húmedos por la lluvia y la noche era fría, en todos los aspectos

—Estamos en problemas

— ¿Estamos? ¿Por qué nos involucran a Tomoyo y a mí en sus asuntos?

—Eriol y Shaoran ya no estaban en esos pasos desde hace años Sakura...

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo...—su tono era irritante— y en todo caso ¿por qué me involucran a mí? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo...

—Yo elimine cada vinculo que tenía contigo, estabas protegida, no deberían de hacerte nada... al menos no por mi parte

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué esto es por Oliver?

—No... No lo se

— ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas?

— ¡Por dios Sakura ya cállate!

Ella cerro la boca y se quedó inmóvil viéndome, quite la mirada de la carretera para verla a ella por unos segundos, sus ojos expresaban tanto, y provocaron que me sintiera tan mal por gritarle, volví a mirar la carretera sin interrupciones esta vez.

—No lo sé, no sé qué está pasando exactamente— mis manos sujetaban fuertemente el volante, trataba de desahogarme pero si seguía aplicando fuerza podría perder el equilibrio ya que conducía a alta velocidad— Solo sé que las cosas se pusieron delicadas y que iban tras de ti Tomoyo, no sabía que Sakura estaba contigo... solo vine por ti para ponerte a salvo

—Pero...—interrumpí a Tomoyo

—Todo estaba tan bien con nuestras vidas, pero solo paso esto de un momento a otro no sé porque nos están buscando a nosotros...pero es algo más serio que antes, por eso necesitamos medidas más extremas... mataron a Takashi...

—No es cierto—Tomoyo se cubrió la boca con su mano y se recostó en el asiento— ¿Por qué?

—Tampoco lo sé, ni tampoco se quien...—mentí yo tenía la certera sospecha que el coronel estaba detrás de todo esto, el motivo aun me es desconocido

—Shaoran... ¿dónde está Eriol?

Entonces ahí fue donde la pregunta más difícil de responder apareció, no sabía que decirle así que me limite a una respuesta donde ella pudiera estar tranquila, hasta el momento en el que yo también supiera donde estaría Eriol.

—Nos encontraremos con él en un lugar, por cierto apaguen sus teléfonos, ya que son fáciles de localizar

Ellas apagaron sus teléfonos inmediatamente. Opte por continuar en silencio por el resto del viaje. Sakura intentaba tranquilizar a Tomoyo hasta el momento en el que ella se recostó en la parte trasera del auto y se quedó dormida, no fue fácil pero lo logró. Sakura se incorporó en el lugar del copiloto, y miraba por su ventanilla las gotas de lluvia correr. Solo se escuchaba el motor y los limpia-parabrisas haciendo su trabajo, empezaba a sentirse frio a pesar de la calefacción. Fue incómodo y más porque sabía que así estaría un buen rato más en lo que llegábamos a ese sitio. Ella suspiro un par de veces lo que provoco que el silencio se volviera más incómodo, acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas y seguía mirando por su ventanilla.

—Yamazaki me agradaba, es una lástima lo que paso—dijo en un tono bajo— Supongo que no pudo superar su vicio

—Creo que no

—Pensé que todo estaba bien ahora... que estaría en paz el resto de mi vida

—Yo también creía eso

Volvió el silencio incomodo otros minutos después ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa

—Apenas empecé a manejar y mi auto quedo destruido

Yo también solté una sonrisa, era un momento tan tenso que ese pequeño comentario hizo que se rompiera esa barrera entre nosotros

— ¿Cómo has estado Shaoran?—pregunto en voz baja para no despertar a Tomoyo

—Bien, me gusta mi trabajo y además ahora puedo visitar más frecuentemente a mi familia

—Eso es excelente

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida estos años?

—Tranquila, no me puedo quejar, lo más fuera de lo común fue que Tomoyo estuviera embarazada y deberíamos de adelantar todo

—Lo sé, la boda antes de que se le note su embarazo

—Sin mencionar el baby shower... todo me lo complicaron estos chicos

—Yo creí que nos veríamos hasta la boda—solté en un tono neutral

—También pensaba eso... ambos seriamos padrinos así que hubiese sido más incomodo

—Ya lo creo— ambos empezamos a reír un poco

La mire de reojo, ella estaba muy bonita, había recuperado peso, su tez era blanca y de apariencia suave, su ropa a pesar de que estaba húmeda ala hacia ver femenina, su cabello castaño ya estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que la vi, sin embargo aún no rebasaba sus hombros, sus manos se veían tan pálidas y con un esmalte color rosa tornasol.

—Oliver debe estar preocupado—dijo

—No puedes hablar con nadie hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro

—Si

Por mi mente paso una pregunta clara y fuerte, la frase se impregno en mi cabeza y parecía que estaba en mi garganta _¿Lo amas?_ Pero me trague la pregunta y decidí actuar mas inteligentemente en ese momento.

—Intenta descansar, aún nos quedan unas horas de viaje

—No pienso dejarte solo, puedes dormirte y hacer que nos matemos

—Bien...— había olvidado que el arma estaba ahí como si nada en le porta vasos, la tome y se la di a Sakura— guárdala en la guantera por favor

— ¿Por qué tienes un arma?

—Siempre la he tenido oculta... sabes el miedo de que algo malo pase

— ¿La has usado?

—No, por suerte siempre he optado por usar mis puños

—Como hoy, por cierto... gracias por salvarme

—Ese tipo... ¿te hizo algo más?

Ella se quedó en silencio y oculto su rostro girando completamente su mirada a su derecha, y luego suspiro.

—Recuerdas... hace mucho tiempo cuando unos hombres intentaron...

—Si—dije firmemente, como olvidar ese momento, donde llegue a tiempo para salvarla y después fue un largo camino para que Sakura olvidara o superara es momento tan difícil ya que casi esos hombres abusaron de ella.

—Él era uno de ellos... cuando me vio intento tocarme, me defendí pero se reactivó mi miedo como el de ese momento

Por un momento sentí esa rabia que sentí cuando la encontré así tan indefensa con esos abusivos, pero la sensación fue momentánea, continúe conduciendo y acelere, ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche y no iba ni a medio camino.

Los faroles iluminaban la autopista vacía, el rugir del motor y ese perfume a flor de cerezo tan dulce y sutil invadía el auto, lo olores provocan recuerdos más intensos que las imágenes. En mi cabeza sonaba la canción _"Faded"_ y el recuerdo de cuando Sakura y yo éramos felices, viajábamos juntos en mi antiguo auto hacia la playa, ella estaba tan emocionada, se sentó en mis piernas y me besaba mientras yo conducía, las imágenes eran claras en mi cabeza, el aroma era muy similar a esa ocasión, y casi podía percibir el roce de nuestra piel, pero ahora pasa algo distinto, había una barrera muy gruesa que impedía que sintiera lo mismo.

Tenía Sakura junto a mí, la mujer que más había amado en mi vida, la mujer que deje ir y sin embargo no sentía lo mismo, claro está, porque ya no la amo.

Ella estaba recargada en la ventana el silencio era pacifico esperaba sinceramente que se quedara dormida, pero no fue así.

— ¿A dónde nos llevas?

—Es una casa pequeña en un poblado

— ¿De quién es?

—Eriol y yo la compramos hace años... era nuestro refugio—suspire y decidí contarle un poco más a Sakura— Ambos sabíamos que algún día pasaría algo así, aunque con el pasar de los años parecía más difícil, ya que los "tipos malos" no nos siguieron molestando, es un lugar donde refugiarnos y tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir mientras se soluciona el problema

—Lo tenían todo planeado... ¿por qué no sabíamos de ese lugar?

—Lo ocultamos demasiado bien para que fuese aún más seguro, solo sabemos su ubicación Eriol y yo.

—Ya veo

—Aún quedan unas horas de viaje será mejor que descanses te despertare cuando lo necesite

—Y...— se alboroto el cabello dando un masaje corto— ¿Eriol nos alcanzara allá?

—Si

Al menos eso espero. Espero que Eriol esté bien y este en camino a la casa, si no... No sabré que hacer.

...

De camino Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron en un supermercado donde consiguieron víveres básicos y un poco de ropa, ambas estaban desanimadas y las entiendo, Eriol aún no me respondía, la última vez que supe de él fue la llamada para que salvara a Tomoyo.

Después de 4 horas de camino llegamos a ese pueblo, era un buen lugar muy tranquilo, grandes pastizales bosque, había unos pinos altos, la neblina del amanecer era lo mejor, había ganado, caballos algún otro animal que se interponía en el camino, la gente de ese lugar siempre fue agradable y humilde. La casa era más bien una cabaña, pintoresca, de madera, y ventanales grandes donde podíamos ver el bosque que teníamos al rededor, era de dos pisos, había un cobertizo y en unas de la habitaciones de arriba el techo era de cristal perfecto para ver las noches estrelladas o días lluvioso, el rio estaba a un kilómetro de la cabaña, era un excelente lugar como refugio, al menos nos ayudara a relajarnos y olvidar que intentan asesinarnos.

—Es bonita—suspiro Tomoyo y denoto su voz la tristeza

Les di un recorrido en la cabaña a pesar de haber estado abandonada unos meses no estaba tan sucia como esperaba, había 3 habitaciones en total si contaba la del segundo piso que solo era una cama, 2 baños completos una cocina rustica y los muebles de la sala y comedor de madera tallada a mano, dejé que ellas se instalaran y se dedicaran a arreglar la casa para habitarla, ahora estaban seguras, mientras que yo tenía una misión más importante. Antes de irme Tomoyo me tomo de la mano me detuvo

— ¿Prometes que lo encontraras?

—Te lo prometo

Tomoyo era consciente de la gravedad de esto y parecía estar muy tranquila, eso era de preocuparme, así que llame Sakura y hable con ella asolas antes de irme

—Cuida que Tomoyo no haga nada estúpido, mantenla aquí segura de todo

—Sí, no te preocupes... ¿iras a buscar a Eriol?

—Si

—Dios, fueron 5 horas de viaje, no dormiste nada, vas a buscar a Eriol y no sabes nada de él y te vas a ir sin descansar y... nos vas a dejar solas

—Sakura—dije entre dientes de una forma suave, elle abrió los ojos y se quedó callada, empezaba a hablar muy rápido dándome todas sus quejas de inmediato—Debajo de las camas hay armas, solo es por protección no hagas alguna tontería, están a salvo, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme, los vecinos de aquí también estarán cuidándolas y sobre Eriol, yo lo buscare y lo traeré aquí, cueste lo que cueste

—Pero Shaoran—murmuro y guardo silencio

Por su rostro sabía que estaba preocupada por mí, pero no era el momento para detenerme por pequeñeces.

Estando al menos a una hora de distancia de ese pueblo empecé a hacer llamadas, tome un atajo para llegar a la ciudad donde empezó todo y así en menos de 3 horas ya estaba ahí, Eriol por supuesto no respondía, empecé a llamar a todos los contactos que tenía pero ni uno sabía dónde estaba Eriol.

Conduje por esos barrios sucios donde antes era mi hogar, y entre la muchas persona que yo conocía había uno solo uno pudo darme información sobre el paradero de Eriol. Entonces con la información que me pudieron dar indague más, visite un bar de mala muerte para encontrarme con un tipo que supuestamente habia estado siguiendo a Eriol los últimos días.

Ese un muchacho menor que yo ahora era sicario reconocido, al verme cerca del solo sonrió y después empezó a hablar. El me recordaba y sentía admiración por mi antiguo yo, pero _"trabajo es trabajo"_ me dio una dirección, exacta donde podía encontrarlo y unas características. No sabía lo que me esperaba hasta que estuve frente a ese lugar. Me petrifique justo en la puerta de ese lugar. Mi cuerpo se debilito.

Mi vida ha sido muy dura, si los demás tuvieran que elegir cual fue el momento más difícil de mi vida sin duda se disputarían entre la muerte de mi padre y que tuve que huir de China para evitar que me quitaran la herencia, el haber sido un maldito drogadicto y matón, haberme enamorado de la hermana de uno de mis enemigos, haber perdido al amor de mi vida de la forma más estúpida, pero no... Nada de eso se compara con lo que sentí cuando tuve que identificar el cadáver de Eriol.

...

 _"Ni la edad, ni la academia, ni la distancia...nada hará que deje de amarte"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:** Hermanos

—Shaoran—

 _Él se mudó a Japón para estudiar algo como ingeniera robótica, o al menos esa era su idea, término estudiando medicina, no sé qué tan afectado pude dejarlo para que hiciera eso, ahora a pocos pasos de ser cirujano. Ese imbécil, cuando lo conocí flacucho, pálido, ojeroso, con esos enormes lentes y su cabello de hongo, pensé que era un potencial nerd para golpear, sumándole que era europeo y su padre dueño de una pequeña empresa de antigüedades, el chico olía a libro viejo._

 _Ya habían pasado unos meses en los que Oliver y yo no nos hablábamos, estaba solo en esos momentos, él estaba tratando de salir poco a poco de ese maldito círculo mafioso. Podría decirse que mi último año de bachillerato fue un año de transición. Una tarde mientras caminaba solo hacia mi casa, usaba ese odioso uniforme con la camisa desabotonada del cuello y la corbata floja, estaba apretando un cigarrillo con mis dientes, en mis hombros colgaba mi mochila sin nada de libros ya que no me importaba mucho eso no ese entonces. Eriol caminando a unos metros de mí, sabía que él era el nuevo pero nunca lo había visto por estos rumbos, miraba un papel casi pegándolo al vidrio de sus anteojos para poder leerlo, y luego miraba las esquinas de las calles para ver el nombre, seguramente buscaba una dirección. Se metió en el callejón equivocado "pobre criatura" pensé y decidí seguir mi camino pero algo me detuvo justo enfrente de ese callejón, un flashazo llego a mí, yo también era el extranjero, el nuevo a quien podrían sobreexplotar, el niño rico hijo de papi al que podrían sacarle dinero (lo cual no fue así),entonces pensé "No, no volverá a pasar" apresure mis pasos hasta llegar a Eriol, y con mi brazo derecho rodee su espalda dándole un tipo de abrazo y obligándolo detenerse_

 _—Hermano creo que te estás perdido—le dije y sonreí, luego lo obligué a dar la media vuelta_

 _—No...No esta es la dirección que me mandaron de un club_

 _— ¡Si Li, aquí es el lugar correcto!— dijo un hombre que salía de unas de las puertas de ese local abandonado, la tenía mala pinta sin mangas calvo tatuado hasta la cabeza y una ridícula perforación en la nariz_

 _—Mi amigo está confundido será mejor que lo lleve a la biblioteca_

 _Eriol estaba petrificado_

 _—Aquí está bien mocoso—gritaron al fondo y empezaron a salir más hombres del mismo estilo_

 _Eriol me miro de reojo y su mandíbula estaba temblando_

 _—A la cuenta de tres salimos corriendo—murmuré entre dientes_

 _—A ver niño nuevo ven para acá necesitamos hablar de negocios_

 _— ¡Tres!_

 _Salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, Eriol se tropezó a medio camino y como pudo se puso de pie de inmediato, su mochila se veía demasiado pesada, corrimos por mucho tiempo hasta llegar un parque lleno de personas nos detuvimos un poco cuando me percate que no nos estaban siguiendo. Después de recuperar nuestra respiraciones el habló_

 _— ¿Qué paso?_

 _—Amigo algún día me lo agradecerás—dije y empecé a reírme mientras alborotaba su estúpido flequillo y peinándolo de manera distinta._

 _Después de esa tarde lo invite a mi casa, platicamos un par de ocasiones más y pues nuestra amistad se dio, el cambió su apariencia pareciéndose un poco más a mí, ocupamos nuestro tiempo en cosas más útiles, resulto ser demasiado bueno en videojuegos y por ende excelente conductor, el conducía motocicleta y trató de enseñarme, pero lo mío eran los autos, yo le enseñe a fumar, y su primera fiesta fue conmigo, si, está bien, no lo lleve por un buen camino pero al menos no está del otro lado más obscuro. Los tatuajes fueron por mala influencia mía pero su piercing sin duda no fue idea mía._

 _..._

La habitación estaba helada, era la forma de conservar los cuerpos, los tenían apilados en estilo de archiveros de metal, el médico solo bajo la mirada y me llevó al archivero número 8. Me quede de pie esperando a que él abriera esa pequeña puerta y descubriera el cuerpo, estaba petrificado mi corazón latía lentamente y podía escuchar los latido en mis oídos.

Cuando por fin abrió la cajonera y se mostró el cadáver, deje de respirar

—No... No es... ¡No es él! ¡No es él!—grite entusiasmado y solté un gran suspiro

Puse mis manos en mi cara y luego recorrí con mis manos todo mi cabello peinándome hacia atrás, solté una sonrisa de alivio.

Por la piel del cadáver tan pálida pensé que se trataba de Eriol, pero su cabello era distinto, además de que este cuerpo no tenía el tatuaje de pantera en su antebrazo derecho. Definitivamente no era él.

—Usted es Shaoran— dijo el médico forense fríamente

—Si...lo siento— tuve que disculparme por gritar y luego sonreír en un lugar tan serio como este

—Le dejaron un mensaje

Mierda. Entonces tal vez no debía alegrarme tanto. Él hombre me entrego un pedazo de papel grueso y amarillo, con unas letras de máquina de escribir. Era una dirección, coloque el papel en el bolsillo de mi camisa, mire al forense, el mostraba un poco de temor, lo habían involucrado en todo esto, su trabajo es uno de los más sombríos pero quien sea que se encargó de esto lo hizo temblar.

Una parte de mi estaba llena de paz como si no hubiese pasado nada, no era el cuerpo de Eriol, sí, pero no dejo de pensar en donde estará él y como la ha de estar pasando. No creo que este integro, seguramente lo han torturado. Eriol es un chico frágil europeo no está acostumbrado a esos golpes de la vida, yo desde niño lo he estado, Eriol ni siquiera sabe una arte marcial. Yo le enseñe lo poco que sabe sobre defensa personal, no lo niego tiene buena condición pero en el gimnasio no les enseñan a pelear, tener músculos no significa tener fuerza. Sonreí estúpidamente por recordar esos momentos con mi mejor amigo.

Conduje hacia una nueva dirección era una casa de dos plantas se veía abandonada y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por papel negro, el portón estaba oxidado de las esquinas, la calle parecía ser solitaria, toque un par de veces y después un hombre gordo se asomó, me inspección de pies de a cabeza para después abrir las puertas. Camine en línea recta hasta que me encontré con otro hombre, me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por unos pasillos hasta la segunda planta del lugar. Entré a una habitación con la luz tenue solo un foco amarillo iluminaba, un escritorio con una relevante botella de wisky y una copa a medio llena el hombre que estaba detrás de ese escritorio sonrió al verme.

Años sin ver a ese maldito perro.

—Shaoran Li—dijo el regocijándose

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Oh vamos al blanco... bien, necesito que trabajes para mí de nuevo

—Esta demente—me bufé

—No lo creo, tengo a tu amiguito en mis manos y si no quieres encontrarlo en pedacitos será mejor que me hagas caso

— ¡Me retire hace años de eso! ¿Por qué no te buscas a unos incrédulos más jóvenes?

—No es lo mismo, ya sea como trabajas y tengo mucha confianza en ti

—Bien, pídele al coronel que te preste a alguien más, él sabe perfectamente que ya no estoy en esas cosas

—Sí, lo sé, fue una gran pérdida para él, siempre a confiado en ti— puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y con su mano derecha acariciaba su mentón, por su sonrisa supuse que algo estaba mal

—Él no sabe lo que planeas

—Muy listo—me alago sarcásticamente— Necesito mover una mercancía y necesito alguien que inspire confianza para el coronel

—Eso sería suicidio, si el coronel se entera...

—Bueno tú, o tu amigo—bufó— o su chica, o su bebe o... Sakura

—Maldito bastardo—me lancé hacia el pero sus hombres me detuvieron y recibí un golpe en el abdomen

— ¡Hey! Solo necesito un favor, sé que te puedes cuidar solo estarás bien

Ese maldito perro se estaba metiendo con mis seres queridos, es un inhumano cómo es posible que amenacé a una mujer embarazada. Mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más dejara al niño sin u padre o incluso cargar con la muerte de Tomoyo y él bebe

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Siempre directo al blanco Li

Después de un larga conversación sobre como tenía que transportar un cargamento de drogas para dividir la mercancía entre real y falsa para dar una cantidad falsa entre la gente del coronel y así poder vender la parte robada.

—Me sorprendió mucho tu cambio los últimos años... pero sin duda lo que más me sorprendió fue que te gustara comer mis sobras

—Adiós Yukito

Me fue de ese lugar con la cabeza a punto de explotarme y mi corazón latiendo mil por hora y ganas de arrancarle el cuello a Yukito con mis propias manos. Conduje por la autopista a una alta velocidad, estaba tan molesto y confundido que no me percate ya estaba manejando a más de 180 km por hora me contuve, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el riesgo que corría.

Salvarle la vida a mi amigo y su familia sin importar arriesgar la mía, porque eso hacen los amigos, sí, tengo muchas metas en la vida siento que me falta demasiado por vivir pero no permitiré que sufran personas inocentes. Jugarle sucio al coronel es prácticamente como ponerse la soga al cuello, pero Yukito supo cómo manipularme perfectamente.

Llegue a la cabaña, tratando de se lo mas sigiloso posible, fui a mi habitación y tome algunas cosas de mis cajones y las metí en una mochila que posteriormente colgué en mi espalda por solo un extremo una mochila. Cuando iba de salida pase por una habitación la puerta estaba abierta, la figura de Tomoyo, en camisón, viendo hacia la ventana y en sus brazos un pequeño peluche que cabía perfectamente en sus manos era un gato negro de ojos azules, era un peluche que Eriol le había dado a Tomoyo antes de que todo ocurriera. Me acerque un poco y ella enseguida se percató de mi presencia, se levantó de una manera muy veloz.

—Shaoran... ¿dónde está Eriol?

Ella estaba usando una bata para dormir que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se veía tan pálida y ojerosa, sentí como se detuvo mi corazón me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros

—Él está bien, me encargare de que este contigo—le dije y ella empezó a negar con la cabeza

—Por favor cuídate mucho Shaoran—ella me abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi pecho, acaricie su largo cabello tratando de tranquilizarla

—Todo estará bien, estaremos bien los cinco aquí cuando menos te lo esperes, cuídate hazlo por él bebe

—Sí

Deje a Tomy descansando en su habitación, tome valor y me digne a salir de la cabaña dejando a Tomoyo más tranquila sin decirle nada de lo que haría pero supongo que sospechó algo extraño en mí. Tome aire y me digne a salir para emprender el viaje pero me detuve al escuchar su voz

—Shaoran

Di la vuelta para poder verla, ella camino deprisa hacia mí, muy cerca de mí y luego hablo muy suave

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada, solo iré por él

—A mí no me engañas—murmuró

—Solo cuida a Tomoyo, Eriol estará con ustedes pronto

— ¿Y tú?— al preguntarlo sus labios temblaron un poco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Le sujete las mejillas con mis manos y luego le di un corto beso en la frente, sentí un pequeño golpe pero intenso en mi pecho. La mire por última vez y me fui sin decir más, ella no me siguió se quedó ahí un momento y espero hasta que me alejara con el auto para cerrar la puerta.

La carretera parecía eterna ya que estaban pasando muchas imágenes a mi cabeza pensamientos de mi vida, y como los últimos años había mejorado bastante a decir verdad mi madre estaba orgullosa de mi, había cambiado y saber que su hijo regresaría eso que lo hundió seguramente la pondría mal y más si llegó a morir por esta estupidez, pero pase lo que pase estaría tranquilo, ya que me sacrificare por un ser querido, no es mi amigo, Eriol es mi hermano y sin duda daría mi vida por él.

Recordé esa sensación extraña que tuve al momento de despedirme de Sakura, no había sentido nada emocional sin embargo ese golpeteo en el pecho me detuvo a pensar muchas cosas, tal vez fue un pequeño golpe entre esa barrera que tenemos. Tal vez después de todo si se preocupaba por mí, al igual que yo por ella, aunque no sienta nada de amor por ella ahora, es como el respeto de lo que fue para mí.

Llegue al punto de reunión, justo al atardecer, el cielo era naranja, me baje del auto Yukito estaba usando gafas obscuras y su traje era gris, estaba recargado en el camión sonrió al verme

—Es bueno verte, ahora recuerdas el plan

—Si

—Bueno, estaremos en contacto— con el dedo índice de su mano derecha sujetaba una cazadora de cuero una que conocía muy bien, con letras bordadas en la espalda que decía "Hunters", la tome bruscamente y me la coloque mientras caminaba al lugar del piloto del camión, al final cuando acomode la chaqueta en mis hombros me sentí más fuerte, como si todos los recuerdos revieran, me quedaba justo como antes, perfecta.

Esa chaqueta significaba superioridad, no podías ser tocado te daba protección, un estúpido nombre para una bandilla juvenil, pero imponíamos respeto con solo portarlas.

Conducir un camión sin duda era más difícil de lo que pensaba, y más si estaba lleno de droga oculta, solo esperaba que el plan fuera tan preciso como lo esperaba, a media noche llegue a un lugar al que según Yukito sería el cambio, ayude a otros trabajadores a mover la mercancía de un camión otro, yo estaba transportando hacia la gente del coronel la mitad de droga real y la otra era falsa. Supuestamente no era del todo pura pero podría pasar desapercibida hasta que el consumidor la tuviera. No parecía ser tan peligroso, para Yukito, pero para sus peones sin duda la traición se paga con sangre. Al amanecer estaba entregando la mercancía a un hombre en una bodega abandonada.

—Li, creí que ya no trabajabas para nosotros

—Regrese—sonreí y él empezó a reír

—Perteneces a nosotros

—Uno siempre regresa al lugar donde fue su hogar— estas palabras tenían un sabor amargo, pero era convincente para él

Al terminar de acomodar los paquetes me retire, conduje de nuevo de regreso hasta el punto de reunión con Yukito, y fue exactamente 24 horas después del inicio de la misión, estaba de nuevo un atardecer, me baje del oloroso camión para verme e frente a Yukito y sus hombres, que por la tranquilad de ellos presiento que todavía no se habían percatado del cambio.

—Muy bien Shaoran, aun tienes esa chispa

—Ya hice lo que querías, regrésame a mi amigo

— ¡Tranquilo! Te regresaremos a tu noviecito, solo recuerda Shaoran la condición, seguirás trabajando cuando te lo solicite, sin peros, porque yo sé bien donde puedo encontrar a la embarazada y a Sakura, y si no quieres que ellas o que acabemos con el trabajo de tu amiguito tienes que seguir mis ordenes

—Lo se

—No creas que estoy mintiendo, y será mejor que no te muevas mucho porque te estaremos vigilando—Yukito hizo un gesto y sus hombres abrieron la puerta de la camioneta

Sacaron a la fuerza a la figura delgada de Eriol, tenía un saco en la cabeza y sus manos atadas con una cuerda, su ropa estaba sucia y con huellas de sangre lo empujaron y dejaron que cayera con sus rodillas hincado.

—Bien, dejemos que los amiguitos se reúnan de nuevo... estamos en contacto Shaoran—dijo Yukito y luego él y sus hombres subieron a la camioneta y se largaron del lugar

— ¡Eriol!— camine lo más rápido que pude hasta donde estaba él y le quite la capucha de la cabeza, estaba todo golpeado, su ojo izquierdo casi cerrado, el labio partido, pero sonrió al verme— Imbécil—dije como broma y luego me dedique a liberar sus manos, enseguida me abrazo débilmente, yo lo abrace con fuerza y sentí un total alivio

— ¡Carajo creí que moriría!

—Yo fui a ver tu cadáver

—Eso es peor

Lo lleve hasta mi auto, y trate de revisarlo completamente aunque era ridículo él era el médico, estaba muy golpeado, pero me enseño sus manos, justo debajo de sus nudillos había una lesión abierta que involucraba parte de los músculos, se veía profunda, peor no había hueso comprometido, no sangraba, pero se veía infectada, lo primero que hice fue llevarlo un hospital, donde lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar la herida y suturaron musculo y piel, para después inmovilizar toda su mano con yeso y vendas, cuando el doctor salió por el medicamento Eriol aprovecho para decir lo que había pasado.

—Fue una advertencia de que si no cumplías llegarían a cortarme los dedos, pero con reposo estaré como nuevo

—Lo siento mucho, la verdad no...

—No es tu culpa, tú te saliste de eso, solo te están chantajeando, y te agradezco por arriesgarte por mi hermano

No dije nada solo lo abrace de nuevo, estuve a punto de perderlo a él también y fue una experiencia dolorosa para mí.

—Tomoyo se va a morir si te ve así— dije mientras limpiaba con alcohol la herida de su ceja

—Yo muero por verla y a mi niña

— ¿Cómo estás seguro que sea niña?

—Tengo esa esperanza...—suspiro— cuando recibí los golpe y el dolor era tan inmenso que creí que me acabarían matando en ese lugar tan lúgubre y antihigiénico, viví en carne propia lo que dicen sobre las imágenes antes de la muerte, pero yo solo tenía recuerdos con Tomoyo, ¡Sabes los recuerdos felices!, cuando comenzamos a salir, cuando la vi por primera vez en ese club de música y me deleito cantando, la primera vez que báilamos un vals, nuestros primeros besos... cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y todo eso la vi a ella cargando en sus brazos a una niña con el color de mi cabello, si la vi a ella era mi razón para seguir viviendo

Me quede mudo un momento, la verdad es que esa anécdota era impresionante y la creía al cien por ciento, sin duda Tomoyo fue como un ángel para la vida de Eriol, siempre tan enamorado mi amigo. Deje que me platicara un poco más de como la paso quería saberlo con detalles

— ¿Te dijeron algo?

—Nada, solo escuchaba sus conversaciones sobre que tú y la misión... ¿Qué hiciste por salvarme?

—Nada malo

—Claro, esto es solo un juego de niños, de policías y ladrones

—Pues, así lo era cuando era adolescente

Bajo la mirada y guardo silencio uno minutos

—Gracias, por salvarme ahora y aquella vez en la que casi caigo en el mismo mundo que tú estabas

—No me agradezcas todavía

— ¿Seguirás siendo su perra?

—No quiero que lo sepan las chicas, guardemos esto entre nosotros, ya veré la manera de zafarme de esto

—No te voy a dejar solo en esto

— ¡Eriol! ¿No lo entiendes? Vas a ser padre tienes que estar para tu bebe y para Tomoyo, tu encárgate de eso y yo de mis asuntos

— ¡No quiero verte hundido!

— ¡No lo harás!... ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras a seguirle el juego a Yukito y tenemos que ocultarnos en la cabaña.

Tomoyo al escuchar el motor que emitía mi auto salió rápido de la cabaña, Eriol aun adolorido y cojeando corrió hacia los brazos de su amada, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, entre lágrimas y besos pude sentir un nudo en mi estómago, lo había salvado, ahora estaba con ella, estuvo a punto e morir y todo por mi culpa. El creía que lo había rescatado, lo salve sí, pero creo que los estoy hundiendo a todos en este mundo y así fue como el pasado que creía enterrado broto, ese pasado oscuro que creí haber borrado hace muchos años volvía a asomarse para hundirme de nuevo. Todo acompañado de la chaqueta de cuero y siendo un trabajador más de los "hunters". Pero no todo parecía perdido, la imagen que presenciaba despedía una felicidad infinita, Eriol se incoó para besar el abdomen de Tomoyo, ella sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo y pensé, aún queda algo por luchar y seguir adelante. Sakura sonreía recargada en la puerta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella me sonrió con alivio, y de nuevo sentí ese golpeteo en el pecho.

Tal vez todo esto estaba destruyendo esa barrera entre nosotros, pero no dejare que mis sentimientos involucren a Sakura de nuevo. No permitiré que sea una debilidad para mi.

...

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo, me tomo su tiempo, fue tediosos para mí, a decir verdad yo si planeaba matara a Eriol en esta historia pero me encariñe demasiado con este personaje y fue imposible para mí.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:** Flash Back

 **—Sakura—**

Era un nuevo día encerrada en este lugar, el clima estaba nublado con tendencia a las precipitaciones, en este lugar no puedo más que ver la TV, escuchar música de un iPod viejo o CDs y salir a caminar por el bosque, que creo es lo mejor que puedo hacer aquí, ya que nunca sé que animal o planta extraña me podre encontrar. Hace una semana que ocurrió todo, Eriol volvió hace un par de días; recuerdo ese momento en el que Tomoyo lo vio y su rostro se ilumino, no lo niego al saber que Eriol estaba secuestrado me afecto demasiado, después de todo él es como mi mejor amigo, o incluso un hermano mayor más.

Justo ahora Eriol se llevó a Tomoyo a una revisión médica para asegurarse que ella y él bebe estuvieran bien, claro que por todos los aprietos en los que estamos tuvieron que irse muy temprano para ir a un doctor nuevo, muy lejos de casa, por ende estaré sola muchas horas en esta cabaña, sin quien platicar.

 _I've been sitting here_ _  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains…_

— _Gone_ — estaba cantando esa canciones era deprimente pero un clásico, la habré escuchado un par de veces de lo que va el día.

Empiezo a sentir frio y decido bajar a prepararme una taza de café para estar también más activa.

Al salir de mi habitación me percato que la puerta de la habitación secreta de Shaoran estaba entre abierta, me daba curiosidad porque es la única a habitación que no deja que nadie entre, seguramente tiene armas o cosas por el estilo.

No es que me asuste un arma, Oliver al ser militar estaba obsesionado con las armas, inclusive en nuestra casa tenía un par de ellas, y me enseño a disparar para poder defenderme, aunque me negué a traer conmigo un arma de fuego, por eso cuando ese hombre nos intentó hacer daño en el auto use una navaja para defenderme.

Extraño demasiado a Oliver, necesito verlo y decirle en persona que es estoy bien, supuestamente ya le informaron todo lo que pasa y él está tranquilo preparándose para todo. No sé qué es a lo que se refieren con lo de _"preparándose"_ pero la ignorancia hace la felicidad, estando en la cocina escuchó un crujido y me asomo por la ventana para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido.

Era Shaoran recargándose en los pilares de madera de la cabaña, él está fumando tranquilamente mientras veía el cielo, como siempre lo hacia el inhalaba y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

...

 _Me estaba despertando de una pequeña siesta se sentían tan cómodas las sabanas, estaba desnuda en su cama, inhale con fuerza sus almohada impregnándome de su perfume, y cuando me di cuenta el ya no estaba en la cama, vi su sobra a través de la ventana. Me levante torpemente y me envolví el cuerpo con las sabanas como si fuera un vestido, lo sujetaba con mi mano izquierda, Salí para ver a Shaoran, el solo usaba su pants obscuro, sin su camina y note las marcas de mis uñas en su espalda, justo debajo de su tatuaje de letras chinas por su columna dorsal._

 _—Sak..._

 _Sabía que el siempre después de tener sexo salía a fumar para que yo no inhalara el humo y así no afectarme, es muy considerado de su parte y romántico. Amaba verlo fumar, era algo tan extraño para mí, lo hacía ver tan rudo y sexy._

 _— ¿Puedo?—pregunte inocentemente_

 _— ¿eh? No—dijo dudoso pero el cigarrillo seguía en su mano muy cerca de mí así que lo tome y lo coloque en mi boca— ah, inhala con la boca_

 _Lo obedecí, pero tal vez no de la manera correcta ya que empecé a sentir como el humo me impedía respirar normalmente y comencé a toser, el soltó una pequeña risa_

 _—Esto no es para ti Sak— apagó el cigarro, sujeto con sus manos mi rostro y luego beso mis labios suavemente—No lo vuelvas a hacer no quiero que seas adicta a esto_

 _—No...—Le di un corto beso en los labios y después lo mire fijamente a los ojos—prométeme algo Shaoran... cuando yo vuelva a embarazarme, prométeme que dejaras de fumar, no quiero que mis hijos vean que su padre es un fumador_

 _Él sonrió y me abrazo colocando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo_

 _—Te lo prometo, incluso dejare de fumar cuando seas mi esposa_

 _..._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese lapso de recuerdos, pero la leche se había sobre calentado y la espuma se había esparcido por la estufa, alejé el recipiente de la flama y después trate de remediar mi desastre. Limpie todo con agua y jabón, cuando termine ya la leche estaba tibia. Disfrute de un café que termine inmediatamente.

Al no utilizar mi teléfono no podría comunicarme con Tomoyo, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo estaba y sobre todo para no aburrirme aquí, solo me dedico a evitar a Shaoran lo más posible.

Aun me sentía un poco cansada, estire todo mi cuerpo y esto me provocaban ganas de seguir acostada durmiendo, creo que la cafeína ya no me hacía mucho efecto. Escucho la puerta principal abrirse, era Shaoran y se dirigía a la cocina, no le tome tanta importancia y seguí lavando los platos de mi desayuno. Di unos pasos hacia la mesa para recoger un vaso que me faltaba por lavar, y torpemente pise un resto de espuma que había quedado después que limpie la estufa, perdí el equilibrio y resbale me sujete de la mesa pero tenía las manos húmedas con jabón por lo que no ayudo mucho. Sentí como el detrás de mí introducía sus brazos entre los míos sujetándome fuerte con sus codos por mis axilas, parecía una llave de lucha libre pero me sujeto a tiempo antes de caer. Mi pierna izquierda estaba doblada, si hubiera caído sobre ella seguramente me hubiera provocado un esguince. Por la posición Shaoran tenía su rostro sobre mi hombro derecho, me sujeto unos segundos así y luego ambos poco a poco nos sentamos en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Gracias...—suspiré, y el soltó su agarre pero seguía detrás de mí muy juntos podía sentir sus piernas con mi espalda

...

 _— ¡Que ni se te ocurra!_

 _— ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?—me deleito con su mirada malévola y esa sonrisa torcida_

 _— ¡Shaoran li!—lo pateé pero el esquivo el golpe y siguió torturándome_

 _Odio las cosquillas y Shaoran lo sabe perfectamente, todo empezó con un tranquilo juego de cartas entre ambos, le gane y empecé a burlarme, el empezó a hacerme cosquillas en mis pies descalzos y avanzo hasta mis costillas donde soy más sensible, no podía parar de reír además que el simple toque de su piel con mi piel me causaba ansiedad, empecé a gritar como loca y soltera golpes, pero Shaoran ya sabía mi patrón de pelea por lo que los esquivaba perfectamente_

 _—Shaoran...voy...a...matarte— solté un gritos y lancé una patada justo en su abdomen, fue útil de no ser porque la misma patada me impulso para tropezar y caer del sofá, él aun adolorido por el golpe sujeto mi mano impidiendo que me impactara directamente con el suelo. Después me dejó caer lentamente en el suelo._

 _Él se puso sobre mí me sujeto las muñecas y me miró fijamente con esa mirada perversa que me estremecía._

 _—Eres mía Sakura—beso mis labios— solo mía— bajo para besarme el cuello provocando que mis terminaciones nerviosas sintieran pequeñas explosiones_

 _..._

—No es una fuga— afirmo Shaoran que estaba revisando el lavabo

—No... Solo no vi que deje espuma en el suelo, lo siento

—Tranquila— se levantó con una facilidad, yo intente hacer lo mismo pero mis rodillas chasquearon, es una señal clara que estoy envejeciendo.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada, supongo que escucho a mis rodillas. Él estaba usando una playera negra, ajustada y se notaba claramente el aumento de peso, se veían sus hombros y escapula más prominentes.

En el suelo estaba el vaso que accidentalmente destruí al resbalar, fui por una escoba y recogedor para limpiar los restos pero Shaoran se me había adelantado, sujete el palo de la escoba, Shaoran me detuvo.

—Espera—sujeto mi muñeca izquierda y solté la escoba, él me miro la mano y fue entonces cuando me percate que tenía una leve herida que estaba sangrando, no era abundante y no me dolía tanto por eso no me di cuenta—vamos, me sujeto de la muñeca y me llevo hasta el baño.

Dejo la puerta abierta y ambos estábamos dentro del baño, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, era una caja azul que se abría con una perilla empujándola hacia afuera, como una puerta pequeña, Shaoran tenía las manos húmedas por lo que le costó trabajo abrirla, así que agarro su playera de una esquina y cubrió la perilla para poder abrirla sin que resbalara.

Él había amentando un poco de peso, pero para bien, su abdomen ahora se notaba más marcado que antes sus músculos se vean muy bien, se nota que se ha alimentado mejor y hecho más ejercicio. Saco del botiquín un frasco oscuro con un líquido amarillento, y un par de gasas.

—Lava tus manos primero—dijo pero se tomó el atrevimiento de toma mi mano y ponerla bajo el chorro de agua

...

 _Era una cena importante, claro había mucha gente que se creía importante vestida con ropa cara, y entre ellos nosotros, Tomoyo tenía que venir a este tipo de reuniones continuamente en su trabajo tenía que hacer reportajes sobre ciertas cuestiones que para el espectáculo son importantes, ¿Quién lee aun en papel?, todo está en electrónico, incluso los libros que por cierto es una gran ventaja. Tomoyo había conseguido entradas para nosotros tres, y estábamos parados como idiotas bebiendo de una copa de champagne mientras las demás personas veían pinturas abstractas que llamaban "arte"._

 _—Ahora estaría jugando WOW— dijo Eriol, que por cierto se veía muy serio ahora aunque estaba en su papel de doctor, bien peinado, sin su arete y sus tatuajes bien cubiertos_

 _—Sí, y yo salvándote el trasero—dijo Shaoran que hoy se había tomado la molestia de peinarse, claro porque yo lo obligué_

 _—Shaoran, deja de hablar mal_

 _— ¿Trasero es mala palabra?—le preguntó a Eriol_

 _—No lo creo, aunque algunos libros de anatomía se refieren como "nalgas"_

 _—Dejen de hablar de esas cosas, estamos en un lugar serio—murmure y sonreí al ver al agente que pasaba junto a nosotros_

 _—Sakura, como piensas que actuaran unos chicos rebeldes en una exhibición de arte—dijo Tomoyo que se incorporó con nosotros— pero como nos adoran se comportan bien ¿verdad cariño?_

 _—Claro—sonrió Eriol, y se volvía a ver dominado por Tomoyo_

 _—Me llevare a Eriol un momento, espero no les moleste_

 _—Te lo reglamos—dijimos al mismo tiempo Shaoran yo y luego reímos._

 _—Acompáñame—dijo Shaoran y me tomo de la mano_

 _Subimos una escaleras y llegamos a un lugar menos transitado, si había un poco de exhibiciones sin embargo la atracción principal estaba en la primera planta._

 _— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Le pregunte al odio pero no me respondió_

 _Esperó a que un par de ancianos se alejaran de nosotros para poder obligarme a entrar al baño con él. Entramos era un poco angosto el lugar, cerro bajo llave la puerta y acerco su cuerpo al mío peligrosamente._

 _— ¿Crees que podría soportar verte más tiempo usando ese vestido?— me beso el cuello y empezó a tocar mi cuerpo_

 _No me negué incluso empecé también a tocar su cuerpo, su espalda principalmente y besarle el cuello tratando de no manchar su ropa con mi labial. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi vestido plateado, toco mis muslos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior y bajarla hasta mis tobillos de un solo movimiento, se bajó un poco el pantalón, solo lo necesario y me colocó de espaldas. Estando de pie solo me incline un poco, dándole al entrada a todo lo que le quisiera hacerme, y lo hizo, me penetro rápidamente, me causo un poco de dolor al principio ya que era demasiado rápido como para humedecerme, con los movimientos empecé a hacerlo y disfrutarlo, me sujeto fuerte de la cadera cada que me penetraba quería gemir pero me contenía alguien podría escucharnos. Bajó el escote de mi vestido de un golpe y dejo mi pecho descubierto, sujeto una de mis tetas con una mano fuerte mientras seguía dando esos golpes de toro por mi espalda._

 _Shaoran siempre ha sido una bestia en la cama, y amaba eso de él. Fue un acto lleno de adrenalina, escuchábamos cualquier ruido y sentíamos un poco de miedo pero no nos detuvimos, hasta que unos minutos más tardes llegamos a ese punto, el inmediatamente intento incorporarse yo hice lo mismo, por suerte mi cara y cabello estaban intactos._

 _—Sal tu primero te alcanzo abajo—me dijo, me mire en el espejo una última vez tratando de ver si algo se me olvidaba_

 _Él sonrió y tenía mi ropa interior en su mano le la enseño y sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro, había olvidado por completo eso._

 _—Dame eso—se la arrebate y me la puse de inmediato_

 _—Sak, por lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche... yo creo que eres bastante hermosa y sexy, así que no quiero que te sientas menos atractiva... muero por ti, cada momento quisiera estar contigo, pero a veces tengo que ser un poco prudente—su sonrisa torcida tan juguetona me derritió, le bese los labios antes de salir._

 _..._

Seguía teniendo esos recuerdos en cada cosa que hacía, era demasiado extraño. Shaoran curo mi herida y coloco un parche pequeño, por suerte no sangre mucho.

Él recogió el desastre y después me alcanzo en la sala, yo estaba sentada viendo la televisión, él no me dejó limpiar nada, con la excusa que estaba lastimada pero quería decirme que era muy torpe y posiblemente me cortaría de nuevo si intentaba limpiar.

En fin deje que lo hiciera, después de todo estar aquí es su culpa, o eso creo. Shaoran no quiere hablar abierta mente del tema, lo entiendo por Tomoyo no quiere preocuparla más de lo que esta y que eso afecte al bebe, pero necesito saber la verdad.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá empezaos a conversar de temas sin razón durante algunas horas, el tiempo se pasó realmente rápido, ni siquiera me percate que empezaba a obscurecer, seguramente lloverá por el anochecer.

— ¿Sigues cantando?

—Algunas veces, pero ahora solo rock clásico Eriol a veces me acompaña

—Eso está bien

— ¿y tú? Sigues apasionándote por las series

—No creas que tengo tanto tiempo como antes, pero si

—Supongo que dedicas más tiempo a tu otro hobbie

—Pues no, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no escribo

—Es una lástima, eres realmente buena

— ¿Lo crees?— alcé mi ceja incrédula

—Sí, recuerdo que leía cada mes tus publicaciones—sonrió

—Eso es curioso, ya que nunca escribías comentarios en la página—dije mientras peinaba mi cabello alzándolo para hacer una cola de caballo, él sonreía mientras me miraba peinarme, y esa mirada la reconocí muy bien, era brillante. Inmediatamente solté mi cabello de nuevo.

...

 _Habíamos hecho el amor hace un momento, estaba costada en su pecho hasta que vi el reloj y tenía que volver a arreglarme para llegar a tiempo, comencé a vestirme mientras él seguía en la cama, tenía puesta mi ropa, Shaoran solo estaba usando su pantalones para dormir color azul marino, me miraba atento sin decir una palabra, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas aun. Empecé a maquillarme un poco, puse mi base y rubor. Con mis dedos empecé a peinar mi cabello el espejo daba directo a donde estaba la cama y podía ver a Shaoran viéndome, sonreía y sus ojos estaban muy brillosos. Empecé alzando mi cabello y lo amarre con una cola alta, haciendo que mi cabello ondulado rosara con mis hombros_

 _—Cásate conmigo— dijo Shaoran firmemente_

 _Me quede petrificada un segundo y solo lo mire por reojo_

 _— ¿Qué?— él se bufó_

 _—Que te cases conmigo—me dijo nuevamente aun acostado en la cama_

 _— ¿Es enserio?—pregunte ya viéndolo de frente_

 _—Yo lo siento enserio—se incorporó sentándose en la cama_

 _—Bien...—me crucé de brazos— ¿cómo me lo dices así?_

 _— ¿Entonces es un no?_

 _—Deja de bromear... se me hace tarde ¿vas a llevarme?_

 _Entonces no me había percatado de su mirada, ahora todo lo analizo en retrospectiva, Shaoran tal vez lo decía enserio, tal vez si iba a proponérmelo más delante pero por mi reacción no lo hizo, fui una tonta en ese momento pero lo deje pasar como si fuese un juego del diario, y nunca se volvió tocar el tema._

 _..._

Paso junto a mí, seguía usando esa playera obscura y sus jeans negros que resaltaban la luz de su piel, se veía más claro de lo normal, es posible que el clima frio afecte un poco eso. Shaoran salió de la casa sin decir nada. No me preocupe y me dedique a ver la programación que curiosamente era un programa muy interesante sobre el pop de los 90's.

Justo ahora pasaba un grupo hispano muy popular en su tiempo, recuerdo al grupo, Oliver tenía buenos gustos musicales y al saber que a mí me gustaba la música de esa época intento empaparme con ese tipo de canciones y lo logró. Mi repertorio de gustos musicales ha crecido bastante gracias a él.

La canción era _"mai mai"_ muy pegajosa y Oliver la bailaba de una forma tan sexy y cómica a la vez.

 _Sin tu amor mai mai,_ _  
Y sin ti mai mai,  
No estoy vivo,  
Si no puedes darme un lugar mai mai,  
Déjame ir a buscar quien amar  
Y es que  
You mai mai  
No te puedo alcanzar_

Cantaba y movía mi cabeza y hombros al ritmo de la canción, me encantaba y me recordaba un poco a Oliver, lo extraño y hacer esto me hace sentirlo cerca, cuando bailábamos como locos.

—No creí que te gustara eso—dijo Shaoran divertido, peor incluso su comentario no me molesto solo le devolví la sonrisa y le extendí la mano

— ¿Sigues siendo mal bailarín?—me bufe

— ¿Quieres probarlo?—tomo mi mano y me miro de forma retadora

Movimos nuestros brazos estirando y retrayéndolos por un momento pero la canción termino y comenzó otro clásico _. Mambo no.5_

Algo que nunca creí ver en mi vida. Empezó a mover sus hombros y yo seguía bailando mientras observaba atentamente como movía su cuerpo Shaoran, con un enorme sonrisa en su rostro movía sus caderas, abría y cerraba sus piernas como se baila el mambo y movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, sujetados de las manos seguíamos bailando esa canción, no podía aguantármelas ganas de reír. Nunca me hubiera imaginado al guapo, rudo y serio bailando de esta forma, recordando que no sabía bailar ni un poco.

— ¿Li Shaoran bailando mambo?

—Te perdiste algunos años de mi vida cariño

Fue muy divertido mientras duro la canción después cambio a una canción más lenta " _iris"_ de Goo Goo Dolls. Su ancha sonrisa se fue volviendo más ligera, sus ojos se tranquilizaron al ver los míos y nuestras manos aun entrelazadas nos ayudaron para cambiar la posición y empezar a bailar una lenta balada.

—Sakura... me alegra que estos años hayan sido buenos para ti—suspiro y volvió mirarme a los ojos— Es bueno saber que no me odias tanto como antes

—No te odio, este tiempo me hizo reflexionar y ser mejor persona

—Quisiera dejar en claro lo que paso

—Shaoran, no es necesario... lo sé todo—pensar en el tema si me provocaba un poco de dolor de cabeza

—No estuve con otra mujer, si puede que Meilin me haya hecho tomar es maldita droga, pero no me acosté con ella, al principio si pensé en dañarte, pero te conocí y con los días me enamoraba de ti, cuando te fuiste fue como si mi mundo se terminara, estuve mal, muy mal para ser sincero... obligué que no te dijeran nada no quería que te afectara y más que yo sabía que estabas feliz con Oliver, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de amarte solo que te deje ir...

—Shaoran...—intenté detenerlo pero no lo logré el seguía hablando y no soltaba mi cintura seguíamos bailando lentamente a pesar de que la canción era estilo rock

—Y cuando por fin decidí dejarte para siempre, vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, si eso no es el destino la verdad Sakura no sé qué es lo que está pasando

— ¿Sabes qué pasa? Que por tus negocios sucios salí embarrada pero era una estúpida chica enamorada del chico malo y no me importaba tu pasado

—Yo nunca quise que te pasara nada, siempre te iba a cuidar Sakura

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿por qué no puedo se libre? Si tú y yo no somos nada

—Siempre serás algo para mí, lo que más quiero en esta vida, por eso te utilizan para lastimarme aunque tú ya no quieras sentir lo mismo

Trague saliva y me detuve empezaba a dolerme el pecho y la canciones que aparecían no eran las adecuadas para este momento

—Quiero irme a casa, quiero ver a Oliver

—Ya te lo explique

— ¿No quieres que hable con él, cierto?

—Sakura es por tu bien—me dijo serio sujetándome de los hombros

—No, tú quieres aprisionarme aquí, ¿estas enfermo?

—Aun te amo Sakura, por eso es que quiero que seas feliz y sé que tu felicidad no es a mi lado, créeme que hare lo imposible para que vuelvas a casa sana y salva. Incluso daría mi vida por ti, así que no me digas eso.

Me quedé en silencio un momento analizando sus últimas palabras y de todo lo que quería decir solo dije lo que me preocupaba más

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Shaoran...

—Después de contare toso

—No, necesito saberlo ahora, no puedes estar solo en esto ¿Eriol lo sabe?

—No del todo, es mi culpa yo solucionare esto, entre menos te involucres mejor...

—Se lo que haces, estas poniendo en juego tu vida Shaoran... no quiero que te pase nada—dije sin pensarlo y me arrepentí al instante

Él se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar mi mejilla

—Haré lo necesario para que ustedes estén bien...no—suspiro y empezó a parpadear lento mientras me veía con esos ojos risueños— no...Debes...preocuparte

Se acercó tan peligrosamente a mí, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, pegó su cuerpo al mío, podía sentir su calor cerré los ojos por un instante y podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi cara, me deje llevar por el un momento, pero reacciones justo a tiempo para alejarme, el me sujeto de la cintura pegándome más a él impidiendo que me moviera. Me moleste y le di un golpe con la palpa de mi mano en su rostro.

— ¡Deja de aprovecharte de mí!—grite y me escape de su agarre cuando tuve la oportunidad

Salí de la cabaña, escuche un relámpago pero eso no me detuvo, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse mi pecho, sentía la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo, corrí por el césped me dirigía al bosque pensaba en correr y esconderme para que no me encontrara por un tiempo.

Era un conjunto de emociones que solo me provocaban que me confundiera, quería golpearlo, quería asfixiarlo, quería gritarle pero también muy en el fondo quería que él me besara, mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca ¿Qué carajo está pasando conmigo? No entiendo nada, es como si esa compuerta pequeña de mi corazón fuera abierta de nuevo y con ello salió el rencor, la ira, el amor que algún día sentí por Shaoran, todas esas emociones estaban peleando entre si y no podía comprender que me estaba pasando ahora. Mi cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar más que correr y soltar lágrimas, que se difuminaron con las gotas de lluvia. El clima era frio y la lluvia no tardó mucho en mojarme completa, me estaba congelando y si seguía corriendo me enfermaría seguramente, disminuí la velocidad un poco ya estaba muy cerca de llegar al rio, una vez cruzándolo será difícil que me encuentre, así tendré una oportunidad de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando él me sujeto de mi muñeca y me detuvo de golpe. Di la vuelta para verlo de frente, él estaba empapado, respiraba bruscamente él estaba tan agitado como yo, Shaoran debió correr más rápido, sus labios temblaban, se tornaron de un color rojizo y su piel se veía más pálida, los colores de sus tatuajes eran más brillantes, algo en el me hacía quedarme hipnotizada.

No lo había visto de esa forma desde hace mucho, cada detalle de su cuerpo, su respiración, su cabello húmedo y hecho un desastre, su playera tan ajustada a sus cuerpo musculoso, las venas saltadas de sus brazos, volví a ver sus ojos tan pasionales con el ceño fruncido, como siempre había visto a Shaoran, como si volviera el tiempo atrás. Él ya me veía de otra manera, todo en estos últimos años se había venido abajo.

Rompimos esa barrera entre nosotros y lo que sentimos salió a frote.

Pero eso no significa que deba hacerlo.

— ¿Enserio? Déjame sola, deja de aprovecharte de mí...—las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, como señal de desesperación

Intente zafarme de su agarre pero el solo se acercó más a mi hasta que me canse de poner resistencia y deje que él me guiara

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas Sakura?—grito el desesperado frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Aceptar que?—le grite aun molesta

—Que aun estas enamorada de mí

Arrugué la nariz y cruce mis brazos en mi pecho sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Nuestras miradas se suavizaron lentamente, y cuando él se acercó lo suficiente a mí, mis labios le respondieron sin decir palabra alguna.

...

Esta capitulo está dedicado a mi novio RF, el mes pasado fue nuestro primer aniversario, fue un año maravilloso, lleno de vivencias inolvidables, gracias por estar a mi lado y ser mi "Shaoran", fue una linda coincidencia conocerte y después de todo este tiempo lo confirme, atraje a alguien como Shaoran a mi vida, te adoro con toda y tu rebeldía, gracias un por un año lleno de _flashbacks_ que quedaran para siempre en mi vida... por cierto, no... Esta no es la carta que llevo más de un año escribiéndote, algún día la leerás, esto es solo un pequeño tentempié de ella.

-Disculpen la tardanza he estado ocupada, pero claro que si continuare esta historia, sin duda es mi favorita a pesar de que tardo mucho (2 años subiendo los capítulos) ustedes siempre han estado al pendiente de ella y son tan grandiosos, espero nunca decepcionarlos, son los mejores gracias por hacerme sentir bien con sus comentarios...

...Yamil...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Arrepentimientos**

—Shaoran—

—Que aún estás enamorada de mí

Me respondió con sus labios sobre los míos. Depuse de estos años volví a sentir su suave textura, me aventure tomándola por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al mío, nuestros labios se movían de un lado a otro lento disfrutando de cada instante, inmortalizando este momento.

Ella se alejó un poco y me miro a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado era ardiente, seguramente por el reflejo de la mía. Tome su mano y la lleve dentro de la casa, la lluvia se estaba intensificando empezaban escucharse los relámpagos más frecuentes. Al entrar tome su rostro y volví a besarla, ella respondió enseguida, seguíamos agitados nuestros corazones latían fuerte mente podía sentirlo al tocarla. Subimos al segundo piso, mi habitación estaba abierta y la lleve hasta ahí, nadie nunca antes había entrado. Cerré la puerta, ella seguía abrazándome por el cuello sin dejar de besarnos, poco a poco la conduje hasta mi cama, la ropa que estaba empapada fue dejando de estorbar, estaba ella casi desnuda sobre mi cama, entre las sábanas blancas se veía como un ángel, sus enormes ojos color jade, su mejillas coloradas, su piel tenía ese brillo especial sin dejar de ser suave al tacto, sus pechos tan redondos el tamaño perfecto que encajaba con mis manos, y el color, ese color café claro un poco rosado que tenían sus pezones, enserio mi color favorito.

Le bese hasta el alma, estaba justo debajo de su ombligo mire su tatuaje y recordé cuando la acompañe a realizárselo. Su cuerpo esta tan perfecto, me volvía loco, solo pensaba en ella y ya nada limita mi piel.

Ella esquivo la mira un segundo y giro su cuerpo dándome la espalda, lo recordé enseguida, ella era muy sensible en esa zona, le encantaba sentir como erizaba su piel, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos su espalda y me fascinaba esa sensación de su piel fría y la mía caliente, el choque de las temperaturas era electrizante. Bese su espalada justo entre sus escapulas era cuando ella empezaba a estremecerse, mis manos recorrían mientras sus muslos, sentí como su piel se erizaba, era un momento que tenía que detenerme a apreciar, me volvía loco ver su piel blanca así, _"la piel es de quien la eriza"_ recordé y sonreí para después pasar mi lengua por su columna dorsal.

La mire a la cara, le puse ese mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para descubrir su bello rostro para besarla en los labios nuevamente, ella me correspondió y me dio partida para seguir. Baje la última prenda que tenía hasta sus tobillos, ella miró la lluvia que golpeteaba la ventana que estaba en techo por un instante, ella estaba pensando en algo, y yo no dejaba de pensar en el calor y olor de su cuerpo. Sujeté mi miembro y rosé su parte intima, nuestros fluidos se intercambiaron, mi liquido pre seminal mojaba sus labios hasta llegar a su vagina, me detuve y la mire, tal vez, solo tal vez ella estaba dudando. La mire a los ojos ella tuvo que devolverme la mirada por un momento creí que me diría algo pero solo me beso dando me la aprobación. Introduje mi miembro dentro de ella, se sentía húmedo y caliente, estaba libre, no había nada que me impidiera sentir el calor de sus paredes, empecé a moverme, mi miembro se ponía cada vez más rígido, ella empezó a gemir más fuerte y yo sin pensarlo me volví esa bestia que siempre he sido. No había romance esta vez, me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento. Sujete sus muslos por su musculo femoral empujándolos dejándome más libertad de movimiento, ella aprovecho y me abrazo con sus piernas por la espalda, sus manos estaban en mi espalda, mientras ponía más empeño ella me enterraba sus uñas largas en la espalda. No sentía dolor solo placer, y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Sakura de un momento a otro cambio su forma de actuar, me empujo con su mano y me deje caer sobre la cama, ella se posiciono sobre mí con una sonrisa pícara empezó a poseerme, se sentía tan bien su movimiento de cadera sobre de mi hacia delante y por detrás, su mano en mi pecho y con la otra peinaba su cabello hacia atrás se veía tan sexy, me levante un poco para succiona sus pezones que se endurecían con el rosar de mi lengua, ella soltó un ligero grito, y cuando vi la oportunidad volví a tomar el control sobre ella, esta vez la coloque boca acabo con sus piernas flexionadas, la penetre con fuerza provocando un poco de fricción, la tenía para mí como yo quería, la sujete del cabello para lazar su rostro. En esa posición ella se empezó estremecer, lo estaba logrando ella llegaría antes que yo, pase mis mano a su boca y empezó a chuparlos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los pase por su clítoris hacinado movimientos un poco brusco, ella empezó a gemir y luego se quejó un poco, estaba llegando al orgasmo, cambie de posición para poder controlarme y no terminar aun, yo quería que ambos lo disfrutáramos por igual, ahora estaba sobre ella y me miraba con los ojos llorosos, cada que tenía un orgasmo por alguna razón sus mano tenían un temblor fino y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos, siempre ella tan Sakura, no podía resistirlo por más tiempo, después de todo no tenía protección y no podía terminar dentro así que salí justo a tiempo, y con mi semen mojé su clítoris y toda su hermosa vulva se sentía tan caliente y ardiente, me acerque a besarla pero me detuve justo cuando estaba frente a su rostro, la mire por un tiempo, de frente después de que ambos habíamos hecho esto, empezamos a pensar con claridad.

Mierda.

Suspire y me acosté a lado de ella con mi brazo sobre mi cabeza miraba la ventana en el techo, aun no paraba de llover, ella también se quedó en silencio un momento mirando la ventana mientras recuperaba su respiración, no nos volvimos a ver ni tocar después de un buen rato.

Ella fue la primera en moverse, se sentó en la cama casi en el borde alejándoos de mí lo más posible, cruzo sus piernas y las abrazo, recargo su rostro en sus rodillas mirando hacia su lado derecho junto a un mueble donde tenía un par de libros viejos. No sabía como actuar la verdad no quería pensar mucho en lo que había pasado y no quería que ella se atormentara por eso y si dejaba que pasara más le tiempo en silencio su mente divagaría y supongo que ella se pondrá mal por lo que paso así que decido iniciar una conversación pero para ser sincero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Miro su cuerpo desnudo y noto algo diferente, algo que no había visto desde la última vez que la vi desnuda., en sus costilla un pequeño tatuaje nuevo, una letra _"S"_ pequeña letra cursiva y de tinta blanca y un corazón rosado pálido alado. Casi no se percibía incluso se disfrazaba con el color de su piel.

—Ese tatuaje cuando lo hiciste

Fue algo muy estúpido no lo analicé bien

—Antes de... terminar, era tu regalo e cumpleaños

Trague saliva, hice que el momento fuera aún más incómodo. Nunca creí que Sakura hiciera eso, yo también tengo un tatuaje en su honor, o tal vez dos, pero el _"Sak"_ en mis costillas y su _"S"_ era sin duda un complemento

—Me hacía pensar a mí misma que era por Santiago, para evitar quitármelo

Sakura hizo más incómodo el momento intente acercarme físicamente y toque su hombro aun desnudo, pensé que reaccionaria bruscamente, pero no fue así.

—Esto fue un error Shaoran... no debí de permitirlo

—Lo entiendo, también creo que no fue correcto

Escuche como su voz se cortaba conforme hablaba

—Imaginemos que nunca paso esto

—Está bien

Entonces ella se puso de pie, le ofrecí una toalla seca, se enrollo con ella su cuerpo y salió de mi habitación. Suspire cuando ella salió y me metí a mi baño personal, tome una ducha caliente. Mientras el agua caía en mi piel mis músculos se relajaban y yo aclaraba mi mente. Después de estar un rato pude ponerme en un modo neutro. Me puse ropa cómoda y me senté en la cama, tome uno de los libros viejos que sentaban ahí lo abrí y sentí ese olor a libro viejo, sus páginas amarillentas, _las crónicas de narnia, el caballo y el muchacho,_ uno de mis primeros libros, me arrepentí en ese momento, me pareció muy aburrido aunque sus dibujos eran muy buenos.

Empecé a leerlo y no recordaba nada de este libro, habré tenido 12 años cuando lo leí, claro lo leí antes de que mi vida cambiara bruscamente, tenía una dedicatoria de mi padre, escrita con su caligrafía perfecta _"un buen hombre serás si haces la lectura un habito"._ Sonreí al recordar a mi padre el siempre quería lo mejor para nosotros y bueno, Fanren se embarazo de un imbécil, pero ahora es feliz con Yen y su esposo, en cambio yo, desde que mi padre murió mi vida se fue en picada, claro que ele no tenía planeado morir. Si el no hubiera muerto hubiese sido tan distinto, hubiese seguido en el negocio de la familia en china, tal vez no hubiese sido tan mujeriego ni con las apuestas, ni los autos, ni las drogas, tal vez hubiese sido el hombre que mi papá quería que fuera. Pero no me puedo quejar, conocí a mi mejor amigo Eriol, que es como el hermano que nunca tuve, y me enamore perdidamente de una mujer, supe lo que es entregar tu vida a alguien, la perdí, pero la sensación de amar es única en la vida.

Mis pensamientos me provocaban un dolor de cabeza, no suelo ser de esos que se auto medica por cualquier cosa pero necesito una pastilla, abro el cajón de mi buro y tomo unas pastillas que estaban junto a la pistola que guardo por seguridad.

Escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerré el cajón de golpe, era ella, estaba recién bañada, su cabello aún estaba húmedo, usaba su pijama de manga larga y sujetaba entre sus manos y par de tazas de té.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—su tono de voz era dulce

—Sí, adelante— le hice una seña con mis manos para que se sentara en la cama junto a mí

—Te traje té

—Gracias—tome una taza y le di un sorbo para pasarme el analgésico.

—Bien, sobre lo que paso...

—Sakura, lo olvidaré haremos como si no hubiese pasado

—Quiero que sepas que yo no soy así

—Lo sé, tú no eres de esas chicas

—Shaoran... yo estoy con Oliver—ella empezó a soltar lágrimas, evidentemente se sentía arrepentida

—Hey—dije en un tono suave e intente tocarle el hombro pero me detuve—Tranquila, lo sé solo un arranque no es nada significativo

—Si lo fue...soy una mala persona

—No lo eres... mira olvidemos esto, nunca paso Sakura deja de atormentarte

—Lo extraño tanto... Shaoran... quiero verlo

Trague saliva, esto me complicaba las cosas, pero no es imposible

—Te llevare a verlo un momento, solo esperemos a que Eriol y Tomoyo regresen con el auto

—Está bien...—esbozo un ligera sonrisa y bebió de su taza— ¿Crees que esto acabe pronto? Quiero regresar a casa

—No lo sé Sakura... pero no quiero arriesgarte, si vuelves con Oliver te identificaran enseguida

—Él podrá cuidarme

—Él quiere que estés aquí, este es el lugar más seguro por el momento

— ¿Él sabe de este lugar?

—Si

— ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?—su labio empezó a temblar seguramente volvería a llorar

—Para no ponerte en peligro, sabes que lo están siguiendo también, trataré de comunicarme con él para encontrarnos en un sitio, será rápido pero al menos se verán de nuevo.

—Gracias

Se ilumino la habitación por un rayo, y después el estridor en el cielo fue tan intenso que sentí como temblaban las ventanas, las luces se apagaron, mire a Sakura que abrió los ojos como platos estaba asustada. Siempre ha sido tan miedosa.

—He visto muchas películas de terror como para saber que esto no está bien

—Bueno, que las luces se apagaran puede ser normal por la tormenta

—Shaoran esta es una cabaña en medio del bosque, el pueblo está a 20 minutos caminando

—No nos pasara nada, el hombre de color siempre es el primero en morir, y pues en este caso nosotros somos los principales

—Shaoran no estoy jugando

—Yo tampoco—sonreí

Se volvió a escuchar los relámpagos en el cielo y ella dio un brinquito en la cama casi derrama su taza

—Ellos volverán hasta la mañana, puedes volver a tu habitación encerrarte estarás bien

—No puedo y si alguien quiere entrar sería la primera en morir

—Ok, Sak, puedes quedarte aquí, asegurare la casa

—Me quedare aquí porque tienes el arma, eso me da seguridad... no creas que es por ti

— ¿Enserio?—me bufe— ¿tan siquiera sabes cómo usar un arma?

—Oliver me enseñó

Vaya que Oliver la estaba preparando para un momento así, y no me extraña de él.

—De acuerdo, puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá.

Saque un par de sabanas y se las entregué, me quede con una y me dirigí al sofá, eran apenas las 11 de la noche pero me sentía cansado, ella ya estaba acomodada en mi cama así que me digne a cerrar mis ojos y dormir. Pero antes dije algo que me estaba atormentando

—Perdona por no respetarte

—Yo tampoco me respete a mí misma...

—Buenas noches

—Hasta mañana

...

Fue como una película borrón y cuenta nueva, por la mañana me levante primero ya que los rayos del sol me pegaron directamente al rostro, dejé a Sakura dormir mientras hacía el desayuno escuche el motor de mi auto, ellos estaban de regreso. Así que me acerque al refrigerador para freír un par de huevos más para el desayuno, Sakura había bajado de mi habitación, estaba viéndome con sus ojos hinchados, Tomoyo entró por esa puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo está él bebe?—pregunto Sakura abrazando a su amiga

—Perfecto, todo muy bien, el crecimiento normal, placenta normal, y solo es un bebe

— ¿Ya saben el sexo?

—Aun es pequeño además de que no queremos saberlo aun—dijo Eriol que cargaba un par de bolsas de supermercado—aprovechamos a hacer despensa

—Perfecto porque hoy desayunaremos huevos con pan tostado, es lo único que nos queda

Abrace a mi amigo, estaba mucho más tranquilo, él estaba angustiado pensando que tal vez él bebe pudo verse afectado por el accidente y los movimientos bruscos.

—Tenemos que librarnos de esto rápido porque el doctor me dijo que máximo en 1 mes se me empezara a notar el embarazo y obvio me tengo que poner un vestido de novia súper ajustado y sexy—comento Tomoyo a Sakura y ella solo sonrió

Mientras desayunamos ellos platicaba sus aventuras en estos 3 días de ausencia sobre la cita con el médico, las compras de vitaminas y esas cosas, cuando nos preguntaron a nosotros como habíamos pasado estos días nos limitamos a decir que aburridos, jugando viendo películas y cosas por el estilo, nos creyeron.

Mientras recogía las cosas del desayuno Sakura decidió ayudarme a levantar sin decir nada.

—Nos vamos en una hora

— ¿A dónde?

—A ver a Oliver—sus ojos brillaron y sonrió, rápido regreso a su habitación supongo que iba a comenzar a arreglarse

Deje limpia la cocina, subí a mi habitación para preparar una maleta con mis cosas, lleve los esencial por cualquier eventualidad, incluido el arma, fui a la habitación e Tomoyo y Eriol.

— ¿Qué onda?— me abrió Eriol estaba usando esos pantalones cortos que le hacían ver sus pantorrillas flacuchas

—Llevare a Sakura con Oliver

— ¿Qué?... ¡que!—cerro la puerta despacio para que Tomoyo no escuchara

—Bueno solo se verán un rato y volveremos

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Espero que sí, al menos servirá para que le me diga lo que está pasando con el

— ¿Confías en Oliver? Tomoyo piensa que tal vez es el involucrado y por eso se trataron de vengar con Sakura

—No... No es con él, es conmigo

— ¿Te han llamado de nuevo?

—No... Pero espero que se arregle todo antes de que me llamen. Hablaste con Tomoyo...

—Esta dudosa, toda su familia está en Japón y pero le gustaría también una boda en Europa, creo que son las hormonas del embarazo lo que no la hacen pensar con claridad

—Eriol, confío en ti—le entregué un arma en sus manos—úsala solo que sea necesario

—Lo se

Nos dimos un abrazo para despedirnos

—No mates de a Oliver por favor

—Lo intentare

...

Estaba ella sentada como copiloto estaba un poco ansiosa lo notaba por el movimiento rítmicos de sus dedos, en la radio sonaban canciones antiguas, de nuestras favoritas claro, miraba a la carretera y casi no hablaba. No sé si ella estaba más nerviosa que yo en este momento.

 _Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar_ _  
Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tú  
No me das tu amor constante  
No me abrazas y repites que soy grande  
Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas  
Casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diario  
Que aún si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo  
Te permito caminar  
Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar_

—Puedes detenerte en la farmacia próxima— me dijo en un tono neutro

No respondí pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me estacione ella abrió la puerta y salió del auto

—Regreso enseguida—dijo

La observe atentamente, mientras pedía algunas cosas a la farmacéutica. No tardó más de 15 minutos, regreso al auto con una bolsa en su manos, saco una pastilla y luego dio un gran trago a la botella con agua purificada. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras arrancaba el auto y regresaba a la autopista.

—No termine dentro—murmure sin pensármelo dos veces y fue una idiotez

—Lo sé, solo quiero estar segura—dijo tranquilamente

—Creí que también tenías el implante

—Ya no

Hice una pregunta que me haría arrepentirme después, otra vez hablando sin pensar estúpidamente

— ¿Por qué?

—Oliver... el no quería que lo tuviera

Vinieron a mi cabeza un par de comentarios estúpidos más como ¿Que acaso el decide sobre tu cuerpo? ¿Él se cree tu dueño sobre cómo quieres cuidarte? O ¿acaso es médico y sabe que es lo mejor para ti después del aborto? Pero creo que mi pregunta fue la más imbécil de todas

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ay! No sé... el quería tener un bebe yo que sé—ella se molestó, pero yo aún más con su comentario

Me mordí la lengua tratando de soltar todas esas palabra que venían a mi mente, sujete con fuerza el volante y acelere inconscientemente. Genial conmigo no quería tener un bebe y con el idiota de Oliver si, ni siquiera se estaban cuidando. Maldita sea. Sentí la rabia por dentro, no es como si estuviera celoso, yo no siento algo por Sakura al menos no amor, o eso pienso. Antes de que nuestra relación se terminara yo le comente sobre intentarlo de nuevo pronto y ella me respondió que no quería tener un bebe al menos no en los próximos 5 años, y ahora resulta que el maldito de Oliver le lavo el cerebro para que tuviera un bebe... eso o Sakura si lo amaba de verdad.

Y eso me duele.

No tendría por qué dolerme que Sakura a me a otro hombre, omitiendo que este hombre era mi amigo, ella estaba en total libertad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, y yo después de tanto tiempo de sufrir por ella la olvide y mis sentimientos se fueron con ella. Pero maldita sea ¿Por qué me molesta ahora tanto eso?

—No es como si yo quisiera, solo me cuidaba a escondidas de el—comento en un tono de tristeza, tal vez ella notaba mi forma de actuar por lo que hizo ese comentario, baje la velocidad

El camino fue más silencioso que antes, trate de tranquilizarme no tengo razones para alterarme así que medite todo y pensé tal vez esto pronto acabe y no vuelva a verla jamás, así acabaran todos mis problemas.

Llegamos al punto de encuentro y ahí estaba el auto azul estacionado y con Oliver afuera recargado en le cruzando los brazos, ella soltó un ligero grito de emoción, cuando me estacione salió rápido del auto y lo abrazo, decidí tomar mi distancia, mientras veía a todos lados esperando que no hubiera alguien más observándonos.

Hablaron efusivamente, se abrazaron él la besaba muchas veces, mire a todos lados y parecía estar tranquilo, les deje solo 20 minutos y después decidí salir.

—Shaoran—me saludo cordialmente

—Oliver...

—Las cosas siguen mal, no sé qué te hayan dicho a ti, pero parece que dejaron de molestarme hace un par de días

—Perfecto, tendrás la oportunidad de arreglar los papeles

— ¿Papeles?—pregunto Sakura mientras seguía abrazando a Oliver

—Para irse de aquí... es peligroso que sigan en la misma zona

Sakura abrió la boca dispuesta a disputar nuestras decisiones pero Oliver se adelanto

—Serán como unas vacaciones en lo que Shaoran arregla todos lo problemas y luego podremos volver—ella no esta tan convencida pero sonrió

Oliver le beso la mejilla y ella hizo una mueca, seguramente por su barba de vagabundo que molesta, al menos ya tenía medio centímetro más de cabello.

—Es hora—dijo el la beso por última vez y ella se aferró a su cuello por unos segundos, se dijeron cosas al oído y después Sakura entro al auto con lágrimas en los ojos

—Mantenme informado cualquier cosa—le dije y di unos pasos para regresar al auto

—Shaoran, una cosa más...

— ¿Si?

—No toques a Sakura— su tono de voz era un poco frio

—Es curioso que lo menciones—le conteste con una sonrisa torcida antes de subirme al auto y alejarme del lugar.

Ver su cara de confusión es una imagen que no quisiera borrar de mi mente. Cambio mi estado de animo de un momento a otro, Sakura seguía secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Avance unos kilómetros y note que el tanque de gasolina estaba casi vacío, obligándome aparar en la próxima estación. Empecé a llenar el tanque Sakura salió del auto también y me llego una llamada anónima. Eran ellos

—Shaoran tengo frio, ¿tienes algo con lo que...?

—Si...si... por ahí

Ignore lo que me dijo y conteste la llamada

 _"necesitamos otra cosita Shaoran... es más complicado tal vez necesites ayuda de tus amiguitos"_

—Lo hare solo—me limite a responder

 _"necesitamos que robes otra mercancía, lo intentaron mis muchachos pero fracasaron y necesito esa mercancía urgentemente"_

 _—Sera lo ultimo_

 _"si lo haces bien te dejaremos en paz, espera las instrucciones"_

Colgó

Seguramente los descubrieron en el robo de mercancía y mataron a esos muchachos, me mandaran a mi sabiendo que la gente del coronel tiene confianza en mí, tal vez no han descubierto que Yukito está detrás de esos robos, pero será un suicido.

—Shaoran... ¿qué es esto?

Sakura me mostro mi chaqueta de cuero, con su mirada inocente. Me miraba un poco preocupada, y ahí era el momento indicado para detenerlo todo, pero fui un cobarde, era el momento perfecto para mandar todo a la mierda todo pero lo único que hice fue que Sakura se involucrara en todo esto...y lo demás es mi culpa.

...


End file.
